


Veni, Vidi, Amavi

by ThatRandomRainbow



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Game: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Pirates, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 130,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomRainbow/pseuds/ThatRandomRainbow
Summary: Uncharted 4 A Thiefs EndSam Drake X OCAlexandria 'Alex' Watson was nothing but a girl who ran away from a broken home before she met Samuel Drake by accident. He almost ran over her with his motorcycle and she was desperate to get revenge. That revenge plot blossomed into love and only 5 years later, Alex is pleased to call Sam her husband. But when a routine heist in a Panamanian jail goes horribly wrong, killing Sam and leaving a traumatized Alex without both her true love and her unborn child's father. Alex doesn't know how to cope and employs the help of both her sister Carrie and Nathan Drake in order to help.Fifteen years later and Alex is living it up as an author and mom in New Orleans, still trying to convince herself that Sam is out there somewhere. But when the dead man returns and brings with him a job that could change all their lives forever it'll toss both Alex and Nathan right back into their old life. For they both gave up treasure hunting, gave up living in constant danger and settled down to live normal lives. But maybe coming back, putting herself in danger one last time is the only way to save the man she loves.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A Panamanian Prison Cell

***Alex is 28, Sam is 30 and Nate is 25. Also, Sam and Alex are already married and have been for 5 years.***

If you've ever been inside a Panamanian prison then there's a few things you should consider. One being that being inside sucked, considering the food was crap, the accommodations were crap and being a woman stuffed in a male prison was the crappiest part of them all. The whole woman thing came before I even got inside the prison since I needed to look the part of a male, or at least close. So I had to in turn mostly get rid of the one part that set me apart from a male. And that involved a hell of a lot of squishing.

I was only standing in a hotel bathroom in Panama, squishing my chest beneath a tensor bandage because of my husband and his little brother. My husband, Samuel Drake, and his brother Nathan are both treasure hunters who have spent their lives searching for buried treasure. I had been tagging along for the past ten years after Sam nearly ran me over with his motorcycle. But that unfortunate encounter introduced me to the world of treasure hunting and to the man that I wanted to do it with. Sam and I fell in love when I was eighteen when we met and got married at twenty-three. Sure it was young love, puppy dog love, but it was true and the two of us knew we wanted to stay together as long as we possibly could. I was practically already married to him a year after we started dating and the ceremony in Brazil was just an official deceleration. Now we were five years in and I was eager to start a family and settle down but Sam had other ideas.

"You know, when you said you had a trip planned for our five year anniversary...this isn't what I had in mind," I muttered, after I finally managed to squish my chest enough to make myself look at least a tad bit male.

In terms of my hair, I had been able to pull it up into a bun and stuffed it under a beanie since that was luckily part of the prison style. Once the look was complete with a terrible smelling and looking navy blue jumpsuit, I was ready and exited the bathroom. Sam was already dressed and grinned when he saw me.

"Man, don't you look fantastic, Mr. Drake," he joked and I glared before punching his shoulder.

Sam grinned and stole a quick kiss as I sighed and let myself smile as well.

"This better not last long, I still want that anniversary gift," I told them and glared over at Nate knowing it was his idea to come to Panama.

The two of them were after a treasure that was said to be lost a hell of a long time ago. The nearly four hundred million in gold had belonged to an old British pirate by the name of Henry Avery. According to Nate, Henry's crew mate, Burnes, did some time in an abandoned cell tower at the prison and they were both certain he had left a clue. I was a bit more apprehensive and only tagged along because the thrill of treasure hunting was too much to ignore. And because Sam promised that we could spend a couple extra nights in Panama for our anniversary.

"Are you guys ready?"

I turned and glanced over at the door which had just opened up to reveal the fourth member of our team. It wasn't cheap to get into prison so we had enlisted the help of a man that could afford it.

Rafe Adler.

The guy was a budding treasure hunter and had the pleasure of blowing his parents fortune. He was the one that got us in to the prison, in return for a small cut and some credit. Frankly, it was the least we could do since we never would've gotten even close to the prison without him.

"We should be good. We were just waiting for Alex," Nate informed and grinned over at me.

Alex Drake, that was my name, don't wear it out.

"Gotta say Alex, even as a fake man you look hot," Rafe informed and grinned.

Sam glared daggers and stepped closer to me, putting a protective arm around my shoulder. He also deliberately grabbed onto my left hand which held my wedding ring. Rafe glared at the ring but kept his mouth shut and pulled open the door.

"Whatever. Come on, we gotta get going."

I grinned and was just about to follow him and Nate when Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I glanced back at him to find he looked worried and I had no idea as to why.

"What?" I inquired and Sam glanced back at Rafe and Nate before looking over at me.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Sam inquired. "I mean, it's only a prison and there's so much other stuff you could be occupying yourself with. Like finding a good place to hang after we get whatever is in that tower."

I glared at Sam as he suggestively wrapped an arm around my waist and planted a couple of kisses down my neck. I pulled away even though I was enjoying it and glared at Sam.

"No, I'm going with you. I want to find whatever is in that tower almost as much as you do," I chided and gave him a long, loving kiss before following Rafe and Nate out the door. Though I turned before I got into their jeep and gave Sam one last loving smile. "Though, afterwards, we can do some more of the fun we had last night."

Sam grinned like a kid as I jumped into the backseat of the car next to Nate, my very happy husband grabbing shotgun. Getting that cross would be a piece of cake and then we could spend our sweet time having the best anniversary the world had ever seen. Though, there was a part of the prison plan that wouldn't go all that well. And there was no way in hell that I could've ever seen it coming.

***

Life at the prison was terrible and trust me when I say that that's an understatement...it was horrendous. The only good part was that I got to have Sam as my cell mate rather than some ass like Rafe. But other than the quality time with Sam, my life sucked and I was currently watching as Sam gambled for cigarettes. He was pretty good with the weighted dice he brought and had already managed to pawn off about five from the small group of prisoners. I glared at the collection as both Rafe and Nate wandered over, one of them with a sadistic looking grin on his face. I glared at Rafe as he attempted to grab a cigarette but Sam swiped it before he could. Rafe groaned and I grinned before giving Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"So...how do you suggest we get to your freakishly old cell tower?" Rafe inquired towards Nate who was looking around the prison, eyes calculating.

"Vargas said that he'd grab us, he just didn't say when or how," Nate informed just as his eyes stopped on a group of really freaky looking prisoners.

Ones that were full of tattoos and looked like a cross between a homeless man and a weasel. Nate grinned and turned back to us just as I felt Adler practically grope my entire ass. I glared and stepped back, stomping on his foot as hard as I could. Adler whined and stepped back, jumping on his left foot in pain. I grinned and grabbed Nate before dragging him over to right near the prisoners.

"Uh...hello there?" Nate inquired and I glared back at Adler.

"I'm coming with you, whatever plan you have I want in."

"Why?"

"Because if that freak does anything else to me...Sam will beat his brain to a pulp and I don't really want that to happen," I began. "Well...beating Adler would be great but having Sam get thrown in solitary forever for doing it...would be bad."

Nate grinned and nodded, smiling over at Sam who was glaring daggers at Adler.

"What do you suggest? We need to give Vargas a sign," Nate reminded me as he still looked over at the weasels. "Though...we could always get ourselves thrown in solitary. He did say fighting would be a good sign."

I grinned and before Nate could even stop me, I walked over to the main guy and socked him in the face. The guy stumbled back and rubbed at his bottom lip where a red mark had just started to form. Nate ran over and grabbed me, staring wide-eyed at the main weasel.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Nate shrieked while I rubbed the top of my fist and hand.

"You said you wanted a fight. I got you one."

I grinned and nodded over at the weasel who was walking towards the two of us. Nate was about to protest when the weasel glared and grabbed his shoulder, socking him in the face before he could even hope to react. Nate stumbled back and clutched his nose which already looked kinda crooked.

"¡Esto va estar mas fácil de lo que esperaba! (This will be easier than I expected!) Whoo!" The weasel laughed as Nate glared and got into a fighting stance.

The weasel tried to sock him again but he jumped back and avoided the hit.

"You're... gonna have to do it better than that, pal," Nate informed and I chuckled before getting ready beside him.

"Acabemos con esto. (Let's get this over with.)"

"Let's go," Nate agreed and I smiled.

"I could use a workout!"

The weasel jumped forward and managed to once again sock Nate as I jumped back. Though, I jumped straight into the arms of one of his minions and was soon getting picked up basically by my throat. I groaned and thrashed before landing a kick straight where the sun don't shine. The goon whimpered and dropped me as I coughed a couple times before getting my wits together.

"¡Chingada, este gringo sabe pelear, eh! (This gringo knows how to fight, eh!) ¡No puedes conmigo! (You can't beat me!) A ver como te sales de esta! (Let's see how you get out of this!) ¿¡Qué tal esto?! (How about this?!)," the weasel exclaimed and pushed Nate towards a goon.

The guy did the same thing to me and started nearly choking out Nate in a death grip.

"Ah -- asshole, let- go of me!"

"¡Agarrenmelo! (Grab him!)"

"Right back at ya!"

Nate broke free of the goons grip and slammed the weasel against one of his own men. The weasel bounced back up and glared daggers at the fact that his own trick was used against him.

"¡Lucha como un hombre! (Fight like a man!)" the weasel exclaimed and I rolled my eyes before punching him in the lower jaw.

"Why don't you take your own advice, asshole," I spat and helped Nate to his feet.

Though, the act of helping Nate pissed off the weasel even more and he growled before running towards us.

"¡Estas muerto! (Die!)"

"Ahh shit!" Nate exclaimed and just barely managed to side step a punch, causing me to get hit instead.

"Thanks. Love you to Nate!" I shot back and rubbed my jaw.

"Sorry. Trying to stop this guy from killing us!" Nate protested and tossed the weasel away from us.

"¡Te voy a matar, comemierda! ¡Te voy a cerrar la bocota, gringo! (I'm going to fucking kill you! I'm going to close your mouth, gringo!)"

The weasel had obviously had had enough since he jumped and knocked both Nate and himself to the ground. I was about to assist when a bigger weasel grabbed my arm and held me back before I could assist.

"Get offa me..." Nate groaned and tried to get the weasel off but he was punched in the nose in return.

And then the head, the eye, even the jaw. Nate was pretty beat up but he managed to turn the tables and got that weasel beneath him. In just seconds he was delivering punch after punch as the weasel screamed for him to stop.

"Ya basta. (Stop)."

Nate grinned and ignored the request, continuing to punch the guy until a guard finally showed up. Though...this guard was one that we knew, good old Vargas.

"Agh! What the hell?!" Nate exclaimed as Vargas yanked him off of the weasel and ripped me from the guy holding me.

"Ya basta, idiotas! (Stop it, you idiots!)," Vargas informed and got a second guard to keep the weasel away.

"¡Suéltenme! (Let me go!)!" the weasel yelled at the guard but the guy wasn't having it and just gripped him tighter.

"Hey, we weren't fighting! Huh? Right little guy?" Nate inquired and the weasel glared before trying to attack again.

"¡Te voy a matar, gringo comemierda! (I'm going to fucking kill you!)!" the weasel shrieked and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Hey, give me a call when you're tall enough to ride the rides!" Nate shot back and grinned as though that was the most clever insult in the world.

I rolled my eyes just as two more guards grabbed onto Nate and I.

"Try not to mock the guy that literally exclaimed he wants to rip your throat out," I informed and Nate rolled his eyes.

"He was lying."

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes as the guards dragged us out of the yard and over to a row of single cells. Ah yes...solitary confinement.

"¡Abre! (Open it.)!" Vargas ordered my guy and he did as told though Vargas paused before throwing me in.

"I could get you out, you know, since you're technically a female in a male prison," Vargas offered and I glanced over at the guard holding me. "Don't worry, he doesn't understand me. So...what do you say?"

"I'm in it to the end, no matter what," I told him and grinned.

Vargas rolled his eyes before tossing me into the cell and exclaimed he'll be back tomorrow. I grinned and sat before leaning my back against the grimy prison wall. The whole time I was left alone with my thoughts only one crossed my mind.

Was Sam wondering where the hell I went?

***

The next morning and Vargas returned before opening up my cell and glaring at me.

"Get up, your buddy is waiting," he demanded and I did as told before allowing him to stuff some handcuffs on me.

Out in the hall was in fact Nate with a guard and handcuffs as well.

"How was your sleep?" Nate inquired with a grin and I wanted so badly to slap it off his face.

"Shut up." Nate laughed as the guards began to shove the two of us after Vargas.

"Hey, ah, any chance I can take a shower?" Nate called and I rolled my eyes.

"Please God, give the guy a breath mint!" I added and shoved his shoulder with mine.

"Céllate. (Shut up.)"

I rolled my eyes but trekked after Nate and Vargas as he led us through the basic catacombs of the prison. We passed by a couple guards that were literally just beating a guy practically to death. I cringed in mild disgust but Nate thought of it as the perfect opportunity for some light humour.

"Morning, boys. Or is it evening? It's hard to tell down here," Nate muttered and I rolled my eyes as we made it to a section of prison with metal gate.

"¡Oye, idiota! (Hey, idiot!) Get up the stairs! ¡Viene saliendo un prisionero! ¡Abran la reja! (A prisoner is coming out! Open the gate!)!" Vargas informed and the annoyed looking guard eyed the two of us.

"¿A dónde lo llevas? (Where are you taking him?)?" The guard inquired and Vargas grinned in response.

"Es una sorpresa. (It's a surprise.)"

"I do speak a little Spanish, you know. (laughs) Wait... What did you say?" Nate inquired and Vargas smiled, showing every last one of his crooked yellow teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough. After you," Vargas instructed and nodded to an odd looking hallway.

"Yeah. This isn't sketchy at all. Hey, you know this doesn't look like the warden's office," Nate observed.

"Go left. Through there," Vargas muttered and pointed towards a very splintery looking door.

"Through here?" I inquired and Vargas nodded before both Nate and I pushed open the door.

I shielded my eyes from the light and followed after to Nate to witness a true sight to behold. Before us was a massive amount of old towers that all overlooked a beautiful view of the ocean. I stared at the view in shock as Vargas stopped just before the cliff.

"Here we are," Vargas informed and I grinned at the tower that was nearly directly in front of us.

That was the one we needed and Vargas had thankfully led us right to it.

"All right. Okay. Take these cuffs off or what?" Nate inquired and I jutted out my wrists as well.

Though, Vargas hesitated and stepped back, deciding not to unlock the two of us.

"I want in," Vargas muttered and I raised a brow.

"In?"

"Whatever you hope to find up there... I want in."

"Now c'mon, Vargas, the deal was just to get us in and out of here, that's it," I reminded him and he glared.

"Just?" I'm sticking my neck out for you gringos," Vargas shot back and Nate scoffed.

"Yeah and Rafe is paying you a lot of money for your trouble."

"Si. But not nearly enough."

I raised a brow as Vargas revealed that he had in fact opened the letter we gave him for safe keeping, the one that told us how to get here.

"You were told not to open that..." Nate started but was cut off.

"Yes. I was also told not to take bribes... not to bring anyone here... and not to beat on my inmates. But here we are," Vargas told us with a sadistic grin and Nate backed off and let him open the letter.

"All right, but just be careful with that, it's three hundred years old," I warned and stepped forward to in order to grab it but he shot me a look.

"'I was a member of Captain Henry Avery's crew...' You know who that is?"

I glared daggers and resisted the urge to use my feet to kick him where the sun don't shine.

"He was a pirate," Nate deadpanned and rolled his eyes while I bounded on the balls of my feet, anxious to kick the stupid warden.

What the hell was he getting at?

"The pirate who pulled off the biggest heist in history... and got away with it. I looked him up," Vargas informed and grinned as if using google was some sort of special skill.

"That's great. Can we...?" Nate asked and tried to pull his hands apart but they were still stuck.

Vargas ignored the question and continued on, his face lighting up with every line he spoke.

"Over four hundred million dollars worth of gold and jewels. All from one single ship. Uh... the 'Gunsway,'" Vargas muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're familiar with the story. Can you get to the fucking point?" I asked and glared daggers while Nate rolled his eyes.

"Uh, huh huh... "I occupy the highest cell in the Spaniards' prison..." And here, "I hope someday you will find your way into this infernal place, bear my cross, and discover the riches of paradise.'"

He finished his little spiel with a gesture towards the old cell tower and what Nate and I hoped would be the location of a clue.

"What? What do you want?" Nate inquired and Vargas glared.

"'The riches of paradise,'" he said, matter of factly and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, chr- It's a metaphor," Nate scoffed and I copied his expression, attempting to brush off the true magnitude of the treasure as well.

All we needed was a money hungry warden to figure out it was in fact worth close to four hundred million.

"No, no, no no, no, no. You and your friends did not pay to get into this "infernal place" in search of a metaphor. I want in," he demanded and grinned.

"All right. I'll tell you what, you let us go up there, check out the prison cell. If there's still anything there after three hundred years, you can take this up with Rafe," Nate offered and Vargas sighed. "Now c'mon. Letter. Por favor."

He rolled his eyes and unlocked Nate before also unlocking my cuffs as well. I glared and rubbed my wrists which were raw from the metal digging into them.

"How you gonna get up there, anyways?" Vargas inquired and eyed the tower which was at least a couple hundred feet above the ocean.

"Climb," Nate deadpanned and then turned to the chubby guard with a grin. "Oh, unless of course you want to do it, since you "want in," and all."

Vargas rolled his eyes and stepped back, glaring daggers at both Nate and myself.

"Just don't break your neck," he shot at us and I rolled my eyes before stretching out my muscles.

God...it had been a while since I climbed anything but I was raring to get back at it.

"Yeah... Well, that's the plan. Hey, did you bring what we asked?" I inquired and Vargas nodded before pointing over to an old workbench.

"Yeah. Hid it just over there, under the work table, uh... by the crates."

I nodded in thanks and took one last deep breath before tossing myself off the ledge, grabbing onto the one by the crates. Since I was nimbler and smaller that Nate, I was better at leaping great distances whereas as he could go for longer. Our plan was to get me halfway there and then have him go the rest while I kept an eye on Vargas, just in case the guy pulled anything. I was really hoping he wouldn't and that he wouldn't find it weird why one of us had stayed behind.

"You got it?" Nate inquired and I nodded before tossing him a grappling hook which was attached to a sturdy feeling rope.

I grabbed my own and moved over to the nearest ledge before pinpointing where a good spot to keep watch would be. I found my answer to that about a hundred feet away where a broken watchtower was still standing. The top was open and it provided the perfect view of the prison. I grinned and tossed the grappling hook before swinging out and just barely reaching a ledge. I grinned in triumph and climbed up the ledge before jumping to one positioned right under the top of the tower. I pulled myself up and sat back with a sigh as Nate joined me a few seconds later.

"Whew! That was intense," Nathan informed and I nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna keep going, keep an eye on Vargas."

"Sounds good. Sic Parvis Magna," I cheered and Nate grinned.

"Sic Parvis Magna."

With a whoosh from the grappling hook he was off and ready to go and track down the treasure...or at least a clue. I smiled and sat back, leaning against a part of the wall while I watched both Nate and Vargas out of the corner of my eye. All good so far, hopefully there'd be no problems but what can I say...problems always seemed to follow me.

***

It took just under a half hour for Nate to return and with him was the item that we had come here for. Nate grinned and held up the item which turned out to be a cross...but not a crucifix that depicted Jesus. The man tied to the small cross was someone and as not a very religious person, I had no idea who it was. Nate assured me that Sam should know and together we made it back over to Vargas. The man was eager for info as soon as we jumped down which really annoyed the heck outta me.

"Made it. Now we're talking," Nate muttered and grinned at me.

He had luckily stuffed the cross in the back of his pants and immediately stuffed a somber expression on his face.

"You made it. What'd you find? Drake?"

Nate steeled himself before turning to Vargas who was raising a brow at the two of us.

"Place was picked clean. If there's a clue hidden up there somewhere, I couldn't find it," Nate assured and I nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? Were you looking in the right place?"

"You know maybe I just... I missed something in the letter," Nate muttered.

"There could've been another tower that collapsed centuries ago," I added and he nodded.

"Mierda... (Shit...)," Vargas cursed and glared at the wall. Yes...it looked like we had him.

"There ah, any plans to this place? You know, like blueprints?" Nate inquired and the warden glanced up in confusion.

"Ah... could be, there's a bunch of old files," he offered and Nate grinned.

"Okay, great. Great. Go look through those. Okay, see what you can dig up. Meanwhile, I'll talk to Sam. He's our Avery expert. Maybe he can make sense of this whole mess," Nate offered and Vargas sighed before nodding.

"Right... I'll look to the files. Turn around," he ordered and the two of us obliged before he put the cuffs back on us.

Vargas dragged the two of us back to the courtyard and I could already spot Sam over in the corner, obviously still gambling. Old habits really do die hard. I rolled my eyes and walked in as soon as Vargas unlocked me, giving him time to make a show with Nate. He did in fact yell at him and I rolled my eyes before standing behind Sam, watching as he revealed his cup of dice. All sixes...nice.

"Mierda. (Shit.)"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Suerte de principiante verdad. (What can I say? Novice's luck.)," Sam offered and I rolled my eyes, knowing he purposely brought a set of weighted dice just to kill it at gambling.

"Hijo de puta. (You motherfucker.)"

Sam grinned at the annoyed prisoner and stood, raising a brow at the fact that I was now behind him. I nodded over to Nate and he followed my gaze, grinning like an idiot when he realized it.

"Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme. (I'm sorry, guys, I have to go.)," Sam informed and the guys all shouted their annoyed curses.

"Claro, tgvas cuando estas ganando. (Sure, when you're winning.)"

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed all but one of the cigarettes back before following me over to Nate.

"Jesus, they worked you over good. You all right?" Sam inquired before turning to also inspect me. He grinned once he realized that while his brother looked like shit, I had a single cut living my forehead from an inmate wearing a ring. "I always love it when my wife is more badass than my brother. You look perfect, my love."

"You look like lung cancer," I shot back and flicked the unlit cigarette out of his mouth.

He cursed and picked it up before stuffing it back in his mouth and actually lighting it.

"Old habits never die," he shot back.

"Yeah...they should. I thought your goal in life was to make your wife happy?" I inquired and Nate grinned.

"Only sometimes," he purred and puffed out a cloud of smoke, directly into my face.

I rolled my eyes before nodding to Nate and following him down the hall.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not gonna keep me in suspense are you?" Sam asked and I grinned.

"Snuff the death stick and I might tell you something," I offered and he rolled his eyes before blowing out another puff.

Though, albeit annoyed, Sam actually snuffed out the cigarette but stuffed the unfinished butt in his pocket. I sighed knowing that was good enough since I had already gotten him down to around three a day. Which was way better than the almost three packs he smoked before.

"Thank you and...You were right." Sam grinned before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I grinned back knowing this was what we had been waiting for, what made this whole stupid prison idea worth it. With this cross we were finally, finally one step closer to the 400 million. But wrong move later on...and we'd find ourselves a million steps back.


	2. Prison Break

Sam looked thrilled and I had to admit that it was really adorable, since this whole thing was practically his idea. We were basically living out his dream...our dream.

"No, we were right. Now we just gotta find Rafe," he informed and I glared before slipping out of his hold. 

_Ugh...Adler_.

"Ah, Rafe…" Nate began but Sam cut him off.

"Don’t, don’t start. Please?"

"Oh, c’mon. Like you said, we did this. The three of us. Now this rich asshole comes in on the tail end--" I started but was stopped by Sam.

"How long have we been trying to get in here? Hm?" He challenged and I glared. That wasn't fair.

"We had some leads," Nate offered but all three of us knew he was lying.

"No, we didn’t. Okay, not one. So like it or not -- No Rafe. No Vargas. And no getting in here."

"Yeah, speaking of Vargas… we got a problem," Nate started just as another person joined us.

"What kind of problem? Did he let you guys into the old prison?" Adler inquired and I glared daggers when he wrapped an arm around both Sam and myself before smiling at Nate. 

I quickly slipped out his embrace and gave him a quick shove in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, he did."

"All right," Adler exclaimed and grinned.

"After he read the letter," Nate added and Adler sighed.

"Oh… Hm… So how much does he know?"

"Enough that he wants a cut," I told him and both Adler and Sam cursed.

"Ah, shit… Rafe, if anybody else finds out about this…" Sam began but Adler brushed him off.

"I’ll-- I’ll work it out with Vargas, don’t sweat it. Right now, let’s just… let’s get on to more important matters," Adler informed, obviously talking about the cross.

"All right. Let’s find somewhere a little more, uh… private," Nate offered and we trailed after him as he made his way into the laundry room. 

I trailed back a tad in order to really make sure the coast was clear before joining in right at the best part.

“'We receive the due rewards of our deeds,'” Sam explained, gesturing to the inscription written on the back of the cross. 

I grinned, forgetting how sexy it was when he figured out clues. There was a part of me that wondered if I got into treasure hunting just cause of the sex appeal...I mean hours of climbing does wonders to a guys arms. I grinned at Sam's muscles, missing a good portion of his explanation.

"During the crucifixion Jesus is placed between two thieves. Okay, one of them mocked Jesus....Ah...Alex. Are you listening?" Sam inquired and I snapped out of my thoughts before nodding. "The other one, this guy… was penitent. He accepted his punishment with grace…"

"And Jesus brought him to Paradise," I finished, having actually remembered Sam mentioning the story. 

He always did think of himself as a Saint Dismas, a guy always looking for forgiveness and a way to paradise.

"Penitent thief," Adler muttered, his tiny little brain working overtime. 

We all were still working on the significance but it was Sam that seemed to have figured it out.

"You figured it out," I accused with a laugh and gave him a shove.

"There is a Cathedral of Saint Dismas… in Scotland," he told us and I grinned like crazy. 

Now that my friends is a lead, a gosh darn fantastic lead.

"Wait, the last sighting of Avery was in Scotland," Nate added and I nodded.

"It can’t be a coincidence," I told them and smiled before pounding my fist in the air. 

Yes...we got it, we gosh darn got it.

"You know, I had my doubt about you. But… Let’s find Vargas. Get the hell out of this shit hole," Adler offered and we all nodded but were cut off by the asshole I had decided to beat up earlier. 

Ugh...revenge, not a great dish served, cold or otherwise.

"Let me guess, this is the guy you two picked a fight with?" Adler inquired with that stupid smug little face of his.

"Yeah...that was Alex," Nate accused and I glared at him.

"Didn’t know he had so many… friends," I began but trailed off when Gustavo was flanked by at least ten more guys. 

_Great..._

"Te dije que no habíamos terminado. (I told you we were not finished.)"

"Mira, ya nos ganaste. Okay? (Look, you already beat us. Okay?)" Nate offered but the guy wasn't having it.

"Muy tarde para hablar, de aqui no sales. (Very late to talk, you do not leave here)," he warned and cracked his neck.

"Hey, you know what?" I began and the scrawny, asshole turned to glare at me.

"Tú no te metas-- (Do not interrupt--)," he began but I cut him off with a punch before he could finish. 

And with that...the fight began. 

I was quickly separated from the guys and was being picked on by one of the larger gentleman in the group. Though, I did have one advantage. With a grin, I undid the bandage around my chest and pulled off my toque revealing myself to be female. The guy stared at me in shock since it's likely been years since he's seen an actual woman. Ah...the perks of boobs.

"Bad idea," I muttered and roundhouse kicked him in the face while he was distracted.

"Gringo." 

I kicked the guy in the face again and he was out, laying in a heap on the floor.

"You bet I am," I agreed and wandered back over to Sam who looked shocked that I had changed back into a woman.

"Got tired of manhood?" He inquired and I rolled my eyes before using my sudden change in appearance on another inmate. 

The guy literally stopped and stared long enough for Sam to deck him in the face and knock him out. Boo yah.

"Nope, it's a good fighting strategy," I informed and was just about to go after another when a scream caught my attention. 

It wasn't from one of us but from Gustavo who had just been hit with a baton. The baton belonged to Vargas and I quickly shoved my hair back under the toque. I stayed mostly behind Sam in order to hide myself and I hoped that none of the guards would notice. Though they were more preoccupied by the cross which had fallen out of Nate's pants in the fight. Oh great...now he knows we lied. And I thought the terrible acting would've given it away.

"¡Dame! (Give it to me!) Are you bringing in contraband?" He accused and pointed his baton at Nate.

"Vargas…"

"¡Callate! (Shut up!) Who do you think you are? Llévalos a su celda! (Take them to his cell!) Me trae a los gringos a mi oficina. (Bring these gringos to my office.)"

"Great...now what," I muttered before the trail of guards, making sure to stay close to Sam.

"I got a plan," Adler muttered and I sighed knowing his plans were always complete shit.

***

As we followed Vargas towards his office I started to become more and more wary of Adler, who looked jumpier than normal. The guy reminded me of a weasel, with his stupid face and tiny little features. He was also practically obsessed with me and had been ever since I introduced him to my husband. I had found him creepy back then but at the moment...he was extra creepy.

"Déjanos. (Leave us.) Déjennos! (Leave us NOW!)!" Vargas exclaimed and the guards quickly bolted, leaving the four of us with Vargas.

"Took you long enough. We almost got killed, you know," Adler snapped and Vargas glared.

"You still might," he shot back and placed his pistol on the table, right where we could see it.

"Vargas-- seriously?" Adler inquired but Vargas was more interested in Nate and I.

“'Oh, we didn’t find anything, must be in a different tower.'” Well?"

"What can I say, I was raised Catholic. I always carry one," Nate tried and I facepalmed along with Sam. 

God...he was really terribly at acting.

"Funny," Vargas stated with practically no humour attached and grabbed the gun.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey look -- it’s worthless, all right?" Sam told him and stepped forward.

"You think I’m an idiot?" He inquired and Sam shook his head before stepping back.

"Okay. You want to renegotiate? Fine. Stop acting like a third world thug. Now put the gun away. Thank you. We’re willing to give you ah… ten percent," Adler offered and I scoffed, knowing he'd never take something that low.

"Think half." 

Oh look, we'd never take something that high.

"We’re doing most of the work. Twenty. And you’d never find it without us," Adler offered and Vargas nodded in agreement.

"Twenty, equals… Does that sound fair, guys?" I nodded even though it sucked and the others did the same.

"Yeah, sure. Four hundred million divides nicely by five," I agreed and Sam grinned.

"It's nice when we technically get 160 million," he whispered and I scoffed.

"Who says I'm sharing," I shot back and he stared at me, looking nearly hurt. 

I grinned and turned back to Adler who looked even jumpier. God...what the hell was the guys problem.

"We have a deal. And if you ever cross me again--" 

Vargas was cut off by Adler who jumped forward and stabbed the poor guy in the chest. I stepped back in shock and ran over to Vargas who was slowly choking on his own blood.

"No, hey, hey, hey. Stay with me," I told him and wrapped my hand around his while he tried to choke something out. 

Sam wandered over and knelt next to me as Vargas breathed out for the last time. His eyes glazed over as a thin line of blood trickled out of his mouth. I glared daggers at Vargas before standing and punching Adler in the face before he could even blink.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" I inquired and Sam held me back before I could hit him again.

"Do you want to find out?" He challenged but was stopped by the other guards.

"¡Abran! (Open the door!)" 

We all glanced over at the door while Adler quickly snatched Vargas' loaded pistol.

"Guys, what are we doing here?" Sam muttered and stared, wide eyed at the door.

"We’re sticking to the plan," Adler hissed and I scoffed.

"Was this part of the plan?" I shot at him and he glared daggers.

"Just follow me." 

I was about to say something back but was cut off by Sam who was very quickly shoving me out the door. Adler had already gotten it open and shot the two guards standing on the other side. I glared daggers and ran after him, wondering if there was even a frickin plan in the first place. Probably not knowing how stupid Adler could be, Vargas did not have to die.

"Rafe, where we, going here?" Sam inquired as we bolted down a corridor, Adler shooting at any guard we came across.

"The lighthouse. Vargas said the boat is right under the lighthouse," he muttered and got a guard in the face.

"But which way?" Sam asked and Adler glared.

"I don’t know. We’ll get outside and figure it out. Shit. Dead end," he muttered and stopped in front of the very secure door. 

I glanced around the hallway before my eyes stopped on a rusty looking, barred up window. Bingo.

"Uh… the window. Nathan, gimme a hand," I yelled and Nate nodded before running over. 

Together, we pushed open the bars and all quickly hurried out onto the roof. I trailed after Sam, following his lead and his footsteps as he quickly made his way onto the roof next to the one we exited out onto.

"I don’t see the lighthouse," Nate deadpanned just as two more shots were fired.

"Right now let’s just get away from the guards. Through here," Adler shot back and bolted past us before slipping in through an open window. 

We all followed as he bolted past another hallway which held a couple dozen angry looking guards. They immediately started shooting and I cursed, wishing I had a gun. Thought my wishful thoughts distracted and Sam literally had to drag me into cover.

"Watch yourself," he warned and I breathed out a thank you. 

Sam nodded back and stood in order to pummel a guard. He defeated him and tossed me a pistol before grabbing his own. I smiled in thanks and stood, nailing two in a row with two headshots. It felt wrong but they were shooting first and that's what I kept telling myself as I bolted after the guys. 

The prison was literally maze like and we were just about lost until we finally got to some well placed scaffolding. Sam quickly hurried up it and I followed, breathing out a sigh of relief once we made it to the roof. I glanced up and grinned at the lighthouse which was barely five hundred feet away. Thank God. 

Though my excitement was short lived when a whole platoon of guards showed up. I cursed and bolted after the others only to stop just before the biggest drop I had ever seen. It was at least thirty feet and a swift death if we missed the jump...which was huge. Adler took the plunge first and jumped, barely making it to the other side. He stopped just before the roof and leaned down, offering a hand for us. I was just about to follow when the platoon started shooting and I quickly had to jump behind cover.

"Ah, hell…!" Nate exclaimed and I nodded in agreement.

"On me! Get to the wall! NOW!" Adler shouted but we couldn't, there were too many freaking guards.

"Sam?!" Nate exclaimed and my head shot up when I noticed he was still shooting at the guards.

"Just keep going. Go!" Sam shot back and Nate nodded before making the jump, using Adler to grab onto. 

I stopped and stared at Sam who was still shooting at guards. I tried to help but he stopped me and dragged me behind cover.

"Alex...go."

"No..."

"Go. I'll be right there," he assured and gave me a brief yet passionate kiss. 

I sighed and nodded before turning and jumping, Nate just barely managing to catch me.

"Whoa! I got it… Sam! C’mon! I’ll pull you up! I gotcha! C’mon!" Nate called and Sam shot one last round off before tossing his empty gun to the side and running. 

My heart leaped as he jumped and it practically stopped when a loud bang was let off when he was in the air. Sam dropped to the edge of the roof and managed to land the jump with Nate's assistance. But it didn't look good and I quickly ran over, my heart plummeting. They got him, he was shot...with an assault rifle. Oh God.

"Sam – no. No, you hold on!" Nate ordered but he was fading. 

I leaned next to Nate and grabbed onto his one arm as well, the tears already starting.

"Sam...don't. You're the strongest asshole I know...stay alive. Stay fucking alive," I ordered but he was already fading.

"I love you," he coughed out and a bunch of blood came up with it as well.

"Hold on! Gimme your other arm! C’mon, reach!" Nate ordered and Sam tried but failed...his life fading.

"No! Sam!" 

Before I could move to help, he slipped and dropped those terrible three stories. Nate just managed to grab me and shield my eyes but I could still hear the noise, that horrid thump.

"We gotta move," Adler informed and I glared daggers.

"No, no, he’s still down there," I insisted and tried to get to him but Nate stopped me.

"No, he’s gone. C’mon, the boat’s just beyond the wall," Nate informed and helped me to stand even though every nerve was on fire. 

I couldn't leave him...I couldn't.

"No. No, I can’t. I can’t-- I can’t leave him behind," I stated but Nate was already pulling me away.

"Your husband is dead. Either come with me or join him," Adler shot back and I glared daggers.

"Fuck off Rafe! He's alive! He's alive!" I sobbed and Adler sighed. 

Nate picked me up before I could protest any longer and he ran after Adler as I barely registered what was happening. All I felt was numb, then water, then boat, then numb. Nate's arms had wrapped their way around my shoulders and I sobbed into his chest. I felt his chest shudder a few times and knew that it broke him to see Sam die just as it did me.

"Nate..."

"Yeah."

"He's not dead. I'd know," I muttered and Nate hugged me tighter.

"I'll try. Trust me. I'll try my hardest," he assured and we stayed pressed together for a very long time. 

Sam...if you're still alive, I hope you know that I'll find you, I'll never stop looking. I promise.

_1 Week Later_

They always say that bad things tend to happen together and for me that was true. Since a few days after we had made it back to Boston, I was sitting in the bathroom of the apartment after having thrown up about fifteen times that morning. Nate was standing outside, concerned, since I had asked him to run and grab a very special test for me. I was currently staring at that test and dreading every second after I walked out of that bathroom.

"Alex? Are you okay?" 

I didn't answer and just walked out before wandering over to the couch. I pulled off Sam's favourite hoodie, which I had been wearing nonstop, and I glanced up at a very concerned looking Nathan.

"Congrats," I began and he raised a brow. "You're an uncle." 

Nate's mouth slowly formed into an 'O' and he sat down next to me, practically in shock. I was shocked as well and completely and utterly lost when it came to what I could possibly do next. There was nothing really, absolutely nothing. I was pregnant, widowed and practically clinically depressed. I wasn't ready for a baby, I could barely go outside.

"Nate," I muttered and he glanced up in concern. 

Nate's only twenty-five, just three years younger than me but a hell of a lot less matured. He was just starting his career as a treasure hunter, there was no way I could ever ask him to stay behind and help me care for a child.

"No...you're keeping it," he ordered and I sighed, feeling terrible for even thinking of doing something that drastic.

"Alright...fine. But you gotta help me," I told him and he nodded in agreement before joining me on the couch. 

Nate wrapped me in a tight while I let out a few shaky breaths, praying that everything would be ok...or at least somewhat better than it was now.

_5 Months Later_

Things did not get better and they only seemed to get worse the bigger I got. The more the belly grew, the more depressed I got and it was killing Nathan to see me like that, I could tell. I needed actual help and there was really only place I could see myself getting it from. I wasn't an only child and in fact have a sister that I haven't seen in almost ten years. 

Her names Carolyn Watson or Carrie and according to her Facebook page that I just spent time stalking, she lives in New Orleans and works as a school teacher. Even though Carrie's younger and I haven't seen in her so long, I knew I needed a feminine touch to help me care for the baby. Nate was doing a fantastic job but he was also intrigued by jobs and treasure hunting opportunities that it felt almost wrong to keep holding him back. He needed to live his life and forget about Sam and that prison. He needed to go to Scotland and help Adler find the treasure, not watch as his pregnant sister-in-law cried herself to sleep every night. I needed some real help and Carrie seemed like the perfect person for the job.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nate inquired as I got my stuff out of the trunk of his car. 

We were at the airport and I was getting ready to fly to New Orleans. I had called Carrie a couple weeks ago and she was very much pissed but at least willing to help me.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine," I assured and gave his forehead a loving kiss. "Don't be a stranger, you're always welcome to visit. And let me know if you and Adler find anything...ok?"

Nate nodded and I gave him one last tight yet awkward hug before running off to catch my plane. Which was a nice and simple flight and I slept through most of it. Once it touched down in New Orleans I sighed and grabbed my luggage before looking around for Carrie, partially wondering if I'd still recognize her.

"Alex! Alex! Over here!" 

I turned and grinned once I saw my sister with her gorgeous dirty blonde locks and blue eyes. She was a sight for sore eyes but still looked like the annoying brat that used to steal my Gameboy all the time.

"Carrie, thank you so much," I informed and wrapped her in an awkward hug, making sure not to squish the baby. 

Carrie stepped back and stared down at my stomach in shock, her hands trailing over the pretty big bump.

"Oh my god, you were right," she muttered and I raised a brow as we made our way outside. "I can't believe you never told me you were married. Or had a boyfriend or were alive. It's been almost ten years of nothing since the last time I saw you, you were telling me you met this incredible guy and were gonna go conquer the world. I always thought you'd come back...but you never did." 

I glared at the floor of her SUV as Carrie drove us over to her house which was located near the water. It was a small two storey, old Victorian home but it had charm and I liked that.

"I really wanted to call you but everything happened so fast. That guy is the father...was the father," I muttered and dropped my purse by the door before waddling over to the couch.

"Was?" Carrie inquired as she haphazardly tossed my luggage into the spare room. "Where's the bastard now?"

"Dead," I muttered and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Alex. I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she began but I quickly cut her off.

"It's fine. He was amazing, you would've loved him, a lot."

"Who was he?"

"Samuel Drake. The guy that I met that night after I turned eighteen, the budding adventurer who swept me off my feet. We dated for five years before he proposed and got married in a small ceremony in Brazil with his brother and old friend. I have pictures." 

I wandered over to the duffle I used as carry on and pulled out the wedding album as well as a few others, my hands only briefly brushing over Sam's sweatshirt. I pulled that out as well and slipped off my hoodie before putting it on, the hoodie luckily managing to fit over my belly. I waddled back over to Carrie and handed her the albums before laying back on the couch, practically exhausted. God...being pregnant was the worst and the best all at the same time.

"He's cute," Carrie informed and held up the album. 

The picture she was referring to was of Sam dressed in his tux as Sully fixed his tie. It was the morning before the wedding and according to Nate, the guy was so horribly nervous. Even though the whole ceremony was calm and low-key he shook the entire time and could barely hold it together.

"I know. He is," I agreed and sat back, smiling to myself.

"How'd he die?" Carrie muttered, absentmindedly but quickly caught herself. "God, I'm sorry. I don't need to know."

"We broke into a prison in Panama in search of a cross that was supposed to lead us to a treasure worth over 400 million. Sam died on the way out, he got shot with an assault rifle during the chase. Nate, his brother, myself and our partner, Rafe Adler, managed to survive." 

Carrie closed the photo albums and stuffed them on the table before wandering over and moving my feet out of the way. I sat up and leaned against her shoulder while she rubbed circles into the back of my palm.

"I'm here for you and your baby," she assured and I smiled. "Lets make Sam proud. You'll be the best mom and I'll be the best aunt the world has ever known. Ok?" 

I nodded and smiled knowing I was in good hands, my kid would be ok. And they would learn about their father, about his legacy and what he died for. Sam was still apart of me and would be forever.

_4 Months Later_

Samantha Cassandra Drake was born on August 23rd, 2002 at nearly four in the morning. The labour lasted around eight hours but it was worth it and I couldn't stop crying as I sat in my hospital bed, cradling my newborn daughter. She was beautiful and had hazel eyes just like Sam much to my delight. She looked at the world with curiosity and I knew another treasure hunter had just been born.

"She's beautiful," Carrie informed and stepped into the room, holding a balloon, flowers and a giant teddy bear. 

Though...she wasn't alone.

"Nathan!" I exclaimed and the guy nodded before walking in, quickly followed by Victor 'Sully' Sullivan as well. 

Sully's an old friend from when we were like nineteen and had been apart of the Drake team so long he was practically family. I even found myself calling him Uncle Sully more often than not.

"Carrie called me and we both got here as fast as we could," Nate informed and I grinned before slowly lowering Sammie into his arms. 

He grinned down at his niece, a couple tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"She looks like Sam," Sully informed and I nodded in agreement, she sure does.

"She even has his name," I told him and Nate glanced over in confusion.

"Really?"

"Samantha Cassandra Drake. Named after two brilliant adventurers," I informed and Nate really started to cry. 

So much so that he had to hand me back Sammie and have a good sob out in the hall. I grinned down at my daughter who was looking at her Uncle Nate with much concern.

"He'll be fine," Sully assured and I nodded before attempting to let him hold Sammie. "No...I don't do babies." 

Sammie stared at him, the hurt evident in her eyes and she very quickly started crying. I glared at Sully who sighed and picked up my crying daughter which silenced her almost instantly. Sully stared down at her in mild shock before he to looked on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you are a baby person," I told him and he glared before wiggling his fingers at Sammie and making her laugh. 

Nate walked back in and over to me, wrapping my hand in his as he still wiped away a few tears. I grinned and leaned back, smiling at my daughter and Sully knowing that we'd be fine. We'd be more than fine. Even without Sam she had more than enough family in that room alone and I knew we'd both be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting
> 
> *Real life fancast, my choice for who would play them if VVA became a movie.*
> 
> Alex Drake: Minka Kelly
> 
> Sam Drake: Andrew Lincoln
> 
> Nathan Drake: Jensen Ackles
> 
> Elena Fischer: Blake Lively
> 
> Victor Sullivan: Stephan Lang
> 
> Rafe Adler: Jake Gyllenhaal
> 
> Nadine Ross: Kandyse McClure
> 
> Sammie Drake: Willow Shields
> 
> Carrie Watson: Kristen Bell


	3. The Malaysia Job

_**Fifteen Years Later** _

It was a late day at the office, like most days. I was working on finishing book five in a five part series that was partially inspired by my adventures over the past fifteen years with Nathan. Though, the series followed a group of teens who learned about history and the preservation of relics through treasure hunting. I couldn't exactly tell Samantha bedtime stories about shooting Mercs and almost getting killed...so I shifted the narrative a tad bit. I made Nate and I kids and the worst thing they fought was some persistent teenage acne. The Adventurous Spirits Series had easily become a best seller and my editor was pushing for book five. It was the last one, the last hurrah and I was only on chapter 18 of 25, ugh, the struggle.

"Alex?"

I glanced up over the top of my MacBook to find Daniel, my editor and good friend, leaning against the doorframe. In his hands was his briefcase, laptop bag and a watch that clearly displayed it was way past quitting time.

"Don't give me that look," I chided and finished off the paragraph I was on before saving.

I sighed and packed away my stuff before shooting Nate a text and inquiring if I could come by.

_Alex: Off work, late, but off. Can I swing by for a beer? Maybe some dinner?_

_Nate: Only because I'm forced to love you. See you soon sister._

_Alex: Thanks, love you to bro._

I grinned and packed up my remaining stuff before following Daniel through the building and out into the lot. My bike, a Triumph Bonneville T100, sat beside Daniel's car and I stuffed my laptop in the saddle bag before climbing on. Daniel eyed the bike as I grabbed my helmet and stuffed it on, eyeing his car in return. I had never been a fan of driving since Sam taught me how to ride his motorcycle on our first date and I had been driving them ever since. I never even bothered getting a drivers license since who needs it when you got a bike like mine. Besides, bikers have a hell of a lot more fun and I had Carrie to drive me around.

"God, that death machine always irks me," Daniel muttered and I grinned as I pulled on Sam's Red Sox hoodie and a leather jacket.

"Just don't look if it bothers you that much," I shot back and jumped on the bike before starting it.

I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way past the French Quarter and over to Nate's house. He moved to New Orleans in late 2012 after we both retired from the business of treasure hunting. He had met his true love during our travels in the form of a reporter named Elena Fischer. They first met during the El Dorado mission and their attraction only grew during Shambhala and the Atlantis of the Sands. In late 2008 they got married and Nate insisted on moving to New Orleans, mostly to be close to Samantha and I. Regardless, I loved having them both near me and it was a blessing to be able to park my bike in the driveway and head in for a cold beer.

"Hello?" I inquired just as loud cursing started up from the living room. "Nate? Elena?"

I wandered into the living room to find Nate had once again tried to beat Elena at her favourite video game, _Crash Bandicoot_ for the PS1. Though, he failed for what felt like the 100th time that week and was groaning as he sat next to her on the couch.

"You good?" I inquired after grabbing a beer from their fridge.

Nate sighed but nodded as I took a seat on the recliner and handed him his own bottle.

"I guess I'm ok. God, I hate that stupid game," he muttered and took a long swig while Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, you just suck," Elena deadpanned and Nate glared at her.

"I can second that," I added and Nate also glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood before wrapping each of them in a hug and then heading to the kitchen for some leftovers. Elena had ended up making pasta and I was more than happy with grabbing a bowl of it.

"I thought you had a family...hmm?" Nate inquired as he walked over to do the dishes since he ended up losing.

"They're fine. I think Carrie was gonna order in some pizza and Sammie has piano or guitar or something on Thursdays. She's always home late," I muttered and rolled my eyes at Sammie for insisting to be in so many extra curriculars.

The poor thing was always tired yet she's the most talented fourteen year old I know. And a huge fan of Sam's old interests as well, such as history, bikes and getting herself into trouble.

"So run that by me again," Nate said and I raised a brow from where I was practically licking my plate clean. "What did Samantha do?"

"She punched a kid in the face," I deadpanned and Elena gasped from her spot on the couch.

"Why?" She inquired and ran over, suddenly intrigued by our conversation.

"The kid was apparently bullying this deaf girl who's in her class and he wouldn't stop. Sammie asked and he said no, she asked again and he still said no. So when he refused for the fifth time and started poking the poor girl she retaliated and punched him in the cheek. It left a bruise and she's off for a week but the principal commended her effort to protect her friend. He said he was proud...she just had to work on the right method of defending people."

"God...she's just like him," Nate muttered and I eyed him before glancing back at Elena.

Nate told his wife practically everything but we both had yet to tell her about Sam. The whole prison and dying thing was too much to say aloud so we had managed to convince her that Samantha's father was a war veteran who died overseas. It kept her happy and it kept us from really getting into detail about why Nate and I were so close. Not mentioning Sam also meant that she had no idea that Nate and I were technically brother and sister-in-law. We basically just constantly acted like two best friends who were a tad bit too close for comfort most of the time.

"You never mention him," Elena observed and I cursed Nate to no tomorrow. "Does Sammie ever ask?"

"Sometimes. I try to brush it off most of the time," I muttered and glared daggers at Nate who was too busy occupying himself with the dishes.

"I guess that makes sense. I couldn't imagine what that must feel like," Elena informed and glanced over at Nate while I turned in order to wipe a few tears.

"Yeah...it sucks...uh...I should head home," I muttered and Elena nodded, her face hurt at the fact that I seemed to be offended.

I wasn't...I just couldn't talk about my fake military husband. It felt wrong to talk about a fake Sam when I really only wanted to talk about the real thing. We never should've lied to her and it killed me every time she asked about my fake military, dead husband. I'd rather talk about the real Sam, the one that would attempt to beat me at SNES games or spend hours rambling about how he was more of a Chandler Bing than I was. Instead, those memories were lost and I was stuck in a lie that was frankly ridiculous. I sighed and was just about to start the bike and return home when Nate stopped me. He placed a hand on one of the handlebars and wouldn't move no matter how much I revved the bike.

"I'll run you over," I warned and Nate grinned before leaning on the handlebars as I leaned back.

He was definitely tempting me and I was ready to slam on the gas and run the asshole over. But I was also quite fond of Nate so I popped the kickstand and slipped off the bike.

"See...I knew you were fond of me," Nate mocked and I glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong Alex, why leave so suddenly? I was just about to ask you if you'd like to join me on a job," Nate informed and I raised a brow.

Since he retired he'd been mostly in the salvage business over at Jameson Marine. Nate spent his days diving for shipping containers full of sunken washing machines. Why would he need me?

"What job?"

"Jameson got this major salvage opportunity in Malaysia and he asked me if I waited to join him. Though, he didn't get the permits and the job would be somewhat...illegal," Nate explained and I raised a brow.

"Huh...thought you never did illegal stuff anymore?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't but I'd agree if you'd also join me," he informed with a grin.

"Really? You'd go if I'd go?"

"Why not. It could be fun. So...what do you say?"

"No. I have a kid and a book that needs to be written. Our days of doing illegal stuff is over, I'm a grown adult with a life, you should try it," I informed and stuffed my wallet back in the saddle bag before pulling on my helmet.

"Alex...please consider."

I glared over at Nate and that stupid look on his face before heaving out a sigh.

"I'll think about it," I began and stopped him before he could get excited. "But don't hold your breath waiting for a reply."

Nate grinned and nodded before I secured my helmet and sped off. I wasn't about to agree to a job like that, I was done with that life. All I wanted was to sit on my couch, snuggle my daughter and then head to bed, ready to get up and do it all again tomorrow. Get up, go to work, hang with family and then head to bed. A day in the life of a working mom, it was more glamorous than you'd think.

***

I got back at just after 6:30 and parked my bike in the garage with a sigh. I grabbed my bag and wandered into the house, only mildly wondering why Carrie and Sammie were already home. Piano or guitar practice was supposed to take till 7 but here they were.

"Why are you guys home already?" I inquired after slipping off my converse and stuffing them by the door.

"Why don't you ask your daughter," Carrie informed from the kitchen as the sound of popcorn popping started up as well.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my computer bag on the table before wandering into the living room where Sammie was currently first on a lap in Mariokart. She grinned as she crossed the finish line but her smile fell once she saw me.

"Mom...you're back," she muttered she I grinned before taking a seat, grabbing the SNES controlled and turning off the system.

"I am...and so are you," I observed and Sammie grinned. "What happened?"

"I can tell you," Carrie piped up and took a seat on the armchair, bowl of popcorn in hand. "According to Ms. Henley, there were a few girls from Samantha's school at the practice as well. She got into a heated argument with them, words were exchanged and Ms. Henley kicked her out. She's banned from that studio, forever."

My eyes widened and I glanced over at Sammie who didn't look the least bit concerned with the predicament. To her it seemed perfectly fine that she got banned from a piano studio or got in trouble last week at school. There was something going on and I needed to figure out what that was.

"Carrie...give us some time," I said and Carrie nodded before she moved to her room upstairs. I sighed and sat back, waiting for Sammie to give me any kind of an explanation but she just remained quiet. "What happened Sammie? Did someone at school say something...did I say something? You know that you can tell me anything...as cliche as that sounds, you can."

"Fine...a girl from school named Clara also takes piano with Ms. Henley and her session was just ending when we got there," Sammie began. "Clara is friends with Jeannie who's the most popular girl at my high school. She's the _it_ girl, the best of the best and she got word that I'm going to the father daughter dance with Uncle Nate. Clara confronted me and called me a freak cause I'm the girl with no dad, no father daughter dance partner."

Sammie glared and crossed her arms as I glanced at the Boston Red Sox hoodie on the coat rack...Sam's hoodie. Sure she knew about Sam but not that well, not as well as she should.

"Sammie...don't listen to them. You're not a freak for not having a father, your father was the greatest man I ever met. He died a hero, not in the most heroic way but as a hero. You come from great genes and those girls are freaks for not realizing that."

Sammie rolled her eyes but slid over and wrapped me in a tight hug, smiling.

"Thanks Mom. Though...I was wondering if I could possibly learn some more about dad...well...more than you've already told me?" Samantha inquired and I pulled out of the hug, giving her a mild glare.

_God...I was worried that this day would come._

"Uh...sure," I muttered and she grinned. "I'll tell you one story...and it's gonna be romantic."

"I'm good with romance."

"Good. Cause it's the story of how he proposed," I began and proceeded to tell her the story of how he made up an elaborate story and dragged me halfway across the world looking for clues.

It was horribly cheesy and romantic but Sammie seemed to enjoy it. One day I'd tell her more, like the story of how he actually died but for the moment the proposal was enough.

***

I was staying up late in my office that night working on a project that I had been ignoring for years. It was a project that I held very near and dear to my heart, one that was likely also never getting published. It was the type of that broke me to write and I was in tears as I read over the first draft.

"Alex?"

I wiped at my tears and glanced up to find Carrie had found me and was frowning at the fact that I was reading the draft again.

"Hey...what's up?"

"Alex...why are you reading that again?" Carrie inquired and walked over in order to drag me away from the desk. "That book just makes you sad and I decided to be a jerk and checked your phone. Nate left you a couple messages about some Malaysia job, I think you should take it."

I glanced over at Carrie as she dragged the two of us over to the living room.

"Really? You think I should go with Nate on an illegal salvage mission in a foreign country?" I inquired, just to make sure that I had heard her right.

"Sure, why not. It's not like you have anything going on here and it'll be a nice distraction. Do something fun for once...ok?"

I sighed and nodded before rubbing a hand over my face, just realizing how tired I was.

"Sure...I'll head to Jameson at 5, Nate should be there," I told her and yawned before checking the time.

It was nearing midnight so I sighed and gave Carrie a tight hug before wandering upstairs in order to get at least an hour of sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting and in more ways that I thought.

***

I got what felt like an hour of sleep before getting dressed, jumping on the bike and driving my way over to Jameson Marine. Nate was in the office so I parked the bike and made my way up, grinning when I pulled open the door.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Nate inquired while I grinned and poured myself a cup of coffee from his machine.

I added some cream and sugar before sitting and giving Nate a smile.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm in. That I'll join you on the job in Malaysia no matter if you got the permits or not," I informed and Nate smiled before slamming his stamp on a piece of paper.

Nate was about to tell me how he excited he was when a knock came from the door.

Nate glanced up in annoyance and stamped another paper. "We’re not open yet! We’re closed!" he exclaimed but the person just kept on knocking. "C’mon, man."

"Just go see what he wants," I told him and Nate sighed before wandering over to the door and opening it.

"All right, I’m coming, I’m coming! Asshole. Yeah. Can I help you?" Nate slipped outside and I scooted a bit closer, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah, I’m uh… lookin’ for my little brother. He’s about your height… little bit leaner… definitely less grey in the temples." My breath hitched at that voice, it sounded so familiar. "It’s good to see you again, Nathan."

"Oh my God, Sam!" Nate exclaimed and my eyes widened.

_No...that's impossible._

"Whoa! All right, all right. Take it easy, take it easy."

No...there's not even a chance in hell that he can be real. Sam's dead, has been for fifteen years. I moved towards the door and pressed my ear against it just to make sure that I wasn't in fact dreaming.

"Nathan? Did you just say Sam or am I hearing things?" I inquired and someone chuckled on the other side of the door.

"Why don't you come see for yourself."

No. That's impossible. I decided to go and see for myself and pushed open the door only to be met with my actual dead husband.

"Sam...but...you died. I felt you fall from my arms, I couldn't hold on to you...I dropped you. How the hell?"

I stepped forward and stared at Sam who looked older and more beat up than last time. His hair was still the same amount of receding and somewhat thinner. Though, he was also leaner and stronger and even had a tattoo on his neck of a group of birds. Overall, Sam still looked like Sam, he was still my husband. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black tee and a Sherpa lined denim jacket. Even though he was different...he was still Sam.

"It's me, I'm alive," Sam assured but there was still a part of me that didn't believe it, that didn't understand it.

A part that still believed the whole thing was impossible.

"No...you're nothing but a lie, a trick of my subconscious. I must be dreaming or something," I muttered and started breathing way deeper and heavier than normal, my heart pounding from stress.

I moved to the edge of the deck and stared out at the water, my mind swimming. Though it stopped when Sam walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not dreaming, hun. I'm here," he assured and I stared straight ahead nearly in shock.

I glanced down at the hand which was actually resting on my shoulder. I turned and reached out a hand, just barely touching the fabric of his denim jacket. My eyes widened at the fact that my fingers didn't go straight through...they actually touched something. It was true...he's alive.

"You're here, you're really here. I've been holding onto false hope for fifteen years...My God you're here."

I broke down in tears and wrapped Sam in the tightest hug I could muster. He cringed in mild pain but I didn't notice and just kept on hugging him tighter, sobbing as I did so. I kept on sobbing until Sam managed to calm me down. I pulled back a tad and grinned up at Sam before he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed right back and even ran a hand through his hair in order to pull him closer. God, I missed kissing people and Sam's kisses were always the best. As someone who never really got over the death of her husband I also never bothered to date. The last time I was ever kissed was fifteen years ago and it felt so damn good to be kissed once again. Well, until Nathan decided to be an ass and ruined it.

"Uh...sorry to be a buzz kill but...How…? I thought you-- We saw you get shot," he muttered and Sam pulled away before leaning back on the railing at the edge of the dock.

"Yes, you did. Right…there…" Sam cringed and pulled up the hem of his t-shirt to reveal three bullet wounds in his side.

My breath hitched in the back of my throat and a few small memories came flooding back. Mostly ones from that night and mostly pertaining to the moment that Sam slipped from Nate's and I's grasp, the moment he fell. My whole body shuddered and I stepped back, crossing my arms to keep from shaking too much.

"My god," I muttered and Sam wrapped me in a side hug once he noticed I kept shaking.

"Jesus," Nate exclaimed and took a seat on a bench.

"The doctors they-- “doctors”-- they patched me up… and they tossed me right back into the cell," Sam muttered, bitterly, as his hand found mine and he squeezed it, tight.

"Yeah, but I… I made calls, I checked everywhere," Nate assured and I nodded in agreement. "Everything I heard, everything I found… it all confirmed you were dead."

I remembered those restless nights of phoning nearly everyone we could think of in Panama. Of yelling Spanish at people until the cows came home. According to those people he was dead and I kept looking even after the 100th time I was told that.

"I didn't stop looking for a good ten years afterwards," I informed and thought of my stupid depression diagnosis a few years ago. It got pretty bad at one point. "I only stopped when the doctor told me I was killing myself from the stress. Nearly had a heart attack before I finally just gave up and admitted to myself that you were dead."

I sighed and glared at the dock while Sam's face fell. He quickly put a hand on my cheeks and angled my face towards his. He gave me a quick yet passionate kiss and I smiled, loving the fact that I could do that again.

"How did we not find anything?" Nate muttered and I nodded, that thought stuck in my mind as well.

"Nathan, we killed a guard. They wanted to see me rot in that cell for the rest of my life… and I nearly did."

I shuddered and moved closer to Sam, wrapping my other arm around him as well.

"Jesus, Sam, I… If I'd have known, I swear to you I would’ve come af--"

"You would’ve come back. I know, Nathan. I know. What’s important now though is that I’m out," Sam assured and stepped forward a tad in order to make sure Nate was ok. "Hey, hey! You still with me?" Sam inquired as Nate stood and stumbled a tad, looking paler than when we first started.

"Yeah. I need a minute," he informed and moved towards the other end of the dock.

"Me too."

Sam raised a brow while I pulled back and wandered off after Nate, my mind still swimming. We made it quite a ways from Sam and the realization of the one thing I forgot to mention came flooding back to me.

"What the hell am I gonna tell him?" I whispered and Nate raised a brow. "Sammie thinks her fathers dead...he thinks he's not a father. God this is complicated."

I rubbed a hand down my face and let out a long sigh while Nate placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Tell him...it'll make it easier."

I nodded knowing he was right before breathing in deep and wandering back over to Sam who looked thoroughly concerned.

"You’re not both gonna pass out on me or nothin’, are you?"

"That's the million dollar question," I informed and gave him a kiss as Nathan chuckled.

"I… I just might. It’s a lot to digest y’know? How’d… how did you get out? When did you get out? How’d you even get here? Find me?" Nathan rambled and Sam stopped him before he could really start talking his ear off.

"All right, all right. Slow down. Okay? Have a seat. I want to hear about you guys, huh?" Sam informed and sat while I did the same, snuggling up next to him.

"Me?"

"Us," I muttered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and I racked my brain for where to even begin.

"What’s to tell?" Nate inquired and I scoffed knowing that was a major understatement.

"Well… I called some of the old contacts… they tell me some pretty crazy-ass stories," Sam informed and I cringed wondering what exactly he got told.

There were parts that were a tad bit more insane than I really liked to go into detail about.

"Jesus… what crazy stories?"

"Gut-shot, hanging from a derailed train in the Himalayas?" Sam asked Nate in return who rubbed the back of his neck. He then turned to me and I buried my face in his shoulder, really not wanting to list off all the times I got hurt. "You broke an arm and ended up climbing back up that train and going after him, nearly got yourself killed."

"Yeah. That ah… That actually happened," Nate muttered and rubbed his stomach while I stretched out my left arm revealing a very long scar.

Back in Nepal when Harry Flynn shot Nate on that train, I jumped in in order to help and ended up getting my arm broken. But not like a regular broken...Harry kicked the arm so hard the elbow dislocated and the bone in my lower arm broke through the skin. It broke through so much that the tip of the broken bone stabbed me in the shoulder. To add to the injury I also had to jump off a moving train and then get rescued by a strange Tibetan wanderer named Tenzin. He managed to patch up the arm but I still needed surgery when we got back, it was an interesting injury to explain to Samantha that was for sure.

"C’mon, man, what did I miss?" Sam asked, sounding eager and happy like a little kid.

"Jesus, Sam, where do we start?" Nate inquired and finally took a seat on the bench.

"Start with the best part," Sam offered and smiled.

"Okay, um…Hmm. Alex?"

I rolled my eyes and thought that I might as well start with the first adventure we went on, that first real taste of what treasure hunting would be like.

"Do you remember the theory that we had that Sir Francis Drake faked his own death?" I began and Sam nodded, he obviously remembered his own mothers theory.

"Yeah, sure." I glanced over at Nate and he nodded, continuing the story.

"Okay… He did. I found the coffin," he began and Sam's eyes widened.

"Off the coast of Panama?" He inquired and Nate nodded.

"Yeah. And get this -- okay, we open it up, right? And there’s no body, but-- But… at the bottom… is his old journal."

"You shittin’ me?"

I grinned and leaned back against Sam, running a hand along his while Nate rambled about our adventures. I added in my own input like my thoughts on Chloe Frazer and the whole train crash ordeal. We sat there for what felt like hours, just reminiscing about old times and how many priceless landmarks we ended up destroying. Nearly every story always seemed to end with something getting destroyed.

"I mean what can I say? Another lost city destroyed, and uh… we made it out alive… barely," Nate concluded and let out a laugh.

"Unbelievable."

"Yeah. Yeah it was. I wish you could’ve been there," Nate told him and I nodded in agreement knowing I would've given anything to have Sam with us.

"No, it’s literally unbelievable. You tell me you both stumble upon yet another archaeological gold mine… and somehow you managed to walk away… with nothing," he deadpanned and I let out a chuckle, also confused as to how that worked.

"Yeah...we destroyed many more treasures than we found...that's for sure," I muttered and Nate nodded, the two of us agreeing on the fact that that was the understatement of the year.

"Yeah, well, it’s the story of our lives I guess. But y’know, I managed to grab a few trinkets here and there," Nate assured and I thought back to the attic and all the little gold statues littered about it. "Paid off the car, the house, engagement ring… Engagement ring. I’m married. I can’t believe-- Elena, from the stories? That’s my wife. You gotta come meet her. Tonight, dinner. At my place. You’re coming to dinner; I can tell her all about you." Nate grinned but it faded and he glared down at the dock. "Shit, I gotta tell her all about you."

I grinned, excited that we'd finally be telling Elena about the real Sam, not the fake one.

"Speaking of marriage," Sam began and turned to me. "Did you ever move on? Find someone new?"

His gaze drifted towards the wedding ring on my left hand and I smiled before pulling it off and handing it to him. I pointed to the inscription on the inside which still, to this day, read:

_S + A 07/15/96._

"Like I said...a part of me always knew," I assured and slipped the rings back on before being kissed by Sam.

I smiled against his lips but the mood darkened when I remembered the other thing I had to tell him...the big thing. I pulled away and stared down at my rings, wondering how the hell I was even gonna begin.

"Alex...are you alright?" I glanced over at Sam before letting out a loud sigh and pulling out my phone.

"Uh...there's another reason that I never got remarried or went out with anybody. It's kind of a big one," I began and opened my photos app before scrolling until I found the one I was looking for.

It was a photo of Carrie, Sammie and myself on our last vacation. We ended up going to Cuba and got the picture taken on the beach after buying matching sun hats. I showed Sam the picture and he started at it in mild confusion, obviously trying to figure out who's kid that was. Sam had never met Carrie but he'd seen pictures at least so that only left Sammie.

"Wait a sec...who is that? That's Carrie, your sister, but who's the girl? Did Carrie get married?"

I rubbed my neck before shaking my head, thinking back to Steven, Carrie's fiancé who was back in Chicago. Sam arrived at the perfect time since Carrie was already considering moving to Chicago and I was the only thing holding her back.

"She's currently engaged...but that's not hers," I stated and noticed my hands had started shaking. "She's ours."

Sam stopped staring at the phone and turned to me his eyes wide. He looked positively shocked and I frankly didn't blame him. It's not everyday you come back from the dead and find out you have a daughter.

"What?! How?!" Sam exclaimed and I grabbed my phone before he dropped it.

"When we went into that prison, after our night of fun at the hotel room, I was pregnant," I stated and Sam continued to stare at me. "I found out a week after we left, after you died. Carrie stepped in in order to help me raise her. Without her, I don't know what I would've done."

Sam stood and began to pace the length of the dock, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. I glared at the display and was about to grab it from him when he stopped mid-stride and just stared...unblinking.

"This is crazy...I have a daughter...oh my God," Sam muttered and continued walking, taking in large lungfuls of smoke before exhaling.

Once the cigarette was nearly finished he tossed the butt in the ocean and just stared at the water below us. I stood and walked over, worried that he was gonna faint or worse...

"Yep...pretty crazy," I muttered and slowly wrapped a hand around his.

"Can I meet her?" Sam asked and I stared at him in shock.

For a second there I thought he wasn't taking it all that well...guess not.

"Uh...yeah...You can, as soon as we leave here," I offered and he grinned before wrapping me in a very tight hug.

Though the hug didn't last and Sam cursed before staring at Nate and I in concern.

"Speaking of that. Nathan, Alex… I’m in a lot of trouble here," he began and my face paled.

No...I just got him back.

"What? What are you talking about? What kind of trouble?" Nate inquired and stood in order to join the two of us.

"Does the name Hector Alcazar ring a bell with you?"

"Yeah, he’s the drug lord. “Butcher of Panama,” right? Why?" I inquired and Sam sighed.

"It’s a funny story, but um… for the last year he was my cell mate. So this is how I got out of prison." 


	4. A Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part with Sam's breakout scene is written as it appears in the game later on with Rafe breaking Sam out of the prison instead of Hector Alcazar, in case you're confused.

_**Sam's POV** _

I had been locked in this infernal place for around thirteen years, dreading every second that I spent trying to convince Nathan to break in here, to trust Rafe. But hey, I guess sometimes, Rafe is good for something. And the guy can actually be pretty damn resourceful.

"Get up!"

I glanced up lazily from my spot on the bottom bunk to find a warden glaring at me. I glared right back and laid back down, having not intention of talking to any guards in that horrid place. The guard didn't feel the same and unlocked the cell before dragging me to my feet and shoving me out of the door. I slipped on the concrete and stood, brushing off my pants and glaring daggers.

"What the hell?" I inquired but didn't get a response.

The guard just ushered me along the corridor before shoving my wrists behind my back and locking them in handcuffs.

"Follow the warden," he hissed and shoved me towards the warden, a balding man with bright yellow teeth and a wretched snarl.

I glared at the warden but obeyed, not really wanting to get beat up by a guard a second time in a month. Prison...it's a rough place.

"Where are we going?"

The warden didn't answer and just dragged me to the prison until we reached the entrance. I raised a brow in mild shock as he stopped before the giant gate, the one thing keeping me stuck in a place like that one.

"Don't tell anyone how you got out or else I'll come find you," the guard warned and unlocked the cuffs before opening up the gate.

I stared in shock as it slid open finally revealing the reason why I was free.

"Oh my God, the stories are true. Samuel Drake is in fact alive, excellent."

I stepped out of the prison for the first time in thirteen years and stared at Rafe Adler in shock.

"How the hell did you manage this?" I inquired and Rafe grinned before ushering me inside the waiting car.

I got in and continued to stare, practically speechless that I was out, that I was free. That I could see Alex again...

"It took a lot of convincing," Rafe started and pulled out a wad of cash. "And a lot of greens."

I grinned and wrapped him in a hug, smiling like crazy at the fact that I was free. I could find Alex and see if she held on to the hope that I was still alive or if she moved on, got herself a new family. I glared at the thought and glanced down at one of the newer tattoos I had acquired. Alex was named after the Lighthouse of Alexandria over in Egypt so I got a tattoo of a lighthouse in order to honour her. It was the closest I could get to being with her, until now.

"I gotta find Alex. Does she still live in New York?" I inquired and noticed that Rafe hadn't stopped staring at the tattoo. His face had gone hard and both his hands had long since curled into tight fists. "Rafe...you good?"

Rafe blinked a couple times before glancing up at me, unclenching his hands to reveal deep puncture wounds in his palms. I raised a brow in shock as he brushed off some of the blood and gave me a smile. Though, the look was forced and I could tell that he wasn't all that happy that I wanted to see Alex. Even thirteen years ago when we first came to the prison to grab the cross I could tell that Rafe liked her. The way he would stare at Alex and that his eyes would always seem to trek their way over her body all the time. It really made me wonder if he had tried anything in the past thirteen years.

"So...did you try anything when Alex thought I was dead?" I inquired and raised a brow at Rafe.

"No. Of course not. Stalk her sisters Facebook and you'll see that she never moved on either," Rafe muttered and my heart swelled at the fact that Alex still believed I was alive.

"Sounds good. I'll do that but I'd rather go see her," I informed and Rafe glared before yelling at the driver in Spanish to stop the car.

"You need to help before you do anything in regards to that annoying wife of yours," Rafe said and I glared daggers. "I know for a fact that Henry Avery hid more than one cross and I need someone to do some digging. I got you out in order to help me find the clue that can bring us even closer to that treasure. You help me and then you go home or else I can stuff you right back in that horrid place. Got it?"

Rafe always seemed to get scary when he got mad and this moment was no exception. Rafe looked furious and a vein in his forehead had decided to make an appearance. I nodded with a hard swallow and he smiled, glad he was getting his way. Rafe grinned and leaned back against the seat, telling the driver to continue. I gulped and leaned back, staring out the window as Panama sped by us.

I thought that I'd spend the rest of my life trapped in that prison but here I was, free. With nothing but an open road in front of me and a maniac at my side. The maniac part was a bummer but I had no intention of helping Rafe find anything. I was gonna get the location of that cross and book it, end of story.

People like him didn't deserve to find treasure and I was gonna make sure he never did.

***

"So, Alcazar lets me go, and… here we are," I summed up, knowing that I couldn't tell them about Rafe and the fact that I had been out for two years.

I didn't want to enlists Rafe's help in finding anything so when I discovered the cross a few months back I bolted and spent the last month tracking down Nathan. It took a good amount of phone calls to realize that he worked and lived in New Orleans. I was just lucky that Alex had decided to visit and caught them both at the perfect time. Sure I lied to them but I needed to, it was all part of the master and as long as we find the treasure, no harm done. Right? Maybe. At least I managed to find Alex and she looked even more beautiful than the day I married her. And to find out that we had a kid was like a dream, I was doing all of this for them and I hoped that one day, maybe far off into the future, they would all understand.

**_Alex's POV_ **

"This is bad," Nate deadpanned after Sam had finished telling us the story of Alcazar and the fact that he was good as dead if we didn't find the treasure.

I was worried sick that I'd lost my husband a second time and the bastard looked excited. How dare he.

"No, we just pick up the trail where we left off and--"

"Wait, trail? Sam, there’s no trail. After Rafe, Alex and I escaped, he took his parents’ fortune and bought up all the land around the Saint Dismas cathedral. We combed that place for weeks. Avery’s treasure isn’t there. Not that that’s stopped Rafe. Moron’s been digging for years. Still hasn’t turned up squat."

I thought back to about a year after Sammie was born when Nate sent me a text about the fact that Adler was looking for the treasure. I went off to Scotland for a month and watched as Adler practically drive himself insane. The guy was crazy before but looking for that treasure had made him a maniac. And it almost got me hurt bad but that's a story for another time.

"Not really surprised," Sam informed and I glared, wondering why he wasn't taking this more seriously.

_Did he not know the stakes right about now?_

"What does that mean?" I inquired and kept the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Well I just, you know, happened to do a little digging of my own… And uh… Bet you Rafe doesn’t have this. It’s really amazing what you can find on the internet these days."

Sam pulled out a slip of paper from inside his jacket and handed it to Nathan. I glanced over Nate's shoulder to find the paper depicted nothing but a St. Dismas Cross.

"It’s just the Saint Dismas cross," Nate observed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, is it? Because the one we found was broken and hollow, remember?" I raised a brow before taking a closer look at the photo to find he was right.

The cross in the photo was intact and for the first time in fifteen years...we had found ourselves a lead.

"Holy crap, it’s still intact. Avery made more than one cross," Nate deadpanned and Sam chuckled.

"So whatever’s missing from one in Panama…"

"…is probably still inside this one. Well, all right. Where is this?" Nate asked as I read over the slip of paper, not seeing a location anywhere on thing.

"Oh, this exquisite is going up for auction in three days at the Rossi Estate," Sam informed as if you could buy the thing at Walmart.

The Rossi is practically a gangsters paradise located in Italy near the city of Tuscany. It's horribly well guarded and the consequence of breaking in is about a hundred trained guns, just waiting to shoot at you. You had to be insane to want to go to the Rossi Estate on a good day, much less to grab a priceless artifact.

"The Rossi Estate," Nate echoed and Sam grinned.

"Oh, you two know it?"

"Uh, yeah. How do you plan on securing an invite to an exclusive, heavily guarded black market auction?" I inquired and crossed my arms before raising a brow. He better have a damn good excuse.

"Well, you don’t necessarily need an invitation, per se," Sam began and Nate scoffed before handing him back the paper. "Yeah, and where are you gonna get the money to outbid all the high rollers? I could take a second mortgage out on my house and it still wouldn’t be enough to…" Nate trailed off and I raised a brow, wondering how he hasn't figured it out yet. "Yeah, you’re gonna try and steal it, huh?"

_Bingo._

"No. We are," Sam assured and gave us a winning smile while I literally laughed aloud.

"Oh no. No, man, listen, I can’t. I’m out," Nate informed and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry hun, but me to," I informed and wrapped an arm around his, resting my head on his shoulder.

I felt bad but I had bigger things to worry about, like Sammie and the new book that I still had to finish.

"What?"

"No, I just don’t do that kind of thing anymore. We both don't," Nate informed and Sam stared at me in shock. "Besides, there are plenty of other guys that are much more equipped to handle this kind of thing."

"Like who?"

"Um. I don’t know, like uh..." Nate pulled out his million year old flip phone and started to skim through his contacts. "Anybody-- Charlie Cutter?"

I cringed at that suggestion, hating that guys guts. Chloe Frazer would've been a much better choice or literally anybody else.

"No."

"No, he’s my go-to guy for this sort of things," Nate tried to reason but Sam wasn't having it.

"No, no, no, absolutely not. I don’t trust Charlie or anybody else you got on that phone with my life. Okay? I need you both on this one and only you two."

"Oh man. Sam, there’s gotta be another way," Nate muttered but Sam looked determined.

"Not with the time I’ve got left. And certainly not with Alcazar."

I let out a long sigh and wrapped my husband in a tight hug before giving him a loving kiss.

"Sam's right," I informed and Nate stared at me as though I had gone insane. "He needs us. We were the ones that went after the treasure all those years ago and we gotta be the ones to find. The hell with Charlie, lets go get ourselves a hell of a lot of a gold and this man his freedom."

Nate sighed as I held out a hand, waiting for him to join in on the cheer. He eventually groaned and stuffed his hand on top, Sam adding his as well.

"3,2,1...Sic Parvis Magna!" I cheered and they followed suit. "Excellent. Now, lets go surprise Sammie."

"You do that while I try and figure out what to tell Elena. Meet at the airport at eight tomorrow morning. Ok?"

I nodded and gave Nathan a tight hug as he sighed and returned to the office having to still go to work for the rest of the day. Sam and I on the other hand were free and I grinned before dragging him over to my ride.

"Wait...that's yours?" Sam inquired and I grinned before pulling out a second helmet from the saddle bag.

"Yep. Ain't she pretty?" I inquired and he nodded with a grin, running a hand along the bike.

A Triumph Bonneville T100, my personal favourite and my main mode of transportation. When you fall in love with your husband on a date riding motorcycles you tend to not stop riding them and I hadn't. I loved them beyond and one of the ones sitting in my garage was actually a surprise for Sam. But first he had to meet his daughter and I grinned before starting the bike and speeding off. Today was already fantastic but I hoped to make it just that much better.

***

I pulled into the driveway of my humble little abode and grinned as Sam stared up at the house in shock. It really was impressive, completed with a wraparound front porch with a swing, two stories and even an attic at the very top. There was also a detached garage that I had converted a few years ago into a hangout spot for me and me only. Sammie had all the gadgets she could want in the living room and I had been the smart one and bought duplicates for my secret spot. Somedays, you need a little break from the humdrum of single mom life and a secret backyard hangout was perfect. I would definitely have to show Sam that one later, after he met Sammie of course.

"Ok...are you ready?" I inquired and Sam stared at the house in mild worry, wringing out his hands a couple times.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and the guy jumped, staring at me completely freaked out.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," he muttered and let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair which had started to recede in the last fifteen years. "It sounds stupid to be nervous but I feel as though I'm wandering into a strangers house."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a deep kiss before pulling out my keys.

"She's your daughter, Sam, not a stranger," I assured and smiled. "She's gonna love you, almost as much as me."

I grinned and was just about to open the door when my eyes caught sight of Sam's arm. He had slipped off his jean jacket when we got here, leaving him in a plain black t-shirt. But despite the fact that his toned prison arm muscles were on display my eyes had caught sight of his tattoo. It was a small forearm tattoo of a lighthouse which was an odd choice unless your wife was named after a lighthouse.

I was named after the Lighthouse of Alexandria over in Egypt so the tattoo is a reference to me. And it seemed as though we had the same idea. I grinned and pulled off my leather jacket before rolling up the sleeve of my hoodie, revealing my own tiny little forearm tattoo. But instead of a lighthouse it was of a lighter, Sam's lighter. One of those classic flip lighters that had the number seventy-six engraved on one side. It was his lucky lighter and I honoured him by getting it tattooed on my forearm.

"I think we had the same idea," I muttered and showed off the tattoo as Sam's eyes widened.

His jaw dropped in mild shock but before I could explain the meaning, Sam trapped my lips in a kiss and I smiled against his. I continued smiling and kidding him as I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sam and I stumbled through the door, alerting both Carrie and Sammie who were on the couch.

"Uh...mom?" I jumped back and turned to find Sammie staring at me in mild shock.

I grinned and stepped away from Sam allowing him to stuff his coat on the rack and actually turn and face his daughter.

"Sammie, hi, how are you?"

"Good...it's just that you kind of wandered into the house kissing someone. Unless I've missed something horribly important and you've in turn been dating someone," Sammie muttered and I grinned before pushing Sam.

He almost tripped over his own two feet but righted himself and ran a hand through his hair. Carrie's eyes widened and she ran over before pulling me aside, eyes never leaving Sam.

"That's him!" She hissed and I grinned. "Oh my God, how is that even possible."

"I don't really know but I have decided to stop questioning it," I informed and smiled. I turned to Sammie and wandered over, bringing her a tad bit closer to Sam. "Sammie, this may sound crazy but this is someone that is very excited to meet you. Someone that we both thought was dead but had miraculously came back."

Sammie glanced at me before her eyes caught sight of a picture of Sam from before the stint in the prison. He might be around fifteen years old but it was the same guy, the same eyes and the same hair. Sammie's eyes widened and she surprised nearly everyone by running forward and wrapping him in a hug. I smiled, tears springing forward a bit as Sammie wrapped her father in the tightest hug she could muster. It was a beautiful moment for sure and it making me nearly lose it. I grinned and wrapped Carrie in a side hug noticing the fact that she also was holding back tears. After a minute of Sam hugging Sammie he reached out an arm and I wandered over, getting trapped in a hug as soon as I got close enough.

"Fine, I'll just stand here and watch," Carrie muttered. "I'll just be watching from afar, the woman who dropped everything to take care of her desperate older sister. Sigh."

Sam laughed at the end of her statement and pulled Carrie into the hug, the girl really starting to lose it. We all turned into a heap of tears and I grinned before giving Sam a loving kiss. For the first time in fifteen years I had my family back and it felt like a dream.

***

Sammie was insistent that we spent the entire day hanging out with Sam and I couldn't help but agree. Though, the longer we hung out the more I realized that that was a mistake. Not because I didn't want Sammie to hand out with Sam but because she practically stole him from me for a good six hours. It was in fact just after we all had dinner and a good hour before Sammie's bedtime and I was glaring at the two of them from the recliner. Sammie was squished up against Sam's side as the two of them watched some of her favourite movies.

The first series she showed him was Harry Potter and they were on the third one. The two of them looked adorable together but I wanted to be apart of the snuggle and Sammie wouldn't let me. Call me jealous if you want but I had also been missing my husband for fifteen years.

"Mom. You good?"

I glanced up and uncrossed my arms still glaring at the two of them.

"I'm great...so...when are you headed to bed?" I inquired and Sam stifled a laugh as Sammie raised a brow.

Carrie, who was washing dishes in the kitchen, also barked out a laugh and I glared over at her. I stood and gave Sammie a kiss on the head before wandering over to Carrie who looked thoroughly amused by everything.

"Why are you laughing?" I inquired and took a seat on a dining chair as Carrie washed the gumbo pot.

"Just at the fact that you're jealous of you own daughter," she informed with a chuckle as I glared daggers.

"Hey, he's my husband to and I've also been missing him for fifteen years. It's fine that they spend the day together and snuggle and look cute, but at least let me join."

"You're hilarious," Carrie informed and gave he the finger as she laughed her ass off.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered and thought back to the plan we made back at the dock. I still had yet to mention the job in Italy and now seemed like a pretty good time to mention it. "Anyways, I forgot to mention that Sam had two reasons for showing up at Jameson this morning. One to see me and Nathan and one to inquire if we'd help him. He needs our help to find Henry Avery's treasure."

Carrie raised a brow before racking her brain for a recollection of me mentioning Henry Avery.

"Wait...that's the pirate that you were going after when he died," Carrie muttered and I nodded impressed. "Why go after him again?"

"Sam only got out thanks to Hector Alcazar, a drug lord who shared his cell for the past year," I informed. "He guaranteed Sam's release but only if he'd get half the money in three months. We thought that all leads were gone, that it'd be impossible to find anything in relation to the treasure. But Sam has a lead on a clue in Italy and we need to go and find it, get that missing piece and get him his freedom. I really hope you understand."

Carrie sighed and took a seat next to me trying to piece together what this all meant. But, after a good minute, she sighed and gave me a nod.

"I love you and Sammie more than life itself. Go get your husbands freedom and when you're done we're all going on a much needed vacation," she assured and I smiled before wrapping her in a very tight hug. "Also, I'll be moving to Chicago afterwards since I got a text from Steven this morning. He bought us a house. So in gonna live my life with my fiancé and you can stay here with your family. Keep them safe Alex and I'll be sure to visit as much as I possibly can."

I smiled and wrapped my sister in a hug wondering how I got so lucky in the sibling department. Not only did she practically quit her job as a teacher in order to take care of Sammie and I but she also spent almost fourteen years practically slaving over the two of us. Carrie has been my rock through all the jobs and all the long periods where I was away. To have her still be willing enough to take care of Sammie even after all these years was a blessing in itself.

"God, have I ever told you that I have the best sister on the planet," I informed and Carrie laughed. "Sam, I'm sorry but my sister trumps Nathan any day of the week."

Sam laughed and turned in order to flip me a bird as I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds good, hun," he muttered with a chuckled just as Sammie let out a yawn.

I grinned and wandered over to find that she had nearly fallen asleep against Sam's side. Sam shrugged her off him and Sammie with a tired looking sigh.

"Ok...you win," she muttered and I raised a brow. "You can have him to yourself. Just don't go making more kids, I don't feel like a brother."

My eyes widened as Sammie grinned and gave Sam a hug before wandering her way upstairs. I glanced over at Sam who just couldn't stop laughing and glared before smacking him in the shoulder. God, they were alike.

"You gotta admit that's pretty funny," Sam admitted and I rolled my eyes before taking a seat on his lap.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss, it felt good to have him home. Even though I desperately wanted to sit there and kiss his face off the rest of the night, we had stuff to do and I wanted to show him the house before we got too tired.

"Come on, I want to show you the house." I slipped off Sam's lap and grabbed his hand giving him a tour of the house.

I showed Sam around the downstairs which just consisted of the kitchen, the living room, a bathroom and my office at the back. The office was a focal point of the tour so I took him there first, showing off the books that I had written and such.

"You kept going with the writing," Sam observed and nodded towards a picture of me at a book signing.

I nodded and grabbed the first book in my series before handing it to Sam who raised a brow at the cover. New York Times Bestseller sat peacefully at the top and I could tell that he was impressed. I sure was when book one shower up at the top of the list just two months after its release.

"I couldn't stop. After Nate and I retired and the only thing I had to do was sit at home, mope and take care of Sammie I needed something else. So I decided to start up writing full time and ended up getting the book published. The public loved it and it got turned into a series. Book five is coming out whenever I bother to finish it," I muttered and glared at my laptop. "Though, besides that series there was also another book or two that I had been pondering about."

I grabbed the giant manuscript and handed it to Sam, biting my lip in concern. That was the book that I could never finish and get published, the one that I could never commit to. It was a book that detailed my relationship with Sam in near full detail and a sequel that detailed Nate and I's adventures. The book was special, they both were, especially a certain paragraph in Chapter 22. I walked over to Sam and turned to the page with the paragraph, tapping on the highlighted paragraph.

"The book is special, probably the most special book I've ever bothered to write. But this paragraph is by far the best part. Read it aloud."

I smiled and moved back to the office chair, waiting for Sam to read it.

"Ok then," he muttered and took a seat on the window seat behind me. "A lot of people have asked me why I never moved on after that day in Panama. Why I never fell in love once again or tried to find someone new to spend my life. I mean it seemed only fair to Sammie to move on, give her a father and call it a day. But there's a certain aspect of chance involved when you fall in love with someone. A certain feeling of worry that you might've picked the bad seed, the bad guy out of the long list of good ones. Back when I met Sam I managed to find the guy that would change my life for the better, the one that I could rely on, the one that would sweep me off my feet.

"How I described my one good guy was like winning the lottery with the first ticket I bought. The first lottery ticket I ever bought was a winner and I was worried that I would never win again. Even though Sam died, even though our love story was cut short, at least we had those ten years. At least I got to spend my winnings and find the man that gave them to me in the first place. Sam was a winner, a real winner, a billion dollar winner. I never moved on because I knew that I wouldn't be a winner twice. Sometimes you gotta live with that first big win, that first big winner. Embrace the winnings you've been awarded, the love you've manage to find. Even if it ends that's ok cause no one truly gets over their first big win. And I'm in no hurry to ever get over mine."

Sam placed the book on the window sill and stood as I did the same. I hope he wasn't mad that I didn't move on, that I kept myself single all those years. But a part of me just couldn't let him, just couldn't shake the feeling that he had to still be alive. And that feeling, even after fifteen years, turned out to be true.

"Sam?" I inquired but he didn't answer and just wrapped me in a tight hug, letting out a sob against my shoulder.

Samuel Drake was never a cryer and I had seen the man get shot, punched and arm broke and have never once seen him shed a tear. But there he was, sobbing like a kid against my shoulder, letting all his emotions run wild. It was a beautiful moment and I let him stay like that for a long time before eventually pulling away. It was getting late and we had a long flight ahead of us in the morning as well as some excitement later on. I wanted to get as much sleep as humanly possible and was more than excited at the thought of snuggling Sam all night.

"Come on, it's late," I informed and Sam nodded before following me upstairs.

I quickly gave him a tour of the attic and our room before showing him the fact that his clothes were still there. I was never one to throw anything out so everything Sam owned was still in the house, including an entire wardrobe. And since the guy hasn't really changed that much in size, only gotten more muscled, everything also fit.

"Huh, proof that I never gain weight or grow," Sam muttered after he had changed into one his old pairs of sweats and a t-shirt.

They fit like a charm and I grinned before grabbing the hoodie that I barely ever took off. Sam's Boston Red Sox hoodie which had seen better days.

"You can have this back," I informed and tossed him the hoodie. "I basically grew attached to that poor and it kinda looks a tad bit older than when you last saw it."

Sam grinned and grabbed the hoodie before running a hand over the logo which was cracked and faded from years or near constant wear. He let out a sigh before handing it back, giving me a loving smile.

"I've been away too long, it's yours," he assured and I wrapped him in a hug. "Now, I'm so tired and haven't slept in a real bed in fifteen years."

I rolled my eyes and dragged him over to the bed before pulling open the covers. Sam did the same and laid back, sighing in complete relief. I grinned and snuggled up next to him, laying my head on his chest and listening as his heart beat within it. I hadn't snuggled someone besides my daughter in fifteen years and it felt damn good. I always loved the thought of snuggling up next to someone after a long day, listening to their heartbeat and grinning as their chest rose and fell. Easily one of the best parts of being in love is the fact that you no longer sleep alone. Cause sleeping with someone thoroughly trumped being alone all night.

"Night Alex, I love you," Sam muttered, voice heavy as he started to fall asleep.

I grinned and gave him a kiss before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Night Sam, I love you to."

I smiled and snuggled closer loving that for the moment everything was perfect. I had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow or the next day or even if we would ever find the treasure.

But for right now, for this small moment, everything was perfect and I was in love.


	5. Once A Thief

A couple of hours and two flights later and I was standing next to an old friend, fretting over the fact that I was in a dress. The old friend was Victor Sullivan, better known as Sully, and I had known the guy for around twenty-five years. Nate, Sam and I ran into him on a job and the old timer was excited to teach a whole new bunch of treasure hunters how to do it. He showed us the perks of multiple fake ID's, the awesomeness of a good getaway car and even how to rock a good pistol of two. Sully was reminiscent of an old timely Cuban gangster with his endless supply of cotton shirts and beige slacks. The guy also always seemed to be smoking a cigar and he was nursing one even before we got inside.

"Nervous?" Sully inquired once he noticed how much I had started shaking. 

  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head as the front entrance of the Rossi Estate came into view. Sam and Nate were forced to take the hard way in and climb while I met up with Sully just outside the gate. I was posing as his date and the role also meant I had to wear a dress. A black one with an asymmetric hem and short black heels. The outfit was strange to say the least and I felt horribly uncomfortable wearing anything but jeans.

"Nope, just uncomfortable," I muttered and yanked my hem down.

Sully chuckled just as we reached the main entrance where two annoyed looking guards were waiting for us.

"Name and ID?" He barked in heavily accented English.

"Harold Stevens and his loving girl Sheila," Sully informed with a horribly done and fake British accent.

The guard raised a bushy eyebrow and took the ID's while I put on my best smile. I needed to look like the obnoxious pretty girl I was trying to portray and it seemed to be working.

"Excellent Mr. Stevens. Please let us check your bags," the guard informed and guided me towards his colleague.

I stuffed my bag on the table as the guard rummaged through it, pausing only when he got to my Converse that I had stuffed in the bag for later. The guard pulled out the shoes and raised a brow while I just shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. He disregarded the strange accessory and handed me the bag back before gesturing inside the estate. I thanked the guard before following Sully inside who looked thoroughly amused by the fact that I hid shoes in my bag. I was just about to snap at Sully for laughing when I caught sight of the stage.

"Shit. Sully, look at that," I muttered and nudged his shoulder.

Sully turned towards the stage and cursed as well at the fact that the cross was already on display. According to a lot order at the front of the estate, the cross was supposed to come out third, giving us time to steal it from storage. But someone had paid a hell of a lot of money to bring it out first.

"God damn," Sully exclaimed. "Who the hell would pay to have it brought out early?"

"Someone who wants it as bad as us," I ventured and glared at the cross. There was someone at the estate who was not just a stranger in the crowd but an enemy, hidden in plain sight. So much for an easy heist. "So...Where are we headed?"

Sully gestured towards the balcony and what looked like the entrance to a kitchen. I followed Sully over to the balcony and headed upstairs before he pulled open the door and ushered me inside. We ended up in a sort of lounge that was packed full of artifacts and ancient astrolabes. While I glanced around the lounge Sully got to work and shone a light out of the window in order to let Sam and Nate know they were good to head over.

I glanced around the lounge to find it was in fact partly small library and covered in ancient looking books. I grabbed one from the nearest bookshelf and smiled down at the yellowing pages and aged leather cover. Mob bosses may be nothing short of terrible, notorious people but they sure had an excellent taste in literature. I placed the book back on the shelf just as Sam and Nate crawled in through the window.

"Sully?" Nate inquired as the man lit up a cigar and blew out a puff of smoke.

He also flicked on a lamp, illuminating the small room and revealing the old man who had been seated on an old couch.

"Know what I love about partying with a bunch of crooks?" He inquired and I rolled my eyes.

"What’s that?"

"Nobody cares if you smoke indoors," Sully informed with a chuckle and walked over just to smack him in the shoulder.

"You are a bad influence on the man that I'm trying to convince to quit," I informed and jerked a thumb towards Sam who was pulling off his coveralls and revealing a snazzy looking black suit.

I smiled at the suit while Sam stared at me in shock, his eyes traversing their way down my body. It had been twenty years since he had seen me in a dress and I almost didn't wear a wedding dress. The shock at my outfit was appreciated and made me grin and fiddle with my hair which was curled nearly to perfection.

"It’s been a while," Nate declared and broke the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Too long, boyo," Sully agreed and wrapped Nate in a quick hug.

"You remember my dead brother, right?" Nate inquired and pulled Sam over, breaking him out of his trance.

"Victor," Sam greeted and held out his hand for a shake.

Sully disregarded the gesture and pulled Sam in for a brief hug, patting the guys back with a laugh.

"I’ll be goddamned. Fifteen years…" Sully muttered and trailed off in shock.

"Yep."

"Good to see you alive, Sam. And that explains why you're wife was so eager to join us in Italy. I was wondering what dragged her out of retirement," Sully mused and I rolled my eyes.

"Let’s uh… try keeping him alive and them together by getting this cross, huh?" Nate inquired and walked over to the door.

"Yeah, uh, about that…" Sully began and pulled open the door, Nate following close behind him.

I was about to join them when I was pulled back by Sam who was quick to plant a very passionate kiss on my lips.

"What was that?" I inquired, raising a brow at him while Sam just grinned.

"I just wanted to let you know thad you look gorgeous," Sam informed and I blushed before giving him a kiss.

"Thanks. I hate dresses. I much prefer a sexy pantsuit but Sully wouldn't go for it." I sighed and glared down at the mound of fabric that hung off my waist like a stupid curtain.

"Too bad, you look hot," Sam assured and pulled me close, giving me a trail of kisses down my neck.

I felt his hand find it's way to my butt and stopped him before he could get really frisky.

"Hold your horses Romeo, we got a problem," I told him and pushed Sam towards the door, the man groaning in protest.

"With what?" He asked, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"C’mon, let me show you something," I began and dragged Sam back out to the balcony where Nate and Sully were standing. "Take a look."

"That’s Avery’s cross," Nate deadpanned and I nodded with a glare.

"They brought it out of storage just before you guys got here," I informed and Nate cursed, banging a fist on the banister.

"They changed the lot order," Sam said and I nodded.

"Take a whole pile of cash to make that happen," Sully added.

"All right, well how long before they start the bidding?" Nate inquired and Sully checked his watch.

"Ten, fifteen minutes tops."

"Well, there’s gotta be some way we can grab it," Nate offered but it was too risky, there were a hundred people in fancy dress milling about.

It'd be easier to murder someone at least then we'd be on par with the general public. It wasn't a mob boss and mafia party without some killing involved.

"There is just the small matter of a few hundred eyewitnesses down there," Sully reminded him and gestured towards the crowd.

"Anybody got an invisibility cloak?" I inquired and Sam grinned at the reference.

I had made him read all the Harry Potter books way back when and was very excited when Sammie let him watch the first 3 movies. She made me promise to bring him back only so that they could finish binge watching the series. I was mildly offended that she didn't make me promise to come back alive but knew that Sam was the most important thing to her. I had been around her whole life yet she had just met her father, it was exciting for sure. For the both of us.

"Okay, okay… but we just need a diversion," Nate ventured and furrowed his brow in thought as I was knocked out of mine.

"Like?" Sully urged and Nate kept thinking.

"Like, um… Like I don’t know… but there’s gotta be something," he muttered and Sully frowned.

"Well, if the guards see us making for that cross--"

"What if they don’t see us?" Sam inquired, cutting Sully off. "Jesus, you guys act like you’ve never spent time in prison. If you want something dirty done… then you wait…"

"For lights out," I supplied and he nodded with a grin.

"Where’s the electrical panel for this place?" Sully asked and we all turned to Nathan who sighed and pulled out a map of the estate. Figures.

"Figures you brought a map. You're map budget is off the charts," I observed and Nate rolled his eyes before unfurling the map.

"There’s ventilation… electrical… That’s it up here. So we just have to climb up there and kill the lights…"

"Grab the cross in the dark," Sam added.

"There will be an emergency generator," Sully reminded them. Nate shrugged him off before folding the map back up. "That’ll give us a few seconds of darkness to work with."

"Meaning… we’ll have to be right next to the cross when the lights go out," Sam added and we all glanced at the auctioneers podium which was smack dab in the middle of the busiest part of the ballroom.

"Except there’s no way we can get that close without being noticed," Sully told us just as a waitress came up behind us.

"Scusate, signori… (Sorry, gentlemen…) Antipasti? (Appetizers?)" she inquired and Sam grinned before turning on a dime to grab an appetizer.

"Hi. How are you?" I glared daggers and stepped in-between the two of them before purposely grabbing an appetizer with my left hand.

"Ciao. (Bye.)," I informed and waved the waitress off before Sam could even grab an appetizer.

"Hey, I was hungry," he protested and I shook my head at him.

"For this or her?" I inquired and pointed to the cucumber slice covered in some kind of salsa.

I popped the whole thing in my mouth and glared at Sam who stuffed his hands up in surrender.

"Come on, hun, I was being friendly," he offered but I just glared in return.

Sam grinned and reached out, giving my butt a light tap. I jumped and glared daggers while he shrugged, an amused smile plastered across his face.

"See...I only got eyes for your a--"

"Would you two focus?" Nate hissed, cutting Sam off.

"Hey, just brainstorming over here and Nathan, a waiter wouldn’t get noticed," he deadpanned and nodded towards a waiter who was right next to the items.

"That could work," Sully agreed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"That will work. All right, I’ll get to the breaker room, kill the power," Nate informed and Sam frowned.

"You mean I’m the waiter?"

"I think you'd look cute in a uniform," I offered and gave his butt a smack as payback. Sam jumped and glared daggers while I let out a laugh, mocking his annoyance. "Doesn't feel nice...does it?"

"You’re the best pickpocket." Sam nodded in agreement while Nate turned to Sully and I. "You two head down to the floor, keep an eye on the prize, okay? Let us know if anything, uh… hinky… goes down," Nate muttered and I raised a brow.

"Roger that," Sully informed.

"All right. Listen, we’ve still got this. Ready?" Nate inquired.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"All right, follow me. We’ll cut through the cellar," Sully informed and guided us over to the cellar which was downstairs and to the left of the main part of the ballroom where most of the guests were milling about.

On the way Sam took it upon himself to question Sully about the fact that he still looked not a day over fifty-five. "I gotta say, Victor. The years have been kind to you."

"Thanks. I chalk it up to going vegan," Sully informed with a grin and I chuckled knowing that was total bull.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell, no," Sully chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes. "Cellar’s just through there. Let’s go."

We made it over to the door and Nate tried to pull it open with no luck, the door seemed to be locked.

"Oh, hell… it’s locked…" Nate muttered and glared daggers at the lock.

"Shit, it was open earlier," Sully deadpanned while I checked over the lock.

"Yeah, well now it's later," I sassed and Sam barked out a laugh while Sully glared.

"Well, now what? Can we pick it?" Sam inquired and I searched the face of the lock for a key hole.

But the whole thing was flush to the door aside from where you'd tap a key card against it.

"No, it's electronic," I muttered and glared at the lock before walking back over to Sam.

"We’re gonna have to find another way in--" Sully was cut off by a waiter who tapped his card against the door and walked inside.

"You see that?" Sam inquired and I nodded as a second waiter walked out of the cellar.

"Keycard… back left pocket," I pointed out and we all watched the waiter walk off and grab a tray of champagne.

"Yup."

"I’m on it," Nate informed and was about to walk off when Sam stopped him.

"Oh, whoa, whoa. You sure you wanna do that? There’s a lot of eyes out here," Sam deadpanned and gestured towards the crowd and the people frequenting the waiters tray.

"And you did call him the best pick pocket," I reminded him and Sam grinned at the compliment.

"I think I can handle a simple lift," Nate assured and I rolled my eyes before sweeping my arm across the crowd.

"All right. Give it your best shot Mr. Perfect."

Nate rolled his eyes and walked into the crowd, sneaking up behind the waiter. He waited and was just about to grab the card when the waiter moved and Nate nearly face planted. He glared and tried again only to fail about a dozen more times before wandering back over in defeat.

"Oh, real smooth," Sam jested and Nate glared.

"I’m not even trying yet," he shot back and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Come on...let me," I informed and moved towards the crowd.

"Really?" Nate inquired, the skepticism leaking out of his voice like molasses.

"I'll bet you a bar tab that I can get it on my first try," I told him and he grinned. We used to bet on everything back when we still treasure hunted.

Whoever head-shot the most Mercs, whoever found the most lost trinkets. Everything was a bet, even grabbing a card.

"I'll bet you a bottle of scotch, a car wash and a tank of gas," Nate countered and I grinned knowing that was a way better offer.

Except for the fact that I hated scotch with a passion.

"Make the scotch a case of beer if I win and you got yourself a deal."

"Fair...deal," Nate agreed and held out a hand. I shook it and grinned as Sam raised a brow at the two of us.

"Uh...what was that?"

"Our tradition. We make bets all the time, it's how we work together."

I shrugged and wandered off, trailing after the waiter for a good foot or two. Once he had turned in order to grab an empty glass I swiped the card and gave him my prettiest smile when he turned.

"May I?" I inquired and the waiter nodded before holding out the tray.

I grabbed a glass and wandered back over to Nate, Sully and Sam before placing the card in Nate's hand with a smirk.

"Impressive," he admitted and glared down at the card.

"Yep. Keep up boys," I told them with a smirk and Sully clapped me on the back with a huge grin.

"A pleasure to watch a professional at work."

"Thank you Sully," I told him and Nate rolled his eyes before walking back over to the cellar door.

"You were always a sore loser," I told him as Nate opened the door and propped it open with his foot. "Now...let's start climbing things."

I was about to run into the cellar when Sam stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No. Not you."

"What? No! I want to help," I protested and Sam pulled me farther away from the door.

"Hun, you're in a dress and heels," he observed and I glared daggers, wondering if he'd like it if I stomped on his foot with my heels.

"I brought these," I offered and pulled out my Converse, Sam rolling his eyes.

"Next time. I promise. Keep watch over the cross with Victor, have a few drinks and have fun."

"Next time for sure?"

"I cross my heart," Sam assured and actually made a show of physically crossing his heart.

I sighed and reached forward, giving him a passionate kiss. "Good luck, I love you," I told him and Sam grinned.

"I love you to."

"All right… let’s try this again. We’ll still need these," Sully cut in and handed Sam and I each a comm.

I stuffed mine in my ear and smiled when Nate's voice came through, clear as day.

"We’ll be in touch," he assured and I gave Sam one last kiss before he wandered off after Nate, leaving me with Sully.

I downed my glass of champagne with a sigh and followed Sully further into the ballroom, looking for a waiter in order to grab a second. I found what I was looking for and turned in to order to grab a second glass. Though I was also scared out of my damn mind when a voice started up behind me.

"Hands in the air. Hi, Victor."

I nearly jumped right out of my skin and turned to find a dark skinned women holding up her fingers as a gun. I sighed and let my heart stop pounding so hard before giving her a once over. Based on the accent she was South African and had a very dark complexion and a head of curled black hair. The woman was dressed in a red sequin top and a black slacks with heels and I was jealous to say the least. I could be in pants not a stupid dress that made my ribs itch. I glared at her outfit before turning to glance at Sully who looked as though he knew her.

"Hello, Nadine. Pleasure to see you again," he informed and the girl wrapped him in a right hug as I let my guard down.

Thank God her fingers couldn't shoot real bullets.

"Only this time, I’ve got the drop on you," Nadine informed and blew on her fingers as Sully chuckled. She dropped the act before turning to me, raising a brow as I sipped my champagne. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alex and, well, I guess I should be glad that’s not a real gun. Hardly recognize you outta your fatigues," Sully observed and I raised a brow.

Fatigues like army fatigues? She didn't seem like the type.

"Yeah… You know how it is. Every once in a while a job requires us to get all… dolled up. Looking sharp, by the way," Nadine told Sully and gave him a slight once over.

"Not too bad yourself."

"Agreed. That pantsuit is gorgeous, I am so unbelievably jealous right now," I added and glared down at my own getup while Nadine chuckled.

"Thank you and I feel so out of place here. Can’t tell you what a relief it is to run into another couple of English speakers… even if you are American."

I raised a brow at the jab towards American's as Sully just chuckled.

"You’ll have to blame my parents for that one," he informed and I let out my own chuckle finally understanding that it was in fact a joke.

"Freedom, liberty, massive eagle displays and an orange president...it entices a hell of a lot of people." _(_ _A/N My favorite line_ _in_ _the_ _whole_ _book!!_ _)_

Nadine and Sully both chuckled at my addition as I grinned, getting used to this strange new character. She seemed okay but I still kept my guard up and remembered the number one rule: Never trust right away.

"I was on my way to the bar. Can I get you something?" Nadine inquired and placed a hand on Sully's shoulder.

"Yeah, scotch -- on the rocks." Nadine grinned and was just about to walk off when she cursed under her breath and turned to me.

"Almost forgot...Alex?"

"A Bellini...or a beer. Whatever they consider to be fancy enough in a place like this," I muttered and Nadine gave me an appreciative smile.

"A lady after my own heart. Coming right up." Nadine smiled one last time before wandering off and Sully got straight to business, calling Nate almost immediately after she was gone.

"Nate. You catch all that?"

"Yes, I did… sounds like a lady’s trying to buy you a drink," Nate chuckled and I cringed praying that no one in the history of ever would say that again.

"Yeah. Nadine Ross is buying me a drink," he muttered and glared at the woman who was standing by the bar.

_Huh, maybe they weren't so buddy buddy._

"Nadine Ross…? Wait, doesn’t she own that army-for-hire? What’s it called, Coastline?" Nate inquired and my brows shot up as I finally remembered where I had seen her before.

"Shoreline! I knew I heard of her before, the name and that accent just sounded so damn familiar," I informed and let out a curse, Shoreline was definitely bad news. "Watch out Nate, those guys are scary and I'm sure Nadine has a few rummaging around."

"Yeah. Right. I'll keep an eye out. Hey Sully, didn't you have a run in with them?"

Sully glared while I raised a brow, wondering what he did to piss off someone like Nadine Ross. You don't tend to go around pissing off army owners on the daily.

"That’s putting it mildly. Fortunately, she does not seem to be holding a grudge," Sully observed and wiped some sweat off his brow just as Sam chimed in.

"I’m good to go here," he informed and I glanced around the room to see if I could spot him.

I did eventually and grinned as Sam wandered around the ballroom in little waiter uniform, looking horribly adorable. Red was definitely his colour and that jacket was surprisingly sexy on him.

"All right. Listen, we’re all set, Sully. You, uh… stay out of trouble and Alex...you make sure he stays out of trouble," Nate orders and I rolled my eyes.

"I’ll try."

"Sully will be watched with a very watchful eye. I won't let him out of my sight no matter the amount of free champagne," I assured and Nate scoffed as I eyed the nearest tray of bubbly.

"Great...I feel so lucky to have you here," Nate mocked and I glared daggers.

"Just get to the panel," I hissed and turned him off just as Nadine returned with our drinks.

Nadine handed me a Bellini with a glare towards the bartender who returned the look.

"Don't try to order a beer in this place or else you will get the oddest looks," she informed and let out a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," I assured and sipped the Bellini, grinning at the taste.

I was always a fan of peaches in both fresh and fermented form.

"So...tell me Victor...how's a gentlemen like you been holdin' up, still a ladies man?" Nadine inquired and moved closer to Sully before handing him his scotch.

"Yeah, uh, I'll let you two catch up," I informed and took their weird little love fest as my clue to leave.

I sighed and ran off towards the other end of the ballroom, hoping to both catch my breath and take a walk. Though the plan ruined when I moved to avoid a column and nearly ran straight into Sam.


	6. Lights Out

I shrieked as I tripped over my shoes, Sam just barely managing to catch both me and my drink. Once both myself and the alcohol were righted he put on his best flirtatious smile and brushed some dust off my shoulder. I raised a brow at first but smiled once I realized both what he was getting at and the fact that we hadn't done anything like this in fifteen years.

_Why not have a little mildly innocent fun? Hmmm._

"Are you alright Ms, you must watch where you're going," Sam informed and his eyes traversed their way down my body.

"Well, I was actually on my way to go look for my husband, have you seen him?" I inquired and Sam raised a brow. "He's tall and handsome, kind of an asshole."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before glancing over at the ballroom and back.

"I can't say I have."

"Well damn. I guess you'll just have to entertain me until I find him. Besides, I didn't really want to."

Sam grinned and gave me a stern nod, looking as though he was willing and ready to give me anything I could possibly wish for.

"That poor bastard. I hope he knows he won't be missed," Sam informed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be sure to mention it," I assured and stepped a tad bit closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Though we might be a tad bit too busy."

Sam grinned while I reached up and kissed him, dragging my fingers through his hair in order to deepen the embrace. We kept going like that for a good minute before I let out a sigh and stepped back forgetting that we had a job to do. More fun could be had later and by the look on Sam's face that was almost guaranteed.

"How are you holding up?" He inquired and leaned against the nearest marble column, stuffing his empty tray underneath one arm.

"Pretty good, but we ran into Sully's old friend, Nadine Ross. She owns a security company called Shoreline, practically an army for hire."

"What's Nadine Ross doing in a place like this? Do you think she has a new business idea involving the sale of antiquities?" Sam inquired and I chuckled knowing for a fact that he meant the stealing of treasure.

Collecting antiquities is just what we put on the tax forms and told the public.

"I think more like a new partner or a client. Someone smart enough to change the lot order yet dumb enough to hire an army," I informed and waited to see if Sam would get who I was going for.

His eyes widened and he cursed before glancing back at the ballroom, suddenly a hell of a lot more jumpy.

"No...you think?"

"Yep, Adler," I assured and Sam's face paled.

I raised a brow at the look wondering what he was so worried. Between the two of us and based on my history with Adler I was the more likely one to be nervous. But that is a whole other long and boring story.

"Shit. Rafe's an ass but he's an ass with money, we're screwed if he plans on buying the cross," Sam muttered and began to pace.

"We'll get it before he can, trust me. I'll head back and keep an eye on Sully, you focus on getting close to that cross, ok?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at me, giving him my best reassuring smile. We were gonna get that cross and get him his freedom, I was sure of it.

"I will. I love you."

"Love you to. So much so, that after we get this cross we can continue that little idea we both had. I still need to be entertained before I can find my husband...right?" Sam grinned and gave my hand a kiss, that same flirtatious look in his eye.

"Of course. I'd hate to keep a lady waiting, especially one as gorgeous as you," he informed with a slight purr and I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect, then get going." Sam nodded and wandered off towards the crowd a whole new skip in his step.

I rolled my eyes and wandered back over to Nadine and Sully just as Sam wandered past, piquing Sully's interest. Nadine noticed and glanced back just as Sam ducked and ran off towards another waiter.

"Recognize someone?" Nadine inquired and I cursed, praying that she didn't assume we knew someone here.

All we needed was her to tell Adler that we had other people here working with us.

"No. I thought I did, but no," Sully assured just as I came up beside him and gave him a smile. "Just this beautiful lady right here."

"Hey, when am I finally going to meet that partner of yours… Drake?" Nadine inquired and I tensed.

"Well, that’s ex-partner," Sully assured and I nodded, hoping she didn't ask any more questions.

"Hmm."

"No, I’ve been working with only Alex for a while now. Drake’s out."

"Oh. Like… “dead,” out?" She inquired and I hated how intrigued she sounded.

"Oh, no. More like “retired,"" I assured and she turned to me with a brow raised.

"Hmm," she mused and Sully chuckled.

"Last I heard, he settled down, got married."

"Well, then he might as well be dead, right?"

I tensed and turned to find that me theory was correct and Adler himself had made his first appearance. He was dressed in the ugliest white suit I had ever seen and looked thrilled to see both Sully and myself.

"Victor Sullivan! Alex Watson! How the hell are you both?"

I glared daggers at Adler, hating the fact that he used Watson instead of Drake. He knew very well that I kept my married name even before I found out Sam was still alive. The guy was just desperate to convince me that my husband was gone and I should love him instead. He's been obsessed with me for years and it got a little crazy a couple years ago...

"Rafe?" Sully inquired and Adler chuckled.

"How long has it been? Ten years? Twelve?"

"Fifteen. And it's Alex Drake," I hissed and Adler stiffened as Nadine raised a brow at my last name.

"It’s amazing. All these years gone by here we are -- we’re still haggling over dead people’s junk," Adler chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

He was both haggling and running his parents fortune five-hundred company.

"Really? Aren’t you running your parents’ business?" Sully inquired and Adler let out a forced laugh.

"My business now," he hissed, a slight hint of malice in his voice. "But yes, that is my day job."

"Ho ho. That is one helluva day job. You could probably afford to buy up everything on the block tonight," Sully observed and I chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure Adler is only after the good stuff, easy pickings aren't his style. You've always been one to go big or go home...destroy others to get what you want, hmm?" I inquired and Adler bristled, clenching his hands into right fists.

Adler always seemed like the kind of guy that was a tad bit unstable most of the time. He was normal enough at points but had an extremely short fuse and even the smallest things could set him off. Like now as his hands started to twitch and he seemed to be glaring more than usual.

"Well, sure… but, what would be the point in that? These days I’m only looking for the… good stuff. Big scores," he informed and I rolled my eyes. "Any advice on what I should pick up tonight?"

"Ha. Yeah, like I’d want to bid against him," Sully informed towards Nadine and I as Adler chuckled. "But, um… just between you and me… I did notice they changed the order."

"Hmm," Ader mused and grinned. God, of course it was him.

"I think somebody might be trying to rig this auction," Sully observed and Adler glanced around the crowd which consisted mostly of mafia leader and psychos.

Huh, he finally found the place where he fits in the most, go figure.

"Hmm. Well, remember where we are. This crowd didn’t get rich by playing fair," Adler informed and I scoffed.

"No, but being an entitled asshole sure helps," I hissed and he glared, eyes alight with fury.

Though Adler kept it in check and it was in turn Nadine who defended him.

"Which is why this asshole needed someone watching his back in a place like this," she informed with a laugh and I glared daggers.

Figures that Adler would go off and get himself a freaking army to follow him around. A self centred prick needs a whole militia keeping him in check and preventing people like us from getting anywhere near him.

"Ah. Well, I do hate to break  
it to ya… You are working for an American," Sully observed with a laugh.

"With. We’ve partnered up on this one."

"I see. Talk about a power couple."

Sully let out a chuckle as I rolled my eyes knowing that was an understatement.

"More like a power...crazy...couple," I added and Rafe stiffened before shooting me a glare.

He was about to say something but got cut off by the auctioneer who had stepped up to the podium.

"In a few moments we’ll begin bidding on our next item… an inlaid wooden crucifix from the Trott Estate."

"Well, I know when I’m a third wheel. You two kids have fun tonight," Sully informed and moved to walk away from them.

"Drink more. It'll make you less of a prick I'm sure," I added and grinned before going to follow Sully but we were both stopped by Adler.

"Just hold on, Sully, Alex. How’d you two find out about it?"

I turned and glared at Adler who had raised a brow at the two of us.

"It? Now what “it” is that, Rafe? Nadine, I think your partner here has had too many Bloody Marys--"

Sully was cut off abruptly by Adler who grabbed his scotch glass and slammed it on the marble floor. A few patrons turned and raised a startled brow while I jumped and grabbed onto Sully's sleeve. He noticed my fear as I stood there, terrified, my heart pounding like crazy. God, so many memories were attacking me, so many terrible memories. The whole thing felt like one big bad dream.

"Cut the bullshit, old man," Adler hissed and I moved closer to Sully. "Now I don’t know how you scammed your way in here. But if you think… about bidding on Avery’s cross, I can tell you exactly how you’re going to be leaving. In a goddamn body bag. And that goes to Ms. quips and sarcasm over there to."

"Rafe!"

"Yeah Adler, you better listen to your partner before someone notices. You're madness is starting to show through a tad bit more," I hissed even though my voice shook with every word.

"Well. You get my point."

Adler grinned at the fact that he got to me while I tugged on Sully's jacket, trying to get him to leave.

"Lovely seeing you both," Sully assured and dragged me to the order end of the ballroom, far away from Adler.

I calmed myself down but my hands were still shaking and I still felt like a scared little kid. I had Sully protecting me, there was no reason to be afraid of Adler.

"Are you ok?" Sully inquired and a placed a hand on both my shoulders.

"I'm good, it's a long story."

Sully nodded even though he looked reluctant before tapping his comm and calling for Nate.

"Nate? Nate?! God damn it, kid. Where the hell are you?"

There was no answer and I glared daggers before glancing at Adler and his dumb smug face.

"Nate, you better fucking pick up or I will find you," I assured and glared, wanting nothing more than to steal the cross and ruin Rafe's evening.

"Sam? Alex? Sully? You there?"

I sighed in relief as Nate's panicked voice finally rang in through the comm set.

"Goddamn it, kid, where the hell’ve you been?"

"I made it. Had a few close calls, but--"

"Yeah, well if you’re gonna cut the power, now would be a good time," Sully hissed, cutting off Nate's apology.

"All right, well, I’m gonna need a minute before I can reach the panel," Nate muttered and I could hear him shuffling around a tad bit.

"We don’t have a minute, Rafe’s about to walk out of here with your cross," Sully informed and I glanced over at Adler who looked eager to get the bidding started.

He was likely not giving up until he got the cross, no matter the amount of money it would cost him.

"Wait, what? Rafe? Rafe is here?"

"Yes, Rafe is here. And as of right now, he has the highest bid," Sam piped up and I had just noticed they had started bidding.

"Well, outbid him," Nate ordered and Sully scoffed.

"With what? I don’t have that kind of scratch."

"Sully, We’re stealing it, remember?" I told him and he shrugged before glaring down at the paddle he was given.

"What if he calls my bluff?"

"He won’t," Nate assured but Sully didn't look convinced.

"We have ninety thousand, do I hear any more bids?" The auctioneer inquired and everyone but Adler had stopped bidding.

"Guys, if we do not get this cross, I am as good as dead," Sam reminded us and I glared daggers, my heart pounding.

"Yeah, well I end up with the highest bid, we’re all dead."

"Sully, I teed you to buy me more time," Nate informed but the old guy still looked hesitant.

"Since we have no other bids…"

"Trust me," Nate assured but Sully hadn't made a move to bid.

"Going once… Going twice..."

I growled at Sully and grabbed the paddle before stuffing it in the air.

"I'm not letting him die twice," I muttered and the auctioneer grinned over at me.

"Bene! (Well!) We have one hundred thousand euros in the room. Thank you. Do we have any other bids?" Adler stuffed his paddle in the air, not surprising, and raised the bid even higher. "We now have one hundred ten thousand euros in the room."

"In for a penny, in for a pound," Sully muttered and grabbed the paddle before throwing up a bid, Adler glaring at us from across the room.

"That bid brings us to one hundred twenty."

"Don’t worry, you’ll be out of there in no time," Nate assured and I rolled my eyes.

"Better be," I hissed and he let out a laugh thought it did sound a tad bit forced.

"Now the bid has reached one hundred thirty thousand," the auctioneer announced and I raised up the paddle. "We are now at one hundred forty."

"Hey man. Starting to sweat bullets here," Sully inflamed and I nodded in agreement.

"No shit, Nate, hurry your ass up or else you owe me a hell of a lot of money," I hissed.

"Yeah, gimme a sec!" He shouted just as Adler threw up his paddle.

"Your bid, signore, takes us all the way to one hundred fifty thousand euros. The bidding stands at one hundred sixty thousand euros in the room." Sully bids. "Signore’s bid makes one hundred seventy thousand." Adler bids. "We are at one hundred eighty thousand euros in the room.

"All right, boys and girl-- I’m at the switch. You ready?"

"As I’ll ever be. Victor? Alex?" Sam inquired and I grabbed the paddle, hoping to ruin Adler's night just one last time.

"Just a sec," I informed and threw up the paddle.

"The ladies’s bid: one hundred ninety thousand euros."

"Five hundred thousand! Let’s get this show on the road here," Adler informed and the crowd gasped at the high bid.

"Uh… thank you. We have five hundred thousand euros in the room."

"Had me worried there for a minute, Victor, Alex. Thought I might have to kill you both!" Adler jested and the crowd laughed even though we both knew he wasn't joking.

"Okay. Let’s ruin this asshole’s evening," Sully muttered and I gave him a nod.

"I second that."

"Anyone else? We are going once… Going twice… Then I shall sell it for five hundred thousand," the auctioneer announced and was just about to close out the bid when Nate pulled the switch. The entire room was then plunged into complete darkness. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. The backup power will come on shortly. It’s gone!"

I didn't wait for people to start freaking out and bolted towards the door, Sully close behind me. We bolted our way over to the car and I hopped in the passengers seat, expecting Sam to show up a few seconds later. But he didn't.

"Sam! Where are you! Did you get the cross!"

"Yeah, I got it!" He assured and my heart sunk when gunfire started up on his end. "I gotta protect Nathan, you and Sully find a way out."

"No! Sam, he'll be fine," I assured but he wouldn't listen.

"Stay with Sully. I'll meet you in a bit. Love you."

I was about to yell at him when gunfire cut me off and I glanced to find guards had started shooting at us.

"Sully?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Sully slammed the car into reverse and pulled out of the spot, stopping once he noticed the driveway was packed. "Shit, there goes that way out."

"Guys! Head to the ballroom on the east side of the building!" Nate shrieked and I quickly pulled out a map that I had nabbed from Nate of the estate.

There was a back exit right near the ballroom, that was our way out. Maybe I had judged his map habits prematurely, this one seemed pretty damn useful.

"Sully, head to the ballroom," I ordered and the man nodded before slamming the car in drive and slamming into a hedge.

We ended up right next to a fountain that was in fact just across from a ballroom. A large amount of gunfire was coming from the ballroom and I was just about to run out there when Sully stopped me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I hissed but he wouldn't budge.

"They'll be fine. Just wait for them to get here."

I glared daggers at Sully but sat back with a huff, praying that they'd be all right.

"Guys, we're parked outside by the fountain, hurry."

I glared and stared out the window desperate for any sigh of Nathan and Sam. Though, my sign came in the form of gunfire which quickly started up just outside of the ballroom. The shots were quickly followed by Nate and Sam who had started bolting towards the car. I reached back and pushed the door open just as Sam flung himself inside, bullets pinging off the side of the car. Nate was quick to follow and nearly tumbled right on top of Sam as Sully slammed the car in drive and sped off.

He drove right through a wrought iron gate, bullets taking out the back window and both the mirrors. But even though the car was in ruins we were all safe and I reached a hand in the backseat, grabbing onto Sam's with a sigh. The cross was ours and Adler was pissed, a good end to a successful heist.

***

Once back at the hotel, the boys shed their coats and I slipped off my heels as we all sat around the dining table in Sam and I's room. The cross was on the table before us and in Sam's hand was a small hammer. He picked up the cross and positioned it on the edge of the table before letting out a sigh.

"Okay. I hope I don’t go to hell for this," Sam muttered and smashed the bottom of the cross. He picked it up and glanced inside, eyes darkening. "Shit."

"What?!" Nate inquired as I let out a curse. All that for nothing.

"It’s empty," Sam muttered and shook the cross, revealing a note with a smirk.

"What? Ah, you’re such an asshole."

"Agreed. You almost gave me a god damn heart attack," I informed and Sam smiled before giving me a quick kiss.

"He’s your brother and your husband," Sully reminded us as Sam unrolled the note. "All right, skull and crossbones. Very good sign."  
"That’s Avery’s insignia… What is this? Ah… “Hodie mecum eris in Paradiso.”"

"“Today you will join me--" I began and Sam was quick to finish.

"--in Paradise. It’s what Jesus said to Saint Dismas on the Cross, but…What about these numbers here? What do you make of this?"

Sam pointed towards the bottom of the sigil which had 16591699 written below it.

"Some kind of code? Or a phone number?" Sully ventured and I rolled my eyes wondering why they hadn't figured it out.

"C’mon. They’re dates…"

"Huh?"

"Look. 1659…" I began and placed a finger over the other date.

"That’s the year Avery was born," Sam deadpanned and I rolled my eyes before moving the finger.

"1699."

"Lemme guess, the year he died?" Sully guessed and Sam nodded.

"By most accounts, yeah, but… That means we have date of birth, date of death and “Paradise.” Which means we’re looking for… Avery’s grave."

"At Saint Dismas’ Cathedral," Nate added and I nodded.

"Wait a second. Hasn’t Rafe been scouring that site for ages already?" Sully asked and Nathan nodded before standing in order to grab his journal.

At least we were both on the same page.

"Yeah, the cathedral. See these symbols?" I inquired and pointed to the two crossed swords near the top.

"Yeah."

"These are found on old Scottish gravestones," I informed and Nate nodded before wandering back over, journal in hand.

"Right? Now look at this. The layout of his place is really unusual," Nate informed and gestured towards the cathedral. "Here’s the cathedral. But the graveyard… is way over here."

He pointed to the opposite end of the map, a place where Adler likely had never even touched.

"Rafe’s been focusing on the wrong area," Sam deadpanned and I grinned.

"God, I thought that guy was stupid but I didn't think he was this stupid. Serves him right," I muttered and Sully raised a brow.

"Guys. We’re going to Scotland," Sam informed and I couldn't help but grin at how happy he sounded.

"All right, all right. Wait-- wait up. You do realize that Rafe knows you’re coming?" Sully informed and I glared at him for ruining the moment.

"Yeah, we can deal with that when we get there," Nate assured.

"That psycho would like nothing better than for you to show up. Plus he’s got Nadine and her whole army to back him up!" Sully added and my excitement dwindled.

"Yeah, but he doesn’t have this. The biggest pirate treasure of all is within our grasp," Nate reminded him and I raised a brow.

"I thought this was about saving Sam," I muttered and raised a brow.

"It is. But come on, it’s both, right? We need the treasure so we can save Sam," Nate offered and I rolled my eyes. Here he goes again.

"How is Elena cool with all this?" Sully inquired but his face quickly morphed into one of shock. "Oh, Jesus, kid."

"Look, it’s just not that simple," he muttered and I glared daggers once I realized it.

"What?! How the hell did you not tell her. With all that you two have been through together," I hissed and Nate glared.

"She wouldn’t understand this."

"You are not giving her enough credit. Carrie hates when I go away and she was eager to let me go help Sam," I countered and Nate shook his head.

"I can’t take that chance."

"Nathan, they're both right. Things have changed. Rafe’s involved now. And… I can-- We can take this on our own. Really," Sam assured and Nate stood with a glare.

He always hated it when people told him they didn't need him. Nate was a leader and it was hard for him to let that go.

"Great. Well, thank you for your vote of confidence. Excuse me."

Nate glared and wandered off leaving Sully, Sam and I at the table.

"Something on your mind?" Sam inquired towards Sully who had been staring at him.

"Look, I um, I realize it couldn’t have been easy… all those years way. And I’m sorry for what happened to you," Sully assured. "But it’s not his fault."

"I never said that it was."

"Took a long time for him to get out of this game. Right Alex?"

I nodded thinking of all the times he tried and failed to quit. Trouble had a way of finding you.

"He's right. He started talking about kids a few weeks back, I think they're planning on it soon. He can't get hurt now."

Sam softened, likely thinking of his own kid but the look quickly morphed into a glare.

"You see a gun to his head? He chose this. Okay. He’s meant for this life."

"You really believe that?" Sully inquired.

"Why are you here, Victor?" Sam shot back and Sully rolled his eyes.

"Because somebody’s gotta keep an eye out for him. And this one over here."

"Hey!" I protested just as Nate walked back in.

We all turned, hoping he told his wife the truth.

"Just told her that the job is gonna take a little longer than expected. Which is the truth. So come on, what do you say? Sam could still use our help."

"Well… I do hear that the weather is particularly fine in Scotland this time of year," Sully informed with a sigh and Nate grinned.

"Sounds good, I'm exhausted, Alex?" Sam inquired even though we both knew he wasn't tired.

"Oh yeah...me too," I assured and Sam grinned as Nathan let out a gag.

"God, thank God you got your own room. Night you two weirdos," he muttered and quickly bolted out of the room.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood before giving me a kiss and wandering off to our room, looking very flirty the whole way there. I rolled my eyes and stood to follow just as Sully stopped me.

"What?"

"Earlier, with Rafe, what happened between you two?" Sully inquired and I let out a curse.

"Promise you won't tell Sam?"

"I guess."

"I visited Adler in Scotland about a year after Sammie was born in order to see if he found anything. While I was there, Adler practically went insane looking for anything that resembled a treasure. He lost touch with reality and became violent." My mind was about to wander but I quickly snapped it back to reality.

"Did he do anything?"

"He fucked me up pretty bad and would've done more but I managed to escape," I muttered and glared out the window.

"Wait...Alex...Did Rafe try anything..." Sully trailed off but we both knew what he meant.

"No. Not really."

"Alex?"

"He touched some spots I didn't like and he got close but he also got a broken knee and a broken nose. It's old history and I have no intention of telling anyone else," I muttered and was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Why?"

"Because Sam'll kill him and I don't want that. If anyone ends up being in a situation where they kill Adler, I want it to be me. He's an ass and he deserves what'll come to him."

I glared daggers as Sully rolled his eyes.

"Revenge doesn't work," he informed and I glared.

"Maybe not for you."

I wandered off towards my room and let out a sigh once I got inside, surprised to find a shirtless Sam waiting for me. Adler might be an ass who assumed that he could have anything his pretty little heart desired but he was wrong, he couldn't. I was already happy and with a man that actually loved me, not one who was desperate to use me.

"So...how would you like to be entertained?" Sam inquired and I slipped out of my dress, giving him a seductive smile.

"You'll figure something out," I informed and walked forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Sam smiled against my lips and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grinned and lowered me onto the bed as I sighed, knowing I had missed this part of being in a relationship. Not the most but it was pretty close and I was ready to enjoy every part of it. But that's not something I intend to share.

Sorry.


	7. The Grave of Henry Avery

A day later and we were in Scotland, all bundled up yet still freezing as Nate, Sam and I stood about a mile away from the cathedral. Sully's trusty old plane was in fact a seaplane and he had managed to position us on an oceanside cliff just west of our actual destination. Which was fine, all it took was a little climbing and I was blowing on my fingers, hoping to get some feeling back. It was way colder than Italy and way scarier since Adler was in fact out there and he had backup. 

Unlike the Rossi Estate, I came prepared and attached to a hip holster was a pistol that I had been carrying for years. Nate and I dubbed it Lucky after the gun had saved both our butts more than once. It was my go to and I loved the thing more than words could describe. I also had a grappling hook and was eager to start swinging since I hadn't really been doing a lot of swinging lately. Not since the prison back in Panama and that was over fifteen years ago. So today was going to be interesting and I had no idea just how much of an understatement that was.

"Well. Rafe’s really going all in, isn’t he?" Sam observed and nodded towards the cathedral off in the distance. 

Every few minutes a loud bang could be heard by the ancient cathedral since Shoreline did most of their excavation with dynamite. Subtlety was never their speciality it seemed.

"Well; they’re all concentrated around the cathedral, so that‘s good… because we are going to have that graveyard all to ourselves," Nate muttered and quickly radioed Sully. "Sully."

"Yeah?"

"Hey, listen, we’re good to go here."

"Okay, kid. Happy hunting."

"Last chance to come with," Nate offered and I rolled my eyes as Sully let out a loud chuckle.

"Yeah, well, unless you can find me an escalator, I think I’ll pass," he assured and I grinned, Sully was never the join-the-adventure type and seemed to prefer sitting in his plane and waiting.

"All right. We’ll see you in a few," Nate informed and was about to stuff the radio back in his pocket when Sully stopped him.

"Hey, Nate."

"Yeah?"

"Just-- Ah, just bring me back something shiny, will ya?" Sully inquired and Nate laughed before giving his head a shake.

"That’s the plan," he assured and the old man chuckled before signing off. 

Nate attached the radio to a part of his belt before letting out a sigh and stretching out his back. I did the same, doing a few lunges in the snow and then turned to Sam who looked eager to get started.

"Well… Let’s go pay our respects to Captain Avery, huh?" Sam inquired and I nodded before walking past and bumping his shoulder. 

Sam had brought along the same sherpa lined jean jacket he was wearing back at the dock and paired it with a black button down over a dark grey Henley and some dark blue jeans. The outfit worked and with the addition of some leather boots and a gun holster he looked like an adventurer...aka hot. I smirked and brushed off my own brown leather jacket, hoping I was giving off the same effect. Though I was dressed simply in a black tee, black jeans, a brown leather jacket and some black Blundstones. Add in my own holster and some black fingerless gloves and the outfit was complete and warm since it was easily around 35°. I shivered and pulled my jacket closed before trailing after Nate and Sam who were making light conversation in the early morning.

"A Scottish cathedral. Strange place to bury your treasure, no?" Sam inquired and glanced over at the said cathedral.

"Not really," I began and walked a tad bit faster to keep up. "I mean, by the time Avery would’ve sailed here, the place was already abandoned."

"I guess that’s true," Sam agreed and wrung out his hands before blowing on them. "Plus, with the massive bounty on his head… it’d be a good place to hide. So… what happened between you and Rafe?" 

The question was directed towards both Nathan and myself but I was the only one who tensed. I stepped away from the two of them and shook out my shoulders, hating the fact that he had to go and mention Adler. God, that prick could go straight to hell and it pained me to tell Sully my story two days ago. He promised that he wouldn't tell but there was still that chance and I knew that Sam would go nuts if he knew. He had always been the protective type, at every bar we ever went to he was always picking fights, even with guys that didn't even glance at me. It was some weird ego thing and I knew that Sam wouldn't hesitate to smash Adler's face in if he knew the truth. So I had to remember to lie and well.

"I couldn’t deal with him… and I’m pretty sure he’d had enough of me," Nate began and I scoffed, knowing that was understatement. "I was still coming to grips your, uh… “death,” and with his frustration from not finding the treasure… Well, I’m pretty sure he was ready to kill me by the time I bailed. Alex went back about a year after Sammie was born but she never did say what happened..." 

Nate glanced back at me as I gave him a death glare, quickly coming up with a lie.

"Uh...it was ok," I stuttered and hoped that Sam wouldn't catch the hesitation. "I just started to realize that Adler was letting the treasure control him, letting his greed get the best of him. He was less of a man when he was looking for that treasure. A certain spark of madness had overcome him." 

That statement was a bit understated since the man had in fact gone insane.

"Yeah, no kidding. The guy went nuts," Nate deadpanned and I nodded in agreement.

"Ha. Imagine what he’d want to do to you two now," Sam joked and I curled my hands into fists, my shoulders tensing.

"That's not funny," I hissed, before I could stop myself and Sam glanced at me in concern.

"Alex..."

"The guys a freak. Lets go find that grave before he even gets close," I shot back and moved ahead, ignoring the look of worry on Sam's face. 

It wasn't his fault, he didn't know but it still felt terrible.

"Yeah. Agreed. Sam, listen. He’s ruthless. I mean even more so than when we teamed up with him. I mean, I’ve heard stories," Nate informed.

"Trust me, me too. All the more reason I don’t feel bad about any of this," he assured and I nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," I informed and started walking backwards in order to still talk to them. "Adler deserves every thing that's coming to him and Nadine is insane for teaming up with him. That guy is two trumpets short of a marching band and it shows." 

Both Sam and Nate raised a brow at the odd metaphor as I grinned at the two of them.

"He's a what?" Sam inquired and I smirked.

"Just keep moving forward," I shot back and continued walking until we made it to what looked like a small rock slide. 

I was the crazy one who jump off the ledge and slid down the slide, jumping onto the far right cliff before I plummeted to my death. Sam and Nate were quick to follow but they both looked freaked that I just jumped with no real hesitation. I grinned and wandered over to edge of the cliff, glancing down at the massive drop below us. It was about ten feet and wouldn't feel nice on the shins if you jumped.

"It’s a long drop," Sam deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock," I quipped and Sam raised a brow.

"Oh...we're being cheeky this morning, huh?" He inquired and I rolled my eyes before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Maybe a little," I shot back and grinned. "You know you love it."

"Maybe I do," Sam replied and walked over before pulling me into a deep and loving kiss. 

I grinned against his lips and was about to deepen the embrace even more when Nate interrupted.

"Alright lovebirds. We need to find another way down," Nate informed and wrapped his grappling hook on a branch before tugging on it. "Hey, this should hold."

"Oh. Good call," Sam said and wrapped his own grappling hook around the branch before repelling after Nathan. 

I was the hesitant one and tested out the weight of the hook in my hand. It was well designed and built to be able to collapse with a tug so you could unhook without grabbing it. That thought worried me since it also meant the grappling hook had a higher chance of coming undone and causing me to fall to my death. I kinda wanted to avoid that.

"Uh...hun?" Sam inquired and I glanced down at him. "Are you coming?"

"Give me a sec," I informed and let out a sigh before wrapping the hook around the branch. 

With a nervous chuckle I walked off the ledge and swung for a bit before steadying myself. Once I was steady, I rappelled down to where Sam was waiting and unhooked the grappling hook with a tug. I let out a shaky breath as Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. I glared daggers at him before chasing after Nathan who had stumbled upon what looked like some sort of camp and even some equipment.

"What the hell is all this?" Nate inquired and glared at the crates of equipment.

"It’s excavation equipment," Sam informed and pulled out a stick of dynamite with a grimace. 

I quickly read the name on the side of the crate and groaned before glaring daggers at Nate.

"Shoreline…? Nate I thought you said that Adler was sticking near the cathedral? We're nowhere near it!" I hissed and got up all in his face, Nate backing away in mild fear.

"Look. I thought they were just by the cathedral!" He defended and stuffed his hands in the air. 

I was just about to tell the guy off when a bullet pinged off the crate. I turned to find a few scattered mercs had arrived and they were shooting.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and ducked behind a crate.

"Look, they’re here!"

"Oh, shit, get down!" Sam exclaimed and quickly nailed a guy between the eyes. "I got one!" 

I shot off a few rounds before hitting my mark and nailing a merc practically in the nose. I cringed and stood, Nathan cleaning up the stragglers.

"Yeah, me to," I muttered and glanced down at the nose merc, cringing at how bloody he looked.

"Okay. We’re good," Sam observed and collected some leftover ammo. 

Nate did the same before also picking up what looked like an AK.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Shoreline. Seems like they were expecting us."

"…And like they’re searching away from the cathedral," Sam added and pointed towards the cathedral which you could barely see off in the distance.

"Which means we should get to that graveyard, pronto," Nate informed and both Sam and I nodded before we continued on. 

Just beyond the threshold of the camp were some ruins that also had some Shoreline containers but luckily no mercs.

"What is this place?" Sam inquired before running a hand along one of the broken down walls.

"The monks had several living quarters… the main one being by the graveyard, of course," I informed and smiled at the design of the ruins, loving the fact that I was back to stepping literally into history.

"Location, location, location," Sam joked and I rolled my eyes before wandering over to Nate.

"Hey! Dynamite!" He exclaimed and held up one of the red sticks, grinning like crazy.

"Oh God, here he goes again," I warned which earned me a glare.

"Hey, be careful with that stuff, huh?" Sam warned just as Nathan lit one of the sticks and tossed it an old wooden door. 

The door exploded leaving nothing but a few splinters and a gaping hole in the old building.

"There ya go. Take that, door," Nate muttered as Sam whistled, impressed.

"You’re pretty good with that stuff," Sam observed and Nate chuckled.

"Well I’ve blown a lot of shit up over the years," he deadpanned and I rolled my eyes knowing that was understatement.

"Really?" Sam asked and glanced over at me for clarification.

"You should see the amount of things we've thrown hand grenades at. It's quite startling," I muttered as Nate wandered off.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a few sticks of dynamite, attaching them to my belt. I was about to inquire if Sam wanted any just as a loud grumbling noise came from the other side of the ruin. Sam and I turned to find Nathan dragging what looked like a cart through the old ruins.

"Huh...What’s the, uh… plan with the crate?" Sam inquired and wandered over to Nate with a smile.

"Not sure yet," he muttered and was about to keep dragging it when a voice stopped us dead.

"The explosion definitely came from here. Let’s do a full sweep, hey?"

"Shit, Shoreline. Hide!" Sam exclaimed and rolled into a patch of tall grass while I followed. 

The Mercs slowly started to file into the ruins, guns raised and eyes searching for someone to shoot at.

"I count four," I whispered and Sam shook his head before pointing towards the blown off door.

"Five, one by the door," he informed and I cursed before turning to Nathan.

"Stealth it?" I inquired knowing that was the go to when we're outnumbered.

"You think we could?"

"We've done plenty of stealth killing prior to right now, why the hell not?" I asked and Nate shrugged before cracking his knuckles.

"I guess." 

I grinned and wandered over to the edge of the grass where one merc had gotten a little too close. I grinned and leaped, snapping his neck before dragging him into the grass to hide the body. I turned to find Nate had done the same which left three. I crept towards the actual ruins and jumped on the lower, getting very close to one of the mercs. Though, he still hadn't noticed and was turned away from me. 

I grinned and stood before wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing, waiting for the moment he went unconscious. The merc slumped in my arms so I deposited him in the grass before moving on. Nate had grabbed another so that left only one, the guy by the door. I grinned and climbed my way to the top of the ruin, perching on the edge of the platform. With a smile, I jumped and knocked the guard to the ground before snapping his neck. I grinned and stood, taking a bow towards Sam who was clapping.

"Colour me impressed," he praised and I smiled.

"Thank you. But we should probably book it just in case," I informed, Nate already grabbing the crate.

"Yeah, agreed. Let’s get out of here before anyone checks in on them," Nate informed and dragged the crate into the building. "There. C’mon… let’s go." 

Nate jumped on the crate and up through the roof as Sam and I followed. It was going well so far and we had been very lucky in terms of running into only small groups of people. I really hoped that it would stay that way but sometimes the world prefers to be difficult.

***

About an hour later and we were practically right beneath the dormitory and the grave. But we also had a giant ravine in our way, one that was half cliff and half plummet to your death. I was nervous to say the least but both Nate and Sam seemed excited. I never liked the climbing and nearly falling to your death aspect of treasure hunting. The shooting was fine and the puzzles were fantastic but the climbing was a drag. I had been apart of a lot of close calls and did not want one today as well. Probably why my heart started racing when Nate jumped into the ravine and slid down, jumping onto a ledge before he could fall off the cliff.

"Sam, Alex, this way!" Nate called and I glared daggers at both him and the ravine.

"Nice. Alex? You ready?" Sam inquired and positioned himself to get ready to jump.

"As I'll ever be," I muttered and Sam grinned before sliding down, laughing the entire way. 

God, I had married into a family of freaks. Sure I loved them to death but they were also certifiably insane.

"Alex! Come on!" 

I glared at Sam before positioning myself on the edge of the ravine, letting out a shaky breath before jumping. The gravel stung like a mother and I unfortunately overshot the jump by a mile. I managed to slide towards the ledge but jumped a tad bit too high and ended up soaring right overtop.

"Ahh! Sam!" I exclaimed and watched as only nothingness awaited me. 

I was plummeting to my death and half expected to die until something caught me. I glanced up to find Sam had jumped off the cliff, hooking his grappling hook to a tree, and just managed to grab my hand. I breathed out a sigh as he yelled at Nathan to pull the two of us up. Nate obliged and in seconds I was a sobbing mess, getting comforted by Sam.

"Hey hun, it's okay," Sam muttered as I tried to stop from crying. But coming so close to death had really shook me up.

"Sorry. I was just so close to not making it," I muttered and wrapped Sam in a hug as he rubbed circles into my back.

"You're good, you're okay. It was one misguided jump but the rest will be perfect, I know that for a fact," Sam assured and lifted my chin in order to give me a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you," I assured and he smiled before helping me to my feet, kissing me as soon as I had stood.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam inquired and I reluctantly gave him a nod. 

He grinned and dragged me over to Nathan who had climbed his way up to a higher ledge. I caught up to Nathan and watched as he jumped onto a pole that was sticking out of the ruin. With only a few swings the guy launched himself at the next section of ruin and landed with a surprising amount of grace. I rolled my eyes and followed, watching when I landed as Sam did the same. Though unlike Nate and I, Sam looked thrilled to be jumping around ruins and let out a laugh when he landed.

"It’s better than bungee jumping!" Sam exclaimed and I raised a brow, he had in fact never been bungee jumping.

"Have you ever been bungee jumping?" Nate inquired and Sam rubbed a hand along his neck as we continued on.

"No, but I’m sure this is better," he informed with a laugh and I rolled my eyes before following Nate. "So, this is what you’ve been up to all these years? Jumping around ruins?"

"Yeah. That and… getting shot at. Blown up. Punched. Kicked," Nate rambled and I chuckled.

"Don't forget getting your arm broken, left for dead, poisoned, imprisoned, trapped, stranded..."

"All right, all right. I get it," Sam informed and cut me off as I laughed and jumped to the next set of ruins.

"Knifed. Drugged," Nate added with a glare and I grinned before pulling myself up and giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey! I forgot about the knifing and the drugging," I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"How dare you! We could never forget about the knifing and the drugging," Nate tutted and I shrugged before letting out a laugh. 

I glanced up and grinned when a broken platform with a metal gate finally came into view. We were nearly there.

"Regardless, we're almost there," I informed and pointed towards the gate which was still a ravine away.

"Ah, not quite. Still gotta climb higher to cross the ravine," Sam pointed out before gesturing towards a high portion of ruins. 

Though that portion was just pass another rock slide and my butt ached in protest. I sighed and jumped, angling myself so I slid right over to the bricks jutting out of the ruin's wall. I grinned and pulled myself up before jumping onto another section and then finally ending up right across from the gate. Though, it was past just one last sliding portion that also included a rope swing. I sighed and was just about to jump when Nate stopped me with a groan. I turned and raised a brow as he brushed off the back of his jeans, small chunks of gravel falling off.

"All right, I hope we’re done sliding for a while. My ass is full of gravel," Nate muttered, annoyed, and continued to pat himself down while I smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding, I shoulda worn more heavy duty pants," I agreed and brushed off my own ass which was also pocketed with pieces of gravel. 

Sliding was a pain, literally.

"You're fine, besides, your butt looks hot," Sam informed and grinned before giving it a small tap.

"You be quiet," I hissed and hit him back as Sam grinned. 

He had been in a flirty mood ever since last night and I frankly didn't blame the guy, last night was hot. So hot that my toes had still yet to uncurl if you catch my drift.

"Yes, please. I was in a different room and I still heard the two of you," Nate muttered and I turned in order to raise a brow. "Please do the deed quieter next time or at least get a room on a different...AHHHH!" 

Nate jumped as a bullet slammed into the wall right next to his head. I grinned and blew the smoke off the top of my pistol, giving him a glare as he clutched his chest.

"You were saying?" I inquired and Nate breathed in a couple dozen times. 

The poor guy sounded as though he was on the brink of cardiac arrest. But I didn't care, he annoyed me.

"What the hell was that for?!" Nate exclaimed and I shrugged before holstering my pistol and getting my grappling hook ready.

"Stop complaining Mr. I-Didn't-Lose-My-Spouse-For-Fifteen-Years or next time I won't miss," I warned and jumped, sliding down the small cliff before hooking onto the branch. 

I swung across the ravine and landed with a grin, Nate and Sam doing the same.

"Now can you see why I married her?" Sam inquired after Nate and him had landed.

"Be quiet," Nate shot back before grabbing the gate with Sam's help. The two lifted it just high enough for me to climb under and for Sam to follow. "All right, I got it. Go." 

Sam nodded and crawled under the gate before grabbing it, allowing Nate to also crawl through.

"Okay. Come on." 

Nate nodded and quickly crawled through as I helped Sam in order to hold it. Once he was through we lowered the gate and turned with a grin.

"And we’re here," Nate informed and I smiled like a little kid. 

God was it beautiful.

"Yes we are. Jesus. Look at this place," Sam chuckled and I loved the way his eyes sparkled at all the gravestones and scattered ruins. 

The guy looked genuinely happy and it in turn made me genuinely happy.

"Welcome to the Saint Dismas dormitory… alleged final resting place of one Henry Avery," I informed and smiled as Nate sketched the dormitory before walking around.

"Let’s find that grave!" Sam exclaimed and ran off before either of us could stop him. Though it didn't take him long to find something. "Hey, Nathan, Alex. Check it out. This one’s got a pair of cutlasses. Just like the scroll from the cross."

Nate and I wandered over to where Sam was examining a very large grave near the centre of the graveyard. It looked like an almost perfect match but was missing probably the most key element of them all.

"But the dates aren’t right," Nate deadpanned and Sam cursed.

"Well… one down and… a hell of a lot to go," Sam muttered and I nodded with a sigh, that was definitely an understatement.

***

It took the better part of an hour and a lot of misfires but we finally found the right gravestone, well, I did. I was just aimlessly wandering as Sam and Nate pondered over a headstone a couple feet away and came across one that looked pretty damn promising. It was very large and located near the edge of the graveyard in a spot that had a pretty impressive view of the ocean. The stone itself had the right crosses and the right dates but it was one small detail that made me smile.

"The swords are a match. So is the year… Sam, Nate, c’mere!" I called and grinned as they walked over.

"What, did you find it?" Sam inquired and I nodded before pointing to the one feature that sealed the deal, the name.

"Look. Benjamin Bridgeman," I informed and grinned as Sam did the same. 

Avery never used his real name when dealing with Englishmen, he was never a fan of having people know who he really was. So in order to keep people from figuring it out he used the alias Benjamin Bridgeman whenever he returned home. One could only assume that when he 'died' that name was the one they used because they didn't know his other name. So since the dates and the crosses matched as well, we had found it and were one step closer.

"That’s Avery’s alias," Sam laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

He was about to do the same to Nate but the guy was too busy staring at a small stone skull just below Avery's alias.

"Something odd about this skull though. It’s like it doesn’t belong to the stone," Nate muttered and you could clearly see that the skull was made of a different material. Almost like a granite or a marble.

"Well yeah, what’s odd about it is… that’s not Avery’s sigil," Sam informed and I thought back to the old blokes sigil.

"Oh, yeah… I mean, the skull should be facing--"

"Sideways." 

I grinned and grabbed the skull, twisting it ninety degrees to the right. Nothing happened for a split second before the ground began to shake and an opening appeared just beyond the grave.

"What is that?" I inquired and wandered over, grinning when I saw the staircase. "Oh my God." Sam and Nate joined me and they to started grinning at the sight of the staircase. 

We had done it.

"You ready for this?" Nate inquired and I laughed knowing that was a stupid question yet also completely necessary.

"Oh, I’ve been ready for a long time," Sam informed with a laugh and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Well then, after you," I told him and shoved him towards the staircase. 

Sam grinned and let out a sigh before walking down the stairs, bringing us closer to what would hopefully be a treasure worth the lifetime of waiting.

***

We ended up in a crypt. But in case we were stupid or blind, Nate the Obvious had to point that out.

"Let’s see what we got… It’s a crypt," he deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I inquired and Nate glanced at me. "I thought it was a brothel, annoyed I didn't bring any cash." 

Sam barked out a laugh while Nathan glared and walked further into the crypt. Sully wasn't here, someone had to be the funny one.

"Sorry to disappoint, it's just a crypt," he shot back and I rolled my eyes before checking out some old bones, definitely looked crypt-ish.

"A crypt, hidden behind a secret door?" Sam pointed out and I nodded knowing that was a pretty good point.

"He's right, who the hell would seal away a crypt?" I inquired and held up a bony hand. "Afraid someone's gonna steal a few bones?"

"I assume the secret door was added afterwards," Nate pointed out and I shrugged, made sense.

"To hide his loot," Sam added and grinned as Nate and I both let out a sigh. 

After doing stuff like this for almost fifteen years, you begin to realize that the treasure is never in the first place you look. I had a feeling I'd be phoning Carrie and telling her I was headed to some other distant land.

"Well, fingers crossed," Nate offered and continued on further into the crypt. 

Just beyond another room full of bodies was something that normally wasn't kept in a crypt.

"Whoa, the gang’s all here. Jesus… Dismas on the left," I informed and pointed to the said Saint.

"Penitent thief," Sam added.

"Getsas on the right."

"Jerk thief," Sam quipped and I rolled my eyes.

"Avery sure had a thing for Saint Dismas, huh?" Nate inquired and practically fondled the poor statue.

"Well, Avery fancied himself a “good thief,” right? Only plundered and murdered the non-British heathens," Sam said and smiled. 

I knew for a fact that he also quite often thought of himself as a good thief. To him, treasure hunting was all about getting to the treasure before a worse person could get to it. I always agreed with that point since I never did the hunting for the money, but to bring forgotten wonders back to the people they belonged to. That was worth way more than any amount of gold.

"Guess that’s what passed for “good” back then," Nate informed and I was snapped back to the present.

"Good enough," I added and gave Sam a shove. "He always did remind me of a meaner Robin Hood." 

Sam rolled his eyes as we followed Nathan to the other side of the wall. Nate walked over to what looked like a metal dish and dipped a finger in it.

"Some kind of lamp," he muttered and sure enough, his finger was covered in what looked like gun powder. Not only explosive but also good for light, when lit. "Hey, smokey-- Need your lighter over here."

"Yeah, come on lung cancer, pass it over," I added and Sam glared at the two of us.

"You know, that really hurts my feelings you guys," he informed and feigned a look of mock hurt.

"Not as much as it hurts your lungs," Nate shot back and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Agreed. I'd hate to have any future children we have grow up around that terrible stuff. Ruining the lungs of kids, how dare you," I muttered and glared at Sam while he grinned. 

It took me a second to realize exactly what I had just told him.

"So...you're saying there could be more kids in our future," Sam muttered and I blushed at the thought of having more. 

Sure I had always wanted two but I was also getting old and didn't know if I could still have children. Though, there was always adoption.

"Quit smoking and we'll see," I informed and he grinned.

"That I can do," Sam assured and lit the lamp before giving me a loving kiss. 

He would've deepened it if it wasn't for the massive amount of light now flooding the room.

"Well isn’t that something?" Nate muttered and sure enough there were six dots on the far wall.

"The light’s coming from the other side of the wall," Sam informed and Nate bolted to the other side.

"All right, let’s see here. Ah. I can aim the lights. Hey, here we go..." 

It took Nate just under a minute to line up all the dots and he seemed pretty proud of himself.

"There we go."

"Nice job, man," I told him and gave him a side hug.

"Okay. Let’s give this a shot?" Nate let out a sigh before pushing a button in the middle of the wall. 

The wall turned out to be a door and opened to reveal another wall...how exciting.

"Well, nice view. No treasure though," Sam muttered and I was about to agree when I noticed something about this wall. 

It was actually more of a window and when you looked through it at just the right angle it turned into a map.

"No, but… look, you see those crosses?" I informed and shoved Sam into place so he could see them line up.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, is that a cave… right below?"

"Yeah, I think Avery’s trying to tell us where to go next. Uh, there’s one problem though. Going back that way means we have to go back toward the cathedral," Nate deadpanned and I sighed.

"And back towards Adler," I added and let out a curse as the boys did the same.

"Well, let’s not keep him waiting," Sam informed and I sighed before following the two of them out of the crypt.

***

It took another two hours to reach the cave and those two hours mostly consisted of shooting Shoreline guys. A whole group was waiting outside the crypt which took a good half hour and there were scattered groups along the way to the cave. The whole thing was horribly annoying and what we thought would be a quick jaunt turned into a whole afternoon. I still wanted to check out some Scottish pubs with Sam later on but that wasn't looking all that promising. Though, at least we had made it to the cave and the entrance.

"We made it. It's quite the detour," Sam muttered and we both nodded.

Yeah, no kidding.

"Let's go see what Avery left for us," Nathan said and I grinned.

"Yes please. Those Shorline assholes were right next to this cave," Sam reminded the two of us and glanced back over his shoulder. 

He looked nervous and I hated to admit there were a few scattered close calls on our way there.

"Yeah, but I think we're the first ones in here," Nate muttered and glanced in awe at the sight in front of us.

"Oh...is that a door?" Sam inquired and I rolled my eyes before walking over, not seeing a visible way in.

"It sure looks like it. C'mere. Check this out," Nate informed and stuck his hand in a whole in the wall. "A little slimy. There's a handle in here or something."

"Well...Give it a pull." 

I glared at Sam as Nate did the same, you don't just pull a random slimy handle.

"What? Could be a trap," Nate reminded him and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You're already in there. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, I lose my hand?"

"So we'll get you a nice hook. Give it a pull."

"Sam!" I yelled and slapped his shoulder with a glare.

"What? All the best pirates had hooks!"

"That's a terrible excuse," I muttered but that just made the two of them start arguing. 

I rolled my eyes and shoved Nate out of the way before sticking my hand in and grabbing the lever. Nate visibly cringed but no giant axe chopped off my hand and I pulled it out just to prove it to them.

"Babies," I tutted and turned in order to walk through the door. "Tada! Welcome to the treasure cave!" 

I did a sweep over the room and Nate raised a brow at my truly terrible exclamation.

"Really?" He inquired and I shrugged.

"Best I could come up with," I informed with a laugh. "Just come on, we got a treasure to find!" 

Both Nate and Sam grinned as we continued on, getting just that much closer to our treasure and Sam's freedom. But the number one rule of treasure hunting: The road to the treasure is never short nor simple. And I had a feeling that Avery's treasure would be following that rule to a t.


	8. Those Who Prove Worthy

The area just past the first door was something out of a horror movie, since it was a dark room covered in skeletons. Not just any skeletons, ones that were stuffed in cages and looked as though the person died exactly where their skeleton was hanging. I cringed and stepped around a broken one not able to imagine the amount of pain they must've felt minutes before their death. It was a terrible way to go for sure.

"Hello, hello," Nate muttered and cringed when he stepped on a discarded femur.

I cringed as he wiped femur off his boot and glanced around the room, looking puzzled.

"Pretty interesting decor," Sam muttered and let out an intrigued whistle as Nate shined his light on a plaque hanging from one of the cages.

""For those who prove worthy, Paradise awaits… To those who prove false, behold your grim fate.”"

I cringed at the terrible grammar and stepped over a skeleton in order to glare at the plaque.

"Shouldn't it be 'fates'?" I inquired and Sam chuckled at the observation.

"You care why?" Nate asked and I glared at him.

"Just because you're a pirate it doesn't mean you can flake on grammar," I shot back and crossed my arms in annoyance while Sam literally laughed out loud.

"Do you ever turn off the writer brain?" He inquired and I shook my head with a proud grin.

"Nope, it seems to have a mind of its own," I informed and he rolled his eyes before tapping the plaque with his flashlight.

"Yeah, well I guess Avery was a better pirate than a poet."

"This…this isn’t Avery’s," Nate informed from where he was inspecting a part of the wall.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired and I walked over, grinning at the sigil etched into the wall.

"Look."

Nate pointed to the symbol as Sam raised a brow in shock.

"Nate's right, it’s the Rhode Island Pirate," I informed and grinned.

The plot had officially thickened and boy did that discovery make things interesting.

"Thomas Tew," Nate elaborated as Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yeah. But it can’t be him. I mean, this is clearly his sigil, but… Tew died attacking the same treasure fleet as Avery," Sam muttered and I rolled my eyes.

One thing you gotta remember about pirates of any kind was that the place they died was never the place they died. I didn't join Nate on his first mission to look for El Dorado because of Sammie, but he did tell me stories and one involved Sir Francis Drake and an empty coffin. Maybe Thomas Tew was similar.

"Yeah, well at least that’s what the stories tell us," Nate reminded him with a grin and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"If this really is Tew’s mark… then that means he’s involved in all of this… how?"

"That’s a damn good question. So who do you think these guys are?" Nate inquired and shone his flashlight on the skeletons in the cages.

"Those who prove false, I guess," Sam muttered and glared as we continued on, stopping before an old looking bridge. "I think Avery, or Thomas Tew they're just trying to scare us."

"Good thing we’re jaded treasure hunters," Nate quipped and I barked out a laugh.

"Now that my brother, is the understatement of the year," I informed with a grin and Nate rolled his eyes before starting to cross the rickety old bridge in front of us.

"Whoa… It’s okay, it’s holding! Come on." Nate jumped to the other side as Sam followed with me bringing up the rear.

I was the lightest so it was best if I walked on it last, just in case three people would be too much for the ancient bridge.

"These bridges are clearly not built to code," Sam muttered and jumped to the edge of the cliff with a glare.

"Sure they are. The pirate code," I informed with a laugh and grinned when I hit the middle. "Besides...I think we're...ahhhh...Sam!!!"

I spoke too soon and the bridge started to collapse with me only halfway across. Sam turned and his widened while I tried, desperately, to jump to the other side.

"Oh shit!" Sam cursed and ran forward, grabbing my hand since I missed the jump by a mile.

Though, luckily, he was there to catch me and I let out a relieved sigh. "God...thank you," I informed, breathlessly, as Sam laughed and pulled me up and onto the ledge.

"Damn honey, you gotta stop doing that," he shot back and got me to my feet as I rolled my eyes.

Sam laughed and we continued on, making it to a second room. This time, however, Nate stepped on a pressure plate by accident and the door began to shut behind us. Well, behind them and in front of me. I cursed and I jumped through the door, turning in order to try in vein to keep it from closing.

"No, no, no, no!" I muttered but it was too late, the door had already slammed shut. "Well, we’re not going back that way."

"At least we didn’t get dropped in a pit or something," Nate informed with a shrug as Sam sent him a glare.

"Yeah, look on the bright side I guess. But we're still stuck in a room with no exits and only...uh...that."

I trailed off when I saw the contraption in front of us that consisted of three giant wooden wheels decorated with crosses. It was impressive to say the least.

"This is… elaborate," Sam observed and I nodded in agreement.

"You could say that," I said and wandered over to what looked like the only exit, a door with another switch. Though this one also came with a skeleton that had been impaled. "Found another switch. Yeah, I’m just gonna take the… hand… out. Sorry Mr. Shish-Kebab, maybe we can redeem your failure."

I cringed and pulled out the hand, the spikes immediately retracting and the test started to move on it's own. It kept moving until the bucket that had previously been on top was now at the bottom.

"Jesus. It’s a pretty elaborate test? Or trial?" Sam offered and Nate nodded, glancing at the skeleton.

"Yeah… one that guy clearly failed," Nate muttered and stepped back with a disgusted look on his face.

"Then let’s do better. There’s something on the bottom there," Sam observed and wandered over to the bottom wheel.

"It’s a bucket," Nate deadpanned and I glared daggers at him.

"You are way too obvious sometimes. Yeah, we can see it, I'm not blind," I shot back, anger lacing that statement.

Sam let out a laugh as Nathan stared at me, looking nearly offended.

"Just trying to be helpful," he offered and I scoffed.

"Well, you're actually being annoying," I shot back and glared over at the bucket.

"Is one of your pet peeves obvious statements? Like, people stating the obvious in a given situation?" Sam inquired and I thought for a second before giving him a nod.

"You know...it must be," I muttered and raised a brow, having never noticed that about myself.

"Huh. Okay. Now what?" Sam inquired as Nate grabbed the bucket and wandered over to the left side of the cave where there was a small lake.

"Aah. Oh! Bucket filled!" Nate informed as he cringed, the water obviously freezing.

"All right, pass it up to me," Sam informed and leaned over the edge in order to grab the bucket. "I’m gonna put it back in that big wheel thingie. Bingo."

I walked over as Nate joined us, studying the three wheels. At the front of the test was three smaller wheels that seemed to be connected to the larger ones.

"All right, let’s see what these wheels do," Nate muttered and spun the first one to the right which also spun the big wheel. "Okay… I think I see what’s going on here."

"There’s something with the three crosses?" Sam ventured and I nodded along with Nathan.

"Yeah. I’m guessing we’re looking at Jesus, our good thief Dismas, and the jerk thief Gestas," Nate observed and I nodded, assuming that the gold was Jesus since it was also the biggest.

"Well, I’m gonna figure the white cross is Dismas," Sam offered.

"So the black one is Gestas. There we go," Nate muttered as he got both Jesus and the bucket in almost the right position. "Hey Sam, was Dismas to the left of Jesus?"

"Well, are you looking at them from the front or the back?" Sam inquired and I raised a brow at the question.

Wasn't it obvious?

"The front," Nate deadpanned and I rolled my eyes before grabbing the wheel that put Getsas into position.

"He was on the left. Just like this," I informed and yanked the wheel which shoved Getsas into the right position and kept the bucket at the top.

"Hey check it out – something up there moved when you put the bucket on top," Sam observed and I glanced up to find he was right, there was now a channel leading from the bucket to above the door.

"There’s a channel running from the mechanism to the door," Nate observed and I resisted the urge to punch him.

_God, I had to work on that._

"Okay… so bucket on top is good. Keep it there," Sam ordered and I rolled my eyes, like we were gonna move it.

"Think that’s it?" Nate inquired and I rolled my eyes before wandering over to the switch.

"Well, you could try pulling the switch," I told him with a grin and he wandered over.

Nate stuffed his hand in the hole and pulled, eyeing the spike holes as he did so. I cringed and stepped back, keeping myself out of the splash zone just in case we got the puzzle wrong. It sounded mean but it was true and I was wearing some fantastic looking jeans that I did not want to ruin. But they stayed clean and Nate stayed alive.

"Nathan, look -- I think you got it!" Sam called and grinned as the door slowly began to open.

"All right, see," he laughed and I grinned before giving him a high five. "No shishkanates, no natekabobs today."

"So, if that was a test… what do you suppose it was testing, exactly? Filling a bucket?" Sam inquired as we trekked our way through the door.

"Had to know about Saint Dismas, who I bet Avery and all of his crew were intimately familiar with," Nate offered and Sam shrugged with a glare.

"Not that hard of a test."

"Be grateful, the last thing we need is a test where you have to write out the whole bible in Swahili or keep yourself from getting bit by snakes in a pit in the desert," I told him and grinned, hoping that he'd get the last part. I mean, we had watched the Indiana Jones movies like a hundred times back before he 'died'.

"Was that an Indiana Jones reference?" Sam inquired and I shrugged with a smile.

"Why can't one treasure hunter reference another?" I shot back and grinned before continuing on, loving the fact that I was trekking through a cave in Scotland with my husband and his brother.

Not a lot of people got to say they could do that and I was damn grateful to be one of the ones that could.

***

We had trekked our way through the caves and had swung on beams and slid down rock slides but got stopped by a broken bridge. There was no way up to it so Nate had boosted Sam up and allowed him to push a crate down that we could use. The whole situation was horribly frustrating and I could tell that it was starting to get to Sam. God, if only he could see some of the other stuff Nate and I have had to deal with.

"They’re sure not making this easy, are they?" Sam inquired as all three of us climbed across a wall.

"It wouldn't be treasure hunting if the path was straight," I reminded him with a laugh as Nate scoffed from his spot above me.

"It would at least be damn easier to find some of these treasures," he muttered, bitterly, and I laughed as Sam dropped down to the opening of a small cave.

"Let’s see what’s in here," Sam called and headed inside the cave while Nate and I followed. "Hey, there’s a low ceiling here. Watch your-- Ow!"

"Watch my… ah?" I mocked and he sent me a glare.

"Can it. This way. Ah, maybe through here? I see some light through here," Sam informed and jumped out of the cave.

Nate and I followed only to be met with a sight that was all too familiar.

"Ah, catacombs," I said and brushed a hand along a dusty looking coffin.

"That makes sense… we’re under a cathedral," Nate observed and walked out of the small catacomb before jumping over to a ledge. Sam and I followed and were about to continue on when Nate stopped us. "Hey, hold-- hold on…"

"What?" Sam inquired but Nate shushed him.

"Listen." I leaned closer to the wall and sure enough there were voices coming from who knows where.

But they did belong to people we knew or at least one of them.

"Anything noteworthy by the dormitories?" A voice inquired and I cringed knowing exactly who that South African accent belonged to. It was Nadine Ross.

"Not unless you count some cleverly worded headstones," another voice answered and I assumed that was one of her men.

I had no context on facial expressions or gestures so enjoy the script I wrote instead.

Nadine: Have you finished digging by the chapter-house?

Mercenary: We have, ma’am. The northwest sites are wide open as well.

Nadine: And what about the southern perimeter?

Mercenary: Not yet; It’d take us a day to move the crane over there.

Right after that moment a second voice appeared and it was one that made me cringe in disgust.

Rafe: Nadine.

Nadine: Make it happen. In the meantime see what you can dig up without it.

Mercenary: I’ll send a couple of men over there.

Nadine: Good. Rafe, any luck with those manuscripts?

Rafe: Can we have a minute?

Nadine: Keep me updated.

Mercenary: Yes, ma’am.

The merc's voice never returned so I assumed that he gave Nadine and Adler some privacy.

Nadine: Did you hear? They found a whole annexed area under the cathedral.

Rafe: I did. Have you seen it?

Nadine: No. Why?

Rafe: Because there wasn’t much left… after they’d finished “finding” it.

Nadine: My men have been a bit liberal with the dynamite.

So she was the cause of the explosions, figures. It was kind of rude to go around and blow up priceless artifacts just to find treasure. But Nadine also didn't seem like the kind of person that cared about priceless anything.

Rafe: They’re like a hundred well-armed bulls in a china shop.

Nadine: …but they’ve made more progress in two days than we’ve made in months.

Rafe: (scoffs) Progress? I can’t analyze rubble.

Nadine: I’ll let them know to give you a heads up before they do anything drastic.

Rafe: Or you can tell them to sit tight until I analyze the few clues that haven’t been blown up.

Nadine: No, we can’t sit around waiting any longer.

Rafe: All due respect, I think I have a bit more experience with this sort of thing than you do.

Nadine: We tried things your way.

Rafe: Bullshit. You’ve been wanting to level this place ever since we got here.

Nadine: No. I wanted to steal that cross long before it ever even made it to that auction. The same auction where I couldn’t have my men around to deal with any surprises.

Rafe: The auction was the cleanest way to get the cross.

Nadine: But instead of going with my gut, I listened to you. And now we have competition.

Rafe: Well, I didn’t think they'd show up.

Nadine: Or maybe you wanted to draw them out.

Rafe: (scoffs) Why-- Why the hell would I do that?

Nadine: Because you think you need both of them. And maybe you do. Point is, I’m done trying to do things the clean way. If the treasure is here, we’ll find it. And if not, well… maybe it’s time to move on, huh? Hey… it’s not personal.

Rafe: Of course.

Nadine: I’ll let you know if anything turns up.

The conversation then ended and I cringed knowing nothing of what we just heard was good. If that annexed area meant treasure then they had to be on the same path or even closer than us. Luckily, everything that we had encountered so far looked untouched and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Let’s get moving before they blow that treasure to bits," Nate muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"Or they start making out," Sam added and I cringed hating the picture that flashed through my mind.

"Ugh...thanks for putting that terrifying image in my head," I muttered and cringed, rubbing my head in order to get it out as Nate chuckled.

We all jumped over to another platform and were about to continue on when Sam stopped us.

"Hey, wait… You think she was right, though?" He inquired and I raised a brow.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Rafe wanting to draw you two out," Sam observed and I scoffed.

Yeah right. That bastard was just as shocked to see us at that auction as we were him. Besides, he had no way of drawing us out anyways, Sam was the one that found the listing.

"As long as he doesn’t get the upper hand, who cares? Doesn’t matter," Nate informed and I nodded in agreement.

"He's right. As long as we keep finding areas that prove no one else has found them yet, we're in good shape. And so far this whole place looks untouched," I reminded him and ran my hand along a shelf, proving that the place was still covered in dust.

"True," Sam agreed and with that we continued on, making it to a large open area.

There seemed to be a trial there at one point but the whole thing had eroded and fell into the sea, leaving a big hole with a very large drop.

"Wow! Now that's what I call erosion," I exclaimed and grinned.

"No kidding, it looks as though there was a whole other chamber here but it just dropped right into the sea," Sam observed and leaned over the edge in order to get a better view.

I followed suit and raised a brow at the mass of machinery that was practically in a heap at the bottom of the cliff.

"Good and bad. Good because we don't have to do it, bad because it destroyed our way across," Nate muttered, annoyed, while I trekked my way along the ridge of the cliff, looking for something that we could use.

The only thing that looked remotely helpful was a giant wooden seesaw that stretched across the gap.

"Maybe not, look at that old seesaw," I called and jumped down so I could ever so slowly walk across.

It moved a tad bit under my weight but looked stable enough to get us across.

"You sure about that?" Nate inquired as he and Sam stood on the edge, giving the seesaw a wary glance.

"It's the only way across that I can see, it's either try it or find our way back with our tails between our legs," I shot back and grinned.

"I vote try it," Sam said and stepped on the seesaw as Nathan followed.

With their added weight, the back of seesaw stayed down whereas the front raised up enough to allow me to climb across to the other side. Once across, I hooked my grappling hook on a ledge and swung back, this time landing on a platform with a large crate sitting on it. There was no way that all three of us could get across without help so the crate would be able to hold the back end down.

"Sam, get Nate across and then I'll drop this crate and get you across," I informed and Sam nodded before moving back, allowing Nathan to jump onto the other side.

I got myself into position and grabbed the crate, ready to shove it off the edge of the cliff.

"Ready?" I inquired and Sam nodded.

"Go for it."

I let out a breath before dropping the crate, the seesaw dropping from the added weight. Though it dropped a little too quickly since Sam practically had to jump to the other side. He rolled and stuck the landing, the seesaw still in the same position. My plan had worked. I grinned and jumped down, walking across the seesaw with ease. But the walk got a tad bit harder when the crate shifted when I was halfway across. The ancient seesaw began to tip forward and I freaked, rooting myself in place.

"Alex! Jump!" Sam called and I glanced up to find he was leaning over the edge, hand outstretched towards me.

I nodded and ran, jumping right as the entire seesaw collapsed into the sea.

"Thank you. Thank you so damn much," I breathed out as Sam rolled his eyes and pulled me up after I had just managed to grab his hand.

Even though my plan almost killed me, it worked and I was grateful that all three of us were now across.

"I'll say it again....stop that!" Sam chided and I rolled my eyes before wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Maybe I'm prone to falling because I know you'll always be there to catch me," I informed with a cheeky grin and he rolled his eyes before giving me a kiss.

"Stop being sweet."

"I love you, Sam," I told him and he glared at me. Though it softened and he quite eagerly trapped my lips in another kiss.

"I love you to." I grinned and kissed him one last time before following after Nate who had continued on.

"Do you think we got any more tests left?" I inquired and Nate scoffed from where he was examining a statue.

"At this point, I’d rather take another deathtrap," he informed with a glare.

"At this point I hope we’re at the end of this thing," Sam quipped with an annoyed sigh and I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes the path to the treasure is rough and bumpy and sometimes it's paved with...statues?

"Okay… getting a bit dramatic with the statues here," Nate observed and I noticed that the whole corridor was practically covered in what looked like nun statues.

"Seriously. Why decorate a treasure burial site?" Sam asked.

"Or build elaborate tests. Ugh. I’ll never get used to this," Nate muttered and gave him a pat on the back in sympathy.

I was about to tell him everything would be fine when we came across a huge open room. It was practically empty aside from a gold scale that was sitting on a pedestal in the middle. On one side was a collection of copper coins and the other held an elaborate golden cross.

"It’s another cross. At least this one has some jewels on it, right?" Sam laughed and was about to grab the cross when I stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, don’t… touch it," I warned and he raised a brow.

"What? Why?"

"Look at it. It’s the only valuable thing we’ve seen in this cave," I told him but he still looked confused.

"Right," Sam agreed, still not getting what I was going at.

Luckily, Nate had been paying attention and he nodded in realization.

"This is another test," Nate informed and I nodded in agreement as Sam finally looked as though he understood.

"Greed," Sam said and I nodded as Nate did the same.

"Exactly. Or lack thereof," I explained further, knowing that if Avery was in fact recruiting or anybody was recruiting they wouldn't want a greedy son of a bitch to join them.

No one wants to include someone that would just make off will the entire treasure.

"Okay, so…" Sam trailed off, waiting for Nate and I to tell him what to grab.

"It’s-- It’s gotta be the coins," Nate assured and Sam raised a brow, unconvinced.

"Coins. Are we sure about this?"

"Well, pretty sure," Nate informed.

"I'm a solid 75%," I added and Sam scoffed.

"“Pretty sure” and "75%" will have to do," he informed and reached out towards the scale.

"All right, just… just one now," Nate cautioned and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I got it. Greed. Please don’t be a trap," Sam muttered and reached out before plucking one measly little coin off the top of the pile.

I grabbed onto Sam and prepared for the worst only to he pleasantly surprised. There was no death trap or bottomless pit or snakes...but a light and a map.

"You recognize the shape?" Nate inquired and I nodded, the shape below was nearly unmistakeable.

"It’s Madagascar," Sam deadpanned and I turn glared at him but he just shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

The guy was happy and I loved it.

"Look. The star right here," Nate said and pointed to the centre of what looked almost like a compass rose on the ground.

"That’s Kings Bay," I said and Nate grinned.  
"Yes it is," Nate agreed with a laugh. "King's Bay was also a hub for pirates. Everyone who's everybody used to hang out around there back in Avery's time."

I nodded and grinned, remembering a note that I had found back in the cave. It was right after the first trial and I stumbled upon it by accident. I pulled it out and grinned before noticing that Sam no longer looked happy, he looked pissed.

"Son of a bitch. He’s screwing with us…"

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked and Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Avery. He’s screwing with us. This was supposed to be it. So where’s the goddamned treasure, huh? I mean, King’s Bay? Great, But what’s next? North Pole? Outer space?" Sam inquired but both Nate and I had stopped listening. "Nathan? Alex?"

"“For those who prove worthy… Paradise awaits,"" Nate muttered and gave the two of us a grin. "He-- was recruiting."

"God, yes, you're right. Tew and others. I found this list back in that first cave with twelve names, all pirate captains," I informed and held out the list towards Nathan who grabbed it, grinning at what was written.

"Who was recruiting...and...a list?"

"Avery… was recruiting. This list proves it. Baldridge, Bonny, all the greats of his time."

"Wait...hold on...Recruiting for what?" Sam asked but we were cut off from answering by an explosion that knocked me back a couple feet.

I groaned and stood, rubbing a hand along my head and glancing around for Sam. He was just a few feet away and groaning in pain, a visible wound on his forehead. I ran over and slid to a stop next to him, praying that was the only thing wrong with him.

"Sam?" I inquired and he sat up, giving me a smile.

"I'm all good, hun," he assured and I sighed before wrapping him in a hug.

I was about to kiss him when a voice stopped us, one that belonged to the source of the explosion.

"You gentlemen and lady, are very, very noisy. Guns on the floor. Slowly. I still owe you from last time."

I glared daggers at Nadine and pulled out my pistol from it's side holster before tossing it at Nadine's feet, the boys doing the same. I glared at the gun and then at Nadine, praying she didn't try anything.

"Throwing me out a window didn’t do it for you?" Nate inquired and Nadine smirked while I raised a brow at the two of them.

Wait...what? What the hell did I miss?

"She threw you out a window?" I inquired and Nate brushed me off with a glare.

"Long story," Nate muttered and I rolled my eyes before turning towards Nadine.

"I don't really care, that's impressive," I informed and she grinned as Nate glared daggers at me.

"Thank you."

"Hey! Who's side are you on!" Nate exclaimed and I grinned before bumping his shoulder with my own.

Maybe if he didn't mock Sam and I earlier then I'd be on his side.

"Rafe. Rafe, come in," Nadine said and I cringed, hoping that Adler did not show up.

"I’m at the graveyard. Nadine, they were here," Adler informed and I grinned. That idiot had no idea what we had been getting up to.

"Yeah, I’m looking at them right now," Nadine informed.

"What? Where are you?"

"Come back to the Cathedral. Follow the holes," Nadine instructed and I cursed, Sam raising a brow.

"I’m on my way. And for God’s sake don’t shoot them yet," Adler ordered and Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Might want to hurry, then," she informed and pocketed the radio before glancing at the map. "King’s Bay."

"Yeah but, uh.… where in King’s Bay?" Sam inquired and Nadine raised a brow. "You’ll need that cross over there to figure it out. But… there’re only three people that can tell you how to use it."

"Let me guess… you three."

"Well, you wanna leave it to Rafe, you’re gonna be waiting a long time," Nate informed and I snorted with laughter.

"Sorry boys and girl. I’m not here to negotiate. Bring me the crucifix," she barked and one of her Mercs moved towards the scale.

I glanced down at the floor and nudged Nate so he could see the visible rim where the floor was likely to collapse. Nadine hadn't noticed but we had to keep her distracted long enough to shuffle backwards.

"It’s not a crucifix," Nate informed and Nadine and her merc both stopped, giving us time to move back.

"What?" Nadine inquired, placing a hand on her gun and giving the three of us a glare.

"Well, technically a crucifix refers to a cross that… You know what… never mind," Nate informed with a grin just as all three of us stepped back onto solid ground.

Nadine noticed and cursed before turning to her henchmen. "Don’t touch it!" She ordered but the merc was already in the midst of grabbing the cross.

Just like Nate and I predicted, the floor gave way and the merc fell through.

"Shoot them!" Nadine ordered and the shooting started soon after.

I cursed and hid behind a column, wishing I hadn't lost my gun to that chasm.

"This way, c’mon!" Sam called and I noticed he was bolting towards the exit by the far right of the cave.

I followed him and all three of us bolted out of the cave before we could even attempt to grab a few guns. I jumped on top of a broken piece of ruin before body slamming a guard and grabbing his pistol.

"Heads up!" I informed the second guard just as I head shot him. "Ha, didn't mean it literally."

I grinned and grabbed his pistol before turning and tossing it to Sam, the guy luckily catching it.

"Man, we really kicked the hornet’s nest, didn’t we?" Sam inquired as I joined him behind some cover, popping off a few rounds as I went.

"Yeah, we kicked it, punched it, and set it’s queen on fire," I informed with a laugh after nailing three Shoreline in a row. "Come on, lets blow this Popsicle stand."

Sam nodded and together we quickly started shooting at guards while I prayed that we'd make it out alive.

***

It took the better half of an hour but we finally made it to a large cliff overlooking the ocean. Nearly right below us was Sully's seaplane and a direct path to it was just off to the right.

"Alex!" Sam called from where he was headed down the path towards the plane.

"Yeah, right behind y---"

I was promptly cut off by a merc who wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me back.

"Hey girly, good to see you. What a pretty thing you are," he cooed in a terribly raspy and disgusting voice.

I screeched and tried to squirm my way out but nothing was working, I was stuck.

"Get off me you bastard!" I screamed and the guard grinned before tightening his grip.

"Such strong words for such a little thing," he purred and wrapped his arms around my neck instead.

"Ugh...Sam!" I called but my voice was strained by the sheer force that he was holding my neck with.

"He's moved on. It's just you and me. And I feel like shedding some blood today," the merc informed with a laugh as we trekked ever closer to the edge of the cliff.

I knew that if I kept just trying to break free we'd fall right off the cliff in minutes or he'd strangle me. There had to be another way, another way of getting the bastard off me. Like a good stuck foot for instance. I grinned and dug my boot into the snow before getting myself ready and positioning my head right before the Mercs chin.

"Yeah, well how bout you fuck off instead!" I shot back and the merc started at me in shock.

"What?!"

Before the merc could retaliate I snapped my head back and nailed him right in the chin. He screeched and let me go, tumbling off the edge of the cliff. Sam returned at that moment and I grinned, ready to run and wrap him in a hug. But I was stopped by the merc who reached out and wrapped a hand around my ankle, pulling me off the cliff with him. I screamed as I fell back, tumbling off the cliff along with the merc. Sam ran forward and tried to grab me but my hand just barely missed his outstretched one.

"Alex!!" Sam called and I was suddenly slammed into panic mode.

I looked around for anything I could grab onto but knew that I was falling too damn fast. My only option was luckily strapped to my side. I grinned and unfurled the grappling hook before tossing it at the cliff. It hooked on and held as I let out a sigh only to be cut off by the cliff. The momentum of going from falling to swinging slammed me into the cliff face and a sharp rock punctured my side on impact.

"Gahhh! God that hurt," I muttered and tried to keep holding on but my grip was slipping.

"Alex, don't worry. I got you!" Sam called and I glanced up to find he had started to pull me back up the cliff face.

In just a few seconds I was back on solid ground and let out a sigh before flopping onto my back. My side ached like no tomorrow and a puddle of blood had quickly formed around me.

"Sam..." I muttered and he turned with a jump, running over to make sure I was okay.

"Holy shit, Alex!"

"Sam...I hit the...cliff."

I turned and coughed, throwing up a hell of a lot of blood as I did so. Something was wrong, very wrong. I groaned in pain and rolled back over, losing consciousness for a brief second.

"No, hey, stay with me. I can't lose you hun."

I blinked awake to find Sam lightly hitting the side of my face looking scared out of his mind.

"I'm tough," I assured but my voice was strained from all the pain I was in.

"I know, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Sam picked me up and continued down the trail, stopping once he ran into Nathan.

"What the hell happened?"

"She hit the cliff after she saved herself from falling off it. I think a rock or something dug into her side. All I know is that there is way too much blood."

"Yeah, no kidding. Look, the planes right there."

"Hun, this is gonna suck," Sam informed but I was barely listening to him.

My brain was way too fuzzy to really focus on anything and it felt as thought someone had glued my eyes shut.

"Mmm...hmmm."

"Alex! Stay with me!"

I could tell that Sam was yelling at me but at that point I didn't care. Everything hurt way too much to care anymore. All I cared about was getting some much needed sleep and seeing if I would open my eyes once again.


	9. The Twelve Towers

I felt like absolute shit but I reluctantly convinced myself to open my eyes. Light was what greeted me and I groaned before shielding my eyes, sitting up with a moan of pain. Once the light and pain had subsided I realized I was in a hotel room and that my stomach was bandaged like no tomorrow. It also hurt like crazy and I muttered a few curses before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. It hurt like hell and I felt even worse but I managed to stand up fully, only stumbling a tad bit. Though taking a step was a whole other story and I collapsed with a scream, nearly smacking into the footboard. Footsteps quickly started outside the room and Sam entered the room seconds after I fell, skidding to a stop by my side.

"Alex! What the hell happened?!" Sam inquired and helped me to stand and stumble my way over to the bed.

"Ugh...I tried to stand to see what the hell happened," I muttered and groaned, placing a hand on my stomach.

"You slammed into a rock after you managed to save yourself," Sam informed and I tried to think back to that moment on the cliff. 

It was fuzzy but I could picture the moment that I fell off the cliff and annoyingly the moment that I hit the side of it as well. I groaned and leaned back as Sam grabbed a bottle of water and some pills off the side table. I graciously swallowed the pills and downed the water as Sam sat on the edge of the bed, giving me a worried look.

"Sam...are you okay?" I inquired and wrapped my hand around his.

"Yeah, I'm good," he muttered but the way his voice shook at the end gave it all away. I smiled and leaned forward despite the pain, wrapping Sam in a tight hug as he let out a barely audible sob. "Alex, you were nearly dead after that cliff. Back on Sully's plane, I thought you had died and I'd have to find a way to tell Sammie that her mother died and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. It was touch and go for so long and I was really scared, we all were. I was so damn grateful when the doctor told us you were gonna be fine, just a couple stitches and some pain meds." Sam pulled away a tad bit and stared down at the floor, his face dark and his posture guarded. "Though I do think that you should sit out the next part of this adventure, just until you're healed. I know you don't want to but I think it's best, I've almost lost you one too many times. And next time...I might actually lose you." 

Sam rubbed at his eyes while I slid my feet over the edge of the bed and stood, managing to keep my footing that time.

"Sam, I'm fine," I assured and stretched, cringing only a tad bit. "I'm in it till the end and won't stop until you're safe and sound. Have you figured out where in King's Bay we're going?"

"Alex---"

"Sam, I'm fine," I assured and took a seat on his lap before giving him a kiss. "Lets go find that treasure and then you can spend the next fifty years worrying about me...ok?" 

Sam sighed before giving me a nod and I grinned before heading back out to the living room. Sully and Nate were sitting around the small dining table, each nursing what looked like a scotch.

"It's what...11:30?" I inquired and they both turned to stare at me. "Why are you guys drinking so damn early? I mean, I'm not dead." 

Nate jumped out of his chair and ran over, wrapping me in a hug that was just a tad bit too tight.

"Ow! Nathan...you're squishing me," I informed with a groan and he stepped back, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry. I'm just grateful you're alive," he informed and Sully nodded from behind him.

"We both are. Welcome back kid."

"It's good to be back," I informed and took a seat. "So...have you guys figured out where to go next?"

"These assholes won't tell me anything," Sully muttered and gave Nate and Sam a glare as they took a seat as well.

"We were waiting until you woke up," Sam informed me and wrapped my hand in a tight squeeze.

"Sam wanted to make sure you were alright before we continued on, just in case you...uh...weren't," Nathan told me and I felt Sam's grip get tighter. "But since you're clearly alive, we can spill the beans. How soon can you get us to Madagascar?"

"No treasure, then, back at that cave?" Sully inquired and Nate shook his head with a glare.

"Not yet."

"I don’t know what you’re talking about?" Sam inquired and stood in order to grab the coin from his jean jacket pocket. "Look. We’re rich!" 

He tossed the coin on the table and Sully sighed, picking it up with a glare.

"Jesus… Suppose it’s a start. And you think the rest is in Madagascar?"

"There was a chamber back there with a giant map of Madagascar on the floor, so… Yeah, it’s probably there," Nate deadpanned and Sully chuckled, tossing the pathetic and lonely copper coin back on the table.

"This is beginning to smell a whole lot like wild goose, kid," he informed and I nodded in agreement, that it was.

"Look, the treasure was never in Scotland, okay?"

"Then what was the point of all that, huh? Of the Saint Dismas cross?" Sam inquired and I grinned, Nate doing the same.

"Look. It’s like we said, I think Avery was recruiting people. The cross was an invitation. The caves were just some sort of… initiation," I explained and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so we all passed, huh? Congrats, Victor. We get eye patches and parrots now," Sam muttered, sarcastically, and I smacked his head with a glare.

"I don’t get it. Why the hell would they go to all that bother just to weed people out?" Sully inquired and I grinned, giving Nathan the floor.

"To protect himself. Avery was the most wanted man in the world at that time. He had to enlist people that he could trust in order to keep their treasure secret," Nathan explained and I grinned like a kid. 

We were the only two that seemed to get that Avery had obviously hidden his treasure and his buddies treasure together. That list from back at the caves was proof that there were more people involved than we thought. Loads more. And more people meant a hell of a lot more gold than just the Gunsway Heist.

"Whaddya mean, “their” treasure?" Sam inquired and Nate smiled.

"Just-- think about this," he began and rested his elbows on the table. "Thomas Tew was a successful pirate in his own right. What would he possibly stand to gain from joining Avery? I think Avery sent out crosses only to the other wealthy pirates like himself. What if they pooled and hid all their treasure together?"

"That would make the Gunsway haul look like chump change," Sam informed, suddenly looking a hell of a lot more excited.

"Ho ho, holy shit. Okay, so where exactly in Madagascar are we going?" Sully inquired.

"King’s Bay. It was an old pirate haven back in Avery’s time," Sam told him and Sully nodded though he looked puzzled.

"I know it well… It’s a big place. Anything more specific?"

"Well, that map chamber completely caved uh, so, you know…" Sam trailed off once he realized Nathan was laughing. "What are you laughing about?" 

I turned to find Nathan playing with the coin and grinning. He had figured something out.

"The people who survived the caves… the recruits. What’s the one thing they would’ve left with?" Nate inquired and tossed the coin on the table.

Sam grabbed it and grinned, flipping the coin over.

"There’s a volcano on this," he informed.

"Huh… and there’s a volcano near King’s Bay. Which means we need to get to a move on," Sully informed and stood as Nate did the same. 

They ran off to pack as I hung back, pulling out my phone.

"I should phone Carrie, let her know I'm now headed to Madagascar," I told Sam with a laugh but he grabbed the phone before I could.

"I already phoned her. Just in case something did end up happening, I didn't want the first time she heard to be the first time I told Sammie. During that whole conversation I was actually texting her, telling her you're alright."

"Huh...aren't you tech savvy all of a sudden," I quipped and Sam glared before tossing his phone on the table.

"It's 2016, might as well become a tad bit more tach savvy," Sam informed with a laugh and I grinned before giving him a kiss.

"Come on, go pack," I told him and stood as he did the same. "In the next twenty-four hours you could be a free man." I grinned but Sam didn't share in the enthusiasm and he actually looked troubled. "Sam..."

"Yeah, for sure."

"Look, I know you think I should sit back and play the damsel in distress but I'm not and I refuse to play that part. I'm finding this thing with you and that's final." 

Sam sighed before standing and wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Alright. Together until the end?" He inquired and I gave him a nod.

"You better believe it." 

With a laugh, Sam let me go and returned to the room in order to pack. I let out a sigh and stared at the hotel room, thanking whatever God was out there that I managed to survive that fall. The one thing I ever wanted was to be able to share in my experiences over the years with Sam and this adventure was getting us pretty damn close.

***

About a day later we had made it to Madagascar and spend the better half of what felt like forever driving around the area near King's Bay. The volcano on the back of the coin led us towards a high plains section of the island. The only way to get to it was a jeep and Sully was reluctant to get one with all the fixings, like winches and rear suspension. We managed to convince him to get the winch and it actually proved useful but the rare suspension was just too much to ask. Which sucked for someone that got stabbed by a cliff like two days ago.

"Ow! Nathan drive better!" I screeched and Nathan cringed as he pulled up to a large tower like structure. 

We had been driving for hours, shooting up Mercs and discovering dilapidated old towers. There were even a couple close calls that I really didn't feel like talking about. Maybe I'd get a shrink like Sully or even join him at one of those meetings. At least we seemed to be at the end and it felt like a fucking dream come true.

"It seems like this is the last tower," I informed after Nathan had very rudely jumped the jeep over a gap in the bridge. 

He parked just outside the giant tower and we all hopped out, keeping an eye out for any Mercs. We had ran into more than enough Shoreline assholes and I wasn't really all that big of a fan of running into more.

"Thank God, my back hurts like hell," Sam muttered and I gave him a gentle pat, wrapping him in a side hug.

"You'll be okay, you're a big boy," I assured, smiling, and Sam glared before shoving me off him. 

I laughed and was just about to wrap him in a loving hug before Nate called us over.

"This looks like a door, the main entrance is all blocked," Nate informed and I glanced at the main entrance to find he was right. "Sam...can I get some help?" 

Sam nodded and ran over, helping Nate to bust open the door. It looked as though that door once led to a cellar and based on the shelves inside it seemed I was right. There were a few scattered pots and whatnots but for the most part it was empty.

"Looks like there’s something back here, Sam…?" Nate called from where he was trying to push a heavy looking shelf out of the way.

"Yeah, let’s do this," Sam informed and assisted Nathan in pushing the shelf out of the way. 

Behind it was nothing special, just a bricked over opening that was a door at one point.

"Well, that's disappointing," I muttered and Sam nodded.

"Damn, it’s bricked over," he grumbled and banged a fist on the wall but it didn't budge. 

I glanced around the room and grinned when an old power keg came into view. One of my favourite parts of treasure hunting...blowing shit up.

"The hell are you doing, kid?" Sully inquired while I grabbed the powder keg before getting out my pistol.

"Stand back you three!" Nate noticed the keg and ducked behind a large granite coffin, dragging Sam and Sully with him. 

I breathed out for a split second before tossing the keg, shooting it right as it hit the wall. The keg exploded which knocked out the wall and brought us one step closer to the treasure.

"Time to see what’s inside," Sam informed with a grin and pushed through the remaining bricks as I followed. 

In the next room was a giant spiral staircase that led underground as well as a couple dozen small paintings lining the walls. It was impressive and very well built considering its age.

"Now this is elaborate and quite beautiful," I informed as Sam pushed past me, practically running down the staircase.

"Hurry up, you three!" Sam called and I tried to call out to him but he was long gone before I could.

"And he’s off," Sully muttered as we made our way down the staircase and into a long hallway.

"Sam, wait up!" Nate called but the guy was still running forward at full speed.

"Yeah. Don't leave me with these two!" I called and Sam turned back for a split second just so he could roll his eyes at me.

"Then come on!" Sam shouted and stopped before a large crack in the wall. "Nathan, Alex, Victor! This way!" 

Sam squeezed through the crack as we followed, glaring at how much energy he suddenly acquired. The drive around Madagascar wasn't tiring or anything, it was just long and I was eager to get home and rest.

"He seems excited," Sully observed and I rolled my eyes. 

That was an understatement.

"He’s got a lot riding on this," Nathan informed as we came out on the other side of the crack.

"Holy crap. Now that's what I call a chamber," I said and grinned, admiring that stonework that seemed to stretch all the way up to the ceiling.

"Magnificent. Don’t see a treasure though," Sully observed and I rolled my eyes, looking around for Sam.

"Hey, guys…?" Sam called and sure enough he was standing by what looked like a giant Saint Dismas statue.

"Coming!" Nate called and ran over while I hung back with Sully. Like I said...tired.

"Come check this out," Sam said and ran a hand along St. Dismas. 

It looked as though our good friend Dismas was in fact the centrepiece of a much larger mural. The whole back wall was comprised of symbols and sigils, all arranged a tad bit too perfectly.

"So… what do we got?" Sully inquired and leaned back on a piece of rubble.

"More sigils," Nate deadpanned and ran a hand along Avery's. "There’s our boy Avery. Thomas Tew. And that’s, um…"

"That’s Adam Baldridge," Sam added, quickly cutting in thanks to his knowledge of pirate captains. "That’s Joseph Farrell, and that’s Richard Want. All right, so maybe your pirate pool theory wasn’t so ridiculous after all."

"Thank you!" I called and Sam raised a brow as I grinned. 

I knew my theory wasn't crazy and that list from back in Scotland was reassurance that I was right.

"All right, so uh… Let’s see, what do you think the trick is here? You gotta push a button, pull something?" Nate inquired and began to play around with the statue. 

Sam quickly joined in and I rolled my eyes, loving the fact that the two of them never bothered to see the big picture.

"Maybe… maybe one of the arms," Sam ventured and Nate nodded in encouragement.

"Give it a shot." 

Sam yanked on the right arm and then the left but neither of them budged and he heaved out a sigh.

"Hey Sullivan?" I inquired and Sully turned with a grin. He saw the map.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think they realize the big picture?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Do you want to clue them in?" I inquired and Sully nodded before letting out a laugh.

"Boys," he called and they both turned. "Whenever you’re done fondling poor Saint Dismas, I think you might want to come take a look at this." Sam and Nate both raised a brow before wandering over as Sully pointed to a large trapezoid just above Avery's sigil. "The trapezoid is obviously the volcano. The crown, that’s King’s Bay. We’ve got ourselves a map, gentlemen."

"Victor, you’re a goddamn genius," Sam informed and Sully smiled, a smug look on his face. 

God, now he had gone and done it, Sully was never gonna forget that compliment.

"You hear that, Alex, Nate? Genius."

"Don't let it go to your head," I chided and he rolled his eyes but we both knew that it had already gotten to his head.

"Okay, so, if we’re here," Nate muttered and wandered closer before running a hand along Avery's sigil. "This tower lines up with Avery’s sigil."

"Okay, so then the other sigils," Sam inquired.

"Must be the towers from Avery’s time," Nate informed and Sam sighed before stepping back, a calculating look on his face.

"Well, I mean… our treasure’s gotta be in one of them, right?" Sam observed and I sighed, it would take us days to find it since there were twelve towers and only four of us. 

The towers were all spread out across King's Bay and the bay was not the smallest spot on the planet. Sure it was smaller than say New York but there'd still be a hell of a lot of driving and time wasting.

"Yeah, but which one? I count twelve towers," Sully informed and Sam cursed. 

He was about to say something when his eyes caught sight of something and I raised a brow as Sam leaned down.

"Hey, ah… Victor?" Sam asked.

"Huh?"

"You didn’t start smoking cigarettes by any chance, did ya?" He inquired and I rolled my eyes before wandering over.

"It's not yours Lung Cancer?"

"I'll have you know that I haven't smoked a single one since we landed," Sam defended himself and I raised a brow. 

Yeah right. There had to be another reason why he didn't smell like smoke right about now.

"Ran out?" I ventured and Sam frowned.

"I ran out," he agreed and I laughed before giving him a loving kiss.

"Hate to butt in but it looks like we’re not the first ones here," Sully warned just as the ceiling exploded in a shower of dust and rubble. 

I cursed and pulled out my pistol, the sounds of incoming Mercs quickly hitting my ears.

"Fire in the hole!"

"Get down!" Nate shouted and I obliged, quickly ducking behind a half wall with Sam close behind me. 

I shot off a few rounds, nailing some guys but they were tougher and apparently stronger. The one guy I was aiming at was covered in full body armour and carrying a twelve gauge shotgun, not a good combination.

"Crap! Run!" I yelled and Sam nodded, the two of us bolting towards the other end of the room. 

Nate had managed to down an armoured guy so I grabbed his shotgun on our way. I loaded it and stood, aiming the barrel right at the armoured merc coming towards us. I needed him to be close for the shot to be effective so that meant taking my time.

"Alex, armoured guy!" Sam warned but I ignored him. "Alex, take cover!" 

I once again ignored the warning and sucked in a breath waiting until the guy got one foot away. I let out the breath and fired, nailing the merc in the head. The force of the gun sent him flying and knocked his helmet clean off. Upon further inspection, the attack also knocked off the front of his face as well.

"Uh...he's dead," I informed and Sam whistled, sounding impressed.

"I'd say good job but I'm trying not to barf," he informed and faked gagging just to spite me. 

I glared and smacked his shoulder right as Nate let off the last shot and the Mercs were all dead...or...ya know, massacred in my case.

"Jesus. That all of ‘em?" Sully inquired and I glanced around the room.

"Seems like it," I assured and Sully sighed in relief. "God, Shoreline has the biggest man crush on you two." I laughed at my own joke but nobody joined in so I sent them all a glare. "Well, aren't you three gloomy."

"Not the time. You okay?" Nate inquired towards both Sully and I.

"Fine, I feel cheated but fine," I informed and Nate rolled his eyes before focusing on Sully.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. Sam?"

"Yeah, over here!" Sam called and we all turned to find the guy practically fondling a dead Shoreline merc.

"Hey, what’re you doing?" Nate inquired as we all wandered over, thoroughly concerned.

"Uh...do I need to be worried hun? Like, did you develop a liking to certain types of people in the last fifteen years?" I inquired and kicked the dead guy with my foot.

"What? No! Just confirming a suspicion," Sam muttered and pulled out what looked like a map from the merc's pockets. "Shit. Look at this." 

He showed off the map which was of King's Bay but every tower location had been circled. They figured out the towers and were in fact one step closer to our treasure.

"They figured out the towers too," Nate deadpanned and Sam nodded.

"Locations, sigils, the works," he growled and handed Nathan the note with a glare. 

Sam wandered off, rubbing a hand through his hair and I followed, quickly wrapping him in a side hug. He calmed down a tad but his body still shook with a combination of nerves and annoyance.

"So now what?" Sully inquired and Sam broke our hug before wandering back over.

"Now what? Now we’re screwed," he informed, bluntly, and Sully raised a brow. "Okay, because there’s three of us. And there’s God knows how many of them? And they have a head start."

"Yeah, but they don’t know which tower to go to yet," Nate offered and Sam scoffed.

"That’s great, Nathan, cause neither do we," he shot back but Nathan was grinning. 

I smiled and wandered over knowing he had to have something up his sleeve.

"Yes we do," he told him and pulled out the coin from Scotland. "Look. It’s a little worn down. Right there, that’s a match."

He held the coin up next to a sigil on the map that looked like a scale. The coin was old and worn but it looked pretty damn accurate and a pretty good place to start.

"Are you sure? Because I mean it could be this one, too," Sam told him and grabbed the coin before flipping it upside.

Upside down, it matched the trident symbol almost perfectly and I glared daggers at coin. It was just like Avery to grab two sigils that look almost identical.

"Crap."

"But still… two beats the hell out of twelve," Sully informed and I nodded, knowing that he was right. 

We had to count our blessing, however far between they were.

"All right. I’m gonna take this tower with Alex. You and Sully, you take that one," Sam informed and I smiled, the two of us getting ready to bolt. 

Though, we were quickly stopped by Nate.

"No, no, no. Rafe’s guys are all over these towers by now," he tried to reason but I just scoffed.

"Exactly. So if we wanna have a chance to catch them, then we’ve gotta split up," Sam reasoned and I nodded in agreement.

"He's right. Two might be better than twelve but we don't have time to search both. We'll be fine," I assured and gave Nathan's shoulder a squeeze.

"What she said. Shall we?" Sam inquired and I nodded, grabbing his arm. 

Though, we once again got like twelve inches before being stopped by Nate.

"Alex, Sam, just hold up a second, will ya?" Nate asked and we both sighed before turning.

"Nate, they're right," Sully cut in and Nate raised a brow. "These towers are at opposite ends of King’s Bay." 

Nate glared daggers at Sully and then at the map before letting out a defeated sounding sigh. He nodded and I grinned before dragging Sam outside where an unoccupied Shoreline Jeep was waiting. I jumped in followed by Sam as Nathan rested his arms on the door.

"If you run into any of those Shoreline clowns, you call us, okay?"

"See you soon," Sam told him and ruffled his brothers hair.

"Good luck you two. If you find the treasure....don't spend it all in one place," I warned and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Just don't die and we'll spend it together."  
"Deal." 

I leaned over and shook on the agreement before Sam drove off towards the tower and what would hopefully be our treasure.


	10. The Sacred List

Our tower was located near the edge of King's Bay by the water and the area around the base was gorgeous. Even though we had a deadline, I was starving and managed to convince Sam to stop for lunch. We quickly found a food vendor nearby and I paid for two chicken wraps and two cokes, grinning when the guy told us they were ready. They looked delicious and that first bite let me know they tasted even better.

"Yeah, this was a good idea," Sam informed after downing the last of his coke and shoving the rest of the wrap practically down his throat. 

I rolled my eyes and enjoyed mine before depositing the garbage in the right bin. I did one quick thing before the tower and returned to Sam, who thought I was in the washroom, with a big grin on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" He inquired and I smiled before handing him his gift. 

It was horribly stupid but I hoped he could see the meaning behind it. The gift was nothing but a small lemur keychain that depicted a classic ring tailed lemur holding an apple. Sam smiled and gave me a long kiss before clipping the keychain to one of his belt loops. I did the same to my own before wrapping an arm around his and heading towards the tower. 

On the way I finally got a good look at him and admired the outfit he had chosen. It was nothing but a brown tee beneath a blue button up, dark blue jeans and black work boots...but it suited him and the short sleeves showed off his muscles. I had dressed casually as well, in a pair of dark blue jeans, an olive green button down, a brown messenger bag and some white converse. Well...they were brown now and I glared at the shoes before reminding myself to change them.

"We're here!" Sam announced and I stared up at the tower in shock. 

The area around it was deserted so I pulled open the main door and headed inside. Sam followed and whistled at the sight beyond the door. It was gorgeous and even if the tower was a dead end, the view was worth the trek.

"Wow," I muttered and Sam nodded in agreement.

"No kidding," he agreed and grinned. "Look, I think I know what goes there." 

I glanced to where he was standing to find a small pedestal with a round indent in the top. I grinned and pulled out my own coin which I had nabbed from the scale in Scotland. Might as well have a spare.

"Here it goes," I muttered and placed the coin in the indent. 

The whole place practically came to life but quickly died when I giant bell fell from the ceiling. Sam had to quickly pull me back and I screeched as the bell crashed into the floor revealing a spiral staircase. The tower was obviously at one point a clock and some guy had done a terrible job at removing everything.

"Uh...did that ring any bells?" Sam inquired and I elbowed him the in the ribs. "Ow!"

"That joke was beyond terrible," I informed and Sam rolled his eyes. "Text Nate and tell him we got something."

"Where's your phone?"

"At the hotel, I wanted to keep it safe," I shot back and Sam rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone. 

He quickly texted Nathan as we trekked our way down the stairs. The phone buzzed not a second later and Sam pulled it out, smiling at Nate's reply.

"It looks as though they found something to. Something along the lines of having to ring four specific bells or something," Sam informed and I glared at the steps.

"How'd they figure it out so quick," I muttered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"They didn't stop for lunch," he retorted and I sent him a glare.

"I was hungry," I shot back and he raised his arms in surrender.

"I didn't say anything." 

I rolled my eyes and was about to chastise Sam when we made it to the bottom of the staircase. At the bottom was the entrance to a large room with a board in the middle. On the board were twelve spots but every single one but the top was empty. At the top was a small wooden square with the letters HA etched into it. HA...Henry Avery. I glanced around the room to find many other hallways branching off to other rooms and let out a sigh.

"What? Did you figure it out?"

"We need to find the remaining squares," I told him before sweeping my arm across the scene before us. "And it looks as though they're hidden in a lot of spots."

"That they are. Shall we?" Sam inquired and I nodded before we headed off towards room #1.

***

The rooms were fairly simple and in only a half hour we had managed to get through three, leaving only nine left. The next was just past the Christopher Condent room and contained a large circular puzzle that was built into the far wall. The tile that we were after was directly beside the puzzle so I walked over in order to just pluck it off the wall. But as soon as I laid a finger on it, a click sounded from behind me.

"Alex!" 

Before I could blink I was being thrown to the ground by Sam as what sounded like an arrow, whizzed over the top of my head. I glanced up to find it was in fact an arrow and heaved out a sigh before giving Sam a nod.

"Thank you," I muttered and glared at the arrow before standing in front of the circle puzzle. 

I could just barely make out the outline of what looked like a wing and maybe a hoof or two. If I had to guess we were in Anne Bonny's room and the puzzle solution was her sigil.

"It's Anne Bonny," I informed and spun the first ring just a tad bit. 

The whole thing started to move and I cursed before locking the first one back into place.

"So the solution is a Pegasus?" Sam inquired and I nodded before jumping onto the second. 

A similar thing happened so I moved all the way down to the fourth ring. To my surprise, only the fourth ring moved so that meant you had to solve the puzzle...backwards.

"I always loved Bonny," I muttered as I figured out ring three. "She was the daughter of a lawyer and just decided to go out and become a pirate. Women were overlooked in Avery's time and she never let that stop her. That list put her in sixth place and for a female living in the 16th century, that's pretty damn impressive."

Sam nodded in agreement as I slammed the final ring into place. I was right, it did turn out to be a Pegasus and Anne Bonny's sigil. The tile unlocked so I grabbed it, flipping it over to find AB carved into the back.

"Five down...many to go," Sam muttered and I nodded with a sigh.

"Might as well continue, there might be a treasure nearby," I encouraged and Sam grinned before giving me a nod. 

We both continued on to the next room, completely oblivious as to how much adventure we still had left.

***

Room eight was dedicated to Avery's right hand man, the Rhode Island pirate, Mr. Thomas Tew. He was also the only American on the list and one of few American pirates that were active at that time. Tew and Avery were always bitter rivals but it seemed as though they managed to get along while storing their treasure together. Or...they at least tolerated each other.

"Do you ever think Tew got jealous?" I inquired as we checked out the puzzle. 

It was a slide puzzle that obviously would make two crossed cutlasses, Tew's sigil.

"Of what?"

"The fact that Avery was the big fancy British pirate that everyone hated yet also adored," I muttered and got to work on part of the puzzle, I was luckily a huge slide puzzle fan. "Avery was obviously the guy that thought of all this, the guy that created it and fathered it. Any smart pirate would be jealous." 

Sam nodded but he still looked a tad but apprehensive towards my whole jealous rival idea.

"Maybe at one point," he muttered as I slid the last few pieces almost into place. "But there's also a part of me that thinks Tew knew what he was doing. He needed Avery in order to hide his treasure and likely never intended to become his best friend."

"You think we'll discover some sabotage?" I inquired and Sam nodded as I slid the last remaining piece into place. The whole puzzle made a loud whirring noise but nothing happened. "What? Hey! Give me my tile!" 

I banged the puzzle as Sam rolled his eyes and walked over, pushing past me in order to snatch the last piece off the table. He flipped it upside down to reveal TT etched into the other side.

"I found it," he muttered and was about to walk off when I pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you," I informed and Sam grinned before deepening the kiss and running his fingers through my hair. 

I followed suit and in seconds we were in a full on make out session in Tew's puzzle room. The moment likely would've gone further if it wasn't for Nate, who interrupted even from all the way across a city.

"It's Nathan, he needs my help," Sam informed and showed me a pic of a couple of pirate sigils. 

It seemed as though Nate and Sully had encountered a series of puzzles just like we had.

"That guy has got to stop doing that," I muttered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Grab the last few pieces and we'll meet back in the main room...okay?" I nodded and walked off just as Sam called Nathan back. "Hey man, you got some bad timing. I was having some fun and you totally ruined the moment." 

I rolled my eyes and continued on, determined to get this damn thing finished and continue what Nathan interrupted.

***

I moved onto the last room which seemed to belong to Tariq Bin Malik, one of the few non-British pirates that were apart of Avery's regime. Tariq was in fact Moghul, an old race that populated most of India, expect back in Malik's time, it wasn't called India. It was in fact the Moghul Empire and the task gave me a couple pins and a string. I obviously had to layout the old empire on the carved wood map in the centre in order to get the tile. I luckily knew a bit about the empire and got to work on mapping it out. 

The Moghul Empire was gigantic for its time so I made sure to add in modern day India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Bangladesh and Nepal before I declared the map complete. I pushed in the final pin and the board shuttered before turning over, revealing the tile. I grabbed it and grinned, my mind wandering back to Nepal and the terrible experience I had there. 

Nate and I visited Nepal back in late 2009 with our friend Chloe Frazer in search of the lost treasure of Marco Polo. The guy apparently left some big fancy something or rather in the area and Nate was determined to find it. It was my first real hunt with Nate and it all started when an old friend of his, a guy named Harry Flynn, found a letter detailing a clue in an oil lamp that once belonged to Marco Polo. The only catch, that lamp was located in a museum in Turkey that was notorious for it's security. The whole operation was going off without a hitch until Flynn betrayed us and made off with the clue, same old, same old. 

Long story short and Nate and I found ourselves on a speeding train. Flynn showed up and shot Nate in the stomach before breaking my arm after I tried to stop him. The train then crashed, Nate and I survived the crash and then defeated the onslaught of Mercs that showed up before getting rescued by a guy named Tenzin. The guy could literally only speak Napalese and was mostly confused by us but I still missed him. 

Anyways, all the Moghul empire and this whole adventure had got me thinking about that trip. Mostly about how Sam missed all of it and still didn't know the whole story. I still had yet to mention the Nepal trip and really needed to tell him about that adventure. Sam had missed so much in the years he'd been locked away and I was so damn grateful that he was getting to experience so many things right now. It was one of the reasons why I walked over to him and wrapped him in a very tight hug, the guy raising a brow at the gesture.

"Uh...Alex?" Sam inquired and spun around in order to stare at me in concern.

"I'm good, just glad your here," I informed and gave him a loving kiss. 

Sam looked confused but he deepened the kiss by picking me up practically by the thighs. I was straddling Sam in a few seconds and smiled in content as I kissed him even more. We stayed like that for a good few minutes until I finally pulled away, loving the fact that I could do that again. I missed him so damn much and was so grateful for this whole crazy adventure.

"Lets get that clue," I informed and Sam nodded as I emptied out my bag on the board. I also pulled out the note and slowly began to put the pieces in order until only one was remaining. "Do you want to do the honours?"

"Really?" Sam inquired and I nodded before handing him the last tile. 

He grabbed it and hovered the tile over the slot, looking apprehensive. But with one final sigh, he pushed it into place and grinned when a loud whirring sound started up. The board flipped over revealing a piece of map in the centre with a raised up area in the middle.

"Uh...it says 'licentia,'" I informed just as Sam's phone buzzed. 

He opened it and grinned before showing me the pictures that Nate had just sent him. There were two and they both looked exactly like the one we had found. The two pieces also had words on them and my eyes widened when I put the whole saying together. 

'Pro deus quod licentia'...for God and liberty. 

Together with Nathan and Sully we had discovered what looked like a map to the lost pirate utopia of Libertalia. The list, the pirate captains, the pooling treasure theory...it all began to make sense. We weren't after one treasure, we were after a whole god damn city.

"We did it," Sam muttered and I grinned before snapping a picture of the map. 

And also making a pencil rubbing of it like Nate did with the other two.

"We found Libertalia, or at least a map to the lost pirate city of legend," I muttered and Sam grinned before wrapping me in the tightest hug he could muster. "We gotta get back and get going. This treasure just got a whole lot more interesting." 

Sam nodded and together we made our way to the first floor of the tower, where the cell reception was much better.

"I'm gonna phone Nate," Sam informed and I nodded just as Nate beat him to it. "Or...he'll phone me. I'll stuff him on speaker. Hello?"

"Sam. Did you and Alex figure out that last piece?" Nate inquired and I grinned.

"Yeah, we got it. The last part is Licentia and when combined I think you know what that spells out," I told him and Sam smiled, looking absolutely floored as I did the same.

"I don't care about that right now---" Nate began but Sam cut him off.

"What? You don't care?!" He shouted and rolled his eyes. "“For God and liberty.” Nathan, do you understand what this means?"

"Sam, Alex, listen to me. Get off the streets right now. And destroy your phone," Nate ordered and I glared at the phone, wondering why he was being so negative.

"What’s going on?" Sam inquired just as I noticed what sounded like a feint engine noise not far from here.

"Rafe knows where we are! All right, you gotta find some place to hide!" 

The rumble slowly got louder until a loud hiss followed just as an RPG crashed into the side of the tower.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed and we both jumped out of the way, a Shoreline truck appearing not long after.

"Dammit! Shoreline!" I hissed and dragged him behind a broken part of the tower. 

From what I could see there were a lot of them and we seemed to be wildly outnumbered. Sam cursed and slammed the phone against the concrete which both cut Nate off and would keep Rafe from tracking us.

"Alex! Come on!" Sam shouted and I nodded before running after him.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"I got a bike over here. Do you trust me?" Sam inquired and bolted over to a discarded motorcycle. 

Sam and I had both been driving bikes since as long as I could remember, of course I trusted him.

"With my life, all day and everyday," I assured and jumped on the back, grabbing a pistol from my bag. "Now drive while I shoot some motherfuckers." 

Sam laughed before starting the bike and speeding off, heading straight through a large group of Mercs in our way.

"God I love you!" He exclaimed and I laughed as we continued on, Sam keeping us from getting shot and me popping off rounds like crazy.

***

The chase went on for what felt like forever until we made it to a large muddy clearing just after a bridge. I had been shooting Mercs left and right but stopped a good hundred metres back when I annoyingly ran out of ammo. Sam had yet to notice and I almost thought he wouldn't until the Mercs behind us once again started shooting.

"Alex! I don't hear you fighting back!" Sam exclaimed and I cursed before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Uh...that's because I ran out of rounds," I muttered and Sam cursed before speeding up, just barely missing a bike that tried to ram us. 

I was about to assure him that we'd be fine when a whole bunch of shit started up behind me. I turned to find Nathan had in fact returned and was clawing his way onto a truck. Nate quickly took out the guys before also shooting a few of the motorcyclists that were getting a tad bit too close for comfort.

"Who's shooting them?" Sam inquired.

"Nathan. He came back for us," I informed and Sam smirked before punching it as Nate slowly got closer. 

He eventually managed to hijack a jeep and pulled up beside us.

"Get in!" Nate called and I nodded before moving both my legs to one side as Sam drove closer to the jeep. 

He got nearly right next to it so I grabbed on and jumped, launching myself into the passengers seat.

"Sam! Now you!" I shouted but he shook his head.

"I'm faster. I'll lead them away, you two get to safety," Sam shot back and I shook my head, giving him a glare.

"No way. You're coming with us," I told him but he didn't move any closer to the jeep.

"Alex is right. I just nearly got myself killed trying to save you both. I'm not leaving with just one," Nate informed and I nodded in agreement. 

Sam had to stop playing the part of the hero and listen to reason for once in his damn life. He didn't need to always be the bigger man, sometimes you get help when you're in a rough situation.

"Just keep going, I'll be fine," he assured just as we made it back to the city by the docks. 

I was just about to protest once again when a large armoured truck appeared and rammed into the jeep. I screamed as we were knocked right over and flipped a couple times before finally coming to a stop, upside down. I groaned and glanced over at Nathan who was luckily still alive.

"Alex?"

"I'm good. How bout you?"

"I'm ok. I'll live. We gotta get out of here," Nate informed and I nodded before pulling myself towards the passenger side door. 

I spun around so my feet were resting against it and kicked a couple times before it was flung open. I groaned, my head pounding and was about to take a quick rest when a scream stopped me. I turned to find Nathan had screamed since it seemed as though the gas line had snapped and leaked fuel into the cab. That fuel had then caught on fire which meant we were sitting in a huge bomb, rigged to explode. 

I cursed and continued on, scrambling out the jeep right before it exploded, Nate hopefully doing the same. I let out a breath and stood, albeit a bit shakily, before turning to a merc who was leaning on a bike. Him and his buddy had yet to notice me so I crept up behind him. I jumped and yanked on the Mercs neck, snapping it, before grabbing his gun. The other guy was down before he could even shout and I smiled before climbing on the bike. I sped off down the nearest street, not even bothering to check if Nate and Sam made it. I just had to hope they had and continued on, heading towards our hotel near downtown.

***

I turned the corner into the parking lot and parked the bike, stepping off only to be crushed in a hug by Sam. I grinned and turned before hugging him back, also planting a loving kiss on his lips.

"Thank god you're alright."

"A little crash can't kill me," I assured and Sam rolled his eyes before wrapping me in a second hug. 

Once we pulled away he walked over to the edge of the parking and glanced out, making sure none of those Shoreline mercs had followed.

"All right, I think the coast is clear," Sam assured and wandered over to Nathan who was already looking over the two map pieces he found.

"Yeah. All right… “Pro Deus quod" and what? What's the next part? This whole thing sounds like a cipher," he muttered and Sam rolled his eyes before pulling out his own map piece with a wide grin.

"Licentia...the last parts Licentia and it's not a cipher, it's a saying," Sam informed and Nate raised a brow. ""For God and liberty.” It’s their damn motto. All the “paradise” references. I can’t believe we missed it." 

I grinned, knowing exactly what he was getting at when he kept mentioning paradise. Libertalia was always known as a pirate paradise and if that map really mentioned liberty then it was for sure taking us right to it. A whole city full of pirates that definitely had a lot more treasure stowed away than a measly four hundred million.

"See you three made it out okay."

I turned and grinned before wrapping Sully in a tight hug. He smiled before returning it and then shaking hands with both Nate and Sam.

"Way better than okay. We found Libertalia," Sam informed with a laugh and Sully raised a brow.

"Liber-- Liber-what-ia?" He inquired and I shook my head. 

I had been telling that guy for years to buy a book on old treasures but every time he refused. Something about how the value of the treasure was way more important than its history. I never agreed with that statement since I never hunted treasure just for the money. The money was a bonus but the real reward was uncovering an actual piece of history and Libertalia was a pretty big piece.

"Libertalia," I corrected and smiled. "Seems Avery founded the legendary pirate colony."

"It’s more of a pirate utopia really," Sam added with a smile.

"Okay. But what about the treasure?" Sully inquired and I rolled my eyes.

"See, as the story goes… this place provided a safe haven for hundreds… maybe even thousands of pirates. And they shared everything. Property, resources…" Sam trailed off and Sully grinned before snapping his fingers, the lightbulb finally going off in his head.

"Money?" He ventured and I gave him a nod.

"And they kept it all in one common treasury building."

"Okay. So… Where is this… Commie pirate sanctuary?" Sully inquired as Nate put all the separate map pieces together and held them up to the dim street lights.

Sure enough, they combined to make an actual legit map.

"Right here. That island. Just northeast of King’s Bay," Nate assured and pointed to a little piece of shoreline at the bottom of the map.

"And Rafe has a copy of this," Sam muttered and glared as we made our way over to the room.

"Yeah, by the time Rafe figures it out… we’ll be well on our way to Libertalia," Nate assured and unlocked the door before stepping inside. "Tellin’ ya that treasure… is as good as ours-- ssshit." 

I raised a brow and was about to ask why he trailed off when I saw it.

"Oh crap...I knew that lie wouldn't last," I muttered and stared at Elena who was looking over all of our notes.

"And that is?" Sam inquired and I sighed.

"That's the wife," I deadpanned and his eyes widened.

"Ohhh."

"How’s the Malaysia job going, Nate?" Elena inquired and held up a map of King's Bay. "Seems like you’re a hair off course."

"Elena, it’s… It’s not what it looks like," Nate began but he was quickly cut off.

"Really. Because what it looks like… is that you’re searching for Henry Avery’s buried treasure," she deadpanned and my eyes widened, I had never seen Elena as angry as she was in that moment. "And given the Shoreline soldiers that are all over town… I’d bet you’re not the only ones looking for it."

"All right, well I… I guess it’s kinda what it looks like. But, but I can explain. Look it’s gonna sound crazy," Nate assured and Elena crossed her arms before leaning against the table.

"Try me," she challenged and Nate gulped.

"Well, for starters, um… This is Sam. Sam Drake. My brother and Alex's husband," Nate informed and Sam stepped into the light before giving her a sheepish looking wave.

"Hi."

"I, I thought he had died in a Panamanian jail," Nate started but Elena through her hands up, looking furious.

"I need to--"

"But I was obviously very wrong. He’s been stuck in there for fifteen years. And it’s because of me. And the guy who broke him out wants a lot of money. And the only way we can pay off the debt is Avery’s treasure. But that’s the good news, we found it! It’s on an island just off the coast." 

Nate was probably gonna keep rambling but was once again cut off. I take what I said back, this was the angriest I had ever seen her.

"Okay, just stop. Was there… ever… a Malaysia job?" She questioned and Nate stared at the floor. 

He couldn't answer yes and neither could I.

"Uh...Well..." Nate glanced up and stopped himself before he dug his grave even deeper.

"Okay…" Elena turned to leave but I stepped forward before she could.

"Wait, Elena, please," I pleaded and she raised a brow before letting out a sigh. "I haven't seen my husband in 15 years and he shows up one day, begging for us to help him. I had to agree and Nate joined me. This is both our faults, don't just blame him."

"Does Carrie know where you are or Sammie?" Elena inquired.

"They...uh..."

"Cause they're the reason I know where you are," she informed with a glare. "I got worried about Nate since he wasn't answering. So I decided to go and call Jameson to force him to put Nate on the phone, but I had lost the number and you weren't picking up either. I knew Carrie would know so I phoned her. She asked why I needed to phone Jameson when you, Nate and you're not dead or military husband are in Madagascar, finding treasure." 

My eyes widened and glared at the floor, cursing myself for forgetting to mention to Carrie that Elena didn't know.

"Elena..."

"I thought we had something Alex," she hissed, cutting me off. "I thought we were the best of friends who told each other everything but you didn't even tell me we were sisters. And you..." Turns to Nate. "I just can't even with you."

"C’mon, C’mon, wait. Elena, wait!" Nate called and grabbed her shoulder but she was quick to rip it out of his hand.

"I don’t get you," she informed.

"Look, I wanted to tell you."

"You know what, enough."

"No, I wanted to! But how could I?" Nate inquired and Elena scoffed.

"I don’t know, just say it?"

"I had to protect you," he assured and I cringed knowing that was a poor choice of words.

"That is bullshit, Nate. You just didn’t have the nerve to face me. Again."

"I knew you would react like this," he muttered and cursed, instantly regretting that statement.

"How would you react?!" She exclaimed. "You lied to me… for weeks. If you were killed, or Alex, I… wouldn’t have even known about it. And now you have a brother and I have a sister-in-law? Who are you?"

"Come on. I’m me. C’mon, it’s me. It’s different this time," he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh my God."

"I have to save him. I don’t even care about the treasure," he assured and I shook my head, now that was a lie.

"The look on your face when you walked into this room...on both your faces," she informed and shot me a glare. "If you’re done lying to me… then you should stop lying to yourself. I got a plane to catch. You two do what you have to do." 

Elena shook her head one last time before walking out the door and slamming it closed behind her. I turned to Nate to find he didn't run after her, he just stood there.

"Hey… Hey, what are you doing? Go after her," Sully informed and Nate glared at him.

"We’re not done here," he muttered and started to toss some things into a duffle bag. 

Sully rolled his eyes and ran off, calling Elena's name as he did so. Once he was gone, I reeled on Nathan, furious that he didn't try and stop her.

"Nathan! She's your wife!" I told him but he sent me a death glare.

"You, stay out of it!" Nate shouted and walked up to me, pointing a finger in my face. 

I stepped back in shock as Sam forced his way inbetween us, giving his brother a glare.

"You don't have the right to talk to her like that," he hissed and I could practically feel the anger coming off of him.

"The hell I do," Nate said and pushed Sam out of the way before reeling on me. "You told Carrie? Why? Why didn't you tell her not to say anything to Elena?"

"Because unlike you, I don't lie to my family...ever," I shot back back and he scoffed.

"Bullshit. You've lied to me before."

"And you to me. You don't reserve the right to pin this all on me," I shot back and shoved him away from me. "I've followed you to the ends of the Earth for fifteen damn years. I've gone on almost every God damn adventure, regardless if it put me in danger or not. Focus on your own damn family because I'm apparently nothing but the girl that married your brother. Much to your fucking annoyance." 

I turned to leave and got nearly to the door when Nate bothered to do something.

"Alex!" He called and I turned, not even bothering to glance at him.

"Get your priorities straight, for once. Maybe then you'll actually figure something out. Good luck and frankly...I agree with Elena. You really should stop lying to yourself." 

I shook my head and turned, wandering out of the room. I didn't wander off though and just leaned against the wall, tears just starting to form. Sam would follow me but I wanted to hear what he had to say first.

"Sam...pack your bags," Nate hissed and the sounds of stuff before thrown into bags followed soon after.

"No. Maybe I'll change my mind in a bit. I gotta go comfort my wife first," Sam informed and got nearly to the door but was stopped by Nate.

"Sam...wait...tell her I'm sorry," he muttered and Sam scoffed.

"Tell her yourself...asshole." I grinned, knowing that helped but it didn't fix anything. 

I felt as though the last fifteen years had been for nothing. I met Nathan when I was eighteen and had known him for longer than I hadn't. Sure I was more invested in Sam and frankly the two of us hated each other at first but I learned to love him, like a brother. When he became my brother after I married we finally got that loving relationship we were missing and were practically inseparable. He was there when I found out I was pregnant, when I gave birth, for every birthday. Nate was my rock during those fifteen years and apparently I was nothing but a bother, the girl that ruined it all. It was a true punch in the gut.

"Alex!"

"Over here!" I called and Sam turned before wandering over, sliding down the wall and sitting next to me. 

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I grinned.

"Are you okay?"

"Better after you called him an asshole," I informed and Sam laughed before giving me a kiss.

"He didn't mean it. He's just upset," Sam assured and I sighed before giving him a nod.

"I know. It just doesn't feel good," I muttered and Sam nodded before wrapping me in a hug. "But I guess I can't blame. His wife did just practically leave him. That can't feel good."

"No, it can't. I'd just crawl in a hole and die if you left me," Sam informed and I rolled my eyes before giving him a kiss.

"Good thing I don't plan on it," I assured and he smiled before kissing me again, this time deeper.

"What do you say we head to our room?" Sam inquired and I grinned before giving him a nod. 

We both headed down a few doors before entering our room and quickly started eating each others faces off. Nate had forced us to get a room a few doors down and for that I was grateful. The comments he made were annoying and unneeded. We were simply two people in love and liked reminding ourselves of that.

"Are you good for tomorrow?" Sam inquired as I worked to get his t-shirt off while I straddled him.

"I'll be fine," I assured and pulled off my own shirt as Sam grinned. "Besides, I can always shoot him and say it was an accident." 

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a laugh before flipping me over. In seconds we were lost in a sea of ecstasy and I once again thanked all the gods that he was alive. I had no idea where I'd be without him and was damn grateful I was right where I was supposed to be.


	11. At Sea

It was the next day and I had reluctantly agreed to stuff myself on a rented speedboat with my husband and a man I currently detested. Nathan still hadn't really apologized for his comment that he made last night and I was still unwilling to forgive him. According to Sam, he was just angry and lost after what but that was no excuse and I knew that Nate was aware of that. He had had other companions over the years like Sully and Chloe but I had been there since the beginning. Ever since we got a tip about a long lost ring back even before the job in Panama.

That was the moment that started it all, the moment that started us on the crazy life part we all chose. I had missed the El Dorado adventure because of Sammie but had joined him on all the others. Nate had dragged me to the ends of the earth and I never complained. So that statement hurt and I had no idea why he hadn't even said sorry yet. That was frankly the least I deserved and I vowed not to talk to him unless I got that. The whole was unfortunately infuriating Sam who was driving the boat as I glared out the front of it. Nathan was at the back, staring at the water and sighing every couple of minutes.

"You two are acting like children," Sam muttered and I shot him a glare.

"He is, all I want is an apology," I shot back and he rolled his eyes.

"Go talk to him. You lost a good friend last night but he lost his wife, there's a valid reason why he's so upset."

I glared at Sam even though deep down I knew for a fact that he was right. Nate had a valid reason to be upset and while that doesn't excuse the comment, it at least makes it a tad bit more bearable. I let out a loud sigh and wandered over, Nathan raising a brow as I took a seat next to him.

"Alex," he began but stopped himself when I turned towards him. Nate let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said. I realized almost immediately afterwards that it was a dick move to blame you and I really hope you can forgive me. You're the best part of the last fifteen years and were one half responsible for creating one of my favourite people. Please forgive me."

I sighed and stared at the boat deck knowing the guy was right, Sammie was in fact his biggest fan. She'd hate me for the rest of my life if I decided to never speak to Nathan again. I had to forgive both for my sake and for hers.

"You're forgiven," I muttered and Nathan grinned before wrapping me in a tight hug.

I cringed and pulled back, my side still hurting from the injury I got back in Scotland.

"Thank you, Alex." I nodded with a smile and we embraced each other again.

Right after I pulled back, Sam got very excited and nearly jumped right out of the cabin.

"Hey, Nathan! Alex!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes before wandering over.

"Yeah?" Nate inquired as he followed, rolling his eyes at Sam.

"Land ho!" Sam cheered and wrapped me in a side hug. "What do you guys think about that, huh?"

I looked just ahead of the boat and sure enough there was a very large island in front of us. Though, upon further inspection, the island turned out to be two with a few scattered smaller ones throughout. It was an impressive collection of land masses and hopefully well worth the amount of pain it took to get to them.

"That’s pretty cool," Nate agreed and Sam grinned while I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take the wheel for a second," Sam said and Nate nodded, grabbing the wheel. Sam wandered off and returned a minute later with three cold beers. "You know, all this running around, surviving by the skin of our teeth… I don’t think we’ve actually had time to take a step back and appreciate just how far we’ve come. Huh?" Sam handed both Nate and I a beer so I popped mine open with a smile. "Sic parvis magna."

"Sic parvis magna."

"Sic Parvis Magna," I echoed and we all clinked our bottles together.

After what felt like weeks of running and dodging armies, this was a well deserved break for sure. Nothing like a cold beer, a warm sun and enough ocean to get lost in.

"Yeah… Listen, little brother… she will get over it. I mean we bring back a treasure like that, anyone would," Sam assured and I rolled my eyes before giving his head a light snack.

"Really? You're whole plan is for Nate to woo Elena with money?" I chided and Sam rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"Would you be wooed with over four hundred million?" He challenged and I gave him a glare before taking another sip.

Damn right I would be wooed but I wasn't about to tell him that. Sam grinned, obviously figuring out my answer, and I gave his shin a light kick. He rolled his eyes and was about to protest when Nate sighed from behind the wheel.

"I don’t know," he muttered and Sam raised a brow. "I think maybe I’ve, ah… done this one too many times."

I nodded knowing that was for sure true as we came to a stop at the precipice of the group of islands. Up close they were definitely smaller and didn't look like the type to hold a whole secret pirate colony.

"Huh. Somehow I imagined it… bigger," Sam deadpanned and I glared at him.

"Looks can be deceiving. Maybe they built it below sea level or imbedded it in the rock. You never know," I offered but Sam didn't look all that convinced.

"Yeah...well, regardless, we’re definitely in the right place. I’ll find us a spot to set ashore," Nate informed and began to drive around the outskirts of the two larger islands.

"Well. I mean… at least there’s an island, right?" Sam inquired and I grinned.

"There you go, be positive hun. Frown lines make you age faster," I warned.

"I need no help in aging faster."

Sam ran a hand through his hair which had definitely gotten thinner since the last time I saw him. Back when he was thirty he still had the same hairdo, slicked back and kinda shaggy, but back then he definitely had more of it. What Sam had gained in muscle he had lost in hair volume and I could tell that fact that was getting to him. Sam was forty-five at the moment and yet, he looked fantastic and would for a long time to come.

"You look fine. Trust me," I assured and stepped closer to him, running a hand along his abs.

They were definitely rock hard and I could even feel them beneath his t-shirt. Sam glanced down and rolled his eyes but captured my lips in a kiss with a smile. I could tell that he agreed with me and was happy to return the kiss with a grin.

"Okay lovebirds, don't rub it in," Nate muttered and we pulled apart, still smiling. "Just keep an eye on anything man-made."

"Ah-ah… you mean pirate-made," Sam corrected and Nate rolled his eyes while I sighed in annoyance.

"Ha. Sure."

"How long is that joke gonna go on for?" I inquired and Sam chuckled.

"Awhile," Sam assured and wrapped me in a side hug. "So, maybe Libertalia is more of a small beachside shack…"

"Yeah, maybe it’s a tree house," Nate offered just as we came across a smaller island off the coast of the bigger one. "Sam, Alex, let’s check this out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Aye aye captain!" I informed and hopped off the boat as Nate rolled his eyes.

The small island he had picked had both a group of what looked like crates and a sunken pirate ship. I stared out at the ship in awe as Nate and Sam checked out the crates.

"Supplies… from an earlier expedition," Nate muttered as I wandered over to find Nate crouching beside a group of boxes.

"What you got there?" Sam I writes and Nate stood, clutching a letter that he had found hidden among the boxes.

Nate muttered under his breath for a couple seconds before how eyes lit up in recognition.

"Burnes…?" Nate muttered and I grinned. I knew where I had heard that last name before. "Holy crap, Sam, Alex, this was written by Burnes’ grandson!"

"Isn't that the guy that was holed up in the prison in Panama?" I inquired, just making sure that my theory was correct.

"That he is," Nate answered and handed Sam the note.

"Well, makes sense: the cross in Panama was hollow. Must be following the same clues as us," Sam informed and Nate nodded before wandering over to the lagoon that held the pirate ship.

He hopped onto the ship and made his way to the front of the bow before giving me a grin.

"Nate?" I inquired just as he jumped off the bow and cannonballed into the water.

Nate resurfaced and laughed before uttering the word I had been waiting for.

"Marco!" He exclaimed and I shook my head as Sam raised a brow in mild confusion.

"God, not this again," I muttered as Nate laughed and dove under to check out the ship.

"Uh...what's all this?" Sam inquired.

"A running gag," I told him with a laugh just as Nate resurfaced. "It all started back in Nepal when Nathan took a dip in a pool."

"That pool was refreshing, much like this one. Care for a swim?"

"No. Get out Marco," I muttered and Nate chuckled before swimming to the edge of the lagoon and getting out.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes please," I deadpanned and Nate rolled his eyes before jogging back over to the boat.

He got on and Sam and I followed before Nathan drove away from the ship and over to the big island. Upon further inspection, we discovered a small channel than ran its way down the middle of the two islands. Nate turned and entered the channel, Sam sporting our destination almost instantly.

"Nathan, up there!" Sam called and pointed towards what looked like a large watchtower.

"Well, that definitely qualifies as man-made," Nate deadpanned.

"Ah, ah… pirate-made," Sam chided and I groaned, wishing that joke would die. "Looks like an old lookout tower. Let's see if we spot something from up there."

Nate pulled up to the beach and we all got off the boat before trekking up to the tower. The inside was mostly hollow aside from a few broken ladders and well placed handholds. I followed Nate up the side of it with Sam close behind me until we finally reached the top. At the top was in fact a large room with a symbol imbedded into the north facing wall.

"This looks promising," Sam informed and wandered over to the symbol.

"Huh. Some kind of symbol," I observed and he nodded in agreement.

"Looks like a compass arrow."

Sam reached forward and out of pure dumb luck he pressed the symbol and it actually did something. The wall gave way revealing a large window that overlooked the beach that we parked the boat on. Just in front of the boat was a stone arrow that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah...How did you know to do that?" Nate inquired and Sam shrugged.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from you two...press everything," he explained and I chuckled. "Down there, it's the same symbol." Sure enough he had pointed right at the arrow which I had noticed earlier. "Let's go find out where it's pointing, huh? C'mon, boats down there."

Sam practically bolted and I sighed before following, wishing he would calm down a tad. Though it was almost sweet that he was so excited and it reminded me of myself back in Nepal. Sure my arm hurt like a mother but I found myself drawing through ice caves with Nate and a weird Nepalese tour guide. It was the greatest adventure of my life and I felt exactly like how Sam was feeling. That pure glee and excitement of that first real treasure hunt. It was actually pretty cool and got only a tad sadder as Nate followed the arrows in the boat. I was standing at the front of the boat with him until I noticed Sam, who was just standing in the sunlight, smiling. I wandered over to the back of the boat, raising a brow at my husband in concern.

"Uh...Sam?" I inquired and he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry. It's just been so long that I've actually felt sun on my face and wind in my hair," he muttered and leaned against the railing of the boat before reaching out and brushing a hand through the water. "Panama is a sunny place but barely any sunlight ever got into the prison. It was usually pretty and I spent a fair amount of time getting beat up and thrown in solitary."

Sam chuckled but he didn't sound all that amused and that fact broke my heart. He sighed and took a seat on the bench as I sat next to him, gathering his hand in mine.

"Sam...I'm so sorry," I muttered and he raised a brow.

"For what?"

"I should've gone look for you," I muttered. "I should've actually went to Panama and checked that prison myself. Instead I went on a whole bunch of adventures as you rotted away. I'm so sorry."

Sam shook his head and captured my lips in a kiss, wide grin on his face.

"You did what you could and you lived your life," he informed. "If I found out you'd spent fifteen years mourning me, that would've been worse that being in that prison. Every day I hoped that you would've moved on and had a life and you have. I'm so damn grateful for that, trust me."

I grinned and gave him another kiss, Nate ruining the moment before I could deepen it.

"Hey guys," he called and I sighed before glancing up.

"Wait...what?" I muttered and stared at where we had ended up.

The arrows led us to some sort of grove that was hidden inside one of the two islands. It was absolutely gorgeous inside and Nate parked the boat beside a large column before hopping onto the roof. He used the roof in order to jump onto the column and Sam and I quickly followed.

"You gotta admit...this is pretty cool," Sam informed as we climbed across a cliff after jumping off the column and swinging to it.

"What? Climbing this cliff?" Nate inquired he climbed down the said cliff.

"Yes! Climbing this cliff on a giant secret pirate island. I mean, c'mon," Sam muttered and I rolled my eyes before copying Nate's movements.

I got to a point where I could jump and landed with a jolt on solid ground, heaving out a sigh as I went.

"I think it's pretty damn cool," I informed and Sam grinned.

"Thank you hun," he informed and hopped down next to me with a wide smile.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick before we continued on, waiting for the moment when we found something big.

***

After what felt like hours we finally got our 'something big' moment and it was truly a sight to behold. We had ended up in the middle of a large grotto and built into the side of the wall was a cistern.

"Wow, that is the second biggest cistern that I have ever seen," Nate informed and I nodded in agreement as Sam raised a brow.

"Wait...second biggest? What's the first?" He inquired but Nate and I both ignored him.

"I'll tell you about it another time," he assured and Sam glared at him. "Come on, lets get down there."

Nate slid down a collection of mud slides before hooking his rope onto a statue that was holding a spear. The spear was horizontal to the ground so it made a perfect spot to repel off of. I followed, doing exactly that and grinned when I touched down in the middle of the grotto. The cistern was in fact hollow and Nate wandered the room to the left, letting out a whistle as soon as he got inside. I followed, staring at the huge room in shock at what was piled inside.

"Wow. What is all this?" Nate muttered and wandered over to a slanted desk displaying a set of blueprints. "Sam, Alex, look."

I wandered over and glanced over Nate's shoulder, my eyes widening at the huge building being planned out on the blueprint.

"Hey...uh, maybe they were planning a massive theme park?" Sam offered and I chuckled.

"Pirate Land. And anyone that comes dressed as Avery gets a discount. That man sure loved himself," I added and Sam barked out a laugh.

"Ha! I love it. And that is 110% true. That man invented narcissism."

I let out a laugh before turning to find Nate had wandered over to what looked like a highly detailed scale model. It in turn was a model that depicted what looked like a city street, complete with huge mansion-like homes.

"Look, it's a model," Nate observed as I kneeled in order to get a better look.

"For a city street. These are houses," I informed and ran a hand along one of them, my mind swirling with possibilities. "You don't think..."

"What?" Sam prompted after I had trailed off.

"Do you think they planned out Libertalia in this room?" Sam's eyes widened and so did Nate's as the two of them glanced around the room.

The room was full of drafting tables, models and diagrams, it had to have been the planning headquarters.

"Holy shit. I think they did."

"Now this is cool," I informed and went back to staring at the model in shock.

The history buff in me wanted nothing more than to drag a historian down there or ship it off to a museum. We didn't seem worthy of being the only three people to ever see this stuff.

"Sam, Alex, check it out," Nate called and I wandered over, not wanting to leave the model. "Look, pirate captain sigils."

"All gathered around Avery," Sam observed and brushed some dust off the Farrel sigil.

"Like the loyal little followers he assumed they were," I muttered and moved onto the next stone carving.

"Avery and Tew...holding court over their captains," Nate informed and Sam whistled, impressed.

"It looks like they're writing their code of conduct," he muttered and ran a hand along the stone version of it.

"Pirate Bill of Rights," Nate said, although he sounded a tad bit confused.

"Pirates have rights?" I inquired and Sam chuckled.

"Pirates must pillage and plunder, keep parrots close and always say arrr!!"

"You're hilarious!" I shot back and San grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sarcastic." I grinned and followed Nate to the next carving, picturing Sam glaring at me from behind my back.

"It's Avery's ship..."

"The Fancy," Sam added and I cringed at the name.

"Yeah, attacking the Gunsway."

"It's how it all started. Nathan, Alex, this is...this is the story of the founding of Libertalia. And that story unfolded in this room. We are standing where Avery once stood."

Sam was nearly shaking as we stopped for a minute to truly take in where we were standing. Around four hundred or so years ago a brilliant pirate stood in that room. One that would go on to spark the curiosity of three young treasure hunters. One that would make all this possible. The thought was nearly overwhelming and Sam looked as though he was gonna explode.

"You are so cute sometimes," I observed and he raised a brow.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing," I assured and he grinned before giving me a kiss.

I gave him one back before we followed Nate out of the room and into the second one. That one was full of provisions, very much expired provisions.

"Lots of supplies in here. Tools, seeds..."

"Ah, provisions...probably past their sell-by date," Sam muttered and glared at the stuff in disgust.

"You could find something worth eating in this mess," I muttered and picked up a can as a joke. To my surprise it actually felt like it still had food in it. "Uh...anybody want some canned...stuff...made circa 1596."

"I'm good."

"Stuffed, had a big breakfast of beans from 1795," Nate quipped and I sent him a glare.

"Hahaha. Lets get going," I informed and they nodded before we made our way into the third and final room.

The last room only contained a door and a large metal plate. Nate stepped on the planet which caused the door to start raising but it stopped, getting stuck about an inch off the floor.

"Ah crap. Mechanism's busted or something," Nate observed and checked over the door.

"Oh no no no...one way or another we're getting in there. Lets just lift it together, all right?" Sam inquired and I sighed before grabbing onto a piece of the door, Nate doing the same.

"Ok...lets do this," he muttered and counted us down. On three, we all lifted and my back ached in protest.

"God, this is heavy," I muttered as Nate crawled through followed by myself.

I grabbed onto the door and held it open for Sam as he ducked into the room as well.

"Just think about all that treasure," Sam reminded us and I sent him a glare.

"Treasure? I'm thinking about my back right about now," Nate shot back and rubbed his back as I did the same.

I groaned and was about to take a seat when the whole room lit up, slamming us into another trial.

"Looks like we've got another trial."

"Sure looks like it. Lets see what these do..." Nate managed to complete the trial in about thirty minutes after he position all the symbols in the light correctly.

By the end we had twelve distinct pirate statues located around the room but were missing one.

"Sam, look. Guess that’s where we’re going," Nate observed and nodded towards a door that had opened on the opposite end of the of the room.

"Whoa-- whoa-- wait a minute. That’s only eleven pirates."

"We’re missing our star pirate," Nate informed and bolted over to the newly opened passageway as I followed.

Once outside it was obvious as to where we had to go since a giant Avery statue began to appear on the other island, directly in front of the first watchtower.

"Holy shit," Sam muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"There’s your missing Avery statue," Nate added and grinned before heading down the path.

"You know. I’m starting to get the feeling that our friend was a bit of a narcissist," Sam observed and I barked out a laugh as Sam raised a brow. "What?"

"I always knew the two of you had something in common!!!"

I could barely breathe on the account that I was laughing just so damn hard. Nate also stifled a chuckle as Sam glared daggers at the two of us. He had always been quite full of himself and would forever claim that he, Samuel Drake, was the greatest treasure hunter on the planet. Apparently, that attitude hadn't change and I was more than eager to mock him for it.

"That's rude."

"Oh honey, you know I love you...right?" I inquired and Sam raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"I'll love you no matter how big your ego is, I promise." Sam glared and pulled away from me as Nate chuckled.

"God that's funny," Nate informed and gave me a high five before we continued on.

"Let’s go see what he’s got in store for us," Sam muttered and wandered off in the midst of muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes and followed, coming to a stop next to Sam who was standing by a cliff. "Ooo, that’s a that’s a long way down. So, Nathan, Alex… and be honest with me… how does this stack up? You know, compared to your other adventures?"

"Ask me again when we finish," Nate informed and attached his rope to a large log near the edge of the cliff.

"Pretty damn fantastic," I informed and Sam raised a brow as we repelled down to a lower cliff. "Really?"

"Really," I assured and grinned. "It's only fantastic because I'm with you."

"I love you."

"Love you to."

"Hey lovebirds...Boat’s down there!" Nate called and it was a followed by a splash after he had jumped in the water.

"After you, my love," Sam informed and I rolled my eyes before jumping into the water.

Sam was quick to follow before we all hopped onto the boat. Nate pulled the boat out of the grotto and we ended up in the same channel as before, just there was something a tad bit different.

"You see that?" I inquired and Sam nodded with a grin.

"I do," he assured and let out a happy sigh. "Okay, island with the monstrous Avery statue is to the right. I'm so excited my ha-- my hands are literally shaking."

Nate parked the boat on the shore and Sam hopped out first, wringing out his hands with a very proud looking grin.

"Yeah. I know the feeling," Nate assured and turned to me.

The knowing smile on his face was definitely understandable since we had been in Sam's position a hundred time. Every single new adventure brought upon that feeling and I loved seeing Sam as happy as the rest of us. He was adorable to be begin with but that childlike wonder in his eyes made it a million times better.

"Either that, or I-- I need another cigarette. Maybe a little bit of both."

"Sam..." I chastised and he sent me a glare.

"Ok fine. Maybe because of the fact that I'm excited," Sam assured and together we wandered over to the Avery statue. "Looks like he’s got a spyglass… but he’s not really looking through it."

"Maybe he wants us to look through it," Nate suggested and I grinned before racing the boys up to the statue.

"Treasure Island, eat your heart out," Sam muttered as Nate kneeled in front of the statues base.

"Hey, C’mon… Sam…"

"Oh, no. No, you do the honors. I insist, c’mon," Sam nudged Nate out of the way and offered his hand.

Nate rolled his eyes and jumped up before wandering over to the spyglass.

"So…? Big, skull-shaped island?" Sam inquired and Nate shook his head.

"Big island. No skull," he informed and Sam snapped his fingers with a smile.

"That’s gotta be it," he assured and was about to run back to the boat when Nate stopped him.

"That’s optimistic, considering everything," Nate muttered as he jumped off the statue.

"You know, it is just us here. You’re allowed to feel just a little bit of excitement over this," Sam chided and Nate glared while I did the same.

I was all for being optimistic but we also had to be careful, based on our previous experiences with Avery's treasure, you never could tell what was gonna happen. And there was still the matter of Hector Alcazar and the bounty on Sam's head.

"I’ll get excited when we get Alcazar’s noose off your neck," Nate reminded him and Sam scoffed.

"I agree. And both Nate and I are fully aware of the fact that even though it looks sunny right now...it can get cloudy pretty damn fast...literally. We're just trying to keep rationale thinking."

Sam sighed in what almost sounded like defeat so I placed a hand on his shoulder. He needed to keep in mind that we weren't finished here, there was still a hell of a lot more to do. It was simply too early to start thinking about this adventure being over and done with.

"Okay," Sam muttered and was about to walk off when Nate stopped him.

"What?" Nate asked.

Sam raised a brow, giving his brother an off look. "I said okay," he assured but Nate still didn't look all that convinced.

"No, no, no. Your “okays” are never just okay. It usually means the opposite of okay," Nate reminded him and I was about to jump in and agreed when Sam shushed us.

I glared and got ready to yell at him when he pointed towards the horizon. Sure enough, about a mile off the coast of the island were three ships and they looked pretty damn familiar.

"Shit. Seriously."

"Is that our boy Rafe?" Nate asked as we all bolted towards the boat.

"Who the hell else?" Sam shot back as we jumped into the boat.

Nathan quickly started it up and began up speed us towards the bigger island, likely trying to outrun the other boats. But it wasn't going all that well since Rafe quickly started gaining on us and there were a hell of a lot of men. We quickly had about three smaller speedboats trailing behind us and I pulled out my gun, getting ready for a fight.

"Ah, shit," Nathan cursed and yanked the wheel, slamming both Sam and I into the side of the boat.

"Nathan! They’re gaining on us!" Sam warned but it was too late and the boat got slammed.

Nate, who had stepped out of the cabin to start shooting, was knocked right off the boat and into the water. "Oh, shit! Nathan!" Sam bolted over to the edge as I grabbed the wheel, steering towards Nathan who had landed about five feet from the boat. Sam quickly helped him up and we were back on our way, bolting towards the island.

"Head straight to the island, Alex!" Sam ordered and I nodded.

Though the gestured distracted me for a second and a small speedboat came practically outta nowhere.

"Ah shit!" I cursed and tried to steer away but it was no use.

"Watch it, watch it!" Sam shouted but it was too late and the smaller boat managed to ram the side of ours.

"Oh, shit!" Nathan cursed and I watched in horror as he was knocked off the boat a second time.

I cursed and stood, bolting to the back of the boat in order to make sure Nate was at least alive.

"Nathan!" Sam called but it got no response.

"Nathan!!" I shouted and waited for his head to pop up. Thought it never did and not two seconds later a second boat came barreling towards us. "Wait...oh shit!!"

The impact of the boat hitting us knocked me into the water. I luckily managed to resurface only to discover that the speedboat had obliterated our own boat. Sam had also got knocked into the sea and was treading water about twenty feet away. I tried to swim to him but kept getting battered by a constant barrage of waves and debris.

"Alex!!! Alex!!!"

I tried to call out and let him know I was safe when a piece of boat slammed into my side. The force knocked me under the water and I watched as the surface got farther and farther away. I couldn't move and definitely couldn't swim. My eyes began to flutter as I promised myself that this wasn't the end. But that promise fell flat and I closed my eyes under the impression that I would never open them again.

***

I luckily didn't die during the attack and woke up to a pounding headache in a cave. Sam was there as well and he was by my side in seconds after I let out a cough. The guy looked like he had been through hell and I could agree with that fact since I felt like I had gone through hell. Everything ached and yet, I found the strength to sit up and let out a loud sigh.

"Are good?" Sam inquired and I rubbed my shoulder with a nod.

Sure my lungs still felt like a swallowed the sea but I'd live and that's really all that mattered. Well, that and the fact that Sam and I were now stranded on an island with nothing. Almost nothing.

"Is that a bag?" I inquired and stood before wandering over to a large backpack that had been stuffed against the far wall.

"It was the only one that survived, I'm letting it dry by the fire," Sam informed and I just noticed the small fire.

"Cool. Where's Nathan?"

"I don't know. I went for a walk about an hour ago but the rain forced me to return. It's clearing up now so we can look in a bit."  
"How long was I out?"

"A good twelve hours or so. When I found you, you weren't breathing and had likely swallowed a lakes worth of water. When I got you breathing again I figured you needed the rest and let you sleep," Sam informed and I nodded in thanks before digging into the backpack.

Sure enough there was both a survival blanket, one of those shiny silver ones, and a couple bags of chicken jerky. Not the most glamorous of jerky's but a person fave of mine. I unfolded the blanket and wandered over to Sam, wrapping him in half of it before opening a bag of jerky.

"We're ok...right?" I inquired and Sam sighed before wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't know," he admitted and my heart sunk. "Maybe. We'll have to see when it stops raining."

I nodded and leaned against his shoulder, watching the fire and drying my soaking wet bones. I was covered in grime and sitting in soaked leather Blundstones but at the moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was that Sam was safe and that we'd find Nathan when I stopped raining. Life was insane at the moment but something told me it was about to get crazier...in a good way.

***

A few hours later and I found myself trekking through a jungle after I had dried off my shoes. Leather boots didn't seen to dry that well but they were better than before and my feet were guaranteed not to freeze. Sam suggested checking the jungle first so that's where we were headed and had stopped, mid-stride when I heard a noise. Sam had already pulled out his handgun and my Barok was waiting in my hip holster. We both stared at the small cliff in front of us as a head of dark brown hair made an appearance. Sam loaded his gun and stepped forward, getting ready to shoot the stranger, until I recognized him.

"Sam! Stop!" I called and he did just as Nathan Drake pulled himself onto the cliff.

"I nearly shot your head off," Sam muttered and holstered his gun as Nate stared at us in shock.

"Sam, Alex… You’re okay?" He inquired and I nodded before giving him a smile.

"Right as rain. I may be almost freezing to death and covered in grime but I'm alive and thank god you are to," I informed and stepped forward, wrapping Nate in a very tight hug.

"Agreed. How are you little brother?" Sam inquired as Nate pulled out of my hug.

"I'll live. And you?"

"Yeah. Nothing I can’t walk away from," Sam assured and gave Nate a quick bro hug. "C’mon. We got a treasure to find."

I nodded in agreement and Sam and I started to walk off when Nate stopped us.

"Hold up, you two, I mean-- What are we doing?" Nate asked and I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Sam shot back and Nate rolled his eyes before gesturing back towards the ocean.

"I mean our supplies are at the bottom of the Indian Ocean," he deadpanned and I shook my head before showing him my bag.

"I got one bag," I informed and Nate frowned at the battered and still soaked hiking backpack.

"Yeah and we can go steal some from Nadine’s army," Sam offered but Nate shook his head.

"Yeah, and there’s that… We’re going up against an army!"

"We’ve been holding our own so far," Sam began but it was me that cut him off.

"Barely," I reminded him and he sent me a glare.

"We're marooned in the middle of nowhere," Nate deadpanned and smacked a nearby leaf in annoyance.

"We were dying to get here, remember?"

"Not like this. I mean, we don't even have Sully's plane," I added, finally understanding what Nate was getting at.

In truth, he was right, we were pretty screwed and I had been too blinded to see that.

"I agree. Just hear me out-- crazy suggestion… let’s go down there and at least secure one of Rafe’s boats?"

"I like that. We can stash it on the other side of the island, he shouldn't notice it," I offered and Nate grinned, glad I was onboard with his plan.

"The boats can wait," Sam muttered. "You want to know what we’re doing here? We are buying my life back. Okay. And we’re doing that by stepping into that jungle and finding Libertalia."

"Have you even seen any signs of a massive pirate colony? ‘Cause I sure the hell haven’t," Nate told him, the anger finally starting to show through.

"You’re a little late to start developing doubts, don’tcha think?" Sam shot back.

I was on Sam's side in everything but at the moment, he was being irrational.

"Sam...he's right. We both have found nothing either," I reminded him and thought back to the exploring we did before finding Nathan.

We came up with nothing and it didn't seem as though this giant island had anything remotely pirate-made on it.

"Look--can we at least acknowledge the chance that maybe Avery’s idea for a secret pirate utopia didn’t pan out? And maybe we’re just swept up in this fantasy, when instead we should be looking for a real way to save you?"

"I’m gonna scour this island inch by inch if I have to-- until I find that treasure. Now, if you’re confused about what you’re doing here… then you can go home, Nathan," Sam hissed and I stared at him in shock.

"Sam!" I shouted but was only met with a glare.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can go home? Are you kidding me?" Nate inquired in almost disbelief. "Do you have any idea what I put on the line to get you here?"

"How about what I put on the line? Okay? The last fifteen years of my life--"

"C'mon, stop bickering like children," I told them, stepping inbetween before it got ugly. "You're not 20 and 15 anymore. Right?"

"Oh, C’mon. This has nothing to do with that!" Nate shot back and I sighed.

I rolled my eyes and began to wander, rubbing a hand along a nearby stone wall. Though I stopped in shock when I felt a very familiar symbol.

"It is everything to do with that."

"Holy crap. Guys," I called but they just kept on bickering. "Guys!!"

They finally turned and born their jaws dropped when I pulled back a curtain of vines to reveal Avery's sigil.

"Oh my god...is that?" Nate began and I nodded with a grin.

"You bet your ass it is."

"You still both wanna go home?" Sam inquired and I rolled my eyes.

"Let’s just see what else we can find," I told him and he nodded before wandering off to the right.

We ended up going down a path and came out by a skeleton that leaning against what looked like an old house. It was definitely chills worthy, that was for damn sure.

"Off to a good start," Sam observed.

"Yeah. Let’s just hope the rest of it isn’t buried under centuries of dirt and rock," I warned and he rolled his eyes.

"Glass half full, if you please," Sam chided and entered the house. "Nathan, Alex, this way." Sam led us through the house until we entered a large room with one exit that was just out of reach. "And...dead end..."

"No, just a high window," I told him and Nate ran off before pushing a crate off a ledge a few seconds later.

"There ya go!" Nathan called as Sam got the crate in position.

"Alright, we’re in business," Sam informed and hopped up before letting out a chuckle. "Alex, Nathan, you're both gonna wanna see this."

Nate nodded and jumped through the window as I followed, stumbling to a stop in shock.

"Whoa."

"Holy shit," I announced and stared in shock at the sight in front of me.

The only thing it was missing was a very large sign posted at the edge of the balcony that read in big letters:

_Welcome to Libertalia._


	12. Join Me in Paradise

Everyone was shocked into silence for a solid couple of minutes as all three of us stared in shock at the scenery. It was beautiful and that was the only descriptive word I could really think of at the moment. My whole mind was blank and I could do nothing but gape in awe. It was like seeing something out of a dream and I didn't ever want it to end. Though it did and Sam broke through my shock with a question.

"What do you see?" Sam asked and bumped Nate's shoulder.

"No houses. Wide street. Clearly a commercial district of some kind," Nate muttered and I stifled a chuckle as Sam glared daggers at him.

"Yes... thank you for that, Nathan," he assured, sounding way too eager for his own good. "C'mon. What do you see?"

"You just wanna hear me say it, don't you?" Nathan accused and Sam nodded with a very proud grin.

"Really want to hear you say it."

"All right. Libertalia," Nathan said and Sam literally cheered, nearly jumping off the balcony in excitement.

"Libertalia! The long-lost, legendary pirate utopia. Discovered, after three hundred years, by one Samuel Drake," Sam announced and both Nate and I glared daggers at him.

"And..." Nate prompted and Sam let out a sigh.

"And... and his younger slightly less charming brother who happened to be tagging along for the ride," he added and I scoffed from my spot beside him.

"Sam..." I began and he sighed once again, giving me a look.

"And...his loving wife of almost twenty years who's the only thing that really keeps him going," he added and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving my cheek a kiss. "The one thing that helps him to remember why this whole thing is worth it."

"Better," I informed with a grin and kissed him back, loving the fact that he was damn happy. 

I couldn't even imagine what Sam was feeling at that moment since he had been dreaming of Avery's treasure since way before the prison in Panama. It had been at least twenty years of researching and figuring out everything about Henry Avery. He had been a kid when we first discovered the existence of Avery's treasure and now he was a grown man, living out his fantasy. He had went from a guy dreaming of a priceless treasure to a man actually standing before it. The thought was incredible and I was nearly emotional at the fact that we had finally made it, finally found something worth mentioning.

"You know, I always knew you'd two would make something of yourselves one day," Sam informed and I rolled my eyes at the fact that he broke the moment. 

We had a good thing going and he ruined it, figures.

"Yeah, just so you know, it's not our first lost city," Nate chided and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know, it may not be my first but it sure feels like it," I informed and Nate raised a brow.

"Uh...what about Shambhala and the Atlantis of the Sands?" He inquired and I shook my head with a laugh.

"Those were both awesome and well worth the shit we had to go through but Libertalia is just different," I told him and grinned, not really knowing how to describe what I was feeling.

"How so?" Sam asked and I racked my brain for a solid minute. Finally, I figured out the words for it and gave the two boys a grin.

"All those other times I discovered a lost civilization were great but I kept thinking about what was missing, who was missing," I started and gave Sam a knowing smile. "I never got to find them with the person that introduced me to that work in the first place. Libertalia is different because you're here." 

That statement was definitely true in the sense that it was Sam's fault I was even here. If it wasn't for that moment almost twenty-six years ago that he nearly ran me over, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have found all those other lost cities or had been introduced to the world that I loved, desperately. I might've not been given the inspiration to write my award winning series and never even became a writer. My life would've been so different without Sam and I wouldn't change for anything in the whole. I could tell Sam felt the same since he trapped my lips in a kiss not even a second later. I ran a hand through his hair in order to deepen and Nate actually let us make out for a few minutes before butting in.

"Please...please stop," he muttered and turned, fake gagging.

"Shhh. Shh. Just...Let us enjoy the moment," Sam muttered and gave me one last passionate kiss before turning. "Ok, so where do you want to start?"

"How about that building right over there," Nate offered and pointed towards the very obvious treasure building.

"Oh, you mean the one with the massive guard tower?" Sam asked with a laugh and Nate nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. I say we go see what it was guarding."  
"Works for me," Sam assured and hopped off the balcony as I followed. Turns out the balcony was actually the second floor of a broken house. "This is-- I mean-- I'm speechless. Holy Goddamn shit, Nathan, Alex!"

"That's your idea of speechless?" I inquired and Sam glared as he wandered around the streets of Libertalia just drinking in the view. 

I did the same, admiring the attention to detail and wishing that I had a camera to take some pictures. But I did have something a tad bit more exciting and the perfect spot to bring it out.

"This is so cool," Nate muttered as he ran a hand along an old looking sign. 

I nodded with a grin before stopping in front of what once was an old pub, complete with a sign. Sure the front of it was torn off but it was still a place that once served alcohol.

"Lets check this out," I called and wandered into the pub before climbing onto the second floor. 

Through the crack in the wall you could see all the way to the end of the street and the view was absolutely gorgeous. It was undeniable that it was one of the greatest views I had ever seen and was very much in love with it. Nate and Sam had in fact followed and they both raised a brow as I set up three chairs that overlooked the view.

"Uh...hun?" Sam inquired as I sat and dug through my bag. 

Thank god the only surviving backpack had turned out to be mine since I had a surprise inside.

"Take a seat gentlemen," I informed and grinned when I grabbed the items I was looking for. The hotel back in King's Bay had a minibar and I ransacked it before we left. I had ended up grabbing three small bottles of vodka in order to celebrate our find. Turns out that find was pretty massive and the vodka was a needed necessity at the moment.

"Is that vodka?" Nate inquired and I grinned as he took a seat on my left, Sam grabbing the right side.

"That it is. I thought we could cheers when we found the treasure," I informed and handed them each a bottle. "Though finding Libertalia is way worth it in my opinion." We all opened our tiny little vodka bottles and raised them to the sky as I made a toast. "Cheers to us three, this fucking amazing city, our sheer willpower and Samuel Drake, for making all this possible."

"And to Henry Avery, the man behind this fantastic history landmark," Nate added and we were about to cheers when Sam stopped us.

"I'm offended that you both forgot the best part," he informed and I rolled my eyes. "Sic Parvis Magna." 

We all echoed the catchphrase before we each downed the vodka. I grinned and wiped my mouth before tossing the bottle behind me and letting out a sigh. God, life sure was fantastic at the moment.

"So, we finally made it," Nate began and smiled as Sam and I did the same. "It's pretty surreal."

"What do you think we'd be doing if we never started treasure hunting?" I inquired and both boys raised a brow at me.

"Probably sitting around the table at thanksgiving every year, laughing at baby pictures," Sam mused with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I'd be an accountant," Nate muttered and both Sam and I raised a brow.

"An accountant?" I inquired and Nate laughed.

"Why not...I'm good at math."

"I always wanted to be a historian, maybe I would've done that," Sam added and I grinned, an idea popping into my head.

"Who says you can't be?" I inquired and Sam raised a brow.

"Uh...the fact that I barely finished high school."

"Go to school when we get back. Become a historian on Avery," I suggested and he scoffed. Sam stared at me like I was joking until his face morphed into a smile and he actually looked intrigued by my idea. 

He let out a chuckle before leaning back in his chair and grabbing my hand.

"You know, I just might do that," he informed and grinned before giving him a kiss.

"Anything you want, you can do. Just look at you right, look at where you are and what you had to do to get here. That is an accomplishment in of itself if I've ever seen one, trust me." 

Sam grinned and we kissed again before all three of us stood. We had a whole abandoned city in front of us and I could tell the boys were eager to explore, much like myself. We all hopped off the second floor of the pub and stood, staring out at Libertalia, still in disbelief.

"Shall we?" Sam inquired and I gave him a nod.

"We shall." 

With a final kiss we walked off, eager to explore our find and see if we had found more than just a lost city. But a lost city that also contained a treasure.

***

After hours of exploring we had made it to the central square of Libertalia, complete with a store, a jail, a stockade and even a set of rules. We ended up checking them all out and this is what we discovered, starting with the store. Well, it was more or less what was inside the second floor of the store that intrigued us.

"Are those baby toys?" I inquired as Nate kneeled over top of a collection of rattles and dolls. He picked up an old wooden rattle and nodded, a smile coming over his face.

"There were families here," he observed as Sam also walked over. "This wasn't just a pirate colony, actual people lived here. Just imagine children running through the streets of a famed pirate utopia. It's almost surreal." 

The thought was definitely surreal but there was another aspect of that room that I could tell Sam and Nate were overlooking. Back in the stables which we had visited right after the bar, there were horse skeletons still chained to their posts. It seemed unlikely that the five or so horses that used to live there all died still chained up. It almost looked as though someone had left those horses tied up and fled, leaving them behind. They didn't die of old age or disease but of starvation. It was the same with the room and the fact that all the furniture looked askew. It may also be because of the age of the room but we were also the first people to touch this place in over three hundred years, it had no reason to be askew. Nature didn't tip over furniture or knock chairs over in a rush, nature didn't leave behind toys.

"There's something odd going on," I informed and both Nate and Sam raised a brow.

"How so?" Sam inquired as I grabbed a doll made of sacks of rice from it's spot on the floor. 

Besides being dusty, the ancient doll seemed intact but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that there was a doll sitting in that room in the first place.

"Put yourselves in the shoes of a little girl living in this colony," I began and got some weird looks which was understandable. "Back in the 17th century, they didn't have technology or video games or even Barbies. The most important thing to that little girl is a doll made of burlap filled with rice. So why is it still here?" 

Nate and Sam glanced around the room and I could see the wheels turning as they mulled over my statement. Something happened in Libertalia, something big.

"You know, you're making some good sense right about now," Sam informed and tapped a wooden rattle with his foot. "It's almost as if the people living here just straight up disappeared, like they all got raptured or something."

"Or," I started and placed the doll on a desk, "they all had to leave in a very big hurry." 

Nate and Sam both nodded and I could tell that we were all thinking the same thing. Something big happened in Libertalia and we needed to figure out what that something was.

"Lets continue on," Nate informed and headed back to the first floor of the shop as I followed. "If Alex is correct and something happened then we should really check out that treasure room."

"You think they took it?" Sam inquired as we made it back to the main square.

"Tew and Avery were pirates, of course they made sure to grab their treasure," Nate informed and I hated to admit that I agreed with him. "They might've been attacked or a plague wiped them out. It's just imperative that we find out if that treasure is still there, right?"

"But we still can look around," I added and glanced at Sam, trying to cheer the poor guy up. "We could miss some vital clues to out investigation...right Nathan?" 

Nate glanced at me in confusion so I stomped on his foot to help him figure out what I was getting at. Nate cursed and nodded, hopping a bit on his non-injured foot in pain.

"Oh yeah, totally," he informed and smiled though it was mixed with a cringe. "Lets check out the jail, that looks like fun." 

Sam grinned and practically jogged over to the jail, exclaiming that he could see some old artifacts sitting on a desk inside.

"Thank you," I informed and gave Nate a smile. "I don't want him to get discouraged, not yet. This is the happiest I have seen him this whole time, he deserves this." 

Nate nodded and held out an arm, causing me to stop. I turned and raised a brow while he glanced at Sam, a hurt look on his face.

"We're thinking the same thing right now," Nate began, "those colonists didn't get raptured or disappear, they fled. I think we both know why and what they would've done with treasure." 

I nodded in agreement knowing it all seemed likely that the colonists had rebelled against the founders. We might in fact be walking towards an ancient war zone where no one came out on top, not even the amount of treasure left. I just had to hope that that treasury had something left, at least enough to satisfy Sam and pay off his debt to Alcazar.

"Lets just keep him happy," I suggested and wandered over to the jail.

"This is so cool," Sam exclaimed and dragged me inside in order to look at a few scattered documents. "Look at this, old prison documents. They say who was in here and what they did. Apparently one of these guys stole a horse." 

Sam grinned as I rolled my eyes and checked over the documents, amazed by their age. It was a miracle that the paper hadn't withered over the years or that no one had found this place yet.

"Hey, guys, come look at this!" Nate called. 

I glanced at Sam before wandering outside to find Nate glancing at a pair of stockades. Sam grinned and wandered over to one, getting himself into position as I closed the lid on him.

"God I wish I had a phone, I'd love to take a picture of this," Sam muttered and Nate smiled before pulling out his journal.

"I could draw you," he offered and Sam raised a brow.

"Draw me?"

"Yeah, why not, I like to think I'm pretty good," Nate defended and Sam sighed before giving him a nod. 

Nate smiled and drew a picture of Sam as I chuckled from over his shoulder. He depicted Sam stuck in the stockade and surrounded by a pile of cigarettes, a sarcastic comment above his head in a speech bubble. It was most likely one of the more accurate pictures I had of Sam and had to remind myself to ask for it to be framed. I smirked at the thought before wandering over to a plaque that was only a few feet from the jail. I read it over and raised a brow when I realized the plaque was in fact a list of rules...well one rule.

"If anyone shall desert Libertalia in battle they will be punished with an untimely death," I read aloud as Sam wandered over, rubbing a hand along the ancient stone plaque.

"Pirates have rules?" He inquired.

"Hey, even pirate ships have rules," Nate reminded him and Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go look around, you guys explore, have some fun. And this time I won't ruin it."

"It's a little hard to have sex in a three hundred year old pirate colony," I observed and Nate gagged as Sam legit cackled.

"Ugh...just kiss or something."

"Why are you so against sex?" I asked and Nate raised a brow. "Don't you and Elena ever get it on?"

"Yeah, for sure, it's just disgusting to think of my best friend and brother banging each other," Nate explained and gave me a glare.

"Sometimes you really do act fifteen," I accused and Nate rolled his eyes before wandering off, giving me the finger as he went. 

That guy had been repulsed, in a funny way, by our relationship since Sam and I started dating. It was just the thought of his older brother and father figure dating someone that I think grossed him out. Once Nate met Elena, I bugged him relentlessly about how cute and cuddly the two of them were. Through their entire relationship I was there, mocking Nate for falling in love after he was so repulsed by it. But, at least, I could tell that the two of them really loved each other. I just hoped that this whole adventure didn't ruin that and glared at an antique vase in annoyance. Sam noticed my sullen mood and wandered over, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know...we could always go and borrow one of those ancient beds," Sam suggested and gave my cheek a kiss. "To think that it's been three hundred years since anyone has ever done it here is pretty sad."

"We're not doing it here," I told him and Sam sighed in annoyance as I turned around. "I actually wanted to ask you something that's pretty important. I was just thinking about Nate and Elena and how they're starting to think of kids and it got me thinking."

"You want more?"

"One. But I don't want to get pregnant again," I told him and shuddered at the thought of the last time. 

Ugh, getting fat and having an alien kick your kidney twenty-four-seven for nine months, no thank you. Besides, there were plenty of kids out there already and quite a few didn't have a family.

"So, you're thinking of adopting?" Sam inquired and I grinned.

"I am," I informed and gave him a smile. "I was also thinking of adopting from the St. Francis Orphanage in Boston." 

Sam grinned once he realized that I planned on adopting a son from the boys home that he grew up in. Sure the guy got kicked out when he was seventeen but it was still his home for seven years. Sam knew the perils of growing up without a family so I hoped that he'd be on board with looking into adopting. And also looking in to adopting from that home in particular.

"You want to adopt a son from the home that I grew up in," Sam echoed and I nodded with a grin.

"So...are you on board?"

"Am I on board? Alex, that sounds freaking amazing!" Sam exclaimed and hugged me as tight as he possibly. 

I cringed a bit because of my side but ignored it and smiled, kissing him deeply.

"It'll take a lot of work and time," I reminded him and Sam shook his head before kissing me again.

"Who the hell cares. I'm just excited." I grinned and kissed him some more, really regretting denying that offer of using one of the beds. 

But we had a job to finish and the quicker we found that treasure, the quicker we could look into planning our new family member. I had wanted a son for years and Sammie had been bugging me for a sibling. It was the perfect way to start my life over with Sam and give a kid the life he deserved. I was so damn excited that I didn't stop smiling as we wandered back over to Nate, hand in hand.

"Why are you two so happy?" He inquired and I smiled as Sam did the same.

"Well, instead of have some fun we decided that after we find the treasure and get back home. We're going to look into adopting a son from our old home back in Boston," Sam informed and Nate took a second before he wrapped the two of us in a very tight hug.

"You guys, that amazing. I'm so happy for the two of you," Nate assured and I grinned before he wandered over to a nearby house. "I also found the way to go. There seems to be a tunnel under the stairs. Shall we?" 

I nodded and followed Nate as he trekked his way under the tunnel. A part of the stairs collapsed and in turn trapped us but Nate assured us that we could find a way out. And we did. The tunnel in turn got wider and taller and we found ourselves in what looked like a barrack of some kind...or a hideout maybe. The whole thing was weird and it got even weirder when Nate found a map on the wall.

"It's a map of the commercial district," he informed and pointed to a series of squares. "It's the jail, that store and the pub. They're all here."

"Yeah, those and arrows," I informed and ran a hand along a red arrow that stretched its way from the edge of the map to the centre. 

My eyes widened and I stepped back, bumping into a table full of supplies.

"What? Alex?" Sam inquired and I blinked a few times before swallowing, hard.

"That's not a map. It's a plan of attack," I informed and wandered over to another room of the tunnel, cursing when I saw what was inside. "There are provisions and first aid supplies in that room. Avery and company didn't build these tunnels. Libertalia was full of rats and not of the rodent variety." 

Nate and Sam's eyes widened as the real truth of this colony came to light. That big thing that happened was an invasion and it wasn't by another colony. Avery's own people betrayed him and I had to assume we were gonna more destruction the farther we got. And unfortunately the closer we got to the treasure.

"We gotta get moving," Sam informed and I nodded in agreement. 

I bolted over to the end of the tunnel and frantically climbed the latter I caught sight of earlier. Once up to the second floor we found ourselves in the bottom of a church. I stared in shock at the huge angel statute as Nate wandered around the room, looking for a way out.

"Hey! There's a hole here, looks like a way out!" 

I ran over with Sam just as Nate attached his grappling hook and started to repel down the hole. We both followed and dropped onto a second part of the colony. It seemed as though either there had been a road that led to second part or a whole other part of the mountain had shifted. Either way, Libertalia continued on and that portion of the colony wasn't all that deserted.

"Aw shit, Shoreline," Nate cursed and we dropped down into some tall grass.

"Well, here we go again," I muttered and pulled out my pistol before checked to make sure it was loaded. 

I also tightened the straps on my bag before getting ready for a firefight, and an annoying one at that.

***

The firefight lasted quite a while since there were three of them. All throughout the second part of the colony were pockets of Shoreline goons and we had to annoyingly take out every last one. I was practically scrounging for ammo as I crouched behind a wall, shooting at some Mercs about twenty feet away. Sam was off to my right and Nate to the left as we all got peppered with rounds. I stood and was just about to shoot the last guy when one grabbed me from behind. I screeched as he pulled me back, beefy arms wrapped tight around my neck. I cringed and tried to call out or even hit him but nothing seemed to be working.

"I got you girly," the merc hissed with a thick Australian accent that was dripping with malice. 

He pulled a tad bit harder and I was about to surrender when he stopped moving backwards. I grinned and managed to glance behind me, discovering that we had hit a wall. The merc made the mistake of loosening his grip to grab my gun and I took the opportunity to slam my body backwards. My plan luckily worked and momentum caused the merc to slam back as well. He loosened his grip in pain and I banged my head up, hitting him in the chin. The merc toppled over but wasn't out yet so I jumped on his and started hitting my pistol against his face. Something had come over and I didn't stop hitting the merc until he was unrecognizable. The guy was nothing but a dead and bloody mess by the time Sam had yanked me off his corpse. I had no clue why I went crazy but knew that it definitely had to do with the merc back in Scotland. My brain flooded with memories and I grabbed onto my side, tears forming in my eyes.

"Alex? Alex?!" I glanced up at Sam and wrapped him in a hug, dissolving into a puddle of tears.

"Sam, thank god," I informed and he rubbed my back as I got it all out.

"What the hell happened?"

"He grabbed me, just like that merc back in Scotland. I freaked and got away but it wasn't enough. That fall back in Scotland was one of the first moments I thought I was gonna die, like for real. When that merc grabbed me, I thought that again. I couldn't stop myself."

"You're ok now," Sam assured and placed a hand on on my shoulder. "You held your own both times. You're stronger than you think you are hun, I promise. I love you so much and I hope you're aware of that." 

I rolled my eyes at Sam knowing that was for sure a rhetorical question, of course I was in love with him. I would never stop being in love with him.

"Lets keep going," I suggested and Sam nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"You're there enough for me, I thought I'd return the favour," Sam informed and I gave him a quick kiss before we rejoined Nate who was checking out a watchtower.

"Shall we?" he inquired and I nodded with a grin, giving Sam's hand a squeeze before starting to climb. 

We still had a treasure to find, I could freak out all I wanted after Sam was safe. That encounter back in Scotland shook me and I hated to think of how much my encounter with Adler shook me as well. Seeing Shoreline again had brought back so many unwanted memories and horrid feelings. Adler was close and I didn't know what I'd do if I ran into him again. Though I could feel that something felt off and reminded myself to stay alert. Something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

***

Something did end up happening, but it had hit its conclusion almost three hundred years. I'm talking about the colonists of Libertalia and what we discovered after finally getting somewhere. It took what felt like hours of trekking through fancy yet destroyed buildings but we hand finally made it. We were steps away from the Libertalia treasure room and had come across something horrifying.

"Holy crap," Nate exclaimed and I nodded even though that was a major understatement. 

Before us and spread out across a massive plaza were the colonists, or what was left of them. We were staring at the remains of a battle and I could tell that it didn't end all that well, based on the amount of bodies.

"Well; I see our missing colonists," Sam informed and poked a skeleton with his foot.

"Jesus. Cannons... improvised barricades... What the hell happened here?" Nate inquired and wandered around the plaza.

"Some kind of battle," Sam deadpanned and Nate rolled his eyes.

"It's a a rhetorical question," he told him and I barked out a laugh.

"For once it is!" I exclaimed and Nate glared daggers.

"The real question is: who's fighting who? And why?" Nate knelt beside a colonist who was holding what looked like a spear of some kind in his bony. 

I raised a brow and glanced at the next colonist who was clearly clutching a musket, or whatever came before it. Something was off here and it seemed as though one side had a tad bit more resources.

"Some of these bodies are dressed a bit more fancy. Look like soldiers," Sam observed and I glanced over to find over to find another musket skeleton. 

On his chest plate was a sigil that belonged to Avery, he wasn't a soldier.

"I think more like guards," I corrected and brushed a hand along the sigil. "If that war map back in that tunnel is any indication, we may in fact be looking at those raptured colonists. " 

I waved a hand around the plaza as both Nathan and Sam started to put it all together. That plan of attack we found earlier was used in order to coordinate that very battle.

"You think they attacked the treasury?" Nate inquired and I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't make any sense. What did Avery do to make his whole colony hate him so damn much?" Nate asked and stopped for a second in order to ponder that.

"You know, that's the part that always threw me, the why," I began and climbed onto a crate in order to get a better look. "It never made sense why so many people would hate him. Those houses didn't look all that bad and they were probably pretty damn nice way back when. Why retaliate?"

"Maybe Avery didn't share his treasure. They might've had a central treasure room but who knows who was allowed in," Sam offered and I nodded in agreement.

"Pirates will be pirates."

"No kidding," Nate agreed and wandered into a hallway that led to the door. "Hey, check out these statues in here. Man... this is impressive." 

I wandered into the hallway and stared in shock at the six sight foot tall stature lining it. A bit overkill but Avery was nothing but overkill. His ship was named the Fancy after all.

"And here... we... go," Nate informed and yanked on a lever. 

The door moved an inch before stopping and I let out a sigh.

"Or not. You wanna give me a hand?" Sam inquired and Nate nodded. 

The two of them banged against the door until it opened and I smiled, exciting to finally get to see the treasure. The adventure had felt like it had taken forever and yet, we were finally at the end, the happy conclusion. The---

"It's empty," Sam deadpanned and I heaved out a very loud sigh.

Or not.


	13. The Thieves of Libertalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: There is a brief mention of addiction, suicide and attempted sexual assault. Those parts will be marked with an asterisks.*

The fact that the treasure room was empty didn't go over well with one of us and I'm betting you can guess what one it was. Sam freaked after we entered the room and I let out a sigh, knowing the guy had issues sometimes. I had grown up in an abusive household and told Sam that the first day I met him. My father hated the fact that he didn't have any sons and took that anger out on Carrie and I. He would practically attack the two of us in order to get that anger out of his system. I had nursed more bruises than the average boxer and bolted as soon as I turned eighteen. 

That night that I met Sam was the second night I had been away and he was a saving grace that thankfully equalled a place to stay. Basically, Sam was protective and that translated to anger more often than not. Since that night I had managed to figure out the guy had a short temper and it was on full display in that treasury. Once we realized it was empty, Sam exploded to the point where he almost scared me. 

"God fucking dammit! Every damn time!" Sam exclaimed and punched a shelving unit located near the door. 

He in fact punched the unit a few times and pulled his hand back to reveal a collection of scrapes and bruises. I glared at Sam's and turned to Nate who had a similar expression on his face. 

"Nate...give us a second," I told him and the guy nodded before wandering to the other side of the room. 

On my way to Sam, I caught sight of a note on a shelf and grabbed it, grinning at what it said. That note was a manifest and it meant that at one point, there was in fact a treasure locked away in that room. That would for sure be useful in calming down Sam and it made me grin as I pulled out my first aid kit. I dabbed some medical grade antiseptic on a cotton and dabbed as Sam's hand, the guy groaning in pain.

"Sorry. Just trying to help," I admitted and he let out a sigh before leaving back, allowing me to continue dabbing at his hands. 

Sam had ended up sliding down the wall and was currently curled basically into a ball, sniffling as I looked after him. He was basically an empty husk of the man he was before and it saddened me. Sam was the strongest guy I knew and assuming that we had come all this way for nothing had broke him. 

"Are you ok?" I inquired and made Sam look at me before using my thumb to wipe his very few tears. 

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I was an ass," Sam informed and cringed as I wrapped his hand as tight as I could. 

Once it was perfect, I gave him a kiss and leaned against the wall beside him, wrapping my hand in his. 

"You're not an ass, it's understandable," I assured and leaned my head on his shoulder. "To come this far for nothing would destroy anyone, trust me." 

"I feel destroyed," Sam mumbled and pulled his hand away from mine. 

He clutched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"You're not. You're so much more, I promise," I informed, hoping that compliment didn't sound empty or convoluted. 

"What if we don't find it?" Sam asked and I rolled my eyes before unfolding the slip of paper I found.

"We will. Cause I found this." 

Sam raised a brow as I unfolded the note and handed it to him, his eyes widening in shock. 

"Holy crap. It was here."

"Those doors weren't blown up, they were locked still and they're the only way in and out. Right Nate?" I inquired and turned to Nate who had wandered back over, grinning like a madman. 

"You think Rafe wasn't here?" Sam ventured and Nate nodded. 

"No. Nothing’s been touched in here for hundreds of years," he explained and swept a hand across the room. 

The dust that was on the various artifacts and shelves around the room had been there for hundreds of years. 

"Right…huh. Don't we need proof? What if Rafe just locked the doors and found another way out?" Sam guessed and Nate shook his head before tossing him something. 

From my vantage point it looked like a coin but I couldn't really tell all that well. 

"Think again. I found that," Nate informed and Sam held up the object to reveal it was in fact a coin. 

But not just any coin...

"Libertalia money," Sam observed and Nate nodded. 

"That has Avery’s sigil on it," Nate told him and I glanced at the coin over Sam's shoulder. "He must-have melted down the gold, minted his own currency…"

"So based on that, all the manifests on the shelves… the treasure was here," Sam concluded and I nodded in agreement. "That leaves the bigger question-- where is it now?"

"Okay… so we know that there was fighting outside," I started and paced around the shelves closest to us. 

"Yeah and inside," Nate added as I nodded and wandered back over, my eyes catching sight of something important. 

In the corner of the room was a painted portrait of Christopher Condent, one of the founders. The painting had been tossed of the wall but not because of age but by someone deliberately. The only indication of that was a world painted across it's front...thief.

"Exactly. I got it," I muttered and ran back over to Nate and Sam. "We found our 'why'."

"What, you both think the colonists stole it?" Sam asked and Nate and I both nodded, our wheels spinning. 

"No… I think they were trying to reclaim what was theirs," Nate explained and nodded over at the exact same picture I saw, as well as the ones on the walls. "Look. Here’s Avery, Tew… Founders of Libertalia. All marked with the word “thief”. Not “murderer”, not “tyrant”."

"'Thief,'" Sam echoed and smiled, finally getting at what we were getting at. "So by the time the colonists busted in here…"

"Treasure was already gone," I concluded. 

"Yeah, because these guys had already taken it for themselves. Pirates will be pirates, right?" Nate inquired and grinned over at me as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, pirates will be pirates," Sam agreed and glanced up at the busted ceiling, grinning. "Huh. I know where they moved it."

"Where?" Nate inquired and Sam pointed up. "It’s a map." 

I glanced up as well to find there was in fact a map painted onto the ceiling. It was half destroyed thanks to age and the weather but there was an obvious map painted on what remained. 

"Yeah, right there… that’s our treasury," Sam pointed out and I grinned, pleased beyond belief that we were finally getting somewhere. 

"This-- it’s a map of Libertalia," Nate observed and grinned like crazy.

"Right, so follow it to the other side of the island and look… right there." 

Sam pointed at the far end of the map which was named as New Devon. To the average person New Devon was nothing but the name of a neighbourhood but to Avery fanatics like ourselves...

"“New Devon,"" Nate muttered as he raised a brow at the name before grinning and snapping his fingers. "Wait. Avery was from Devon, England."

"He sure was. Look at those houses, they're massive," I informed and grinned at the six or so houses that were still visible on the map. 

Each one was at least a hundred times bigger than the houses back in the main square and way nicer. Which would make sense...if you had a lot of extra money to just use willy nilly. 

"Makes sense if you have a bunch of gold," Sam added and I smiled, glad we were on the same page.

"Each of them has its own sigil too," Nate observed and pointed to Tew and Avery's sigils which were clearly visible. 

"Because that’s where they lived," Sam concluded and let out a happy laugh, wrapping me in a side hug as he went. 

"Whaddaya say we uh-- climb that watch tower huh? Get our bearings?" Nate inquired and I nodded as Sam did the same. 

"New Devon here we come," Sam announced as Nate began to try and figure out how to get out of the treasury. 

As he deduced a way out, I turned to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Better?" I inquired and Sam nodded, looking way happier than when we first got there.

"So much better. Thank you, you're fantastic at that." Sam smiled and gave me a kiss as I grinned against his lips. 

"I know." 

Sam laughed and kissed me again as I smiled against his lips, glad I could make him feel better. Sam was everything to me and I hated to see him upset or even angry with the world around him. But, I didn't know it yet, very soon I'd be the one with something to be angry about. 

***

Nate managed to figure out how to get out of the treasury and we ended up climbing to the top of the watchtower. Like most climbing experiences with Nate and Sam, it was a long and winding process that felt way longer that it likely was. But, after what felt like years, we made it to the top of the tower. I had assumed that Libertalia would pose the best views but I was mistaken. The view from the top of that tower was second to none and I was in shock at how gorgeous it was. 

"It's one hell of a crows nest," Nate informed as Sam and I both chuckled. 

I stared out at the view, wishing I had a camera so I could capture that moment. It was something out of a dream and I just couldn't stop looking at it. 

"There's New Devon," Sam informed and pointed to a collection of houses located just beyond a river. "It's right over that river. We can make it there." 

"I bet we can. Come on, lets go check out that treasure," Nate informed and the two boys started to climb down as I continued staring at the view. It was just too damn pretty. "Alex! Come on!" 

"Ugh, fine!" I called and ran over, starting to climb down right after Nate. "So, how long do you think it's gonna take to get to New Devon?" 

"Probably a couple hours. We should be there by dark," Nate informed just as we made it to a balcony about ten feet below the top of the tower. 

I was just about to ask a second question when an explosion rocked the tower. Nate cursed and held on tight as I glanced behind me to find Nate's guys had found us and one had an RPG. 

"Shit! RPG!" Sam exclaimed as a second blast hit the tower but that one actually made it's mark. 

The RPG knocked off the top of the tower and Nate and I had to scramble to climb through a window in time. I bolted after Nate as he trekked his way down the stairs, cursing the entire time. 

"Just keep moving!" Nate called and just to a lower platform just as a second RPG hit home. 

It ended up knocking off the part of the tower we were in and the whole thing began to teeter towards the edge. I cursed and jumped, just missing the lip of the tower as it crashed onto a house sitting on the edge. I cursed and reached out, frantically grabbing onto a metal bar and holding on for dear life. Nate did the same as Sam crashed onto a nearby part of the floor. I sighed in relief at the fact that were both fine and swung over to the floor. 

"Thank god you're ok," I informed and wrapped Sam in a tight hug. 

Nate joined us and wandered over to a door before trying to open it. Though, just as he laid a finger on the knob a grenade was tossed through it and we all cursed. The grenade exploded and I cursed before tipping over the edge of the floor, just missing Sam's outstretched hand. I was once again knocked into a free fall and grabbed onto a ledge on the opposite side of Nathan. I could see him climbing above and did the same, heading towards a separate portion of the house. 

"God I hate climbing," I muttered and was just about to grab onto a piece of floor when my handheld broke. I screeched and half expected to fall to my death when a hand grabbed me. "Sam, thank God you caught...me." 

"Nice to see you again, Alex." I glared daggers as Adler pulled me onto the floor with a devilish grin on his face. "You're husband and his brother are over this way, by a cliff. Care to join me?"

"No way in hell," I spat but was quickly grabbed by a waiting guard as Rafe chuckled. 

"Good thing you have no choice. Come along, we can watch until I feel as though my entrance will be the most dramatic," Adler purred and ran a hand along my chin as I glared daggers. 

He smirked and walked off, the guard dragging me behind him. It was only a short walk to a large cliff that overlooked a ravine. Standing on the said cliff was Sam who was pointing a gun at Nadine Ross. Based on Nate's bruises, it was obvious the two had just fought her and had ended up crashing onto that cliff.

"You’re fast… but you’re not that fast," Sam mocked as Nate stepped towards him. 

"Ooo...this is getting intense," Adler whispered and grabbed me, shoving a gun against my side. "I think my time is almost here. Get ready." 

I glared at the sadistic asshole holding me as Nate stepped even closer to Sam. 

"Hey forget about her. We gotta get out of here before they--" He was cut off by Rafe who decided to make his grand entrance, trailing me behind him. Sam freaked as soon as he saw me and grabbed Nadine, pointing a gun at her head in retaliation. "Shit. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everybody just… Just calm down, okay?"

"Well, this is interesting. Nate. Samuel," Adler greeted and moved the gun from my side to my head with a grin. 

"Get off me!!" I shouted and tried to move but I was stuck. 

"Put your guns down! All of you," Sam hissed and clutched Nadine a tad bit tighter. 

"No." 

Adler grinned and held me tighter, my brain screaming at me to get away from him.

"Sam..." I whimpered and he softened for a second before digging his own gun further into Nadine's head. 

He took it one step further by removing the safety and placing a finger on the trigger. Nadine tensed and glanced at Adler who wouldn't budge.

"Rafe, this guy’s on edge," she warned but Adler ignores her. 

"Oh, don’t worry about him, Nadine. These guys don’t kill anyone in cold blood. It’s just not their style." 

Nadine rolled her eyes in annoyance and tried to break free but Sam held her tight. 

"You willing to bet her life on that?" He warned and Adler grinned, moving the gun back to my side.

"Go ahead then. Shoot her. But...I'll shoot her," he challenged and before anyone could blink he pulled the trigger, shooting me in the side. I screamed in pain, my whole body practically on fire as Adler chuckled. "Well...I'll shoot her again."

"You bastard!" Sam shouted and held Nadine so tight he was practically choking her. 

He tilted the gun up and it looked as though he was about to shoot when Nate stopped him. 

"Sam!" He called and the guy glanced at him with a glare.

"I die you both die," Nadine warned but that didn't seem to phase Sam. 

I was critically injured and he wasn't about to just let that go. Sam wanted revenge in that moment, bloodlust even. He was a dangerous man at that moment and I really didn't like where this was going. 

"So be it. Not another step! You let Alex go or I'll shoot her and I won't miss," Sam warned and Adler grinned.

"You mean… like this?" Adler inquired and stepped forward, dragging me with him. 

I let out a whimper, barely able to hold myself up as Adler cackled. He also dug his gun into my side which both ached and nearly sent Sam over the edge. 

"Gahhh!!! Sam!! Sam...please," I cried out and tried to pull against Adler's hold.

Nothing worked so I slumped a tad bit, my pulse racing and my head pounding. The adrenaline from the tower collapsing and the gunshot was starting to wear off. In just minutes I'd feel every ounce of pain and I wasn't looking forward to it. I cringed and glanced up at Sam to find him nearly in tears, staring at me with a mix of shock and concern on his face. He quickly shook his head and steeled himself before digging the gun further into Nadine's temple.

"Sam… put the gun down," Nate hissed but he ignored the request.

"I warned you. Let her go or else!" Sam shouted and loaded the gun, the click making Nadine shake in fear. 

It seemed almost guaranteed that he was gonna shoot her and I was shocked to say the least. Never in a million years did I think Sam would murder someone in cold blood but he really did look close. 

"Do it," Adler said and dragged me forward again, the pain just starting to show up in full form. 

I hissed and let out a choked sob, my side aching like it had never ached before. I gave birth to an eight pound ball of flesh with no epidural and that hurt less than a gunshot wound. By the amount of blood running down my back it was obvious that the bullet went straight through, which was a relief, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. I glanced up at Sam, tears streaming down my face and watched as something clicked. With a glare he pulled the trigger but he didn't end up murdering Nadine. Nate stepped in and stopped him, shooting the gun towards the sky. Nadine quickly scrambled away from Sam and grabbed a gun of her own, pointing it at the two brothers. Adler took the opportunity to toss me on the ground and I screamed as Sam ran over. He wrapped me in a tight hug and I hated how much his body was shaking. 

"It’s done!" Nate exclaimed and held his hands up. 

"Hold your fire! Don’t shoot!" Adler ordered his guards before turning to Nate. "Put it down?" 

Nate obliged and tossed the gun on the ground, keeping his hands high in the air.

"It’s done. Okay? It’s done," he assured and we all let out a sigh. 

"'Don’t worry Nadine. It’s not their style,'" Nadine hissed and glared at Adler.

"What can I say? I didn’t think he had it in him," Adler countered and grinned as Nadine walked off. Adler chuckled and wandered over, staring down at Sam and I. "Samuel. You okay? I guess you knew this moment was coming, huh?" 

Before Sam could react, Adler smacked him across the face with the barrel of his handgun. The impact caused his nose to start bleeding and Sam cursed before giving it a rub. He was just about to go after Adler when I coughed, cringing from the pain.

"Sam..." I choked out and he turned, worried beyond belief. 

"Alex, hey, I'm here, you're ok. You'll be fine hun, I promise," Sam assured and gathered me into his lap as I cried out in pain.

"Hey! C’mon, man. You got us. Take it easy. C’mon now, you’re a businessman. Let’s just… work out a deal," Nate suggested and Adler scoffed. 

"Oh, a deal. Oh yeah, I’d love to hear what you have in mind," Adler snapped and hit Sam a second time, knocking him away from me. "Oh, you can go ahead. I’m listening." 

I glared daggers at Adler as Sam cringed and wiped the blood off his forehead. He glared at Adler but didn't attack and just went back to making sure I was alright. Which I wasn't in case you were wondering. 

"All right, just… all right… look, you wanna find Avery’s treasure? We’ll help you find it," Nate offered and Adler raised a brow in amusement. 

I scoffed knowing that even though Adler was businessman he'd never let us. The man had been wanting to kill Sam and Nate for years, which would leave me all broken and vulnerable. He wouldn't kill me, he'd do a hell of a more.

"And in exchange, I let you live?" Adler inquired and Nate nodded.

"Yeah. That… and a small cut…" 

I rolled my eyes at Nate's pathetic request as Adler laughed and turned to his guards.

"The gauchos on this guy," he chuckled and Nate glared daggers. 

"Just enough to get his freedom, okay?" Nate offered and I raised a brow as Sam tensed almost in fear. 

Huh...why the hell wouldn't he want Alcazar's noose off his neck...unless. No...he'd never...would he?

"His freedom?" Adler echoed and turned to Sam with a grin. 

"Nathan--" Sam started but was cut off by Nate.

"Yeah. He did hard time. Our time. And the guy who broke him out, Hector Alcazar… he owe's him a lot of money," Nate explained and Adler laughed once again. 

He turned to Sam and raised a brow, my heart sinking further than it ever had before. No, no freaking way.

"Whoa. What the hell are you talking about, Nate? Hector Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago. I’m the one that got Samuel out," he deadpanned and my jaw dropped.

"What-- ?" Nate asked and stared at Sam in shock.

"Sam..." 

Sam glanced at me as I slipped out of his lap and stood, shaky and weak from the pain. I pulled off my flannel and ripped off a sleeve before hastily wrapping it around my torso. It wasn't perfect but it'd be fine for the moment and would allow me to glare daggers at Sam.

"Ohhhhh. Wow. What did he tell you? Sam, what kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar? Really? You lied?" Adler accused and Sam stared at his feet. "You lied to your baby brother and you're wife, the mother of your child?" 

"We’re wasting time," Nadine hissed and Adler brushed her off.

"Just a second," he shot back and wandered over to Sam who was now standing. "Thing is, Nate; I never stopped looking for Avery’s treasure. I just kept running into these dead ends. You know? And then I hear that our dear ol’ Samuel Drake, an authority on Avery-- is alive and somewhat well." I turned to Sam who wouldn't look at me, my anger and resentment growing. "There was no breakout. I bribed the prison warden and your brother waltzed right out the front gate. He spent the last two years tracking down the second St. Dismas Cross. And you know what? He did It all with me." 

I raised a brow at Adler, making sure I had actually heard him correctly. But Sam didn't correct and it seemed as though that statement was true. My asshole of a husband had been free for two years and he never bothered to come home.

"What?! Two years?!" I shouted and Sam hung his head in shame.

"No," Nate muttered, not believing it himself.

"Oh yeah."

"No, that’s bullshit," Nate added and glared at Adler.

"Oh Sam? Care to refute?" Adler inquired and both Nate and I turned towards him.

"Nate…Alex..." He began but didn't even begin to try and deny what Adler was saying. 

"Aw, Sam… Ah, Jesus no, no…" Nate pinched the bridge of his nose in distress and began to pace as I continued to glare. 

"Listen, Avery’s treasure was ours… It was always ours," Sam tried to reason but it was a bullshit excuse. 

"No! I left my life for you!" Nathan countered and Sam visibly flinched.

"You were out for two fucking years and you didn't find me?" I yelled at him and he flinched even more. "You had a daughter that you could've been with for two years! You asshole, how dare you." 

I had known Sam a hell of a long time, nearly twenty-five years and I had never been more angry with him than I was in that moment. If he tried to reason that he never googled me or looked up Carrie that I would bullshit on that in a second. Who the hell wouldn't look up there wife who thinks their dead? He knew about Sammie before I told him and he never even called to tell me he was alive. 

*Warning*

After the incident with Adler like twelve years ago I fell into a depression. Got myself hooked on beer and spent three months in rehab after I nearly killed myself. There was no excuse in the world that I would believe right at that moment. I was furious and could tell that Nate was as well.

"Hey look, look, Nate, Alex, if it’s any consolation, he duped me too. He pulled a Houdini on me. He brought you, Alex… and that old man back into the mix. And I cannot lie, Sam, that really… pissed me off. But you know… all behind us now." 

"You don’t deserve it," Sam muttered and I scoffed. 

"Yeah...And you do?" I shot back and he stared at me, hurt beyond belief. 

"Last I checked we’re all a bunch of thieves… digging around where we shouldn’t," Adler informed and I nodded in agreement. 

"Rafe?" Nadine inquired and he glanced at her with a sigh.

"What?"

"One way or another end it. Or I will."

"Well, you heard the lady," Adler muttered and loaded his gun before pointing it at Sam's head.

"Hey, you miss one clue and you can kiss that treasure goodbye. You said it yourself: you keep running into dead ends. Why don’t you face it, Rafe. You need us."

"Yeah, you’re right," Adler muttered and Nate grinned. "You’re half right. I just need Sam." 

Adler grinned and pointed his gun at Nate instead, the guy backing up in fear.

"Wait now, you’re making a mistake, you got--" 

Nate was cut off by the sounded of a gun cocking and swallowed hard as Adler moved a tad bit closer.

"Rafe, don’t! Rafe, don’t, don’t, listen I--" 

Sam was cut off by Adler pulling the trigger and bolted forward, knocking Nate out of the way. The bullet in turn scraped across his shoulder and he cringed before stepping back. The movement unfortunately caused Nate to step back and in turn tumble off the cliff. 

"Nathan!" Sam exclaimed and tried to grab him but he just missed. 

I gaped at the cliff in shock, praying that Nate survived the fall. But that was a long ass drop and Nate was only human. Hopefully he managed to grab on and we wouldn't find a corpse a couple miles down the river. 

"Ugh...lets hope the fall killed him. Now...about you," Adler began and in turned aimed his loaded gun at me. 

"You got Nathan, I'm just a wife and I'm barely that right now. You have your treasure hunter, let me go," I reasoned and Adler scoffed. 

He was just about to shoot when he stopped and grinned, flicking on the safety and pocketing the handgun. 

"But that sounds like so much less fun," he informed and I raised a brow. "Instead I feel like stuffing the two of you together, make you suffer the old fashioned way. Besides...that wound will kill you slower than another shot would." I glanced down at my torso to find it was in fact already soaked in blood. Adler grinned before turning to a nearby guard. "Grab a bandage and wrap it before stuffing these two in a truck. Might as well drag em both along." 

A guard wandered over and grabbed me before dragging me out of the colony and over to waiting truck. It was parked on a road that lead towards New Devon and I sighed as he bandaged up my torso. I knew the whole thing would be soaked in seconds but it would at least be better than nothing. Once I was somewhat put together, the guard stuffed me in a truck before stuffing Sam in next to me. I glared daggers at him as the same guard hopped in front and began driving off. 

"Alex..." Sam began but I cut him off.

"Don't start," I snapped and he sighed before hanging his head in shame.

"I was worried you moved on, I didn't want to see that. I stayed back in order to make sure. Actually ended up stalking Carrie on Facebook, worked quite well," he informed and chuckled while I turned in to glare at him. 

Sam stopped laughing as I gave him one of my signature and very unsettling death glares. I sighed and glared at the floor of the truck before deciding he needed to know the truth, my own dirty secret.

"I never told you what Rafe did to me about two years after Sammie was born. I was worried you'd kill him if you found out cause I almost did," I muttered and Sam raised a brow, his hands clenching into fists. 

"Alex...what the hell did he do? Did he try anything?" Sam inquired, the anger radiating off of that question. 

I glared and turned towards the floor, tears starting to prick at the edges of my eyes. I wiped them quickly before letting out a very long sigh and continuing. He needed to know.

"He just got angry, and really touchy. He didn't manage anything really brutal but he was close," I began and wrapped my hand in Sam's. "I went with Nate to Scotland in like 03 or 04 and Adler was there, blowing up old buildings in search of his treasure. I was worried for the guy so I pulled him aside, asked if he was ok. During our talk, Carrie facetimed me and I answered and showed Adler Samantha. He immediately knew it was yours and his demeanour changed in a few seconds. He became irritated and pissed. Before I could even blink he had pinned me up against the wall with a hand over my throat." 

*Warning: Mention of attempted sexual assault.*

My mind wandered and I found myself trapped in a flashback from that day. It was the same exact nightmare all over again, complete with a very pissed Adler standing in front of me.

"So...you were pregnant back at the prison, huh?" He had inquired and I nodded with a wary glance at Adler. 

It was weird that he had cared so much. So what if I had a kid?

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked and Adler shrugged though something had clearly shifted.

"I never liked Sam, he always seemed unreliable and jumpy," Adler informed and I raised a brow knowing he was the jumpy one. "I never knew what you saw in the guy. For someone so damn smart...you're also so unbelievably stupid. Almost naïve." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and Adler got closer, grinning at me. 

Before I could blink he had shoved me against the wall and pushed himself up against me. The look he had in his eyes was the most unsettling part since it was one of malice and resentment. The guy wanted Sam dead long before he died in that prison. 

"I'm so much better than your stupid husband, stay here with me, love me instead of that asshole," Adler offered and I glared daggers. 

He had placed a hand on my stomach and my brows shot up when he moved it downwards.

"Sam is dead. Don't you dare disrespect the greatest man I've ever met," I hissed and Adler scoffed, looking angrier. 

"Oh...I'll disrespect him. Just watch me. Stay Alex, you and your kid can stay with me. We'll be a power couple, rule the world together. How does that sound?" I glared daggers and kicked him in the nuts, the guy stumbling backwards. 

I tried to run but wasn't fast enough and cried out when Adler pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. He straddled one of my legs as he forced my hands above my head and grinned like a maniac.

"Big mistake...you'll regret that," Adler hissed. 

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked, my voice shaking in fear. "What about Nate, huh, if you try anything he'll fucking kill you."

"Let him try," Adler countered and forced his lips on mine. 

Once he pulled back I gagged and managed to rip my arm free, punching the asshole in the face. Adler stumbled back as I scrambled to my feet and wandered over to him. Before he could even begin to apologize, I slammed my foot down on his knee and it cracked, Adler screaming in pain.

"I'd rather watch Sam die all over again then stay with you," I hissed and spat at him. "Keep away from me, my sister and my daughter. If you ever come near me again, I'll slash your fucking throat. Got it?" 

Adler nodded and I glared daggers before wandering off, bursting into tears as soon as I got outside. I blinked a few times and was brought back to the car, glancing at Sam who looked furious.

"God, I'm gonna kill him. I'm actually gonna kill him," he hissed and cracked his knuckles. 

"Don't. He's fine. He got what he deserved. A broken nose and knee is pretty cruel," I reasoned and Sam nodded with a sigh. 

"Are you alright?" He inquired and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Besides the bullet wound?" I inquired and let out a strangled sounding laugh.

"Alex..."

"Whatever happened with Adler and the lying and the fake bounty on your head...I don't care. You're here and you're alive and I sadly have him to thank for that. Just...don't leave me, ever again," I told him and Sam chuckled. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." I grinned and went to kiss him but stopped when a horrid pain started up in my side. 

I glanced down in shock to find the bandage soaked right through. I cringed and leaned back against the seat, my heart pounding.

"Ugh...Sam..." I muttered and could feel my eyelids start to flutter.

"Wait...Alex, Alex!" Sam exclaimed and I smiled before slumping to the side, Sam just managing to catch me.

"I'll be...fine," I muttered but I knew it was a lie. 

With a final grin, I feinted and wasn't sure if I'd wake up anytime soon. So my mind was free to wander and it thought of a time that was easier and less complicated. All the way back in 1991 when a twenty yr old Sam nearly ran me over with his motorcycle. It felt like a lifetime ago and yet I remembered it like it was yesterday. 


	14. Watson and Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in Sam and Alex's past starting with when they first met. Alex met Sam and Nate 2 years after the events of The Brothers Drake chapter in Uncharted 4. So Sam and Nate both went by the last name Drake and not Morgan.

_Date: September 21st, 1991_  
_Location: New York, New York_

I was sitting on the edge of a dock that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean, wishing that I was miles away from where I was at that moment. It had been a day since I ran away from when I turned eighteen and life really did feel like it sucked. Sure it sucked more back at him with my abusive father and neglectful mother but having no home, almost seemed worse. I was alone and frankly didn't know what the heck to do with myself. I had journeyed to the harbour in order to watch the sunset and now it was over and I felt alone once again. There was something missing and I knew that I wouldn't find it back home.

My father, Harold Watson, is an abusive prick who doubled as a history professor. He had always wanted a son and when he got two daughters in the span of four years, the guy went berserk. I've had to hide large and painful bruises from my teachers more times than I could count. And my mother, she never bothered to do anything to stop my father. Evangeline Watson was horribly depressed for as long as I could remember and she practically spent all day in bed. The woman barely went outside and in turn barely interacted with her two daughters. That left myself and my sister Carrie in the care of our father and we both hated it.  
After he had hit me so bad I blacked out when I was fourteen, I almost left but knew that I also had to be reasonable. Child services would snatch me up in seconds if they saw me roaming at fourteen, so eighteen was the perfect year.

I spent the next four years working and staying out so late I never encountered my father. I was able to both save and escape all the nasty beatings and then finally bolt at eighteen. I turned eighteen yesterday and sauntered out the door without a care in the world. I only hugged my sister goodbye before telling her an elaborate lie that I had found a guy who swept me off my feet. It was enough to keep her happy and she was actually happy that I had escaped. I wanted to take her with me but an eighteen year old couldn't look after a fourteen year old. I could barely look after myself.

The thought made me sigh so I turned and began to head towards the road. I needed to find a hotel room to crash in before they closed and was getting pretty tired. So tired that I yawned and in turn didn't notice a motorcycle come barreling towards me. I caught sight of it at the last second and jumped out of the way, barely managing to avoid getting hit. I jumped up in seconds and turned to the driver, getting ready to curse his head off. Though that plan faltered when I actually saw his face and dare I say I was left breathless.

"Did I hit you?" he inquired and I shook my head as the guy took off his helmet.

My jaw dropped at his tousled head of dark brown hair that was paired with hazel eyes. The guy was handsome to day the least and I momentarily forgot my anger, keyword momentarily.

"You ass!" I exclaimed and the guy raised a brow. "You didn't hit me but you very well could've. I was just waking across the street all innocent. Did you not see me?!"

The guy blinked at me a few times before giving me a grin and leaning on the handlebar of his bike.

"You were the one that should've paying attention."

"And why's that?"

"Because you didn't use a crosswalk, nor did you wait to see if the traffic was clear. Be happy you almost got hit by a bike and not a truck," he muttered and rolled my eyes before grabbing his helmet.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I'm just flustered. There's a lot going on in my life and none of it makes any sense," I mumbled and wandered over to a bench before taking a seat.

The guy followed and sat beside me, leaving his bike parked on the side of the road. I turned and he did as well, our eyes meeting in the middle. I blushed and turned, glaring at the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Uh...I'm Sam, Sam Drake," he informed and held out his hand.

I sighed and turned before giving it a good shake, the guy grinning at the gesture.

"Alex Watson, it's nice to meet you," I greeted and the guy smiled.

"So, Alex, what are you doing wandering around the harbour at nearly midnight?" Sam inquired and I let out a sigh before leaning back on the bench.

"I ran away from home about twenty-two hours ago and am just trying to get my bearings," I informed and glanced at my duffle and backpack which contained everything I owned.

I was practically homeless but had luckily grabbed about ten thousand in cash from the house. My father was insane and kept butt loads of cash just lying around, which was lucky for someone that wanted money you couldn't trace.

"I'm set up in an apartment building a few blocks from here. Why don't you stay there tonight, it's the least I can do," Sam offered and I raised a brow at the guy in shock.

"You don't even know me."

"I know but there's just something about you that feels right, I trust you," he informed and I raised a brow. "Besides, I have food and warm blankets and most of the hotels around her are either full or closed. Your better off with me anyways."

I glared at Sam, hating the fact that he was right and let out a sigh before grabbing my stuff. The guy grinned and handed me a spare helmet before strapping my duffle to the back of the bike. I let out a sigh and hopped on behind Sam, wobbling a tad bit since I had never been on a bike. I had always loved motorcycles and had to remind myself to ask Sam if he would teach me. Though he might not let me stay more than a day and this could be a one day affair. Sure the guy seemed nice but I didn't know him personally, yet a part of me wanted to.

"Here we are," Sam informed and gestured up at an older apartment building just on the edge of downtown.

I nodded, impressed, and hopped off the bike before grabbing my duffle. Sam pulled out the key and together we wandered inside the lobby before taking the elevator to the fifth floor. Sam led me to 5D before giving the door a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam. Open up."

I raised a brow as the sounds of locks clicking sounded before the door swung open. Before me was a young kid about 15 with dark hair and an annoyed look on his face. I quickly realized the look was directed and raised a brow before wandering inside after Sam.

"Nathan, that's Alex. Alex, this is my brother, Nathan Drake," Sam informed and Nathan glared at Sam before turning to me.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded and I raised a brow at the guy, amused but how tough he thought he was.

"Alex. Your brother almost ran me over, said I could stay here the night," I informed and Nathan turned to Sam, a shocked look on his face.

"You almost ran someone over!" Nathan exclaimed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut it. Alex is cool and she's gonna sleep on the couch, don't worry," he chided and Nathan scoffed, glaring at me as I placed my bag by the couch.

I took a seat and was quickly joined by Sam who quickly cleared his throat, looking very nervous.

"How old are you?" I inquired and he turned with a brow raised.

"20...you?"

"18. How olds Tough-Guy?"

Sam chuckled and glanced over at Nathan who was leaning against the counter, scowling at me.

"15. He'll calm down in a bit."

"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with parents or someone older than you?"

"He was at an orphanage and I broke him out three years ago. We're better off on our own and I work a good job over at the Honda bike dealer in town, life is good," Sam informed and grinned as I did the same.

I had known the guy for less than an hour and I always knew the reason behind why he did everything, for his brother. There was an obvious strong bond between the two of then and it was definitely admirable.

"So...since you almost killed me, I gotta get something in return," I informed and Sam raised a brow as I grinned.

"A place to stay isn't enough?"

"No. Thank you but it's not quite what I was thinking of," I informed. "I think you should teach me how to ride so I can get one of those deathtraps instead of being hit by them."

"You want to learn how to ride?"

"Sure, why not. So, will you teach me? Say, tomorrow at around five. We could get dinner afterwards," I offered and Sam grinned, blushing a tad bit once he realized what I was getting at.

He knew and I knew that I didn't think of tomorrow as just a riding lesson.

"That sounds perfect. I'll buy," he informed and I smiled as Sam stood and wandered over to the door to his room.

Nathan had wandered off to bed and I was kinda glad he couldn't see the stupid look on my face.

"Thank you, Sam," I said and Sam smiled before giving me a nod.

"No problem, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will," I agreed and he grinned before wandering off into his room, leaving me to smile to myself.

I know it was just a riding lesson with a guy that I had met an hour ago. But at the same time, it felt like something more, like I had just started upon a journey I would come to cherish. That maybe, just maybe, Sam almost running into me; was the best damn thing that ever happened to me.

_Date: September 22nd, 1991_  
_Location: New York, New York_

Sam kept his promise and drove me to the parking lot behind his work in order to practice. As an employee he had a key that allowed access to the lot and managed to convince me it technically wasn't breaking and entering. Though we both knew that it totally was and knew that we had to be quick to avoid getting caught. The feeling of sneaking in somewhere illegal with Sam by my side was exhilarating and I almost didn't care that I was committing a crime...almost.

"So...have you ridden one of these before?" Sam inquired and gestured towards his own bike.

The bike was red and white and looked sporty and fast. Those two adjectives were the best I could come up with as someone who knew next to nothing about bikes. To me they all looked the same but I had to guess that to Sam, that was a very stupid statement.

"I have not, but I have ridden an ATV before," I informed and thought back to the ATV that belonged to my cousin.

My family had visited their farm about three years ago and Cousin Barry let me drive his ATV. It was fun and I begged my dad to let me get one but he of course refused. Smacked a good couple times to ensure I stopped asking as well but that was expected.

"Bikes and quads are similar but only slightly," Sam informed and hopped on his bike. "A quad has a thumb throttle whereas a bike has a grip throttle. Also, there is a hell of a lot more balance with one of these rather than something with four wheels. A low centre of gravity means a higher chance of tipping. Have you ridden a bike?"

"I have."

"Perfect!" Sam exclaimed and gave me a grin. "That'll make this a hell of a lot easier. Now you're gonna want to slowly give it gas at first, no speeding on the first try."

I nodded as Sam slipped off the bike and allowed me to hop on. I did and buckled up my helmet as he started the bike. The bike came to life below me and it let out a purr when Sam gave it some gas. I grinned and so did he beside I flipped up the kickstand and took off the brake lock. Sam stepped back and gave me a thumbs before I heaved out a sign and gave the bike some gas. Sure I was more than wobbly but after a couple minutes I slowly started to get the hang of it. It had the same power as a quad yet the stability of the bike; riding both in the past gave me much needed experience. In seconds, I had already gotten the hang of it and was smiling as I did wide donuts around Sam.

"You're doing awesome!" Sam exclaimed and I grinned before going a tad bit faster.

The bike let out a rawr as I sped up, grinning the entire time. The feeling was fantastic and I knew for a fact that I'd be buying my home right after I got a licence. I was just about to tell Sam that when light flooded the parking lot. We both turned to the entrance to find a security guard glaring at the two of us.

"Get off the bike and get over here!" he exclaimed and I cursed before sliding back on the bike, allowing Sam to hop on. "This parking lot is private property! I will call the police if you don't show yourselves."

"They can't know I'm here, I'll get fired," Sam hissed and glared daggers at the guard.

"We can get out the open gate, just drove right past him," I muttered and Sam raised a brow.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it or else you will get fired. We'll be driving too fast for him to see who we are."

Sam let out a worried sigh before pulling on his helmet and facing the bike towards the gate. With one last deep breath in, he revved the bike before speeding past the guard. A flurry of curses followed afterwards but we were free and hadn't gotten caught. I smiled in triumph as Sam kept driving until we reached downtown and he pulled into the Central Park parking lot with a loud sigh. He popped the kickstand and hopped off as I did the same. I grinned and wrapped my arms around Sam who tensed at the gesture.

"That was freaking amazing!" I exclaimed and he let out a chuckle.

I pulled back and grinned, our eyes meeting and my breath stopping in my throat. I stared at his hazel eyes and he into my brown ones, thinking only about giving him the biggest kiss I could muster. I in fact started to lean forward and half expected Sam to pull back but he didn't. The guy grinned and met my lips halfway, enveloping them in a loving kiss. I grinned and deepened it by dragging my fingers through his hair, the two of us laughing despite the fact that we almost got arrested.

"You're unlike any girl I've ever met," Sam informed and I grinned at how cheesy that sounded.

"Ugh...stop...you sound like a bad romance novel."

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed me a second time as I smiled against his lips. I had been lost for a long time and that I'd spent forever doing nothing but wandering. But here I was, kissing the man that found me and maybe, just maybe, we could get lost together.

_Date: August 14th, 1995_  
_Location: Rio De Jeniro, Brazil_

Sam and I never stopped loving each other and four years after that first meeting and date, he was acting strange. We had slowly become avid treasure hunters in the past four years and were currently tracking a lead on a brand new treasure. It was an artifact that once belonged to Sir Francis Drake, a man that both Sam and Nate had become obsessed with. We managed to track down our first Sir Francis artifact a year ago and ended up getting a new member of the team in the process.

A fellow treasure hunter named Victor Sullivan was kind enough to pay Sam's bail after he was thrown into a jail in Cartagena. He got arrested for a stupid bar fight that I told him to stay out of and Sully ended up witnessing the fight. During the fight, Sam yelled at Nate and I to keep looking for the treasure and that was enough to intrigued Sully. After the cops had hauled Sam off he walked over and offered to pay his bail...for a small cut. We informed that we weren't after the treasure for money but to own it, since it was an astrolabe that once belonged to Sir Francis. Sully scoffed at that comment and sat Nate and I down for a very informative conversation about the antiquities acquisition business. Like the perk of knowing someone with his own plane.

Sully became our guy with a plane and had been tagging along for the past year. Sure it was kinda weird to have a late-forties, cigar smoking and mildly vulgar man tag along but Sully had quickly turned into a surrogate father. I always hated my own father and he was a pretty damn good replacement. Even though he was pissing me off since he refused to tell me where I was going.

"Sully?" I inquired and the guy chuckled. "Where are we going? We've been driving through the jungle for hours and I'm pretty sure that an antique spyglass is not hidden way out here."

"Have patience," Sully chided and let out a big whiff of his cigar before letting out a laugh.

I scoffed and turned, glaring at the jungle. One thing that annoyed me about Sully was his cigars and the fact that he always seemed to be smoking them. Sam was already a smoker and I was trying to get him to quit, I didn't need Sully butting in with his own terrible habit. They were both gonna die at a young age and the thought made my frown deepen. Sully took notice and let out a laugh before giving me a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Don't worry kid," he chided and I felt the car skid to a stop. "We're here."

I glanced up in shock at the sight before us and slipped out of the jeep. We had arrived at the base of a waterfall was that surrounded by a lush jungle. My jaw dropped at the scenery and I turned to Sully, wondering why the heck he dragged me all the way out here.

_Did he have enough of me? Was I being murdered in the most beautiful spot on the planet?_

"If you're planning to murder me," I began and he raised a brow. "This is a pretty damn good spot to do it."

Sully let out a laugh and slipped out of the jeep before tossing his cigar on the ground and crushing it.

"Sadly no. Sam would kill me before I could even start thinking about murdering you," Sully assured and I chuckled as the man himself wandered over.

Sam grinned and wrapped me in a hug as I admired his outfit and how damn sexy it made him. He was dressed in black khaki shorts, an open, button up Hawaiian shirt and some black sandals with a pair of aviators perched on top of his head. The Hawaiian shirt wasn't all that Brazilian but I wasn't complaining since it showed off his abs. And any shirt that does that is a fantastic shirt in my opinion.

"Sam, where am I?" I inquired and gestured around the base of the waterfall.

Sure it was beautiful but also very, very suspicious.

"You're standing in front of a waterfall," he informed and grinned as I smacked his shoulder. God, what a jerk.

"Sam..."

"I thought we'd take a walk through the jungle and besides, our destination is not this waterfall," Sam explained and grabbed my hand as I raised a brow in confusion.

Sam grinned and dragged me through the jungle as I stumbled after him, trying to avoid running into a tree. He seemed very eager to get wherever he was going and I desperately wanted to know why. Though after nearly an hour of trekking through jungle we arrived and my jaw legit dropped.

"Oh my God," I deadpanned and Sam chuckled as I stood there a second, completely and utterly stunned.

Sam had dragged me all the way to the top of a cliff that overlooked all of Rio. Sitting on the edge of the cliff was a blanket with a picnic basket sitting on it and the whole thing felt like a complete dream. I had to legit pinch myself in order to make sure I wasn't still asleep. But I was in fact awake and took a seat on the blanket as Sam pulled out a bottle of wine.

"So...I have something to confess," Sam began as he uncorked the bottle. "The spyglass is in fact fake and there's no huge treasure hidden within it. I planned this whole thing. From the sightseeing in the market to the hidden caves to just relaxing on the beach...it was all me."

"Why..."

"Because there's something that I have to do and I wanted to do it somewhere that would literally take your breath away," Sam informed and glanced at the view. "I think I might've accomplished it a little too well."

I nodded in agreement as he stood and offered his hand to me. I got to my feet and stared, flabbergasted as Sam smiled and got on one knee. I legit gasped as he pulled out a ring box from the pocket of his shorts.

"Oh my God...Sam..."

"Alexandria Watson," he began and my breath hitched. "I've known you for almost four years and every minute has been amazing. From that first date to now I knew that I had found the one person I could see myself with. You're brave, strong, badass and everything in-between. I sit back and wonder if I'm stuck in some sort of surreal dream and then smile when I realize I'm not. We've discovered a lot of things and gone on so many adventures but I propose that we go on a different kind of adventure." Sam grinned and pulled open the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring inside. "Alex Watson...will you marry me?"

I was shocked...like...really shocked and didn't say anything for a solid minute. But finally, after a very long awkward silence I grinned and so did Sam.

"Yes...a million times yes!" I exclaimed and he quickly stuffed the ring on my finger before wrapping me in a hug.

I laughed and kissed him all over, knowing that this was one of the best days of my life. I felt like I was in heaven and couldn't wait for the day that I said 'I do'.

"We have to get married here, in Brazil," I told him and Sam nodded before going back to kissing me.

However long from now, we'd be back in this beautiful country as I experienced the best day of my life. But it would be marred with a very big problem, one that would cause my past to truly catch up to me.

_Date: June, 15th. 1996_  
_Location: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil_  
_Time: 1:30pm_

Almost a year later and we were back in Rio for the wedding which was being held on a private beach. I had always loved the idea of a beach wedding and wanted something as low key as possible. Sam was even dressed in a pair of black Bermuda shorts with a white button and my dress was quite short. We only had two guests, Nate and Sully, and were in position to spend a ton of money just to legally tell people we were in love. We spent the majority of the wedding budget on the honeymoon, a two month guided tour of Europe. I was very excited and eager to marry Sam, sleep and get on a plane tomorrow morning.

Our first stop was two weeks in London and I had been dreaming about London since I was a child. Both Harry Potter and Doctor Who just added to my absolute love of the city. Sam and I were both eager to get things over with but a delay caused by wind and rain was forcing us to stay inside. I was glaring out the window of my hotel suite, Sam chatting with the priest on the phone when a knock came from the door.

"Do you think that's Nate?" I inquired and Sam brushed me off before moving to the balcony.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door, brushing the wrinkles out of my wedding dress before opening it. And to say my jaw dropped at who was standing outside was the biggest understatement on the planet. My jaw didn't drop, it legit tumbled to the floor in a million pieces.

"Alexandria...my girl. How are you?"

I stared at my father in shock before stepping outside and closing the door. There was no way in hell I was letting Sam see him after all the horror stories I told him. He'd likely kill him.

"Harold...what the hell are you doing here?" I inquired and he frowned when I used his first name.

"I had you tracked by one of my private investigator friends. He found you here and we both discovered an article that talked about your exploits."

Harold held up a magazine dedicated to old history that also held a story about Sam, Nate and myself. After we had found a couple dozen pieces relating to Sir Francis, they took notice and were eager to write about his apparent heirs. The heirs part of that equation was a lie that Sam cooked up for Nathan when he was young but the magazine didn't know that. That story was the first time I felt like a real treasure hunter but who knew that it would be the reason my father found me.

I had been careful over the years and never willing to give out a bunch of information to anybody. There were in fact only a handful of people that knew my last name or that Alex was short for something. To the outside world I was nothing but Alex Drake or just Alex...not Harold Watson's daughter.

"You found me. What do you want?" I inquired and Harold chuckled.

"I just wanted to see the man you got to marry you. I never wanted daughters, as you know, but I also wished they would both good men to marry. So...who is the lucky man?"

"I'm not telling you. I don't have to tell you anything," I hissed and moved to open the hotel room, only to realize I forgot my key.

"Alex, you're my daughter. You're--"

"No! I'm not anything to you!" I shouted and cut him off before he could convince me that I once meant something to him. "You don't deserve the right to call me your daughter. I barely escaped with my life and assholes like you should be locked up in prison. You're nothing but a child abuser and a wife beater and one shitty father."

Harold glared and hit me before I could react. I let out a scram and toppled to the ground, my nose bleeding a second later. I was about to stand and fight back when he kicked me in the ribs a couple times.

"You think it was easy with you as a daughter!" He shouted and I whimpered in pain. "Feel for me for once in your damn life!"

Harold placed his foot on my head and pressed down, causing me to moan in pain.

"Sam! SAM!" I called and hoped that someone would hear me.

I had to hope that either Nate or Sully were still in their room just down the hall. And thank god...they were.

"Oh my god! Alex!" Nate exclaimed and ran over, shoving Harold off me.

The man tumbled and fell, glaring at Nathan as he turned to check on me. Sam entered the picture a second later and was by my side in seconds.

"Alex...hey...what the hell happened?" He inquired and I sat up, sobbing like no tomorrow.

I nodded over at Harold and Sam turned, eyes alight with fury.

"Him...Harold Watson..." I choked out and Sam's face lit up in recognition.

He ordered Nate to protect me before wandering over to Harold who was just getting to his feet. Though the man was quickly tripped by Sam and then kicked in the ribs much like he did to me. Sam was about to kick him some more when Sully stepped in and pulled Sam back.

"Take it easy, I called security and the police," Sully assured and glared daggers at Harold who coughed up blood. "Go be with Alex."

"No! I'm good," I assured and stood, stumbling a tad, before wandering over to Harold.

"Still pathetic I see. Letting men fight your battles," he sneered and I shook my head before kneeling in front of him.

"You might've been the man that helped to create but you're not my father, I never had one," I informed and he glared. "My father died when he realized I was female and not the perfect male he was looking. My father beat his daughters and drugged his wife to the point where she lay comatose on the sofa for days on end. My father broke my jaw in second grade and blamed a bike accident. My father tried horrible things, just to remind Carrie and I that we were girls and not boys. That's my father." Sam stepped forward in order to protect me but I sent him a look. I was fine. "My father is also pathetic, a loser, dead to me, a jerk, an asshole, a shitty person and really fucking stupid. It's ironic when you think of it because he made someone like me." I grinned and looked back to find Sam doing the same. "I am strong, badass, smart, clever, witty, downright sarcastic and still genuine. I have a loving family and a soon to be loving husband and that wasn't because of you, but me. You thought you could break me all those years, nearly kill me, destroy me. But you didn't. You failed.

"You only made me into the woman I am today and I am so fucking thankful. Thank you Harold, for giving me a terrible childhood. Because that made me who I am and I wouldn't trade that for anything, ever. You failed so hard. You didn't make me feel lost for not being a boy...you just made me learn to fight like one." I grinned and socked him in the face which knocked him unconscious. "And this son would love for you to go fuck yourself!"

I stood and grinned before getting squished in a hug by a very happy Sam.

"God, I love you so much," he informed she I laughed before giving him a loving kiss.

Hotel security and the police arrived shortly after and we told them the whole story. They assured me Harold would be sent back to the states and charged with a lot of counts of child abuse.

And he was, the guy got fifty years and died in prison six years later. It was a life sentence that he deserved and the news actually made me smile. Before my wedding, I proved to myself that he was nothing but a terrible person and a shitty father. He wasn't something to fear, he was something to use as a reminder that I am a strong ass woman and he's the reason behind it.

Now ain't that just a punch in the gut.

_Date: June, 15th. 1996_  
_Location: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil_  
_Time: 5:00pm_

I walked down the aisle during a sunset, towards the man that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. It was an absolutely wonderful feeling and despite what happened just an hour ago, I felt happy and relieved and free. Telling off my dad and watching as security and the police dragged him away felt like a weight being lifted off my shoulders. There was a part of me that could breathe once again and that part was so happy to finally get the chance to marry Sam.

He looked dashing in his Bermuda shorts and I hoped that I looked great in my dress. It was plain and simple and paired with sandals and my hair was braided in a little crown. The wedding was far from a traditional wedding but it felt right and I loved the feeling. It felt like I was in the right spot, surrounded by the right people. Everything was coming together and I was nearly in tears by the time I got to Sam.

"You look beautiful," Sully whispered after he had walked me down the short and sandy aisle.

"Thank you," I muttered and sniffled. "Thank you also for walking me, I wasn't about to ask my father to do it."

"That man is an asshole," Sully deadpanned and I chuckled, knowing that statement was one hundred percent true. "I'm shocked that that thing was a part of creating a woman as beautiful and badass as you."

I smiled and wrapped Sully in very tight hug, giving his cheek a kiss before he pulled away. I let out a loud sigh and wiped at my tears before stepping up beside Sam and handing Nate the bouquet. He was both a maid of honour and a best man at the moment.

"You look stunning," Sam whispered as the priest told Sully to take a seat.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, I can't get over it," I informed and smiled at his hair which he had styled.

"Uh...I'm wearing Bermuda shorts..." Sam glanced down at his outfit as I chuckled, totally not paying attention to what the priest was saying.

"If one person can make Bermuda shorts look sexy it's you," I assured and he smirked.

"I'm so gonna add that to my résumé!" Sam exclaimed and I barked out a very loud laugh which made the priest stop.

He raised a brow at the two of us while Sam and I both snickered. God, the poor guy was probably wondering if the two of us were mature enough to get married.

"Sorry Father Kennedy, you can continue," I informed and the man rolled his eyes.

"Excellent, cause I was just getting to the part where you actually need to pay attention," he shot back and glared at the two of us. "Now, Sam, I've been told that you and Alex both prepared your own vows. You may say them now."

Sam nodded and we both turned to face each other as he quickly grabbed the rings from Nathan. A diamond one for me and an old looking gold band for Sam, one that was a legit piece of treasure.

"Alex," Sam began and let out a quick nervous sigh before grabbing my hands a bit tighter. "When I met you, I was nothing but a high school dropout, with a dead end job, trying so hard to give his little brother the life I never had. I always wanted a family and knew that Nathan deserved one so I worked my hardest to give him one. But I never realized that there was something missing. I gave Nate his family but I didn't give myself one until I almost ran into you." I laughed at the memory, happy tears quickly starting to flow. "You gave me the family I was missing and I knew that I wanted to marry from that very first day. Just the way you carried yourself and the way you yelled at me, it was so hot. I was in love and I know that if you let me, I will continue to give you all of me and all of the love that I have. You deserve the universe and so much more and I hope that I can provide, that I can be a good supplement for that. We are but two wandering souls who for some strange and wonderful reason, ended up finding each other. And I will be forever grateful that I decided to go for a ride that night because nearly running into you...was the best damn thing that ever happened to me."

I was left speechless for a good few seconds until Sam bumped my shoulder. I blinked at him in mild shock before letting out a cough and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. I had no pockets so a bra was the next best thing and grinned at the paper, having wrote the vows almost three years ago.

"I wrote my vows three years ago in the bathroom at a bar in Santa Fe," I informed and everyone raised a brow in confusion. "Sam and I were there for an archeology convention in order to get a lead on an astrolabe that would eventually lead us to meet Sully. I wrote the vows because Sam started muttering about the fact that only New York bars have the right kind of beer and from that moment I knew it was fate. And he's right, Canadian Budweiser is the only right beer." Sam grinned at the memory as I unfolded the napkin and smiled. "I was asked a very long time ago about who my perfect man would be. What he would be like, what he would look like and all that classic trivia girls ask each other. Back then I thought muscles and smarts were the one thing that mattered but I'm mistaken. Because my perfect man is three things that I will annoyingly list in order because why not...

"One. He is in fact smart but not in intelligence but emotionally. He is a man that can do no wrong, one that will always be there for you, no matter what. One that knows when to be that shoulder to cry on and when to crack a joke. The kind of man that you want to be there for you at all times and that you want to come running when you need him. Good thing I found that. So...check.

"Two. He must be funny. I'm a sarcastic person and I'm very glad I found someone as sarcastic as me. You need to be able to crack jokes and laugh and smile. Be there for each other and truly know how to cheer the other person up. Check.

"Three. Last but not least, you need to feel as though you've won the lottery, every damn day. And I believe that I have, I feel like a winner and I love it. I love knowing that my winning ticket was the first one I bought. Not a lot of people can say they're that damn lucky...but I can. Check.

"You have all three Sam and I'm so, so happy to be able to enjoy all three for the rest of time. Life's crazy, we are both fully aware of that. But at least we got great beer and damn good company."

Sam laughed and wrapped me in a hug before pulling away so we could finish the ceremony. The rest went by in a blur and in seconds I was kissing my new husband. It felt like a dream and I was so excited for where life would take the two of us. We had already been through so much and it was just getting started. There was still so much to do and so many people to meet and sights to see. Life was just getting off the ground and I knew that I had to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

"I love you," Sam informed as we watched the sun set over the horizon.

"I love you to," I assured and gave him a kiss, smiling against his lips. I was a damn lucky person and it was truthfully all because of Sam.

_Date: June, 28th. 2016_  
_Location: New Devon, Avery's Mansion_

"Alex! Alex!"

I groaned and sat up, my side aching in protest which brought me back to reality. I wasn't on a beach in Brazil, I was Adler's prisoner and possibly dying from a bullet wound. But at least Sam was still there and I wrapped the guy in a hug before giving him a loving kiss.

"Sorry. The shock wore off," I muttered and kissed Sam again.

"It's ok. I get it. But I really need to look at where you are," Sam informed and grinned while I raised a brow. I pulled away from him and slid over to my side before glancing out the window, my eyes widening. "Welcome to New Devon."

Sam was right, we had made it to New Devon and had parked on the front steps of Henry Avery's mansion.


	15. New Devon

There was a part of me that could've sat in that car and stared at Avery's mansion for years. The place was gorgeous and I almost snapped at Adler when he ordered a merc to grab Sam and I out of the car. I wanted to plead with him that he needed to step back and appreciate what he was standing in front of. The last person that lived in that mansion was one of the greatest pirates of all time and the thought was giving me chills. It was like standing on the set of your favourite TV show, relishing in the fact that you were stepping where great people once stepped. But in my case it was a stone staircase that led to the main entrance of Avery's mansion. His sigil was carved in stone on top of the door and I reminded myself to come back one day and take some pictures. Maybe even bring a historian and actually get the chance to show people the beauty of New Devon...unless an asshat decided to ruin it. 

"Adler! What the hell was that?!" I inquired after a very loud explosion was let off outside the house. 

Adler had ordered a few guards to stay outside after we walked in and I could already guess what he ordered them to do.

"That was the sound of me winning," Adler informed and chuckled before pulling out a pistol, Sam's pistol, from his waistband. 

He pointed it at Sam and I before gesturing to the grand staircase in the middle of the room. I sighed and continued on, praying that those goons didn't damage the outside that much. They were dealing with a piece of history and I seemed to be the only one who gave a damn. 

"You good?" Sam inquired after he noticed that I kept glaring.

"Those assholes are gonna destroy this place and they don't even care. We are standing in literal history and not even Adler gives a damn, it's frustrating," I muttered and tried to pull open the doors at the top of the staircase. 

They wouldn't budge so Adler ordered a goon to bang on them until they did. I glared at the goon as the ancient wood started to splinter from being hit a couple dozen times. 

_God damn Mercs, ruining priceless artifacts._

"After you," Adler informed and swept a hand across the doorway. 

I gave him a glare before entering what looked like an office. Upon further inspection, I could see that it _was_ in fact an office or a study in Avery's time, complete with a huge oak desk, a very large globe, a gorgeous spiral staircase that led to a private library and an intricately detailed floor. I stared at the office in shock as Sam did the same, the two of us completely enamoured by the history. To think that Henry Avery once sat at that desk and went over papers or created maps or wrote letters was almost too crazy to believe. 

"This is insane," I informed as I went over some old books that had been neatly filed on a nearby shelf. 

"You can say that again," Sam muttered and pulled out a book on ships before giving it a once over. 

"You two sure are big history buffs, right?" 

We both turned to find it was Nadine who had wandered over, raising a brow at the book in Sam's hands. 

"You could say that," I agreed and turned, leaning against the shelf. "Why'd you team up with Adler? History buff yourself?"

"No, more of a cash buff," she mused and I raised a brow at the only joke I had ever heard the woman utter. 

It was actually quite funny and reminiscent of most treasure hunters. People like Sully and Adler are only in it for the cash and the glory of being able to tell their buddies they found a lost city. I was a tad bit different. 

Don't get me wrong, cash is great, but treasure hunting is so much more than that. I always loved the unearthing aspect of it and the fact that you were literally discovering a place that had been deemed lost for centuries. Historians were convinced that Libertalia was either destroyed or fake and we proved them wrong. The ability to be the first person to touch a treasure in over a hundred years, was a reward in itself. The book that Sam was holding could've been touched by only two people, him and Henry Avery himself. Even something as simple as creating a page to use as a bookmark could be legendary if it meant that Henry Avery was the one who did it. Just the thought was making me grin with excitement and cause Nadine to stare at me in concern.

"Why are you looking for the treasure?" Nadine inquired and I smiled before wandering over to the globe by Avery's desk. She followed, along with Sam and Adler who both looked equally as curious to see what I had to say. 

"I'm in it for a very strange reason," I informed and placed my hand on the globe. They all raised a brow as I chuckled and gave the globe a good spin. "I was the first person to spin this globe in over four hundred years...that's pretty damn cool in my opinion." 

Sam chuckled and walked over, wrapping me in a tight hug as Adler scoffed. 

"What bullshit. You're the only two assholes that think that," he chided and I rolled my eyes before finding Libertalia on the globe. 

"I'm also the only one to accurately pinpoint Libertalia on one of these things to," I chided and tapped Libertalia. "Gah! What the hell?!" 

Sam raised a brow as I pulled my finger back, revealing a small pinprick of blood on the pad. I stared at the globe in concern as the whole office began to shake and tremble. I stared at the floor in shock as it opened up revealing a staircase that led to who knows where. I raised a shocked brow before checking over the globe to find a spot of old and dried blood next to mine. That was Avery's method of getting into his secret caves, a drop of blood, or at least a needle sticking out of the globe. 

"Nice job Alex," Adler informed and I glared at the sarcasm behind that statement. "Now we can actually go about finding our treasure." 

"Whatever," I muttered and was about to follow him when Sam grabbed my arm. 

"I left Nate a small token of appreciation for coming after us," Sam whispered and I raised a brow as he pointed towards the floor. 

I grinned when I saw his silver 76 lighter sitting on the floor by the staircase. Perfect, Sam would never drop that lighter unless it was on purpose. 

"Lets hope he doesn't find it," I muttered and nodded towards Adler, Sam glaring at the back of his head. 

I chuckled just as a merc barking at us to get moving. I flipped him the bird before rolling my eyes and starting down the staircase, wondering where the hell it would lead. And if there really would be a treasure sitting at the end of a long dark tunnel. Now wouldn't that be a much needed change of pace. 

***

I was beginning to suspect that Henry Avery was a tad bit unstable since he created a vast network of tunnels under his house. And also the fact that the very first room was full of hands. I was beginning to suspect that there was never going to be a dull moment while in Libertalia and nearly running into a severed, bony hand, definitely was not dull. 

I let out a muffled shriek and stepped back, Sam catching me before I could fall back. The two of us stared, in shock, at the display as Adler, Nadine and their goons rounded the corner. They made us go ahead so we'd run into the booby traps first, cause they're generous people.

"What the hell is all of this?" Adler inquired and swung his industrial grade flashlight at one of the hands. 

I ducked under a couple hands and glanced at a hand carved sign posted on the far wall.

"The hands that stole from me," I read aloud and glanced back at the multiple rope bags of hands hanging from the ceiling. 

Avery was clearly clinically insane and had a huge anxiety disorder if he made all these getaway tunnels. Only a guy afraid of everything makes an easy way of escaping. He was probably paranoid to no tomorrow the entire time he ran Libertalia, the tunnels were nothing but a side effect. 

"Lets continue," Adler barked and I walked over to Sam before we continued on. 

Further along the first section of tunnel was a very dark and large room that had large wooden rules spread out across the floor. One of Adler's goons walked into the room without paying attention and I was about to grab him but it was just too late. The floor he stepped on gave way and the guy fell through the floor, getting impaled on a impressive collection of spikes. He choked out a few gurgled breaths before going quiet and I swallowed hard before grabbing Sam's hand. 

"What are you waiting for?" Adler snapped. "Figure out a way across."

"A man just died, have a fucking heart for once," I snapped and turning, glaring daggers at Adler. 

He glared right at me before stepping forward and shoving me. I screeched and fell backwards, landing on one of the tiles.

"Alex!" Sam called but he had no reason to worry, I was fine. 

"I'm good," I assured and stood, brushing some dust off my pants. 

Sam stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug before glaring at Adler. I grabbed his hand in order to stop him from doing anything and Sam raised a brow. 

"He deserves it," Sam countered and I shook my head.

"Next time we won't get so lucky," I shot back and jerked my head in the direction of the floor. 

It was nothing but a fluke that I was still alive and we both were fully aware of that. Sam sighed and nodded, wrapping me in a tight side hug before we continued on. I just hoped that this whole experience would be filled with dumb luck but you never can tell.

***

It took almost an hour to get through the trap and one more man was killed near the end. He brushed off Sam and I's instruction and stepped on the exact tile we told him not to step on. Much like his buddy, the tile broke and another man choked on his own blood while impaled. I sighed and stepped on the right tile; Adler, Nadine and the others doing the same. Sam and I had to get rid of them, we just needed to figure out how. But we seemed to get our shot since there was a very large gate further down the tunnel. Adler had blown up the tunnel in order to prevent anyone else from following and in turn found a key further down. The key opened the door to the next room and he decided that he didn't need Sam and I any longer.

"I'm going on ahead, alone," Adler announced and I raised a brow. 

A second ago we had to practically roll into that chamber because of exploding mummies and he wanted to go alone?

"I'll come," Nadine informed and dragged two more men with her, leaving only one to guard us. 

"Whatever. You, stand guard and if they're gone when I come back, your heart stops," Adler warned and unlocked the gate as the merc nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sam and Alex. May we meet again." 

"Sounds good, I'll save you a spot at the dinner table in hell," I chided and he grinned at me.

"Always the charmer Alex, always the charmer." 

I flipped him a bird and he chuckled before locking the gate, leaving Sam and I with the lone guard. Yeah...that was a mistake. In seconds, Sam had the guy pinned up against the wall levelling the mercs own gun at his forehead. I rolled my eyes and was about to chide him when I caught sight of a note. I wandered over and grabbed the note, grinning at what Avery had written. It was a map, one that led directly to his ship. 

"Sam! I got a map, lets go," I called and Sam nodded, letting the merc go but taking his gun. 

He was just about to walk off when the guard recovered faster than I thought was possible and in turned pinned Sam.

"This is Andrews, requesting backup in the tunnels, the hostages are not complying. Again, requesting backup," he spoke into his radio and I cursed before running and grabbing the merc, tossing him off Sam. I kicked him in the ribs before taking his gun as the merc chuckled. 

"What? What's so funny?" I inquired and he laughed, louder. 

"You're soon gonna be outnumbered, good luck," he informed and I shot him in the head before he could laugh a third time. 

Though, it was already too late and Sam and I didn't have a clear escape route...unless. 

"Did you see the tunnel that forked just before those mummies?" I inquired and checked the guard over for another gun. 

"Yeah, I think. It was right after Rafe blew up that tunnel. But that could lead to more of those traps."

"That's what I'm hoping for," I informed and bolted towards the fork as Sam followed. 

I let off a few rounds, praying that the Shoreline assholes would hear them and come running. We made it to the fork just as Shoreline did and I cursed before bolting through the tunnel. Sure enough there were more mummies but there was also a thin sliver of daylight as well. 

"Sam! A way out!" I exclaimed and continued rolling, cringing as explosions rang out from behind me. 

Finally, after a solid ten minutes of running we hit daylight and I breathed in a deep breath full of salty air. But it didn't last long since my plan was faulty and Shoreline managed to follow.

"Shit! Alex, run!" Sam exclaimed and bolted past me as I tossed him the gun. 

He shot round after round as we made our way through what looked like a ship graveyard in an isolated cove. It would be beautiful if I wasn't so damn terrified. I cursed and rolled out of the way of a grenade before standing and punching a merc in the nose. He dropped and I grabbed his Para .45 before running after Sam, shooting left and right. We were wildly outnumbered but backup would hopefully be coming in the form of Nate. I followed Sam up a broken piece of ship and cursed when he stopped causing me to bump into him. 

"Sam!" I exclaimed but he brushed me off. 

"Nathan, take cover!" Sam exclaimed and I glanced ahead to find Nate was in fact running towards us, along with Elena. I grinned and was about to call out to him when a bullet nearly took my ear off. "Oh, is that all you got?!" Sam shot the guy that nearly shot me, just as Nate made it to the boat we were standing on. "Man, you’re a sight for sore eyes." 

Nate nodded and shot the remaining mercs before Sam dropped down a ladder for him and Elena to climb. Nate shimmied up the ladder and I wrapped him and Elena in a tight hug. 

"How about we get off this damned beach, huh?" Nathan inquired and quickly reloaded his gun as I nodded in agreement. 

"Absolutely," Sam agreed and we began to make our way off the partly destroyed ship. "Did you, find my lighter?"

"Sam," I chided and gave his shoulder a slap, the guy glaring at me in response. 

"What?! Sorry. Old habits die hard," he muttered and reloaded his gun as I rolled my eyes, wishing I could shoot his stupid habit point blank.

"I'm getting you a nicotine patch when we get home," I shot back and Sam shrugged. 

"Yeah...I know," he muttered and was about to add something else but was cut off by a blast. Sam was quick to knock me out of the way as an ROG blew up the back section of the boat and the area I had been standing on. "Shit. We’re sitting ducks in here!" 

"We gotta take out that RPG!" Elena added and shot towards a ship across from us that held the guy with the RPG.

"The cliffs! We can take cover there!" Sam exclaimed and ran towards the cliffs that were right across from the other boat. I followed and watched as he headshot a guy on our way, grinning back at me. "I got one!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped up from behind cover, nailing three head shots in a row with a triumphant grin. 

"I got three!" I exclaimed and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Show off," he muttered and ducked beside me a second RPG getting fired at us. 

Though that one was the last after Nate triumphantly exclaimed that he had shot the bastard carrying the RPG. 

"Rocket man is down!" Nate informed and ran towards the very edge of the cliffs, a small gap was the only thing between us and the other boat.

"All right, you got him!" Sam informed and patted Nathan on the back. 

His congratulations were cut short when Elena cursed and we all glanced back at her. 

"Behind you, behind you!" 

We all turned back and ducked right before an RPG sailed over our heads, blowing up a couple feet behind us. I sighed in relief and stood, checking over the area before letting out a sigh of relief that nothing else seemed he caught imminent danger. Our only threat was the guy with the RPG and he still had to reload.

"Guy’s got an RPG! Nathan, move!" Sam called and got his grappling hook ready to swing across to the other. 

He did and I followed, Nate shooting the RPG guy mid-swing which left only a couple stragglers. I shot the two of them as Nate picked up the RPG and blew up a section of mast causing it to drop and make Elena a makeshift bridge. She walked across and hopped onto the boat, shooting a remaining straggler that had jumped out from behind a crate. 

"Got one! Yes!" She exclaimed and I laughed before giving her a high five. 

"Come on, we should get to that town, it's out best bet at a safe way out," I called and Nate nodded before we trekked our way across the ship. 

We made our way across quite a few ships with no real casualties but things got tricky when we ended up in one that had been turned on it's side. The ship was creaky for sure and it only got worse when a guy with an RPG most likely shot the back of it. The ship's hold gave way, causing water to flood the hold and make our predicament a tad bit more dangerous. 

"Shit! Run!" I shouted and began to bolt for the exit at the far end of the hold. 

We were all almost there when a loud crash sounded from behind me and I turned to find Nate had been cut off by a piece of debris. 

"Nate?!" Elena called but he gestured for her to keep running. 

"I’m good, just run!" he called back and was just about to take a step when a second blast cut him off. 

Nate disappeared below the surface and Elena was just about to go after him when I grabbed her. 

"He's good. If we stay we're gonna drown!" I informed and Elena nodded, blankly, before allowing me to drag her through the rest of the ship. 

We made it through the rest of the beach unscathed, dodging bullets and keeping Elena safe, all the while hoping that Nate made it out. I sighed and stretched out my shooting arm after having shot off what felt like a million rounds of ammo. Everything hurt and my side, which had been wrapped hastily, was starting to really hurt. The adrenaline from the initial wound and the battle was beginning to wear off and I could feel my energy draining. 

"We gotta do something about that," Elena informed and gestured towards the bandage where spots of blood had started forming.

"I'll be fine," I shot back and grabbed Sam's hand as he pulled me up a wall. 

We had finally made it to the actual city and just had to make sure Nate was good before we could get off the bloody island. Though it didn't take long to find him since a second face had just appeared along with Nate.

"Sully!" I called and he turned with a grin after having pulled Nate up the wall. 

I ran forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, noticing the burning armoured truck on the street below the wall. Sully had obviously helped Nate of a tricky situation and I was definitely grateful for that. 

"You brought Elena to Libertalia," I accused and he shrugged with a grin. 

"Guilty as charged," he admitted and we walked back over to the others. 

"Nate, what the hell happened with that truck?" I inquired and jerked a thumb towards the wall. 

"It was all this guy," Nate informed and wrapped his wife in a very tight hug as she glared over at Sully.

"You saved his ass again?" Elena inquired and Sully shrugged with a smile.

"Naturally. How you doing?"

"Good. There were some close calls, but um…They covered me," Elena informed and pointed over at Sam and then at me. 

"Mostly me," I added as I walked over to Sam, the guy staring at me with a hurt look on his face. "Sorry love." 

Sam laughed and gave me a kiss as Nate walked over and stared at the two of us. We hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since Sam revealed himself as a liar and I could tell the air was still tense between the two. 

"Hey. How’s that?" Nate inquired and pointed at Sam's shoulder which was dripping blood from his graze would. 

"Oh. Bullet grazed my shoulder," he informed and shrugged. "You?"

"Cliffside… grazed my face. Alex, are you ok?" Nate asked and I shrugged before very slowly pulling up the hem of my t-shirt. 

I glared at the bandage which was red along the outside and a large puddle had began to pool in the middle. My gunshot wound was still bleeding and that wasn't a very good sign. 

"I'll be fine," I assured and squeezed Sam's hand in order to reassure myself. "I've gotten worse. Need I remind you of that train in Nepal." 

"No, we're good, maybe another time. So how’d you lose Rafe?" 

"We led his crew right into one of Avery’s traps," Sam informed and wrapped an arm around me as I grinned, thinking back to those stupid exploding mummies. 

The air however, went back to being tense when both Sam and Nate both realized the elephant in the room.

"Hey, hey look… about the whole Alcazar thing--" Sam began but Nate cut him off. 

"Hey just, we can save that for later, okay?" He inquired and Sam nodded before Nate turned to Sully. "Which way?" 

"On the beach, other side of this town," Sully informed and I raised a brow. 

"Good. I hope all that ruckus didn’t attract any attention," Elena informed and let out a chuckle as Nate sighed. 

They were talking about leaving, I guess going after that treasure was now off the table. Which made sense considering that treasure had nearly killed Sam and myself and Nathan. The only reason Adler was crawling this island was because of it and as also had no idea what he found beyond that locked door. He could already be halfway home with all the treasure. It was best to just let it go and live another day but logic wasn't shared by one of us. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry. What are we doing?" Sam inquired as everyone, including my self, began to walk further into the town and away from the treasure. 

"What do you think we’re doing? We’re getting the hell off of this rock," Sully deadpanned and Sam stared at him in shock. 

"Right we-- we could do that… or we can head in that direction… which is a short cut," Sam explained and pointed towards a trail that led straight to the mountain. 

"Short cut to what?" Sully inquired and raised a brow. 

"To Avery’s treasure," Sam muttered and pulled out the note that I had given him from the tunnel. 

"Sam..." I began but Sully cut me off.

"Oh, wow," he exclaimed and rolled his eyes before glaring at Sam.

"I mean, Rafe’s got to go all the way around but we could just--" 

"Hey, screw Rafe!" Sully exclaimed and cut Sam off. 

He glared daggers at Sam who looked hurt by the way his mentor was treating him. I hated it to but Sully was right, Sam needed to get over the treasure. He wasn't in danger, the treasure was nothing but a personal gain at that point and it was also too big of a risk.

"Hey, Victor with all due respect maybe just--"

"You just don’t know when to quit," Sully hissed and once again cut him off.

"Look, we’re all here for the same reason, right? Right?" Sam inquired but no one shared in his enthusiasm at going after the treasure.

"We didn’t come after the treasure, we came after you. You and Alex," Elena explained and her eyes caught sight of my side and the fact that my breathing was slowly starting to become laboured. 

The adrenaline was wearing off faster than I thought it would. 

"And I appreciate that. I do. But we’re good. And we’ve got the lead for now. We can do this," Sam assured and turned towards Nate. "Nathan, c’mon. Huh? Look around. Okay, Avery scuttled every last ship on this island. You know why?" 

"Because he was hell-bent on keeping his treasure," Elena added she scoffed, glaring at Sam. 

She was probably the most familiar with the undying need to find treasure and had seen it many times before with Nate. It was that relentless attitude that almost destroyed their marriage back when they first got married. 

"No matter the cost to the others around him," Elena added and glanced at Nate to make sure he knew exactly where was coming from as well.

"Because he didn’t want anyone to follow him. Because he was leaving," Sam corrected and glared at Elena before unfolding the map. "Look at this. Okay. Alex and I found this map of the island. Okay? That’s his ship right under that mountain. That’s where our treasure is. And it is exactly where Rafe is heading right now… while we stand around here and argue like idiots." 

I glared at Sam, hating to see the obsession really start to take over. That undying need to go after treasure never leaves a person and Sam was getting his first taste of an itch he just couldn't scratch. 

"Okay, what if he’s already left the island… and his ship sunk somewhere out there in the middle of the ocean?" Sully inquired and Sam sighed.

"Then we find out where it got sunk," Sam countered and Sully rolled his eyes as Sam turned to Nate and I. "How long we been chasing this thing, huh? Us three. No offense to these guys… but they don’t get it." 

"Actually Sam, they do. They really do," Nate assured and I nodded in agreement.

"We all know what it's like to follow one more, to go after one more final resting place, to not stop until your forced to," I muttered and thought back to a point where even I had to get stopped. 

I was gone so often that Sammie once referred to Carrie as her mom and that moment made me realize that I had gone too far. I retired after that and didn't even think of treasure hunting again until Sam showed up on that dock.

"Trust me, they’ve seen this… kind of obsession before," Nate informed and Sam sighed. "But Sam… we’re not those kids anymore. We’re not. And we got nothing to prove." 

I raised a brow, staring at Nate, finally getting the reason behind why was so possessed. I had no idea why I didn't realize it sooner and wanted to make sure I knew for sure before we continued. 

"Wait," I informed and grabbed Sam's arm before dragging him off so no one could hear us. "Why? Why keep going after it? Adler was hellbent on killing the two of us over that treasure so why keep trying to get yourself killed. What's so..." The look on his face and the way he kept glancing back at Nate told me everything that I needed to know. It made perfect sense and I was right. "Of course..." 

"Of course what?" 

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Nate," I accused and Sam shook his head, glaring at me.

"That's pathetic...I'm not jealous," he shot back and I rolled my eyes. 

"Really? Then why go after it, why risk your life for a treasure that could get you killed," I began and Sam glared. "Because, Nate found El Dorado, Shambhala and the Atlantis of the Sands. He found it all why you were in Panama, dreaming of Henry Avery. Adler got you out and you spent 2 years searching for it. You want something to prove yourself worthy, finding that treasure would make you almost a tad bit like Nate...right?" 

Sam looked as though he was about to disagree but let out a loud sigh and glared daggers at me.

"God...I hate how well you know me," he muttered and I grinned before wrapping him in a very tight hug, glad that I'm right. 

I pulled back as Sam sighed, looking suddenly very upset and almost broken. 

"Sam...what's wrong?"

"Nate has done so many things in his lifetime, he's found so much and all I've done is get thrown in prison for being shot and being in the same room when a guard was killed. My legacy is being a jailbird, its tainted by the fact that I left my wife and daughter alone for 15 years. Finding this treasure would at least make my existence a tad bit more exciting." 

I rolled my eyes and reached for a journal that I kept attached to my belt much like Nate does. It was really just for notes and was pretty much empty but there was a recent addition that I knew could help prove my point. I flopped the right page and grinned before pulling out a photo that Carrie took with my Polaroid on the fight night Sam met Sammie. They both looked so damn happy and it was easily one of my favourite photos.

"What do you see?" I inquired and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Alex..." Sam began but I cut him off. 

"What do you see?"

"Me, you and Sammie," he deadpanned and I rolled my eyes. 

"Really? I see a man who has a legacy right in front of him, sure you might not have been able to find El Dorado or Shambhala or all those other stupid old artifacts. But, you have a wife who loves you and a daughter who practically wants to be you. You're life may not be filled with gold and silver but it's filled with love and hope and kindness," I assured and Sam sniffled, his eyes welling with tears. "You're the greatest damn dad I know Sam and that for me is the best legacy that any guy could have, regardless of whether he found a few pieces of old mens gold or not. What you dig up and find doesn't make you a hero, or a world adventurer but it's the people you love along the way. And there's a hell of a lot of love going on in your life. Trust me." 

Sam stared at me for a split second before he captured my lips in a kiss. I grinned and kissed him deeper, wrapping my arms around his neck as Sam pulled me closer. It would've gone on longer if Nate didn't walk over and ruin it, like always. 

"Uh...the two of you can suck faces back on the mainland. Not here," Nate informed and I pulled away from Sam who was chuckling. 

Once we finally got off the island actually made it to somewhere private, I was gonna kiss him until I couldn't possibly stand the thought of kissing him any longer. 

"Right, sorry," Sam muttered and gave me a final peck before turning to Sully. "Victor, where’s that plane?" 

"Right this way," Sully informed and led the charge through the small port town with Nate and Elena following. 

I was about to when Sam stopped me, grabbing my arm before I could walk off. I turned and raised a brow as he smiled, slightly emotional. 

"Thank you, hun, I needed that," Sam assured and I smiled right back at him. 

"Anytime," I assured and wrapped an arm around his hoping that the rest of the adventure would be simple. 

But like my most things that happen with my husband involved, I highly doubted that.


	16. An Undying Itch

It was just a quick jaunt over a small wall and we were nearing the middle of the port town located next to the ship graveyard. The town offered stunning views of the said ships and I couldn't help but be impressed by the scenery. The view was undeniable and I really wished that I had a camera. 

"Sam?" I inquired and he glanced over at me from where he was checking out an old building. "We should come back here one day with some historians. To both show the world the beauty of Libertalia and to also take some pictures. I'm both glad and annoyed that I left my phone back at the hotel in King's Bay."

"You guys want to come back?" Elena inquired, incredulously, and I shrugged. 

"Why not. People deserve to see this place and Shoreline won't be trying to kill us next time," I pointed out and grinned before hopping down from the wall I had been standing on. 

Elena shook her head in disdain before wandering back over to Sully, likely eager to get away from the two history nerds. 

"We'll come back, I promise," Sam assured and I smiled before wrapping him in a hug, giving him a quick as I went as well. 

Sam grinned and we trailed after the others, hand in hand.

"Is it far?" Elena inquired and glanced around the port town, hand reaching towards her pistol. 

"Not very. Just through this port town," Sully assured and waved a hand at the buildings in front of us.

"What if Shoreline set up an ambush by the plane?" Elena asked and Sam scoffed. 

"They didn’t," he muttered and I raised a brow at the tone he was using.

"And what makes you so sure?" Elena inquired, pointedly, and turned to raise a brow at Sam.

"Because they’re heading to the mountain. For the treasure," he deadpanned and I raised a brow at Sam. 

Even though I assured him that his jealousy was useless and convoluted, there was still that part of him that wanted to go after the treasure. However small the part may be, it was still there and it was festering as we got closer to leaving. It was an undying itch that he couldn't quite scratch and I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"This way," Sully called and walked over to a section of the main square that overlooked the water. "There she is." 

I walked over and looked out, grinning when I saw the busted up seaplane I had come to love. It had been shot at and pummelled more times than anybody could count and yet I loved it to death. The best plane on the planet and I was sure that Sully could agree. Though, the best plane was quite a far ways away and it was down a cliff as well.

"It’s a long drop," Elena observed and I nodded in agreement. "How did you get here?"

"I hopped down a few of these walls, but… I guess we’ll have to find another way around," Sully informed and scratched his chin in thought. I was about to suggest an idea when a loud explosion stopped me mid-sentence. "What the hell was that?" 

A second explosion followed quickly after the first and the ground shook for a split second. I glanced up at the mountain to find a single plume of smoke spiralling out near the top. 

"That came from the mountain," Elena informed and pointed towards the plume.

"It’s Avery’s traps," Sam observed and I hated how bitter he sounded.

"Hey, that means they’re blowing themselves up," Sully added with a grin but Sam just glared at him.

"No, it means they’re on the right path." 

"Sam..." Sam glanced back and sighed when he saw the worry look on my face. 

He walked over and wrapped me in a tight hug, giving my forehead a loving kiss.

"I'm fine, don't worry, hun."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's just keep going," Sam muttered and let out a sigh.

"Agreed. Let’s just stay focused, huh?" Nate inquired and Sam nodded before following Sully over to a very tall wall. 

I followed behind them, glaring at Sam and the fact that he was dying to scratch that itch. It wouldn't be long before it became too much to handle and I wasn't looking forward to dealing with that. Mostly, because I was certain that I wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried to run off. 

"Well, I jumped down from up there… but it’s too high to get back up," Sully observed.

"Yeah. Maybe there’s something we can put under it?" Elena suggested just as Nate began to push a very large cart towards the gap in the wall. 

"Give me a hand, Sam," he called and Sam ran over.

"All right." 

The two of them began to push the cart together and in seconds it was right under the opening in the wall. We all jumped through only to get trapped in a large room with no door. I wandered around the room, trying to figure out some sort of way out but nothing really stood out to me. 

"Anyone see a way out?" Sully inquired and I shook my head, kicking my foot against a rock. 

We were trapped unless someone had bothered to pack some dynamite and I was fresh out of explosives at the moment. 

"Hey guys," Nate called from where he was standing under a window. "Through here." We all followed him up and out of the window before coming upon a crazy looking contraption on the other side. "Whoa. Check that thing out."

"It’s like a skyrail or something," Elena informed and grinned as I walked over to the edge and glanced down. 

It was a pretty sizeable drop so the skyrail either had to work or we were stuck. 

"That thing better work or else we're stuck on this side," I observed as Nate checked over the beginning of the track. 

"There’s no controls, but I bet I could pull the platform with my rope," Nate informed and walked over to the far side of the drop off in order to check it out. 

"I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed again," Elena mused and let out a content sigh, glaring down at her clothes which were caked in mud. 

"So close, yet so far…" 

I nodded along with Sully and glanced down at my own clothes which were also horribly dirty. They were stained with mud, blood and God knows what else. What I could die for was a hot shower and a doctor that could actually take a look at my gaping wound. Which, by the way, was really starting to hurt and my head was getting fuzzier by the second. I didn't know how long I was gonna last so that skyrail had to work. 

"I got it! All right hop on and I’ll pull you across!" I glanced over at Nate who was in fact on the other on the other side. 

I nodded, impressed, before following Sam over to the skyrail and stepping on. 

"Okay, we’re ready!" Elena called and Nate nodded before he started to pull the skyrail across the gap.

"Well, this is some impressive engineering for a bunch of pirates," Sully observed and I nodded in agreement.

"This is nothing. You shoulda seen the elevators," Elena told him and my jaw dropped in shock.

"Wait, they have elevators? That's so freaking cool," I exclaimed and grinned as the skyrail began to pick up a bit of speed.

"Hang on!" Sam called and I nodded before grabbing into the side of it, the skyrail barrelling towards the side of the wall. 

It crashed into it and I barely managed to right myself so I wouldn't fall off. 

"You guys all right?" Nate called and I gave him a thumbs up, trying not to puke.

"Yeah. It’s like a roller coaster," Elena informed and chuckled before following Sully off the skyrail. 

I stayed behind with Sam in order to make sure that he didn't try and ride this thing back to the other side and go after the treasure. 

"C’mon up, Nathan," Sam said and Nate nodded before swinging off the platform. 

His added weight was obviously too much since the skyrail began to buckle.

"Go! Jump off, quick!" Sam exclaimed and Nate scrambled to climb up high enough. 

"Nate, gimme your hand!" Sully exclaimed and Nate jumped, just barely managed to grab onto Sully's hand. 

As soon as his weight left, the skyrail buckled and Sam grabbed me before I could fall off.

"Sam! Alex!" Nate called as Sam swung the two of us over to a separate piece of land. 

He almost misjudged the jump and I screamed, my feet missing the land.

"Son of a bitch," Sam cursed and grabbed me right before I could fall. "Hey, I got you." 

He pulled me up and I sighed in relief before wrapping him in a very tight hug.

"Thanks...God I hate pirates. Or at least their engineers," I muttered and Sam chuckled. 

Though he stopped chuckling when he noticed we were on a piece of land with a path that led directly to the mountain. Sam stared at the path as I cursed knowing that itch was about to become way too much to handle. 

"Sam, Alex, c’mon!" Nate called but Sam didn't budge.

"Sam..." I placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped before looking over at me, eyes distant.

"C’mon, just jump, I’ll catch you," Nate assured but Sam took a step in the opposite direction. "Let’s go. No. No, no, don’t even think about it, you hear me?" 

Sam stared over at Nate before letting out a sigh and stepping towards the path to the treasure. I grabbed before he could go any farther and raised a brow. 

"Sam...what the hell are you thinking?" I inquired and he sighed before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I’m sorry I got you into this. All of you," Sam informed, the last part directed at Nate and the other group as well.

"Hey, all that doesn’t matter anymore okay? Just… just jump," Nate assured but I knew that Sam was too far gone, the itch was too much. 

"I gotta see this thing through, Nathan. Hun, forgive me. Go back with them, I can't stop now."

"Sam...no. What about that speech, the whole legacy bullshit I told you. Don't you believe any of that?" I inquired and Sam glared before glancing at the mountain.

"I believe all of it but I also believe that you can't give up when you're this close. Go back and I'll come back, I promise," he assured but I didn't buy it.

"How? Tell me how you can promise that?" 

"I can't. I'm sorry," Sam muttered and I could see his heart breaking. 

He was conflicted and confused, torn between staying with his family and going after the thing he had been chasing for years. It was understandable and I couldn't even imagine getting so close to something you'd been dreaming about for fifteen years and just walking away. It would be insane to go back when the treasure was right there, waiting for him to go after it.

"Sam. Hey, listen to me! If you do this, I’m not coming after you! You hear me?" Nate called and Sam sighed. 

"I’m sorry," he muttered and gave me one last kiss before running off towards the treasure. 

I stayed back but it was just to assure Nate that I wasn't going to let him die.

"Sam! Sam! Stupid, stubborn…" 

"Nate?" I asked and cut off his rant.

"Alex, damn not you to." 

"I gotta keep him safe. I'm sorry. We'll make it back, I promise," I assured and grinned at him as Nate glared daggers. 

He was about to yell something else when I ran off after Sam. I was quick to catch up with him and Sam turned, in mild shock that I had bothered to run after him.

"Alex?"

"If you die...I wanna watch. And then say 'I told you so' to your corpse," I muttered and Sam grinned before pulling me into a kiss. 

"I love you," he informed and I shook my head at him.

"Yeah...whatever," I muttered and Sam grinned before grabbing my hand.

"A part of you wants the treasure as well...don't you?" 

"It's 400 million, you'd have to be insane not to want it," I deadpanned and Sam chuckled.

"Glad we're on the same page," he informed and I glared at the path ahead of us. 

"We'll see," I muttered and hoped that we wouldn't run into too much trouble. 

But that was a highly unlikely possibly and the trip so far had been full of those. 

***

It took close to an hour to reach Avery's ship since the map was written around four hundred years ago and the terrain had changed. Places that looked flat on the map were not and we had to traverse our way across them at a snails pace. It also didn't help that my side ached every minute of the trip and by the time I was crouched near Adler and his boats I was huffing and puffing. 

"Alex?" Sam inquired as we crouched behind a rock, watching Adler and Nadine chat with a merc. 

There were two boats between the three if them and I could already partially figure out Sam's plan. Steal a boat and drive it over to the large ship in the middle of the harbour. The map and Sam's theory had been right, Avery's ship was exactly where it was supposed to be. Adler had gotten to it hours before us and we watched as he grinned at a few crates he had gathered, all of them filled with gold.

"It seems as though you were right," I informed and shifted in order to get a better view. "Avery's treasure was in fact on his ship after all. I'm really glad that I decided to believe you." 

I grinned over at Sam but noticed that he wasn't sharing in my enthusiasm. He was in fact staring at my stomach and I glanced down to find out what was so intriguing. Sure enough the bandage that got wrapped around my wound was practically soaked straight through and even though my shirt was black, you could still see the stain. I cringed and brushed out my shirt, letting out a nervous sigh before giving Sam my best grin. 

"Alex...that's not okay," he deadpanned. 

"I know. I'll be ok, trust me, lets just get moving and grab one of those boats," I muttered and glanced at the side of the cove to find a small path. 

I nodded over at the path and Sam nodded before the two of us made our way over to it. It was small enough to be carved into the wall yet luckily wide enough to allow two grown adults to walk along it. It stopped right before the dock that Adler was standing on which was luckily above a beach. I pointed at the beach and Sam nodded before the two of us crept our way under the dock. On the edge of the dock was one of the mercs and I knew that Adler wouldn't hesitate to shoot if he saw us. There had to be a way to get him not to shoot and also allow Sam and I to grab a boat. 

"You wanna grab ourselves a prisoner?" Sam inquired and I grinned, wondering why I never thought of that. 

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," I agreed and wandered over to the edge of the dock where the guard was. 

I heaved myself onto the dock and grabbed him, locking my arm around his neck. The guard coughed in protest and Adler and Nadine both turned, drawing their pistols. I also drew mine and pressed the barrel of the gun against the mercs forehead.

"Alex! You found us!" Rafe exclaimed and grinned as I glared daggers at him. 

"Give us a boat and he doesn't get hurt," I sneered and the merc gulped. 

"Nadine...please," he stuttered out and she actually looked concerned for his safety. 

I must've grabbed a special merc and not one of her disposable pets. 

"Kill him if you want, you're not getting a boat," Adler informed and let out a chuckle before turning to Nadine. 

He frowned when he realized that she didn't look all that excited and I grinned, glad the plan was working. The merc in my arms was very special so it was a good thing I picked him. 

"What'll it be!" I shouted and loaded the pistol, digging the barrel further into his temple. 

"Go ahead. I could care less," Adler assured and glared over at Nadine. "He's just one guy, why do you care?"

"He's been with the company since the beginning, he's my right hand man, not just a guy," she informed and the merc nodded. 

"Yes, we're partners," he choked out and grinned over at Nadine. 

"That's pathetic," Adler grumbled just as Sam decided to make his grand appearance. 

"Really Rafe? A partner is pathetic?" Sam inquired and Adler paled before glancing over at Nadine. "Sorry about that Nadine, but I think partnership is a tad bit one sided." 

"Yeah, I'm beginning to agree with you," she said and glared daggers at Adler. "Take the boat next to you but leave Orca behind. I still need him...mostly." 

I nodded and tossed the merc at her before jumping into the boat, Sam following my lead. I started the motor and sped off towards the ship, watching as Nadine consoled the guard that I had grabbed. It seemed as though she did have a soft spot and Sam's comment hopefully made her see Adler's true colours. Ever since that moment back in Italy when she said they were partners I knew it was a lie. Adler was leading her on, he just wanted the hired help and was likely gonna take the money for himself. He was definitely that kinda guy and one day Nadine would see that she was nothing but an asset, not a friend. 

"We made it," Sam informed and hopped off the boat as I did the same. 

I grinned, barely able to believe the fact that I was standing on the deck of Henry Avery's ship. 

"Lets go find that treasure," I said and made my way towards the entrance of the hold. 

Sam followed and we made our way below deck and through a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large room that was covered, for the most part, in gems and gold coins. Adler had grabbed a bit but he hadn't grabbed it all and there was still a sizeable chunk of treasure leftover. 

"This is incredible," Sam informed and knelt down, grabbing a few gold coins. 

He stuffed a dozen or so in his pockets as I did the same, grinning like a kid in a candy store. We had done it, we had found the long lost treasure of Libertalia and it wasn't even partially destroyed...yet.

"Sam! Alex! How lovely to see you here." I turned, in shock, to find that Adler had followed us and was grinning from his spot by the door. 

"Adler, what the hell are you doing here?" I inquired and was about to pull out my gun when he roundhouse kicked me in the stomach. 

I was thrown back against the side of the ship and cringed in pain, my wound aching in protest. Sam was just about to come running after me when Adler shot a powder keg. The small explosion knocked a beam out of place and in seconds, Sam was pinned underneath it. I hobbled over to him and quickly checked to make sure that the impact hasn't killed him. My husband was in fact still alive but his breath was laboured and his pulse was weak as hell. I needed to get the beam off him before it even had the chance to try and kill him. 

"Adler...you bastard," I muttered and pushed against the beam but it wouldn't budge. 

I was also in a lot of pain and collapsed to the floor of the hold, coughing up blood. The wound had gotten even worse and was once again starting to bleed like crazy. We were both screwed and would die, trapped in a hold full of treasure. Or you know, burn to death beforehand since the powder keg also caused a small portion of the hold to catch on fire. 

"Sam? Sam?! Alex?!" 

I glanced up in shock to find Nate had found us and was glancing around the hold in worry. 

"Hey, Nate," Adler greeted after having emerged from the shadows in order to point his gun at Nathan.

"Where are Sam and Alex?" Nate inquired and Adler stepped out of the way. 

"Oh, they're right there," Adler informed and pointed his gun at Sam and I. 

"Sam! Alex!" Nate exclaimed and I gave him a tired wave. 

"Nate...hey, you made it. Knew you were bluffing," I muttered and grinned before a fit of coughing overtook me. 

Once my coughing was over, I could feel a trail of blood on the side of my mouth and quickly wiped, praying that I'd be alright. Though, coughing plus blood usually meant damage to my internal organs and that didn't sound all that great.

"Relax, they're alive. Y’know, those idiots nearly got us all killed," Adler informed and I scoffed, giving him a glare. 

"I’m getting them outta here," Nate assured and took a step forward but was quickly blocked by Adler.

"No…. you’re not."

"Rafe, you can have the treasure, all right? Just let me save my brother and sister-in-law," Nate said and let out a cough as Adler chuckled. 

"After everything they've done…? How noble of you… but no." 

"We stay here any longer and we’re all dead. Is that what you want?" Nate asked and Adler rolled his eyes. 

"That’s not what I said. What do you think, Nadine?" Adler inquired and the said woman entered the room with a gun in hand. "Good to see you up and about. Be a dear and relieve Nate there of his gun?" 

"Hand it over," Nadine hissed and I rolled my eyes as Nate complied. 

Did she not learn anything from what happened with the merc on the dock? Nadine had to have realized that Adler was using her as a disposable pawn in his twisted little game. She was nothing but a help for hire and the farthest thing from one of his friends. She was likely barely even a colleague. 

"You really think you can trust him? Huh?" Nate inquired and I was glad that we were having the same though process. 

"Not your concern," Nadine shot back.

"Now, why are you trying to instigate?" Adler inquired and I raised a brow, impressed that he even started to figure out where Nate was going. "Nate-- Nadine and I are partners… I don’t screw over my partners. Get over there. You and your brother and his wife, though..." Adler took a second to glare over at Sam and I. "Right from the start, you took advantage of my generosity. You tried to cut me out and it’s high time you learned--" He was abruptly cut off when Nadine turned on him and pointed her gun right at his chest. "What are you doing?" 

"Ha! Shows you...asshole," I exclaimed and grinned as Nadine actually gave me one back. 

_Huh, maybe she's not all that bad._

"Now you give me your gun," Nadine hissed and Adler scoffed.

"Nadine…"

"I won’t ask you again." She loaded the pistol and walked a tad bit closer, Adler gulping in concern.

"You are being… profoundly stupid right now," Adler chided but Nadine wouldn't stop pointing a loaded gun right at his heart. 

"Look over there," she told him and Adler scoffed. 

"Nadine, stop screwing around--" 

He was cut off by her pointing the gun skyward and shooting, Adler jumping in response.

"I said look!" She yelled and pointed to a part of the hold that was just beyond Nathan. 

Sitting in the corner were two skeletons, each one clutching what looked like a sword. 

"Okay, it’s a couple of skeletons. So what?" 

"I don’t know as much about history as you boys… but I’ve got a pretty good idea who those two are," Nadine informed and I craned my neck in order to get a better look. 

I two knew who they were judging by their clothes which had yet to deteriorate. It took most clothing close to six hundred years to fully deteriorate and based on who those skeletons were they would've only been sitting there for close to four. It was kind of a shock to see them and I didn't know whether to be starstruck or disappointed. It was like back when Nate found El Dorado and told me that he found Sir Francis before he ever found the treasure. The man had died without ever getting to experience what he had been looking for...much like those two. For the skeletons rotting away at the other end of the ship...were Henry Avery and Thomas Tew. 

The two men that had built the treasure of Libertalia in the first place, had died fighting over what remained. Two of the greatest pirates in all of history had perished over nothing but a couple pieces of gold. 


	17. Veni, Vidi, Amavi

I waited a few seconds after Nadine pointed out the skeletons just to really realize that I was sitting about ten feet from two of the greatest pirates in history. It wasn't everyday that you got to say that you found the corpse of Henry Avery and Thomas Tew and the thought was making my head spin. It was like meeting a celebrity except in my case they had died over four hundred years ago. And there was another part that I only noticed after the initial shock had worn off. Avery and Tew hadn't died of natural causes, based on the swords they had ended up killing each other. 

  
"It’s Avery and Tew. They killed each other," I informed after a very long pause and Nadine nodded in agreement.

"Good for them. What’s the point?" Adler inquired and I rolled my eyes. 

"Everyone obsessed with this treasure… gets what they deserve," Nadine informed and I nodded in agreement.

No matter who you are, greed can kill you and that was true for Avery and Tew. Two men that had gone blind with power, much like Adler, and had ended up paying for it. 

"So what, you’re just leaving us here to die?" Nate inquired and turned to Nadine who was moving towards the door. 

"Oh, I’m just leaving. Whether you die or not, I don’t really care," she mused and slipped out the door.

Adler dove after the door but he was too late and it shut right before he could get a good grip on it. 

"Nadine… wait--!" 

"So long, Rafe," she called from the other side and a click let us know they she locked it. 

"Nadine! Nadine! You open this goddamn door right now!" Adler ordered but he got nothing in response.

I chuckled and Adler turned, glaring daggers at me.

"Ha! Its almost funny that you're partner deserted you, I like her even more," I informed and laughed as Adler glared and wandered over.

Before I could brace myself, he reared back and kicked me square in the stomach. I screamed in response and fell back, coughing up a hell of a lot of blood. 

"Rafe, she‘s gone! C’mon, give me a hand; we'll all get out of here," Nate called and started to look around the room for an exit or some kind of escape hatch.

"Oh, no… No, that won’t work." 

"C’mon, help me with Sam and Alex and I’ll help you open the door," Nate offered but Adler wasn't buying it. 

"No, I’m not going to be able to enjoy… one of these coins…" Adler grinned and wandered over to Avery's corpse before grabbing the sword he had been holding on to. 

"God…damn it…" Nate muttered as Adler walked towards, brandishing the sword out in front of him.

There was a scary glint in his eye and I hated to even think of what he had in mind. 

"Knowing that you and your worthless brother and his stupid wife are still sucking air," Adler finished and swung the sword a few times, testing out it's weight. 

"All right, just… just calm down. You can practice your fencing when we get outside," Nate assured and stepped back a bit as Adler walked even closer. 

"Nate. Just shut up." 

"Seriously, Rafe… this is insane, even for you," Nate reasoned and Adler cackled. 

"You want to hear insane?" He inquired and Nate raised a brow. "'Nathan Drake raced a madman and his entire army to the steps of Shambhala.'"

He swung out with the sword, slashing it against Nate's forearm.

"Ah, Jesus!" Nate exclaimed and clutched his arm as Adler took another step. 

"'Nathan Drake found a lost city in the middle of the Rub’ al Khali desert.'"

Once again, he swung, this time low so he caught Nate on the thigh leaving a very long scratch behind.

"God damn it--!" He exclaimed and stumbled a tad, glaring at Adler. "Come on, we can get out of here together!"

"'Nathan Drake discovered the fabled El Dorado…'"

Adler swung the sword twice but Nate had luckily managed to study his movements and sidestepped both slashes. 

"C’mon Rafe, stop!" he called and the guy chuckled, looking like a genuine evil maniac. 

"'Nathan Drake is a legend,'" Adler announced and let out a sadistic laugh. "You know, I shot the man who told me that." 

"Look I get it, you don’t like me very much," Nate muttered and looked around the room for anything he could use. 

"You know, for all your “greatness,” Nate, you have nothing. You are naming. And I warned you to get out of my way," Adler hissed and jumped forward but Nate was quicker and he jumped back within seconds of getting impaled by the sword. "I have sacrificed everything to find Avery. And I’m not gonna let a couple of two-bit thieves… a senile con man...a no good housewife… and a washed-up journalist take that away from me!"

I glared daggers at Adler and the fact that he had the balls to call me nothing but a housewife. I had worked nonstop for the fifteen years that Sam was gone and gave Sammie a life worth bragging about. I was no damn housewife.

"Hey! Who ya calling housewife! I work for a living!" I yelled and tried to stand in order to whoop his ass but I didn't get that far.

I was barely on my feet when the pain overtook me and I smacked my head on the wood floor of the hold. I groaned in pain and rolled over, barely managing to sit up in order to watch. I needed helped and I needed it fast. 

"You care… about that parade of losers so much… I’m going to make sure they join you," Adler warned but Nate had had enough.

He leaned down and grabbed Tew's sword before bringing it up and slashing it against Adler's arm. He hissed in pain and jumped back, Nate giving the sword a spin, a very happy grin on his face. 

"En garde, dickhead," he spat and I grinned. 

"Ha! Nice one!" I exclaimed and Nate smiled at me before turning back to Adler.

"That’s the spirit," Adler chided and slashed as Nate parried. "Come on, Nate. Hold… still! C’mon, quit prolonging the inevitable. My arm’s getting tired. Now we’re getting somewhere."

They fought and parried for what felt like hours, no one really getting the upper hand. It wasn't until both Adler and Nate were bloody and bruised that it looked like someone was winning and it wasn't Nathan.

"The hell’s wrong with you?" Nate inquired and he panted as Adler grinned, barely having broken a sweat. 

"This… might hurt a little," Adler warned and slashed Nate twice before he could respond.

The guy screamed in pain and stopped his sword, Adler taking the opportunity to push him against a wall. 

"Get off!" 

"C’mon, “legend”. Yaaah! Come on, Nate. Come on! Yaaah! Now that’s the Nathan Drake I hear so much about," he muttered as Nate tried ti fight against him. "All right, all right."

"We’re done here!" Nate exclaimed and finally managed to push Adler off him. "I’m taking my brother and sister-in-law and we’re leaving. You want to stay and burn with this ship, you be my guest." 

"You got me. You know what, Nate? Underneath all the bravado you’re just a sad little boy… with delusions-- of grandeur," Adler chided and stabbed Nate in the knee which caused him to fall. Adler took the opportunity and jumped on top of him, stuffing the end of the sword against Nate's throat. "Who, by the way, can’t fence for shit. So long, Nathan Drake."

I cringed and turned away in order to not see the moment he was killed but it never came. Sam had miraculously woken up right at the perfect moment. 

"Nathan!" Sam exclaimed and tossed him a sword, Nate catching it.

"You don’t know when to give up, do you? That’s good. Don’t hand it to me. I’ve had everything handed to me… on a goddamn silver platter. Everything except this! I earned this. All of it."

During Adler's victory speech, I could see Nate catch sight of a rope that was attached to a very large hanging bundle of treasure. He grinned and rested the edge of the sword on the rope, waiting till Adler finished his little spiel. 

"You want the treasure, Rafe? It’s all yours," Nate informed and slashed the rope but Adler saw it coming.

He jumped out of the way, missing the pile by mere inches. I glared daggers and stood before stumbling my way over to him, grabbing Nate's discarded sword on my way. Adler wasn't going to make it off that boat...and I was going to guarantee that.

"You know...I always thought you were pathetic but I never knew you were that path...."

Adler was abruptly cut off by the sword that I had thrust into his chest. He stared down at it in shock before his eyes closed and he dropped to the floor of the hold. I sighed in relief and ripped the sword out of his chest before tossing it aside, breathing heavily.

"I bet you're average housewife can't do that," I informed and kicked his body away from me. "Sleep tight motherfucker." 

"Wow...that was intense," Nate muttered and I grinned before giving him a quick bow. 

"I've been told I have a flair for the dramatics," I informed and grinned. "Let's get Sam."

Nate nodded and we ran over to Sam who was desperately trying to push the beam off his chest. 

"Sam!" Nate exclaimed and Sam grinned up at his brother. 

"I’m trying… It’s too heavy," he muttered before giving the beam another big push. "It’s no use." 

"Try again!" Nate exclaimed and once again tried to push the beam. 

"Nathan--" Sam began but he was quickly cut off.

"God-- damn it!" 

"Listen to me! Listen to me! All I ever wanted to do… was find this treasure with you guys," Sam informed and I knelt next to him, hating where he was going with the speech.

It sounded like he was giving up which definitely wasn't a Sam thing to do. 

"Sam, no, shut up," Nate informed and I nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, we did It. We did it, little brother. Okay? It’s all right." 

"No! You're not giving up, you're not. Don't you dare!" I exclaimed and wrapped my hand around his, giving it a kiss. 

"Alex, my love, you need to go. Be with Sammie. I'll be ok," Sam assured, his voice breaking after he mentioned Sammie. 

"No! You asshole, she needs you to," I assured and held on tighter, practically willing the beam to move.

Sammie had been without a father for fourteen years and she finally got him back, I was not gonna go home and tell her he died. Sam was coming home, no matter what.

"No, there’s gotta be another way--"

Nate ran a hand through his hair and looked over the hold as I did the same. 

"Nathan. Nathan. You gotta go. Take Alex."

"No!" I shot back and let out a sob. 

"No, no, there’s gotta be something--"

Nate stood and wandered off as Sam turned to me, turning my head so I would look at him. 

"You gotta go! Honey, leave with him or else you're gonna die."

I was about to protest when a coughing fit overcame and I dropped onto my hands and knees. That coughing was the worst that it had ever been and a large puddle of blood had formed on the floor below me. 

"I won't make it...might as well stay," I muttered and Sam grabbed onto my hand as the coughing continued. 

"There’s something--"

I watched as Nate practically looked through every box and ever crate, desperate to find something he could use. 

"There is no other way! C’mon, Nathan. I gotta know you made it out all right! Take her with you and don't stop!" 

"No…" 

"Nathan, the whole place is about to blow up!" Sam called and pointed towards a very large barrel of gunpowder that I had missed on the way in. 

"That’s it. That’s it!" Nate exclaimed and ran over to a cannon a few feet away from Sam. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam inquired and I wondered the same thing myself. 

"Just trust me," Nate assured and pulled out Sam's lighter before positioning the cannon to shoot right near Sam's beam. "Just get your head down!" 

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed onto me just as Nate lit the fuse.

The cannon blew a hole straight through the hold and water elevated the pressure on the beam and on Sam. He quickly got himself out as the hold began to fill with water. I would've swam over to them but everything hurt and I could barely see straight, much less swim.

"Alex! Nate, over here."

The two of them swam over and grabbed me as I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the long swim to the surface. I was only half conscious for most of it but watched as we quickly swam to the surface, avoiding debris along the way. In no time at all we had made it out of the couch and I grinned at the daylight poking through the clouds way up above us. It was really quite beautiful and I would've enjoyed it a hell of a lot more if I wasn't on the brink of death. 

"Come on! Stay with me Alex," Sam muttered but I only half heard him.

I in fact blacked out for a couple seconds and woke up on my back, staring up at the clouds from before.

"Oh. Holy shit. Oh, Nate! Nate! Hey! C’mon, I got you. Are you okay? Oh my God, Alex."

The new voice belonged to Elena and I grinned up at her blurry face as she looked me over. 

"She's hurt bad...real bad," Sam informed and I could feel him lift up the hem of my shirt in order to show them. "Alex, hun, can you hear me?"

I blinked over at Sam before coughing and choking a bit on some blood. I half rolled over and continued coughing, my side aching in response. Once the coughing fit was over I rolled back over and stared at Sam, my vision getting even fuzzier. He was practically just a collection of shapes and colours but it felt comforting to know that he was there. 

"Tell Sammie I love her," I informed and grinned before grabbing onto Sam's hand. 

"No, tell her yourself. Tell her yourself god dammnit!" Sam exclaimed and I blinked back the spots that had just started to form as well. 

"Hey! Hey Sully, I got ‘em," Elena called into a radio and in seconds the crackly voice of Sully responded. 

"Where are ya?" 

"We’re right here. Quick."

Elena lit up a flare and I watched as it arched into the sky, burning off behind us. A few seconds later, Sully arrived in his plane and I smiled, leaving my head back on the sand. This was it...the end of my adventure. But at least I got to spend the last one with Sam and we managed to find his treasure. I got to see him be so unbelievable happy and that was frankly all that really mattered.

*** 

I didn't end up dying after all but did wake up in a hospital in a hell of a lot of pain. I screamed for the nurse and she was quick to arrive and assure me that I was no longer in danger and in fact safe. I was at a hospital in Madagascar, getting my wounds and internal bleeding all squared away before I could be transported to the states. According to the doctor that arrived a little later, the initial bullet wound went straight through and missed all of the main internal organs in that area, which was good. It was in turn the constant running around, jumping and fighting that caused the majority of my problems.

The gunshot broke two ribs and those ribs ended up stabbing my stomach and scratching my liver which caused the bleeding. One was apparently a couple inches from one of my kidneys after Adler kicked me back on the boat. I was damn lucky that he didn't do it a second or else I'd been on the kidney transplant list and getting dialysis. So not getting kicked twice was a major blessing. The whole thing was actually kinda funny though when the doctor finally asked how I got the injury in the first place. 

"So...How did you get the gunshot wound in the first place?" Dr. King inquired with his very prestigious sounding South African accent.

The guy was white yet had grown up there and moved to Madagascar to practically run the healthcare system. I was apparently one of the first gunshot victims he'd seen and he was very intrigued by my story.

"I was hunting a lost pirate treasure with my husband who had been dead for fifteen years and his brother," I began and Dr. King gaped at me. "We ended making an enemy in the form of this asshat named Rafe Adler. Rafe tried to kill us a few times and he hired an army in order to in turn kill us, it was a whole thing. Anyways, prior to that my husband, Sam Drake, convinced me and his brother, Nathan, that he got out of prison thanks to the drug lord Hector Alcazar. You see, instead of dying the guy was in fact imprisoned cause Adler killed a guard when we broke in fifteen years ago. Anyways, after a whole bunch of treasure hunting and auctions and almost dying...Adler ends up cornering us and Sam grabs his associate, Nadine Ross, and Adler grabs me. They use us as leverage against each other and Adler ended up shooting me with a his pistol at point blank range as revenge against Sam for betraying him. Adler got Sam out of prison and two years afterwards, Sam left him and decided to recruit us to help him find the treasure and he basically turned on Adler. The guy didn't take it that and was also pretty much insane and so he shot me."

Dr. King blinked at me in shocked as I grinned and pointed at my pants that were sitting on a chair. Dr. King turned and grabbed them before handing them to me. I dug through the pockets before showing him one of the lone Libertalia coins that I had grabbed off Avery's ship. 

"Is this real?" Dr. King inquired and grabbed the coin before looking it over in shock.

"Yep," I assured and grinned. "I also found a lost city. That part was pretty cool." 

"So...that whole story was real?"

"Yep. It's also not the first time," I informed and he blinked at me in shock. "A couple of years ago me and Nate also discovered the lost city of Shambhala in Nepal. And a few years after that we also discover the Atlantis of the Sands as well. Sprinkle in a few other small treasures and that's how I've lived my life. As a world adventurer." 

"That is the coolest reason behind a gunshot I have ever heard. Back in South Africa I'd get gang violence or vigilante work but never whatever the hell that was," he informed and I let out a laugh.

"Thank you," I told him with a grin. "It's been a pretty amazing life so far but now I'm ready to slow down and stop running around the world and getting shot. I want to sit back, relax, and know that I'm safe for once in my life."

"Before you do, you should write a book," Dr. King told me and I let out a chuckle. "I'm serious. People would pay to read about those stories in a heartbeat and no one would ever believe they're real. Your life sounds like some sort of award winning video game franchise."

"Huh...I did write about the first since my actual job is a writer," I muttered and grinned. "Maybe I will write a series on our adventures, it might turn out pretty cool." 

"It'd be very cool," Dr. King assured. "Now, I'm gonna go grab your husband and tell him you're alright, you just need rest. The surgery to repair the damage went fantastic and all you need to do is lay around and relax for a while. Can you do that?"

"I'll write the book as I do so," I told him and he grinned. 

"Sounds like a plan. I left my number on your chart since I want to be the first person to pick up a copy," he said and I nodded.

"I'll even sign it for you," I added and grinned. 

"Good luck Alex and stay safe," Dr. King ordered and I gave him a thumbs up before he walked out the door.

I grinned and sat back, only getting barely a moments of rest before Sam burst through the door and ran over to me. He crushed me in a hug and I let out an oof, my side aching in protest. Sam pulled back and gave a couple dozen as I grinned and grabbed onto his hair, pulling his closer. It felt so nice to be able to kiss him and up know that we were finally done with Avery and Adler forever. 

"How are you?" Sam inquired and I shrugged.

"Meh...how are you?" 

"Also meh. Got myself bandaged and stitched up. Luckily my nose didn't break when it got kicked so that was a relief," Sam informed and rubbed his nose which had a small bandage covering the top. "I called Carrie and let her know what happened and assured her that we're both alright. She was pissed we stopped calling but I assured that a lot of stuff happened to prevent us from sending her a text. She was grateful that you're alive and Sammie is apparent dying what we got up to." 

"You know, I think she might be integrated in treasure hunting one day," I told him and groaned at the thought of my own daughter going off and getting shot at.

"Yeah, definitely. She has her mothers spirit."

"And her dads inability to give up on his dream," I said and grabbed the Libertalia coin I showed Dr. King. "This is proof that you found that treasure, that you didn't give up. This is proof that I'm so proud to call you my husband."

"We did it together," he assured and wrapped his hand in mine before giving it a kiss. "Besides, I might've grabbed a bit more than a few."

I raised a brow as Sam wandered over to his discarded backpack and pulled out the muddy jeans he had been wearing back on the boat. He dug through the pockets before dumping out at least forty gold coins onto the bed. Pair that with my collection and we were looking at a small fortune, less than four hundred million but still a lot. 

"Oh my god...how much is this worth?" I inquired and pulled out the rest of my coins.

We had about fifty-five in total and they all looked practically brand new. Which made sense since Henry Avery minted them himself and never ended up using them. They had been sitting in that hold for four hundred years just waiting for someone to find them. They had to be either priceless or worth a very pretty penny...like a very, very pretty penny. 

"Oh you know...a bit," Sam muttered and I raised a brow. 

"Sam...how much?"

"I talked to a guy on the phone that buys old coins and he had never heard of Henry Avery so I had to explain everything. He then directed me to someone who buys really, really old coins and he had heard of Avery," Sam began and grinned. "I told him they were solid gold, brand new, about the size of a half dollar and stamped with Avery's sigil and his motto on one side and the date, 1696, on the other side. Based on those factors and the amount we have he put our grand total at just over twelve million dollars."

My jaw dropped and I quickly closed it before allowing it to drop once again. 

"Twelve---what?" 

"Twelve million. We have 0.03% of the four hundred million dollar treasure so it makes it about twelve million...give or take a few dollars." 

"Oh my god...does Nate know?" 

"I was just about to tell the others," Sam informed and like clockwork they all walked into the room.

Nate walked straight over to the bed and stared in shock at the coins. 

"Uh...what are those?"

"Libertalia coins," I informed and grinned as Sully and Elena wandered over as well. 

"You grabbed some of the treasure?" Elena inquired and turned to Sam who shrugged. 

"I mean, it was just sitting there and Nadine got away with a couple dozen crates of gold coins. I only grabbed a couple handfuls. And trust me that you'll be happy I did," Sam assured and Elena raised a brow. 

"Why? Are these worth anything?" Sully inquired and grabbed a coin before looking it over. 

"Yeah...they're worth something," Sam assured and I grinned.

"How much?" Nate asked and Sam let out a very loud sigh before giving them all a very big grin.

"Split between the five of us evenly we all get roughly 2.4 million dollars each," Sam informed and everyone's jaw dropped.

Even my own jaw dropped a second time since I still couldn't believe our luck. Sure treasure hunting wasn't about the money but almost getting killed and getting twelve million felt pretty good. 

"Wait...so they're worth twelve million!" Nate exclaimed and Sam nodded with a grin. 

"Give or take a few dollars," he shot back and Nate smiled before wrapping his brother in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll split it for sure and I already have a buyer that's interested for the whole lot minus a souvenir. He owns one of the largest collections of pirate treasure and has always wanted a piece of Avery. This is his piece." 

"I still can barely comprehend this whole thing," Elena muttered and took a seat, looking a bit pale. 

"This has got to be one of the greatest treasures we've ever found," Sully informed and Nate, Sam and I raised a brow at the 'we'. "Well, you've ever found. But you still need to pay your driver."

We all chuckled as Sam grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne and some glasses. 

"I snuck this in here in order to celebrate our victory and the fact that we're rich," Sam said and grinned before popping the champagne.

He poured five glasses and handed them out before letting out a weary sigh. It had been a very long road to get to that point and I could see that Sam was starting to get a bit emotional. I smiled and wrapped a hand around his, looking at Sully in order to start the toasts.

"To the lot of us," he began and raised his glass, "we may have been through some major shit but we came out on top and have managed to survive long enough in order to enjoy our endeavours in person. It's been a long time coming, a very long time, and I'm so damn happy to have a had a hand in raising the three greatest kids an old drunk geezer could ask for. To the lot us...may we stick together, no matter this life throws at us."

We all cheered and took a small sip of champagne since we still had four other toasts to enjoy. Elena stepped up next and she let out a sigh before grinning over at Nate.

"To Nate, Sam and Alex, the three people that stared all of this, that made everything possible. Without them we'd all be sitting at home, bored out of our mines but thanks to those three, we got a chance to live out many grand adventures. Thank you for the opportunity."

I clinked my glass with Elena's and turned to Nate who let out a sigh.

"To Alex, my freaking awesome sister-in-law who's been through hell and never stopped fighting. Thank you for allowing one of my favourite people to find his favourite person. You have no idea how much you really mean to me and I'm so glad we got to go on so many adventures. In lucky to have met you Alex and I wouldn't change that for the world. To Elena, my gorgeous wife. I love the fact that you didn't leave me after the stunt I pulled and I think of how lucky I am every damn day. You're the only woman I need in my life and I can't wait to see what antics we get up to in the figure," Nate informed and Elena and I both wiped at a few tears before he turned to Sam. "And to Sam, the reason behind this whole adventure and the reason I started treasure hunting to begin with. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today and I'm so damn grateful you came back. Forget what happened with Alcazar and Rafe and all of that. I forgive you Sam, I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner."

Nate wrapped his brother in a very tight hug and I wiped at a few of my own tears when I noticed they both started crying. 

"Oh man, I'm missing the toasts."

I turned, in shock, to find my sister standing in the doorway along with Sammie. 

"Carrie?" I inquired and she grinned before running over and wrapping me in a very right hug. 

"Surprise. Sam was the one who told us to come and I'm so glad he did. We've been dying to see you for weeks, especially a certain someone."

Carrie pushed Sammie forward and she was quick to wrap Sam in a very tight hug, the guy blubbering into her shoulder. 

"I'm glad you survived dad, I was worried," Sammie informed and my breath hitched.

Back when Sam met Sammie she never called him dad in the few days they spent together. She always referred to him as Sam and the thought of his daughter not calling him dad really bummed him out.

That moment, that moment he just got called dad, I could tell that that was one of the best moments of his life.

"I'm good, I'm alive," Sam assured and wrapped Sammie in an even tighter hug. 

"Uh...dad...are you ok?"

"He's fine. Just happy to called dad," I informed and Sammie grinned before quickly hugging him back. 

"I'm glad. I love the fact that I have a dad," she assured him and there was not a dry eye in the room after that.

Sam eventually pulled away from her and poured Carrie a glass of champagne before letting out a loud sigh. He breathed in deep and wrapped his hand around mine, finally getting ready for his own toast. 

"First, to Nate, I couldn't imagine having anyone as my brother and the amount of care you out in to look after my family for fifteen years can never be repaid. Thank you." Nate smiled and gave his brother a quick pat before he continued. "To Sully and Elena, thank you for putting up with all this all these years. I know it can't be easy but we all appreciate everything you've done. To Carrie, thank you for looking after Alex and Sammie as well. My family wouldn't be complete." Carrie wiped a tear and wrapped Sam in a tight hug. "To Sammie, my baby girl, my sweetheart. I love you beyond belief and I'm so excited to get the chance to watch you grow up. You'll always be my girl, trust me." Sammie smiled and wrapped her dad in a quick hug as Sam turned to me. "To Alex. My sweet and beautiful Alex. It's been a long time coming for us, almost twenty years and it frankly doesn't feel that long. I never stopped thinking about you and I hope that one day I can say I've spent more time with then without cause that's what I need in life. Thank you for being with me and for creating such a beautiful person. I'll love you to the day I die, so lets have some fun and grow and wrinkly together...cheers."

I clinked my glass with his and gave him a loving kiss. It was finally my turn to give a toast and I frankly didn't feel like naming everyone and mentioning all their good qualities. So I lumped them all together.

"I'm tired and still full of painkillers so I'm gonna toast to everyone. To all of us in this room and everyone that has helped along the way," I began and raised my glass. "We are where we are today because of you and I know that if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. Life perfect just the way it is and you guys made me into the woman I am today. Sure I grew up with a crappy father but he was never my family, you're my family. So cheers to my family, my beautiful, crazy and wacky family. You're all a bunch of weirdos but I wouldn't trade you for the world. Here yee!"

They all echoed the cheer with a laugh and Sam packed up all the coins, about to kick everyone out so I could sleep. Though we still had one last surprise and it came courtesy of Nate and Elena. 

"Uh...one more thing I forgot to mention in my toast," Nate informed and I groaned, my meds starting to wear off. "To Elena, my loving wife and constant companion. You will always be my best friend and the best dang mother the world has ever seen."

I took everyone a second to catch that second part until Carrie let our a very loud gasp. 

"OH MY GOD!!" She exclaimed and ran over to Elena before gingerly placing a hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant!"

"Surprise!" Elena said and my jaw dropped as Sam's did the same. 

"What? Pregnant?" Sam inquired and Nate grinned before wrapping his brother in a hug. 

"Congrats, Uncle Sam," Nate jested and Sam glared daggers at him. 

"No...that baby is calling me Sam or nothing else," he warned and Nate chuckled before wrapping him in another hug.

I sat back and smiled, loving the fact that my crazy family was about to get even bigger. That baby had no idea what kinda family it was being born into but I hoped it enjoyed it and loved them all as much I do. Life was crazy at points and as someone that had just escaped a burning pirate ship, I was no stranger to crazy. But it was the small moments that I cherished, the ones that made you sit back, smile and truly feel like you're at home. 


	18. A New Life, A New Adventure

_Date: October 12th, 2016_

_Location: Boston, Massachusetts, USA_

A couple of months after the whole Henry Avery ordeal had been dealt with and I was standing outside of the home Sam grew up in. I had already spoken on the phone with the headmistress of the home and she paired us with a young she knew we would love. She said he's inquisitive and creative and got himself into more trouble then she'd like to admit. It immediately made me think of Sam and the headmistress even laughed when I told her he was my husband. Sam apparently had gotten himself a pretty bad reputation at the St. Francis Home for Boys, one that had also prevailed over the years.

I grinned over at Sam who did not look all that anxious to return to his old home. The reason why he was even brought to the home in the first place wasn't the nicest story. Sam's father dropped him and Nate off when he was ten after their mother had died of a mysterious illness. Sam always suspected that she had in turn committed suicide but it was never proven. Much like how I was certain my own mother drunk herself to death but my dad always claimed it was cancer. It very well could've been cancer, liver cancer. I glared at the thought before shaking off the bad memories and turning to Sam.

"You'll be fine," I assured and he raised a brow. "Our son is in there just waiting to meet his new family. Isn't that exciting?"

Sam let out a sigh before giving me a nod and wrapping me in a tight hug.

"It's unbelievable," he informed and I gave him a kiss before we walked inside, eager to meet the newest member of our family.

"Sam, Alex. It's nice to finally meet you in person," Ms. June, the headmistress, informed as she walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

She offered Sam a hand he reluctantly shook it, looking horribly uncomfortable. Ms. June rolled her eyes before ushering us into her office in order to sign some last minute papers. It was a long process to adopt a child since we had started in July and it was already October. But we were finally in the last stage of the process and Sammie was sitting at home in New Orleans with Nate and Elena, eager to meet her new brother.

"Is he excited?" I inquired and Ms. June nodded with a smile.

"Very excited. Jackson is a spirited young man and he needs parents that are adventurous and spirited themselves. Based on what we talked about on the phone, it's quite obvious that the two of you fit the bill."

I nodded, knowing that was understatement as I thought back to Ms. June's reaction when I told her about my old job. It's not everyday that a retired treasure hunter and her previously imprisoned/deceased husband try and adopt a child. Though...I left out the dead part and just assured her that Sam was an innocent man and the whole thing got resolved. She luckily believed the story and had picked out the perfect kid for the two of us.

His name is Jackson Walker and he'll very soon be known as Jackson Drake. He ended up at the home after his parents both died in a car accident when he was six. Jackson's ten and I was eager to try and make him apart of our family. After all the background checking and home visits and interviews, it was finally time to come and get him and I was more than excited. I had always wanted a son and was now a few moments away from finally getting that opportunity. I was in fact nearly bouncing in my seat, totally not acting like the forty-five year old I was, when Ms. June returned with our son in tow. Sam grinned and I did the same as the boy entered, looking very shy. He was the size of an average ten yr. old with dark brown, shaggy hair and dark green eyes. Jackson stared at the two of us in shock before hiding behind Ms. June in fright.

"Jackson, it's ok," she whispered and slowly pushed him forward. "This is Alex and Sam Drake, remember. They are here to adopt you."

I grinned at the word afoot as Jackson slowly walked forward. He stopped just short of me before holding out what looked like a magazine. I raised a brow and took the magazine which turned out to be the one article ever written about Nate, Sam and I. The one from way back in 1993, the year we all met Sully.

Nate, Sam and I had ended up discovering a trove of lost paintings from World War 2 and that made us famous for quite a while. National Geographic were the ones who picked up the story and Jackson had handed in the 1993 issue. There I was, all smiles on the cover, holding up one of the painting with Nate and Sam assisting. That was our first and only magazine appearance since Sully recommended that we stay far away from any kind of spotlight. A spotlight meant the cops and the Feds also knew who we were and that was never good. But I at least had that one article and handed the magazine to Sam who smiled once he saw his picture.

"Is that really you?" Jackson inquired and I nodded with a grin.

"You bet. And, we actually found those paintings. There were twelve of them hidden in a secluded cave deep in the forests of Siberia. Thanks to some clues in some Nazi letters and fighting off wolves, we managed to find them."

Jackson stared at me in wonder and I smiled, having seen that look of awe before. Back when I finally started to tell Sammie about what Nate and I had been doing, she had that same look in her eyes. The dreamy and far away look like she was trying to piece together our adventures in her head. Jackson was the same, at the moment, and I knew that he'd fit right in.

"So...that means that two of the people on that cover are adopting me?" Jackson inquired and I nodded once again. The kid grinned and wrapped me in a hug, my breath hitching at the gesture. "That sounds awesome."

I wrapped him in an even tighter hug, trying to keep my tears inside my eyes. But they slowly started to betray me and I had to pull away in order to wipe them. I wandered over to Ms. June as Sam introduced himself, dabbing my tears with a tissue as I went.

"This is amazing," I whispered and she smiled.

"I know. It never gets old. I think he really likes the two of you."

"Sam had went missing for fifteen years," I began and Ms. June stared at me in shock. "He unfortunately missed the first fourteen years of our daughters life and when he returned, I thought my life was whole, that it was complete. I was wrong. Now it's complete."

Ms. June smiled and wrapped me in a hug as I kept on crying, letting all the tears flow at that point. That was day was gonna go down in history as one of my favourites and it was frankly only gonna get better.

_Date: December, 25th. 2016_  
_Location: Alex's House, New Orleans, Louisiana._

It was the first Christmas in fifteen years that I had spent with Sam and it truly felt like I was living a dream. Sammie was also in heaven and spent the whole morning snuggling with her father and watching old Christmas movies that were playing on TV. Jackson, the newest member of the family, had settled in nicely and was also excited for his first Christmas. But he also knew that Sammie had been without her dad for so long and graciously gave the two of them some space. I was pretty jealous that he was spending all his time with her but knew that Sammie deserved it and that she was just happy he was back. But it stop me from being jealous and it didn't stop Jackson from noticing.

"Uh...mom?" He inquired and I blinked at him, still trying to get used to him calling me mom.

He didn't for the first month but after he woke up after a nightmare in shock and I made sure he was ok, he called me mom. It was one of the best days of my life and I loved how jealous Sam was that he hadn't been called dad yet. But it would come with time and I was just happy that my son seemed to loved me more. Sam could have Sammie cause I at least had Jackson.

"Yes?" I inquired and went back to stirring my coffee.

"Uh...you were glaring at Sammie. I was just wondering...why?"

"It's stupid," I muttered and took a long sip of coffee. "I was away from Sam for fifteen years and I want to spend time with him too. She just steals all the time and I get jealous for really no reason. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Do you want me to cut in? I could offer to hang out with her Sammie and that would give and dad some time alone," Jackson offered and I was about to agree when my brain registered what he had called Sam.

"Uh...Sammie and who are hanging out?"

"Oh...dad. Uh, I didn't even realize I didn't say Sam. I guess it just makes sense now."

Jack grinned as I wrapped him in a very tight hug, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Go call him that. That's the only thing he wanted for Christmas."

Jack nodded before wandering over to Sam and taking a seat next to him.

"Jackson, what's up?" Sam inquired and I grinned, waiting for the moment where he finally called Sam dad.

"Nothing much. What are you up to dad?"

"I was just watching...uh...Elf I think. It's pretty good and..." Sam blinked a couple times before sitting up and staring at Jackson in mild shock. "Wait a second...what did you call me?"

"Dad. That's what you are. You're my dad."

Sam's jaw dropped before he wrapped Jackson in a very tight hug, nearly squishing the poor kid.

"Oh my God. This is the best Christmas ever."

"It's about to get even better," I told him and Sam raised a brow. "I got one last gift out in the garage if you'd want to go and see it."

Sam raised a brow before giving me a nod and standing, wrapping Jack in one last hug before he went.

"Sammie, I'll be right back. Keep an eye on your brother," Sam ordered and she rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good, dad. It's not like your going far."

"No, I'm not. Not again," he assured and walked over to me as Sammie raised a brow in confusion.

I got the message and wrapped Sam in a very tight hug before giving him a kiss. He grinned before I led him over to the garage and blindfolded him before leading him inside. His gift was under a tarp at the moment so I pulled it off and reached up in order to slip the blindfold off.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just show me the gift." I smiled and pulled off the blindfold, Sam's jaw dropping at the sight of his gift.

"Oh my God. That's my bike!" He exclaimed and ran forward, running a hand along the red and white paint job.

I nodded, knowing for a fact that that bike was in fact the one that he almost ran me over with. Sam had sold the bike a long time ago but I found it when we were in Boston getting Jackson. I then paid Nate to drive up to Boston and grab it in order to surprise Sam for Christmas. It was the least I could do since the only reason he sold the bike was to buy my engagement ring. And now, after almost twenty years, it was back in the hands of it's rightful owner.

"How?"

"I found it sitting in someone's driveway in Boston. It was the day that I grabbed us all dinner from Burger King," I informed and wrapped Sam in a side hug as he stared at the bike in shock. "The guy who owner it was the original guy that bought it and he kept it in excellent condition for it's age. He told he that he was so moved by your story that he hoped to one day return the bike to it's original owner. Once he figured that the bike paid for the ring on my finger, he was eager to sell it."

"This is literally insane. I never thought that in a million years, I'd see the bike again," Sam muttered and I grinned before giving him a loving kiss.

"That bike started it all," I told him and laughed at the thought. "If you never ran into me that night then I never would've met you and Sammie wouldn't be alive and none of this would've been possible. Our whole relationship started because of one bike and one night and I'm so damn grateful you almost ran into me."

"I am to," Sam assured and wrapped me in a hug before peppering my face and neck with kisses.

It was crazy to think that one bike was the reason behind the entire relationship and without it, none of this would've been possible. I never would've had Sammie or got Jackson. Never would've met Nate and started treasure hunting or reconnected with Carrie. There was so much that would've never happened and I was just so happy that it did. Sam made me a better person and I wouldn't trade what we had built for anything in the world. As cliche as it was, the greatest treasure I ever found was standing right in front of me.

_Date: April, 20th. 2017_  
_Location: Nate's House. New Orleans, Louisiana_

It was the last few days of living in Louisiana for Sam, Jack, Sammie and I so we were over at Nate's house in order to celebrate. Sam and I had managed to find an amazing house on the island of Oahu in Hawaii and were so excited to start fresh. The house was huge with five bedrooms, a suite, a private beach and dock and it was situated on almost four acres. We had all that and more and were still only around a thirty minute drive from Honolulu. I had always wanted to live somewhere tropical and spend my days suntanning and relaxing so Oahu was perfect.

But it was gonna be heartbreaking to say goodbye to Nate and Elena since we hadn't been able to convince them to join us. Maybe one day in the future they would move out to Oahu but for the moment, we had to say goodbye. The goodbye was especially tough on Sam since Nate's brand new baby girl was born in February. Cassandra Drake or Cassie for short, a name that meant a hell of a lot to the Drake family. She was beautiful and I also was frankly in no mood to say goodbye so soon.

"She's so precious," I exclaimed as I held Cassie for what felt like the millionth time.

The poor little bundle of joy had been tossed from guest to guest since the party started and I could tell she was getting tired.

"I think she's ready to actually sleep," Elena informed and held out her arms.

I sighed and handed her back Cassie before Elena walked in order to actually see if she could get her to sleep. The whole reminded me way too of baby Sammie and I could tell that Carrie felt the same.

"How are you?" I inquired, after finding her by the food table set up in Nate's backyard.

Louisiana was hot in April so the party was luckily able to stretch outside as well.

"I'm alright. Nate and Elena's daughter is just so damn cute!" Carrie exclaimed and her husband, Steven, rolled his eyes.

They had gotten married two months ago and had regretted to inform anyone. Carrie just got tired of waiting so the two eloped in Vegas and gave me a call a week later. I was mildly pissed but also kinda deserved it since I had technically eloped in Brazil.

"You should adopt or foster," I suggested and Carrie raised a brow.

She had known for twenty that she couldn't have kids and had always thought of Sammie as her own daughter and Jackson now as her son. But there were methods for her to get her own kids and that was what she deserved. Carrie's the best sister a girl could ever ask for and I knew she'd be the best mom as well.

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course. My own daughter loves you like a second mother and I love that but you need your own kids. You deserve to be a mom," I told her and Carrie looked over at Steven who nodded in response.

"My work is stable and the house is perfect. We just have a few too many bedrooms...right?" Steven inquired and Carrie shrieked before wrapping him in a very tight hug.

"I'll leave the two of you to chat," I informed and wandered over to Sam who was chatting with Nate and Sully.

Sully was another person that we'd be missing in Hawaii but he has a plane and could always live in the guesthouse. Everyone in the family had retired from treasure hunting so that meant Sully likely needed somewhere to go. Besides, he and Sam could work on quitting smoking together. Sam was close and was down to barely a cigarette a day but he wasn't all the way and still needed that extra push. Maybe Sully could be that push.

"How are the three amigos doing?" I inquired and took a seat in a lawn chair next to Sam.

Like I said, good day in Louisiana, everyone hangs out outside.

"We're doing alright," Sam assured and leaned over in order to give me a kiss. "I'm just pretty confident that Nate is about fall asleep during our conversation."

I glanced over at Nathan who had very large bags beneath his eyes and was slowly nodding off in his chair. Sully, who was sitting right next to him, kicked his foot and Nate bolted upright, letting out a yawn as he went. I grinned in satisfaction, knowing that him getting his own child was revenge for all those times he called me weak for being so tired.

"How are you feeling, with the new baby?" I inquired and Nate groaned before giving me a glare.

"Don't you dare remind me about the noise box sleeping upstairs," he hissed and I let out a laugh.

"This is nothing but payback for all those times you called me weak for being tired," I shot at him and Nate flipped me off in return. "I can't wait until you hit the toddler years and then I get to hear you complain about the fact that Cassie won't eat anything. Or at least nothing that isn't dinosaur shaped."

"I'll look forward to it," Nate muttered and was about to lay back and nap when Elena called him from inside. He stood with a sigh before letting out another yawn. "Sleep is for the weak. I gotta go check on her but I needs hugs first." I laughed and stood before wrapping him in a very tight hug. "Ugh...I really hate that you're leaving."

"I'll see you before we move," I reminded him and he nodded with a sigh.

"Just trying to soak up every minute of the time we have left."

"Sounds like a plan," I assured and Nate hugged Sam before also wrapping Sammie and Jackson into a tight hug as well.

Nate then sighed and wandered back inside as I grinned, loving the fact that he finally understood what it was like.

"He used to mock you?" Sam asked and I let out a sigh.

"Don't get me started on how many times that guy used to mock Carrie and I. Nothing but a single guy, living alone in a fancy house. He had no clue the kind of hell I had to endure some days," I muttered, annoyed.

"I heard that!" Sammie called from where she was chatting with Jack.

The two of them started laughing so I turned and sent them both a death glare.

"Speaking of children. How's Jack?" Sully asked.

"He's amazing. He loves everything about his new family and is completely obsessed with the fact that Sam and I used to hunt for treasure. He was pretty annoyed that we had retired but we assured him it was for the best and that you can only run for so long. But Sammie and him get along great and they're both excited to move to Hawaii," I explained, knowing that I was excited as well.

A life of sand and sunshine was only a few days away and it felt amazing.

"I'm just ready to finally settle down and be a married man," Sam added and I raised a brow. "We have all been running around or horribly busy for almost a year and I need a moment to just sit back and breathe. Get back into the swing of things and make up for lost time."

I smiled and gave him a kiss, knowing that we both needed to do nothing until our seventies.

"You'll have all the time in the world in Hawaii," Sully assured and gave Sam a pat on the leg.

"Speaking of Hawaii," I began and turned to Sully who raised a brow. "Our big fancy house has a guesthouse that's on the property but a good distance from the main house. I was wondering if you wanted to make it your new home?"

I inquired and turned back to Sam who smiled at the idea.

"You want me to move in?"

"You can't keep running around all over the place. You also need somewhere to settle down and relax. Our little guesthouse could be the answer to that and our dock is big enough to store your plane. We could even build a hangar. What do you say?"

Sully thought for a second before letting out a sigh and holding out his hand. I raised a brow before shaking it, the man grinning like a little kid.

"I'd love that. Thank you," he informed and I wrapped him in a very tight hug.

"No, thank you. It'll be so amazing to have you live with us. And you'll only mildly regret the choice, trust me," I assured with a laugh and he let out a groan.

"Don't you dare make me regret my decision," Sully warned and I rolled my eyes.

"No promises." He rolled his before I pulled back and went back over to Sam. Everything felt right at that moment and it felt like we were finally starting to make a home for ourselves. One chapter might've been ending but a whole new one was just beginning.

_Date: July, 10th. 2017_  
_Location: Alex's House. Oahu, Hawaii_

I was officially living in paradise and it felt like I was stepping into a dream every time I walked outside. From the window in my office to the water was nothing but unobstructed beach and I was still trying to wrap my head around it. It always took me a second to realize where I was when I woke up in the morning but once I did, I was in paradise. Sam felt the same way and would constantly ask me if he was in fact dreaming. I would of course laugh and say no before smiling out at the water.

Hawaii was everything I could've ever dreamed of and the house was nothing short of fantastic. It has a huge living room that exited out onto a giant wraparound deck. Beside the living room is the kitchen with the speciality made lava rock countertops I had made to order. There's also my office on the downstairs and an entertainment room at the back. Upstairs there's the three bedrooms and the master bedroom which also had a giant deck. And then off to the side off the house but not too close is the guesthouse where Sully stayed.

"Good morning," Sully greeted as he walked through the sliding glass door in the living room.

"Morning. Would you like some coffee?" I inquired and Sully nodded before taking a seat at the island.

Him and Sam had both quit smoking entirely since moving to Hawaii so they had occupied themselves with drinking coffee instead. They both drank about four cups a day and it was getting a tad bit excessive. But as long as they kept the cigarettes away then I couldn't really complain. Sam was gonna live a long and smoke free life and I could tell that he was proud of himself. The guy had taken up jogging the thirty minute walk into town and had never looked better. There were points where I had to convince myself that I didn't just move to Hawaii to keep Sam perpetually shirtless nearly every day of the year. Though it was a bonus and I grinned when he walked downstairs in a unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khakis shorts.

"Good morning Victor," Sam greeted as he poured his own cup of coffee.

"You look happier than normal," Sully accused and Sam rolled his eyes while he added cream and sugar.

"I'm not. I just figured something out," he muttered and I raised a brow.

"Figured what out?" I asked and Sam grinned.

"I figured out what I want to do with the rest of my life. I'm not just gonna sit around and retire at forty-six, I have a plan," he informed and gave me a grin before wandering into my office and grabbing my laptop.

He flipped it open and typed a few things into it before showing Sully and I the homepage of the University of Hawaii campus located on Oahu. I had seen the giant campus before since it was right near downtown Honolulu and the place was impressive but I wasn't seeing the connector between it and Sam.

"Uh...you're going back to school?" I ventured and he glared at me before stuffing the laptop on the counter.

"No, I'm going to teach at that school," he explained and I raised a brow.

"Teach what?"

"I was talking with one of the history professors in town the other day after I ran into him at the grocery store," Sam began, "and he mentioned that he was looking to retire soon. We managed to get on the topic of history and I mentioned my extensive knowledge on world history because of Avery and the other pirates and all that. He told me that I'd be great as a professor at the university. I was kinda apprehensive at first but I contacted the dean and he liked the idea. He suggested that I take some classes, get some more history under my belt and see how it goes. I told him I'd think about it and talk it over with my wife but I have thought about it, I want to do it."

Sam grinned and took a seat on one of the swivel chairs, sipping his coffee as Sully and I both stared at him.

"Uh...you're gonna be a history professor?"

"That's the end goal," Sam informed and grinned before waiting for Sully and I's reaction.

It was a lot to take in all at once and I could tell that Sam was already passionate about the idea. He was always the kinda person that would jump at the idea of something. Would leap for something without really seeing how far the jump actually was. He had always been like that since the day I met him had I loved that about him. Sam used that to his advantage and always put more than 100% into whatever he tried to accomplish. Whether it be treasure hunting or deciding to become a history professor. He would do great things with the new endeavour and I knew that better than anybody.

"Go for it," I told him and Sam grinned before wrapping me in a very tight hug.

"Thank you for believing that I can do this," he muttered and I smiled before giving him a loving kiss.

"I'll believe in you no matter what you do," I assayed. "Even if you walked down her and exclaimed that your lifelong dream was to become a male stripper I would've went out and bought you pole dancing lessons. Though, I feel better about a history teacher rather than a stripper, I gotta say."

"I'm just glad that if the whole teaching thing doesn't work out then you'll graciously support my plan B."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, Sam laughing before pulling me back into his arms.

"I'm proud of you Sam," Sully informed and Sam turned with a grin. "I was worried about you when we first met. I knew that Nate was up to great things but I wasn't so sure about his dumb brother. But now...I'm pretty damn sure."

Sam smiled and wrapped Sully in a hug just as Jackson and Sammie made it back from snorkeling out in the ocean.

"Why's Uncle Sully hugging dad?" Sammie inquired.

"Your father has decided on what he wants to do with the rest of his life," I informed and turned the computer towards them. "He's gonna teach a few classes at the university in town. Put his vast knowledge of world history to good use."

"That's amazing," Jack informed and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing."

"Hey! Your home!" Sam exclaimed and ran over, wrapping both his kids in a hug. "I think we should celebrate so I'm gonna grab Uncle Sully and cook up some burgers later on for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Sammie assured. "In the meantime I'd love to finally beat Jack at rainbow road in Mariokart."

"No way, you'll never win that level," Jack chided and Sammie glared at him.

"You wanna bet?"

"I do. Mom used to bet Uncle Nate on everything so we should carry along the tradition," Jack suggested and Sammie raised a brow before holding out her hand.

"Two weeks of chores," she suggested and Jack scoffed.

"Make it a month and you got yourself a deal."

Sammie thought for a second before letting out a loud sigh and grabbing his hand. The two of them then ran off towards the entertainment room in the back, bickering the whole way there.

"Have I ever mentioned now much Jackson reminds me of you?" Sam inquired as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"A few times," I muttered and grinned before we followed the kids into the back room along with Sully. We watched Jack and Sammie fight each other over Mariokart until Sam started grilling burgers. Life was great, it was peaceful and freeing and it felt as though nothing in the world could ever go wrong.

But that was about to change and it all started in June 2018 when I got a call from a very old friend. Not just a call to check in but a call to action, one that I wasn't about to ignore. 


	19. A Call to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is the beginning of part 2 of Sam and Alex's story that will not follow the plot of The Lost Legacy but in turn an original storyline featuring Nadine and Chloe.*
> 
> Chloe Frazer is a longtime business partner and friend of Alex Drake after they worked together to find Shambhala with Nate. When she phones both Alex and Sam, inquiring if they'd help her locate a 600 million dollar treasure buried in the Caribbean, Sam and Alex agree to help. They leave their sixteen yr old daughter and twelve yr old adopted son in the caring hands of Victor Sullivan and run off to New York, eager for another shot at adventure. 
> 
> But there's a catch....
> 
> For like all missions involving the Drake's there are other people after them, ones who'd kill for a piece of the prize. The adventure will take Sam and Alex on a journey with the highest stakes and show them that family truly is the greatest treasure of them all.

_Date: June, 12th. 2018_

For almost two years I was under the assumption that I'd never get the chance to go on another adventure. I mean, moving to Hawaii was an adventure and Sam teaching was an adventure but I meant like the old days adventures. The ones that involved running from Mercs and finding lost cities. Ones like Libertalia and Shambhala. As much as I loved being able to sit back and relax there was still a part of me that missed it.

Nate and Elena were still finding treasure since they used their share of the Libertalia gold to buy Jameson Marine. Once their daughter was old enough, they planned on rebooting Elena's old show and finding some treasures, the legal way. I was jealous when I heard that but kept it to myself since Sam had promised to settle down and retire and I did to. But I also promised myself that I would take every opportunity that came knocking and that included when I got a phone call from an old friend. 

It was June of 2018 and I was sitting in my office, looking over the final draft of an autobiography I was working on. It was a collaboration project with Nate and Sam and covered all four adventures and some stuff from my childhood. It was the same book that I showed Sam before the Libertalia adventure even started and I was finally getting around to getting it published. I just had to finish the final edit and was knee deep in it when my phone rang. I glanced at the number and raised a brow when the name _Chloe Frazer_ showed up on my screen. 

"This is odd," I muttered after picking up the phone and she chuckled.

"What? Am I not allowed to phone my oldest friend?" Chloe inquired and I chuckled.

"No. It's just we haven't spoken besides texting since Iram of the Pillars," I reminded her. 

"Right...I forgot about that adventure. I'm sorry for not staying in touch and for calling for the first time in like six years to ask for a favour," Chloe said and I raised a brow.

"A favour?"

"Yep. I already phoned Nathan and he denied my offer, something about a brand new reason to stay home." 

"Yeah, him and his wife Elena had a daughter not too long ago. She's keeping them pretty busy," I informed and Chloe chuckled.

"So he actually ended up staying together with last years model?" She inquired and I pulled the phone away from my ear in order to glare at it.

"You better not use that joke around Elena," I told her. "She's still kinda bitter about that comment in Nepal."

"That joke was hilarious and you agreed with it at the time if I recall. Also, we need to actually talk about why I phoned you."

"Sounds good."

"So...I heard from Nate that you, him and the not dead Sam ended up finding Libertalia...correct?"

"Correct."

"Perfect. So, one of the pirates that founded Libertalia was Thomas Tew and I ended up finding a letter that one of his old crew mates wrote," Chloe began and I raised a brow. "The letter was written by Phillip Hayward who went on to captain a ship called the Elite in the late 16th century. According to the letter, Phillip broke apart from Tew after he stopped believing in his cause. Phillip ended up becoming one of the greatest pirates that no one ever heard of, until his death in late 1599."

"And let me guess...Phillip's giant fortune is buried somewhere and that letter also came with a map," I guessed and Chloe laughed. 

"Not quite. That letter also came with a second one that Phillip wrote to the woman that he loved named Maria. According to that letter, Phillip ended up burying his entire ship on an undiscovered island in the Caribbean. That treasure has never been found," Chloe informed and I stuffed her on speaker before googling the treasure.

Sure enough, there were a few theories as to where the treasure was located but nothing came up. No one had even found a clue until Chloe Frazer apparently, who just so happened to have two letters just lying around. 

"So where'd you come across these letter?" I inquired.

"I was betting away my life's savings in Columbia at a rundown old casino and a guy at the poker table offered to sell them. I countered his offer and ended up betting my entire winnings on my next hand. He added the letters on top and I picked that moment to get a royal flush which beat his hand...thank god. I read over the letters when I got outside and was shocked to realize that they pointed straight towards a treasure." 

"Look, Chloe," I began and she sighed. "This is all great and all but...what's the catch? A treasure like that just can't be found all that easy. I mean, something that's been lost for like four hundred years doesn't just get found overnight. What more do you need?" 

"The letter to Maria referenced a spyglass and a map and I don't have either of those," Chloe informed and let out a sigh. "But the spyglass is for sale at an auction in New York in a week and the map is at a low security maritime museum in Jersey. We can easily get both and the find the treasure which was worth close to 100 million in Phillip's time."

I had to scramble to grab the phone since I almost dropped it in shock. I stared at the screen in shock, trying to process what she had actually said. If I had actually heard what she said then Phillip's treasure was worth a hell of a lot of money for being exclusively collected by one person. 100 million back in the 16th century translated to likely just under 600 million nowadays. It was amazing that no one had ever found any of it and I was suddenly very intrigued.

Sure there was also the pleasure of finding old stuff and discovering things that have never been discovered...but...at the same time...I had been on a lot of adventures over the years but none of them had ever ended up being profitable. Even the Avery treasure was supposed to be around 400 million and all we got was just twelve million shared between three groups of people. One that was worth almost 600 million was a huge step up and I was officially intrigued. 

"Alex?" Chloe asked after I had been silent for an exceedingly long amount of time. 

"Yeah, I'm still here," I muttered and shook myself to stop from staring at the phone. "And I'm in. I'll talk to Sam right after I end the call and I'm pretty sure he'll be onboard as well. You got yourself two people who are willing to help, trust me."

"That's fantastic. Thank you so much. I'll meet you in New York in five days."

"Perfect. Sully, our old friend, is living with us so he should be willing to look after the kids for us. I'll be there in five days regardless if Sam decides to join me, don't worry."

"Thank you again, Alex," Chloe assured and I could practically hear the excitement in her voice. "I'll look forward to it."

"I will as well."

I ended the call and stood, stuffing my phone in my back pocket before heading to the kitchen. I had a few hours before Sammie and Jack got home and Sam was off on Thursdays. He was currently sitting out on the deck in the hammock, napping, as Sully read a book in the shade. I waved to him before going over to Sam and tapping his shoulder, the guy jolting awake in surprise. He glanced up at me and glared before sitting up, allowing me to take a seat next to him. 

"Anything the matter?" Sam inquired and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a yawn. 

"Not much. I actually just got off the phone with Chloe Frazer, Nate and I's old friend from that trip to Nepal."

"Really? Why'd she call?"

"She has a job lined up and wants the two of us to join her on it," I began and Sam was about to protest but I cut him off. "I know I promised that we'd retire and spend our time soaking up the sunshine but this job is different. The pirate in question was an old crew mate of Thomas Tew that set off on his own, becoming the captain of a lesser known vessel named the Elite. Phillip Hayward as he was known collected over 100 million in gold and jewels and locked them up on some random Caribbean island. But that's not the best part..."

"Really? You want to break out rule to go after a treasure worth way less than Avery's," Sam prematurely concluded and I rolled my eyes. "Libertalia was a whole god damn city and this is just a ship...why bother?"

"Because," I started and sent him a glare for cutting me off. "That treasure was valued at 100 million back in 1599."

Sam, who'd just taken a sip of a bottle of coke, choked on it and stood, dissolving into a fit of coughs. He nearly doubled over from the coughing as Sully stared at him in mild concern before wandering over. 

"Uh...is he good?" Sully inquired and I nodded with a laugh. 

"He's great, I just told him about a treasure that we can go looking for with an estimated value of just over 600 million."

Sully stared at me in shock while Sam finally finished coughing, looking severely winded. He breathed in a couple deep breaths before managing to calm down and return to his seat next to me. 

"Oh my god...you've gotta be shittin me," Sam started but I shook my head. "Holy crap...that's the biggest undiscovered treasure I've ever heard of...what about you?" 

"The Treasure of Lima, which inspired the book Treasure Island is just over 200 million but that's about the only one that comes to mind. And...thanks to Robert Louis Stevenson...everyone has heard of that treasure. Phillip's lost trove of gold is almost unheard of so that means barely anybody has bothered going after it. If we can find it, it would be ours for the taking."

"That's a big 'if'," Sully piped up and I sent him a glare. 

"I know it's a gamble to go after it but that treasure could set all three of us up for life and the kids. Also, as long as we get the two things missing, I think we can find it easy enough," I informed as Sam raised a brow. 

"Wait...what are we missing?" He inquired and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh...a spyglass and a map. The spyglass is up for auction in five days in New York and the map is at a low security maritime museum. We grab both and we're all set for life."

"Ugh...another auction," Sam muttered and glared at the thought of the auction back in Italy.

Sure it went off without a hitch but that auction still had it's tricky moments and I wasn't looking forward to crashing another one either. But...at the same time...the treasure was just too much money to not go after. The undying itch that Sam had that annoyed me so much was back and frankly it was quite contagious. The happier he got thinking of the treasure, the happier I got. So much, that I didn't care if that spyglass was located at an auction, I just wanted to grab it and get the treasure. It had been a long time since I've been so excited about a job and I was frankly raring to get going.

"Ok...sounds pretty doable," Sam muttered and I nodded in agreement. "And, I bet that Victor can watch the kids."

Sam swivelled and grinned at Sully who sent him a glare. 

"Really? Me?"

"Yes, you live here, why not?" 

"Why not Carrie?" Sully inquired and glanced over at me.

"Her and Steven are adopting a baby in a month," I informed and grinned at the thought of my sister finally getting to be a mom. "She's too busy and lives all the way in Chicago...unlike you, as Sam pointed out...who's right here."

Sully let out a very loud sigh just as the front door opened signalling that Sammie and Jack had returned from school. 

"Mom!" Sammie called and I called back, asking them to join us on the deck.

They did and stared at the three of us with much concern as I grinned. 

"What's with the happy faces?" Jack inquired and took a seat on a deck chair. 

"Are we finally getting a dog?" Sammie asked and grinned as I rolled my eyes.

They had been asking for a dog for months and I had consistently said no. I loved dogs, it just never felt like the right time. 

"No, you're not getting a dog," I deadpanned and they both glared at me. "But...you do get to spent quite a bit of time with Uncle Sully." Sulky sent me a glare as both my kids raised a brow, confused. "Sam and I have a job we gotta do and that means we'll be away for a bit. Not a long time, just long enough."

"You're going after treasure!" Jack declared and I raised a brow, wondering how they figured it out so darn quick. 

"No," Sam countered but stumbled a tad bit on his excuse. "We're just helping out an old friend...and such."

"Yeah, and that 'and such' is finding treasure," Sammie deadpanned while Sam glared daggers at her. "Dad, you gotta realize by now that you're a really terrible liar."

Sam sat, with a scowl, as I rolled my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Fine, we're going after treasure," I admitted and they both grinned. "But...that doesn't mean we'll be in danger or anything. This treasure is just lost and not being guarded by demons or have crazy rich people trying to find it." I shuddered at the thought of Adler and Sam chuckled. "We'll be perfectly fine and then when we get back, I might consider chatting about the possibility of getting a dog." 

"No need to chat," Sam added. "When we get back, we're getting a dog. I'll pick one out on the plane ride home."

Sammie and Jack both freaked out and ran forward, crushing Sam in a tight hug. He grinned as I rolled my eyes, hating the fact that he was always the fun parent of the two of us. Though, he was a fun guy and likely a child at heart even at age forty-seven. I chuckled at the thought before texting Chloe that Sam was on board and that we'd be seeing her in New York. She was quick to respond and frankly sounded even more excited than before.

**Chloe** : _Sounds fantastic! The auction is taking place at the Four Seasons so I got us a few rooms. You can pay me back when we're both worth 300 mill! :)_

I rolled my eyes at the text before also booking Sam and I two tickets to New York on the first flight out in five days time. Since Sully was gonna be watching over the kids, we didn't really have the luxury of borrowing his plane. So it was first class tickets for the two of us and frankly that was likely better than Sully's old plane. I loved that plane, don't get me wrong, it just felt like a tin can with wings and frankly scared the crap outta me every time I flew in it. The tickets were a much better option and I sent them to the printer in my office before heading upstairs. I grabbed two duffles and packed them full of clothes and equipment since you never can tell what you're gonna encounter on a job. So it was best to just grab everything and that included, pistols, long guns, holsters, some cash and a healthy collection of clothes. 

"Are you excited?" Sam inquired as I pulled out a black jumpsuit from the closet. 

"Overly," I declared and he chuckled before walking over to give me a kiss.

I smiled against his lips before deepening the kiss, dragging my fingers through his hair. Once I pulled back, Sam rested his forehead on mind and I listened to how hard his heart was beating. 

"This is going to be one of the best adventures I've ever been on...what do you think?" 

"I don't know...Shambhala was pretty damn cool and of course, Libertalia. We'll have to see if finding Phillip Hayward's lost ship will be just as exciting."

Sam nodded with a grin before I went back to kissing him loving the fact that I once again got to enjoy an adventure with him. It still felt surreal, even after two years, to have him back and I occasionally pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But I wasn't...the whole thing was real and the adventure was truly just beginning. 

***

Five days later and I was grabbing my duffle from the bag check after landing at JFK Airport in grand old New York City. I hadn't been to New York since I lived there and that was way before Sam 'died' in that prison. It had been at least twenty years and it was almost shocking when I realized that nothing really had changed. It was still the same old concrete jungle and people still only mildly glanced at you when you were carrying a giant ass duffle bag through an airport.

Luckily, no one stopped Sam and I so we hailed a can and headed over to the Four Seasons which was right downtown. It was so downtown that back before the biggest terrorist event in US history, the hotel boasted quite an impressive view of the World Trade Centre but now it was nothing but a memorial, saying thanks to those that gave their lives up to save others. I smiled at the thought of the memorial before handing a fake ID that Chloe had sent over to the clerk at the front desk. She handed Sam and I each a room key before directing us towards floor 18, room 1834. I jumped into an elevator with Sam and we headed up to the room, opening the door to find Chloe already sitting inside...as well as three other people that made my jaw drop.

"What in the actual hell?!" I exclaimed and stepped further into the room staring at Sammie, Jack and Sully in shock.

I had to be going crazy cause there was no way that they were in the room, much less in New York. I left Sammie and Jack with Sully at the airport in Honolulu almost twenty hours ago and yet, here they were. 

"Uh...hi mom," Sammie started but I cut her off. 

"Don't you dare try and blow this off and make any kind of excuse," I seethed and she stepped back, rubbing a hand along her neck. "I am about two seconds away from causing the people on the twentieth floor to complain of too much noise. Someone actually tell me the truth."

I balled my hands into fists and glanced over at Sam who luckily looked just as ticked by the fact that they were here. 

"I'll tell you what happened," Sully said and stepped forward, eyeing Sammie and Jack. "They asked if they could check out the airport and take a look around, view some souvenirs and maybe buy a few. I gave them twenty minutes and my phone and what do that do?" He turned to the kids who didn't say anything. "They hopped on a New York bound plane and sent me a text when they landed. Luckily, I was at the airport where my plane was stored and got up in the air as fast as I could. Thank God you two had a layover in Orlando and I got here before you."

I glanced back at Sam who basically just looked shocked at the fact that Sammie and Jack had even managed to buy plane tickets and find Chloe. 

"Wait...back up," Sam began, still sounding shocked. "You two bought plane tickets and thought that you'd just come meet us in New York."

"Yeah...we told the ticket lady we were meeting our parents for a vacation and she let us on the plane. Before you left we got Auntie Chloe's number and hoped that she'd let us join in."

I looked over at Chloe who shrugged, looking horribly amused by the whole thing. I glared daggers at Chloe who noticed the look and actually had to turn away to stop from laughing so much. 

"What do you find so amusing about all this?" I inquired and she glanced at me, stifling her last laugh. 

"Uh...nothing much. I just find it funny how ironic this whole thing is," Chloe informed and I raised, glancing over at Sam who also looked pretty confused. 

"Care to shed some light on the subject?" Sam inquired and leaned against the wall, waiting for Chloe to explain.

She took one look at Sam and once again started laughing. 

"I'm so sorry," Chloe choked out between laughs. "It's just I find it hilarious that you both don't realize who the only other people in the world are that would do this. Who are the people that you both know who would legit steal a credit card, book a flight, fly across a whole ocean just to partake in a treasure hunt."

I glared at Chloe, knowing exactly who she was talking about. I hated the realization that came to mind and the fact that Chloe was talking about Sam and I. We were both her two people that would do what our kids just did. The two people on this planet that would fly across an entire ocean just to hunt for some treasure.

Back when I was 20, two years after meeting Sam, I flew all the way to India in order to hunt for a treasure without telling a soul. Sam refused to come with me so I went without him and left him behind much like Sammie and Jack. It was annoying to realize that your two kids are in fact exactly like you. 

"Us," I deadpanned and glared at Chloe as Sam raised a brow. 

"Uh...what?"

"Us. We're the only two people we know who would do something like this," I deadpanned and Sam let out a very loud sigh. "Need I remind you of the time that you got thrown in jail in order to get a treasure."

Sam glared at me as Sully sighed, obviously also thinking back to the Cartagena incident so many years ago. 

"Damn...way to call us out Frazer," Sam sneered and Chloe chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, but it's true," she admitted and I nodded in annoyance before walking over and wrapping Sammie and Jack in a hug. 

"Does this mean we're not in trouble?" Sammie ventured and it was my turn to laugh instead of Chloe. 

"No. Nice try," I informed and they both glared at me. "It actually means that you won't see the sun till you graduate university and will both be getting a part time job to pay me back. How much were the tickets?"

"2,000 dollars altogether," Jack muttered and I gave the two of them a very smug grin.

I really did love how good this whole thing made me feel. 

"Perfect. Guess you'll be working a lot," I chided and Jack glared at me. "You'll also be waiting here with Sully and won't be joining us on the hunt."

"What?!" Sammie exclaimed. "We came all this way to help and you're gonna bench us. Why?!"

"Because treasure hunting isn't all about the treasure. There are also people out there that would kill to get their hands on it," Sam informed and I thanked him for telling them the truth.

I wished that treasure hunting was about just treasure but there was a hell of a lot more to it than that. I glanced over at Chloe who nodded, looking a tad bit guilty for laughing. 

"Your mums right," she informed. "This business is dangerous. It's not the right place for two kids. Besides, our first task is infiltrating an auction downstairs and that is no place for kids. You're better off up here with Victor Sullivan."

Sammie and Jack both stared at Chloe in shock that she was siding with me rather than them. Sammie had met Chloe once before after the Shambhala trip and she was immediately entranced by her. Chloe was instantly dubbed Auntie Chloe and she had been asking about her for years. The look on Sammie's face when Chloe told her she couldn't join us was pure disappointment and I almost felt guilty. But I needed to steel myself and realize that my line of work wasn't kid friendly and I needed to keep them safe. 

"She's right. You guys have to stay here," I added and Sammie and Jack both sighed but gave me a reluctant nod. "Thank you."

I wrapped the two of them in a tight group hug before turning to Chloe who had pulled out a blueprint for the hotel. Well...the air ducts at leasts. I wandered over, raising a brow at the sheet of paper as she traced her finger along a section of ducts.

"I was thinking we'd use the ducts in order to break in," Chloe suggested and I raised a brow. "I know it sounds crazy but the spyglass is being held in a locked room that can only be asked by a select number of people. They include the auctioneer and the three guards that bring out the artifacts."

"Why doesn't Sam just infiltrate the auction as one of the guards and grab it that way?" I suggested but she shook her head. 

"That'd be perfect if it wasn't for the fact that the guards access that room via a chip in their wrist. Everything is high security but we gotta hope that they overlooked the air ducts."

Chloe's plan was a huge gamble and I hated to admit that it made me nervous. 

"We could always follow the same plan from Italy," Sam suggested and wandered over. "I dressed up as a waiter while Nate killed the lights. In the darkness I managed to grab the item. We could do that here." 

"Yeah, but Nate shut off the Rossi Estate's power...this is the Four Seasons. Their box is probably a hell of a lot more secure," I pointed out and Sam sighed in annoyance as Chloe started to grin. "What? Did you figure something out." 

"Yes. I can't believe I never thought of it."

She had pulled out her phone and scrolling through what looked like Instagram, searching for something. I raised a brow just as Chloe turned her phone to reveal a man and woman dressed very fancy and grinning at the camera. 

"They look lovely," Sam muttered and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"They are Finn and Anna Hughes, two married film stars that just so happen to be massive fans of old treasure. They've been after that spyglass for months and will be at the auction tonight."

"That's great...but we care why?" Sam inquired and Chloe glared at him before turning to me. 

"We care because we can become them. We just gotta knock them out before the auction and then you and Alex can grab their ID bracelets. You'll just buy the spyglass with their money and we'll nab it for ourselves."

Chloe grinned as I rolled my eyes at the fact that her plan was actually half legal...sort of. Legal in the sense that we were buying the spyglass...not in the sense that we were committing identity theft. But that was a very small issue to figure out since I had to guess that Finn and Anna didn't just wander around without guards. 

"What about their guards?"

Chloe disregarded the question as pulled out a beat up laptop before typing furiously into it. In just a few seconds she had surprisingly managed to hack in the hotels system and pulled up Finn and Anna's room. 

"An old buddy taught me that trick," she informed with a grin and reached into her bag before pulling out what looked like a smoke bomb and a uniform for the hotel. "You don't need to worry about guards when they're alone in their room. We just gotta deliver them dinner and an unsatisfactory dessert."

Chloe grinned and I did the same, wrapping Sam in a side hug. Even though the kids had followed us across the ocean and disobeyed every rule in the parenting book it still looked as though things were going as planned. For we had a solid plan and hopefully a fool proof way of making sure it worked.

Auctions seemed to go two ways in the world of treasure hunting. Either really bad or really good and I hoped it would be the latter. For Sam and I needed a lucky break for once in our lives and had to hope that Chloe knew what she was doing. For the auction meant the difference between finding Phillip's lost treasure or once again coming up short.

And I was fed up with coming up short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting Part 2
> 
> Chloe Frazer: Ritu Arya
> 
> Orca: Manu Bennett
> 
> Jackson Drake: Aiden Gallagher 
> 
> Benjamin Hart: Christian Bale


	20. Someone in the Crowd

It was official, Chloe Frazer was a woman that was always prepared since she not only brought an outfit for Sam but also one for myself. It was only around an hour until the auction and we had finally finalized a plan that would actually work. The gist of it was that Sam would impersonate a bodyguard and wait outside Anna and Flynn's room for me who'd be impersonating a hotel staff member delivering room service. If they mentioned anything about their new guard, Sam would claim he was a last minute replacement and if they pressed further, he'd shoot them. Not with lethal force but a tranquilizer gun that Chloe had also brought. But if they didn't press and went with it, Sam would inspect the food and then shoot as I handed it over.

After that, Chloe would join us and set up home base in their room in order to guarantee they didn't wake back up. Luckily, she was thought how to work a computer and hack by a friend and already had the ballrooms camera feed on her laptop as well as Anna and Flynn's personal account. Chloe was gonna order a bottle of wine and some chocolate covered strawberries on their account and then I'd claim it was a gift from the hotel. We just had to hope that Anna and Flynn wouldn't notice anything and the easiest part of the auction would go off without a hitch. 

"Are you ready?" Chloe inquired after I had changed into my uniform.

I was also in charge of heading to the kitchen and knocking out the waiter they sent. That was the only tricky part of my job and the tranquilizer gun in my waistband was starting to feel a whole lot heavier.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I assured but wrung my hands out to keep them from shaking. 

"Perfect. We have exactly one hour before the auction starts so you got thirty minutes to knock them out," Chloe informed and quickly two comms before handing one each to Sam and I.

I stuffed my in and Chloe quickly checked them before announcing that we were ready. I let out a nervous before wandering out into the living room. The kids and Sully were watching a movie so I gave them a quick twirl, showing off my outfit.

"You look great, mom," Sammie informed and I smiled in thanks. 

"I like dads outfit!" Jackson added and I glanced over at Sam.

His bodyguard outfit consisted of a pure black suit with a white tie and a pair of black RayBan sunglasses. Sam had also slicked his hair back with a bit of gel which made his receding hairline stand out a tad bit more. I snickered at the thought but gave Sam an encouraging smile.

"I agree," I assured and he smiled before giving my kiss a quick peck. 

"Ok...we're off," Sam informed and clapped his hands together with a broad grin.

Someone was excited and his excitement was slowly starting to rub off on me. I nodded in agreement before waving goodbye to the kids and Sully and exiting the room. I was just about to head to the kitchen when Sam grabbed my hand and captured my lips in a kiss. 

"What was that for?" I inquired and raised a brow as he kissed me a second time. 

"Good luck," Sam informed and I rolled my eyes. 

"We don't need it," I assured. "But that's very sweet. I love you."

"Love you to. Good luck, hun," he said with a grin and ran off.

I watched him head for the stairs before letting out a sigh and making my way towards the elevator. Kitchen...here I come.

***

It took nearly half the half hour time limit to actually get to the other waiter. But I was finally trailing the guy as he pushed a silver cart down a hallway. On top was a bottle of wine and a silver platter with chocolate strawberries. He was my guy and I stopped, crouching behind a pillar as he checked over the cart. The guy had stopped right before the elevator in a service hallway that was not give minutes from the kitchen. We were the only two people for miles which was perfect for me. I let out a breath and loaded the tranquilizer gun before lining up my shot. With a quick breath in I squeezed the trigger and nailed the waiter in the neck. He reached up and grabbed the dart, staring at it for a second before falling to the floor in a heap. I grinned and ran over, stuffing him in a storage a could feet away. 

"Chloe, Sam, come in," I said and pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Alex! Where the hell have you been?!" Sam inquired and I glared at the storage closet just as the elevator arrived. 

"The stupid waiter took forever," I informed and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for floor twenty.

The elevator began to rise and I sighed before placing the hotel thank you card on the tray as well. The Four Seasons seemed like the kinda place that catered to rich people so I had to hope that free dessert was just something they did on the daily. Regardless, Anna and Flynn likely wouldn't say no to fancy five hundred dollar wine and some chocolate strawberries, they were paying for it after all. I chuckled at the thought before exiting the elevator and catching sight of Sam who was standing in front of room 2045. I wandered over and quickly made sure everything was perfect before giving the door a knock. 

"Who is it?" A voice called and I swallowed my nerves before sterling myself. 

"Room service," I called and glared at Sam who chuckled.

"We didn't order room service."

"Compliments of the hotel," I added and the other side was silent for a second before the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a very short yet beautiful woman with long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was dressed in nothing but a silk robe and I was mildly peeved at the way Sam was staring at her.

"Is it safe?" Anna inquired but Sam continued to stare.

I rolled my eyes and gave his foot a kick which finally caused him to snap out of his trance. 

"Yes, perfectly fine," he assured and glanced at the tray just to make sure.

I caught him stuff a hand behind his back in order to grab the gun and my chest tightened with nerves.

"Huh...why did they send us this?"

"Just to say thanks and to welcome you to the Four Seasons. You are VIP guests after all," I added and gestured towards the giant ass suite behind Anna.

She nodded, pleased and grabbed the bottle of wine as Sam loaded his gun. 

"Flynn...come check this---"

Sam shot the poor girl before she could finish and she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Uh...what was that?"

"She was taking too long," he muttered and was about to enter the room when Flynn ran over.

He was very handsome and I found that I was a tad bit speechless that time around. 

"Anna!" Flynn exclaimed before staring at the two of us in shock. "What the hell?"

"You ordered room service," Sam explained and grinned as the guy stared at him. 

"Uh...what? I'm calling security."

"Nope...you haven't even tried the dessert yet," Sam quipped and shot the guy before he could barely even move an inch. 

"That was terrible," I informed and helped him drag Anna and Flynn over to their bed. 

"Meh...it was okay," he shot back and sent me a grin before contacting Chloe. "We have succeeded Ms. Frazer. You're free to meet us at the room." 

"Sounds good Sam...and it's Chloe or I break your wrist," she warned and Sam gulped before letting out a nervous laugh. 

"Ha...good one."

"Oh...I didn't find it that funny," Chloe informed and laughed before hanging up.

I grinned over at Sam who looked a tad bit pale and gave him a hearty pat on the back. 

"Come on, lets get dressed," I informed and chuckled before going over to Anna's suitcase.

Luckily, Anna and I had similar tastes since she also brought a black jumpsuit that looked like the one I was gonna wear. I grinned and stuffed it on before curling my hair and adding a little braided crown on the top. I also applied some light makeup before finishing off the look with a black sparkly clutch and some short black heels. I grinned at myself in the mirror before returning to the living where Chloe had just finished setting up.

Sam was there was as well and had picked a suit that matched the one he wore to the auction in Italy. He looked excellent in the new one as well and I grinned when I noticed that he had also ruffled his hair a bit. Sam never liked gel and even since we had to deal with Adler, the King of Gel, the hatred grew. 

"You look handsome," I informed and gave Sam a side hug. 

"You look hot," Sam deadpanned and turned in order to get a good look at me.

I nodded in agreement and glanced down at Anna's jumpsuit which was a hell of a lot more form fitting than mine. It was also about a million dollars more and felt expensive as well as looked it. I was never a fan of fancy clothes and had lived life predominantly in jeans and pop culture tees but maybe, just maybe...I could be persuaded.

I grinned at the thought and looked myself over before turning to Chloe who had printed off modified versions of Anna and Flynn's ID's. The auction required photo ID in order to allow people in so with a bit of editing, Anna and Flynn looked a hell of a lot like Sam and I are on their drivers licenses. 

"This looks fantastic," I informed and Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"It's no biggie. Just a few tricks that I learned from an old friend."

"Well, thank god for that," I deadpanned and stuffed the license in my clutch as Chloe chuckled. 

"Whatever you say," she assured and got a video feed of the ballroom going before declaring that we were finally ready. "The spyglass is item number 815 so keep an eye out when they bring it out. The starting bid is 10,000 but bid as much as you can in order to win it. Anna and Flynn are luckily not well known in the world of antiquities but I'll be listening with google turned on just in case." 

"Perfect. So...we should just be able to walk right out of the auction, right?" Sam inquired and I thought back to the Italy auction and how he almost didn't walk out. 

"You both should be find but I brought some real guns just in case," Chloe informed and handed me a tiny little revolver and Sam a Beretta handgun with an extra clip.

She also gave me an extra box of ammo just in case and I stuffed both in my clutch. The auction apparently had no security according to Chloe so there was bag check. We were all set and armed and I finally felt good and not nervous. 

"Ready?" Sam inquired as he stuffed the Beretta in his waistband and the clip in his jackets inside pocket.

I nodded with a sigh before giving him a quick kiss. 

"Good luck," Chloe informed and I gave her one last determined grin before following Sam out of the room.

We had made it, to the second auction of my treasure hunting career. But this time, we were there to buy, maybe not all that legally but the spyglass was still being bought. The plan seemed foolproof but like most plans involving the Drakes and treasure...it never stayed that way.

***

I was shaking as I held onto Sam's arm, waiting in line at the front of the auction. I had to hope that none of the guards who were checking ID's had heard of them before or else we were screwed. Anna and Flynn were the kinda people that had their lives laid out on social media and their faces were very visibly shown in almost every picture. The plan only worked if no one here were big fans and I swallowed down my nerves as we approached the guard.

I split off from the Sam and handed the guard my own invitation and the fake ID. He gave it a once over before nodding and allowing me through, my nerves flooding right out of me. God, it felt good to be able to say that I've tricked my way into two high profile auctions. I smirked at that fact before returning to Sam's side and ushering him over to the bar. 

"That went well," Sam muttered and quickly ordered a scotch for himself and a martini for me.

Stirred not shaken, sorry James. 

"Just be grateful that none of those guards had ever heard of Anna and Flynn Hughes," I pointed out and took a very big sip of my drink.

After heaving out a sigh and downing the rest of it, I shook my nerves away and stood, glancing around the ballroom. Up on the stage were five items currently but none of them were the spyglass. It would likely be out next round so Sam and I had time to wander and mingle, make ourselves look natural. I was actually just about to walk off and start up some small talk when a sharply dressed man joined Sam and I.

He ordered a scotch on the rocks before downing it and grabbing a second. I raised a brow at the man who looked a tad bit too well dressed to be a heavy drinker. But hey, you never can tell. 

"Lovely night for an auction," he observed and I raised a brow at his accent which was in fact British.

I nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, before glancing back at Sam who just shrugged. 

"It is," I agreed and gave the man a smile before holding out my hand. "Anna Hughes and behind me is my husband Flynn." 

"Benjamin Hart, call me Ben, it's a pleasure to meet you. So...after anything in particular tonight?"

"No, just browsing," I admitted and he regarded me with mild curiosity. 

"Really...hmm...I'm after a very rare item. An antique spyglass that was made around the late 16th century. I'm a big collector of ancient and rare antiquities."

I steeled myself and gave the man a tight lipped smile as I freaked out on the inside. He was after the spyglass and by the way he talked about it made it sound like he knew exactly what it could be used for. 

"That's amazing...we have similar tastes," I informed and Ben raised a brow, suddenly intrigued. 

"Really? You and your husband collect treasure?" 

"We do. We've always been big fans of antiques that used to belong to pirates from way back in the day. It's nice to be able to own a small piece of history."

"I completely agree," Ben assured and held up his small glass of scotch. "I would also like to propose a toast...to history and to the person lucky enough to outbid the other. See you on the floor."

I clinked my martini glass and Ben downed his scotch before wandering off. I cringed and finished off my own drink before turning to Sam who was glaring back at Ben. 

"That guy seems off," he muttered and I nodded in agreement just as the auctioneer finished off the first round.

I had been so nervous and focused on Ben that I hadn't even been paying attention to the auction. But it was officially time to start bidding since item #815 had just been brought out. 

"The next item up for bid is an antique gold spyglass dated back to around the 16th century. It is said to have been owned by a lesser known pirate by the name of Phillip Hayward. The bidding will start in five minutes."

I stood and dragged Sam over to the main floor, glancing around for Ben. That guy had something off about him and I had to make sure that he didn't try anything. 

"Oh my god...Sam...look," I muttered and pointed towards a man that looked very, very familiar. 

"Wait a second...is that who I think it is?"

"It is. It's the man that Nadine protected back on that dock at Libertalia. Orca...I think."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam inquired and I shrugged. 

"Maybe he likes auctions."

"A guy that dumb with that big of a mullet...yeah right," Sam muttered and I hated to say that I agreed with him.

Orca had other intentions besides just enjoying a good auction now and again. I sighed in annoyance at the fact that I now had to keep an eye on two people. The auction was supposed to be simple and easy...but things rarely turn out simple it seemed and it was grinning to annoy me. 

"This was supposed to be simple," I whispered to Sam as the male auctioneer brought out the spyglass. 

"It will be. If Orca is after the spyglass then we just outbid. There's no stealing anything this time, it's just about the paddles," Sam assured and handed me a paddle. 

"Alright then...I'll start the bidding at 10,000," the auctioneer began and I was quick to raise my paddle. "10 to lady. Do I hear eleven?" 

"Yep."

I glanced over in shock at Orca who had stepped into the light, paddle in hand. 

"12!" I called and the auctioneer grinned. 

"Twelve to the lady. Do we have thirteen." 

"Fifteen," Orca called and thus began the battle to outbid each other.

*** 

It took the better part of twenty minutes but we has made it all the way up to just under one hundred thousand dollars. A few other people had put their two cents in but quickly backed out after realizing that neither Orca nor I were backing out. I was also starting to get a bit restless and wanted the night to be done with. 

"Do I hear 110 thousand?"

"Six hundred thousand!" I called and Sam nearly choked on the champagne he had grabbed.

The crowd fell silent as I lowered my paddle, grinning over at Orca who was glaring at me. 

"Uh...yes...um," the auctioneer stuttered, seemingly at a loss for words. "Do I hear any more bids? No...then sold to the lady in black for six hundred thousand."

He banged his little hammer on the podium and I sighed in relief before wrapping Sam in a quick hug. 

"Chloe...we got it."

"Incredible. Grab it and get back here so we can discuss the museum. Thank you Alex." 

"Anytime, be back soon."

I smiled and walked over to the man in charge of handing out the items. I showed him some ID and my paddle number before walked into the back took and grabbed the spyglass. It was sitting in a very fancy looking wooden case so I popped it open in order to make sure we had for sure got what we came for. And thank god as had since the spyglass siting inside the box was breathtaking.

It was pure gold aside from a leather wrapped handle and had the letters PH carved into the bottom. I grinned and handed Sam the spyglass before writing down all the needed credit car info and telling the man I didn't need the box. He was mildly confused by that but processed the credit card and let us take the spyglass once the payment went through. I sighed in relief and walked out with Sam, feeling as though an entire huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

"That was a million times easier than the Italy auction," Sam deadpanned as he looked over the spyglass. "We should do things legally more often." I raised a brow and Sam chuckled before stuffing the spyglass in a pocket inside his coat. "Right...I forgot about the identity theft and knocking them out and stealing the money...maybe one day we'll actually acquire something the legal way."

"You can buy whatever you want when we find the six hundred million," I reminded him and Sam grinned. 

"Sweet. Then I might buy a really fancy old Camaro, I've always wanted one of those. Probably red or---"

Sam was abruptly cut off by a fist being slammed into his face. He grunted and dropped to the floor as I turned to find Orca standing behind me. 

"Thought you looked familiar," he informed in that horribly thick Australian accent. "I remember the two of you from that dock. Thank God Nadine was there to save me." 

"Yeah right...she just didn't want to clean up the mess," Sam shot back and Orca glared before giving him a swift kick in the ribs. 

"Stop...what do you want?"

"I want that spyglass," he deadpanned and my eyes shot over to Sam who was staggering to his feet. 

"We haven't grabbed it yet, are just going back to the room for some dinner."

"Bullshit. I saw you by a man signing papers," he sneered and I cursed. "You have it...where is it?" 

"You'll have to fight me for it," I told him and Orca grinned before getting ready. 

"You're on and I'm not afraid to hit girls." I rolled my eyes and got myself ready, grinning at Orca.

"Good, I'm not afraid to hit pricks."

I lunged forward and jumped over Orca before slamming a foot into his back. He cringed but recovered quickly and socked me in the cheek. I stepped back and rubbed my cheek before going after him again, jabbing at his side and neck. Orca managed to dodge most of my attacks but a sweeping low kick was a tad bit harder. He went down hard just as Sam ran over, taking up position right next to me. Even though Orca managed to get to his feet, he was quickly overrun and we had knocked him out in seconds. I sighed in relief and grabbed Sam's hand, dragging him through the lobby and over to the elevator. The hallway we were in next to the ballroom was pretty much deserted so no one saw the fight.

That allowed Sam and I to bolt back to the room and practically throw ourselves through the door. Chloe was quick to run over and she raised a brow as I frantically locked the deadbolt in place. Once it was all secure I slid to the floor in an exhausted heap as Sam rubbed his now bruised cheekbone.

"Are you ok?" I inquired and Sam nodded before giving me a quick kiss. 

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Did he hit you?" 

"Yeah, once but I'll be fine," I assured and rubbed my left cheek which stung a tad bit. 

"What the hell happened?" Chloe inquired as Sam and I both stood.

He cringed a tad bit from the pain but didn't say anything and handed Chloe the spyglass. She grinned and ran her hand along the gold exterior, studying the PH that was carved into the handle. 

"We got a problem," I told her and Chloe turned in order to study the spyglass in better lighting. "Chloe...are you listening?"

"What problem?" She inquired and placed the spyglass on the table before turning back. "From where I'm standing it looks as though the auction went off without a hitch." 

"It didn't," I told her and Sam nodded, stepping forward. 

"Alex is right. An old enemy of ours named Orca showed up last second and nearly ruined everything," Sam explained and Chloe arched a brow at him. "He's the reason behind my bruised cheek and possibly cracked ribs."

Sam sucked in a pained breath before wandering over to the mini fridge and pulling out a beer. He sat and rested the can on his left side with a grimace as I grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from my bag. I handed it to Sam before turning to Chloe who looked a little apprehensive about the new bad guy.

"Ok...so who is Orca?"

"He works for Shoreline, a militia for hire that's run and owned by a mercenary named Nadine Ross," I explained and took a seat next to Sam who had opened the beer. "Orca is ruthless and likely has an entire army on his side. Shoreline tried anything they could to stop Nate, Sam and I back when we went after Henry Avery's treasure. They'll try and stop us, I just know they will, and they won't just knock us unconscious." 

"That all sounds terrifying but it doesn't really make all that much sense," Chloe informed and took a seat. "The last I heard was that Nadine Ross gave up Shoreline for some unknown reason and is doing her own thing. Maybe you saw the wrong guy."

"No, you can't miss Orca," Sam muttered with a pained chuckle. "Bad breath, worse mullet and the temperament of a pissed off chihuahua. That was definitely him."

"He might've created his own militia," I ventured and Sam nodded in agreement. "My point is that Orca is dangerous and we need to not grab the map tonight and lay low for a bit. He saw us and attacked, there's no telling what else he could try."

There was a part of me that also wanted to mention the strange British that we ran into but I decided against it. We needed to focus on one problem at a time and right now the issue's Orca. 

"I think you're both overreacting," Chloe informed and I sent her a glare. "Orca sounds like a guy with more bark than bite. We need that map and a perfect opportunity is tonight. The museum is closed for maintenance and it's grand reopening is tomorrow. Tonight is the only viable and safe opportunity we have to grab it." 

"Did you even listen to a word we just said?" Sam inquired and leaned forward, cringing as he did so. "Orca is a madman, hellbent on getting that treasure. We need to get our kids out of the city and keep them safe before worrying about a stupid map." 

"Look...I get it," Chloe snapped, sounding way angrier than I had ever heard her act before. "But that map is our one shot at getting that treasure. We need to go after it tonight and guarantee that we have an actual damn shot at finding it."

Chloe got emotional by the end of her rant and she wiped at a few tears before heading out to the balcony. I sighed before following her knowing that there had to be more behind the reason why she wanted to find the treasure. It was something bigger than close to six hundred million dollars. 

"What's going on?" I inquired and leaned against the railing as Chloe wiped at her tears. "Why do you want to find the treasure so bad cause the money isn't the only reason."

"I had an older brother," Chloe muttered and glared out at the New York skyline. "He was obsessed with finding Phillip's treasure and was the actual reason behind why I have the letters. Daniel, that was his name, got sick at age forty, I was barely 28 at the time. He ended up contracting this rare and deadly autoimmune disease. The doctors assured me that they could fix him but he died two months later. I promised him on his deathbed that I'd prove to the world that that treasure is real and that he wasn't crazy. It was his dying wish for me to find it...I can't give up now. No matter who else wants it."

Chloe reached into the inside pocket of her leather jacket and handed me a photo of her, way younger, and an older man that looked a hell of a lot like her. It had to be Daniel and I smiled at how happy she looked. The treasure was in fact worth way more than six hundred million, it was in fact a way to remember her brother. I hated the fact that her story got to me and that I completely understood why she was so obsessed with it. If finding a lost pirate treasure was Carrie's dying wish than I wouldn't stop either and neither would Sam. We both knew what it felt like to lose someone, even if they did end up coming back.

I wrapped Chloe in a tight hug before heading back in and telling the Sam the true story behind the treasure. He sighed, much like I had, and wrapped Chloe in a hug that was a tad bit looser thanks to his ribs. 

"So...how do we get into the museum?" Sam inquired and Chloe grinned before grabbing a map of the said museum. 

"Well...this time around...we're actually going to use the vent idea," she informed and smiled as I sighed in annoyance.

Not only did I hate breaking into museums thanks to the one in Turkey and Harry Flynn's betrayal but I also hated vents. Mostly just the thought of cramped spaces with dust and not a lot of exits. But I trusted Chloe and knew that her plans were usually fool proof. 

"Ok...what's your advice for the museum?" I inquired and she grinned. 

"Well...for starters...I'm coming with you. Since Sam's ribs got messed up he can wait in the car while we grab the map," Chloe informed and Sam was about to protest when he was cut off. "Also, I was quite jealous of the fact that you, Nate and Harry got to break into the museum back in Turkey, I wanted to have that honour. This is my chance to get that opportunity and I truthfully can't wait. Also, there's a third option but it's kinda stupid..."

"What?" I asked and she grinned.

"I'm a huge fan of Mission: Impossible and this is the closest I'm gonna get to becoming Ethan Hunt."

I let out a chuckle as Chloe grinned, actually legit exited to go break into a museum. 

"Do you know what's funny about that Mission: Impossible comment," I began and they both raised a brow as I turned to Sam. "It means you get to be Benji."

Sam glared as I gave him a loving kiss, hoping that he thought of that as a compliment. 

"Well then somebody has got to get me an earpiece and a computer," Sam added and chuckled. 

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe assured and we kept on laughing as we got ready.

The auction was nothing but a practice run since the museum was the real test. I had high hopes going into the mission that it would off without a hitch but that would just be too damn easy. Besides...what's the fun in everything going to plan anyways.


	21. The Risks of A Heist

The New Jersey Maritime Museum looked as though it used to be an old capital building at one point. It was mint green with a large wraparound white porch and antique looking shutters. A part on the outside was covered in scaffolding and tarps but the museum still looked beautiful and I reminded myself to come back one day and actually visit the museum.

I was of course a huge fan of maritime history and loved learning about the old timey pirates that were around way back when. The museum likely had a whole bunch of antiques that I had never seen before so coming back was a must. The only thing that would likely ruin that plan would be if we got caught and tossed in jail. But with Chloe by my side and Sam as the guy in the chair we'd probably be just fine. Or...at least I had to hope we'd fine. 

"Are we ready?" Chloe inquired and I nodded before adjusting my leather jacket and holster.

I had luckily packed a black heist outfit that consisted of black pants, a tank top, a leather jacket, some fancy combat boots and a thigh holster. I quickly checked to make sure I had enough ammo for the brand new silenced pistol Chloe gave me and nodded before tying my hair back.

I had never been a fan of tied up hair unless it was a braid but I had ran out of time. So it was a quick top knot that I secured with a few bobby pins. Sam grinned at the look and I sent him a glare in return, annoyed by the fact that he seemed to love it when I pulled my hair back. 

"You look great," Sam informed and smiled as he got his computer ready.

Chloe had managed to hack into the museums security cameras so Sam's job was just to make sure that no more guards showed up unannounced. For the moment there were about three within the museum since it was on the smaller side and currently not even open. The owners probably would've never guessed that a random treasure hunter and her old friend would attempt to steal a map. But, just in case they had their suspicions, Sam's job was to alert Chloe and I. 

"Ok, so, make sure to let us know if more guards show up," Chloe informed and Sam nodded before stuffing an earpiece in his ear. 

"Got it. But it should be all good, there's like three in there right now and they're just aimlessly wandering. Get in, knock them out, grab the map and get out. Simple."

Sam grinned and I rolled my eyes before also grabbing a tranquilizer gun as well. The pistol was nothing but a last resort in case things really started to get ugly. I hoped that it wouldn't come down it and let out one last nervous sigh before giving Sam a kiss. 

"What's that for?" He inquired, grinning as I stepped out of the van. 

"Good luck," I shot back and he chuckled. "Pay attention. I don't wanna die in there because you were smiling too much."

Sam rolled his eyes before leaning forward and pulling the door closed with a glare. I gave the door the finger before following Chloe over to the back of the museum.

It was just after eleven at night so no one was around and the entire street was shrouded in darkness. The only form of light was our flashlights and a single streetlight that kept flickering. I glared at the light before turning to Chloe who shot what looked like a grappling hook at the roof. 

"There, we're secure," Chloe informed and attached the end of the grappling hook to her belt. "I'll head up and then you can shoot yours."

"Uh...I didn't pack a grappling hook," I informed and Chloe rolled her eyes before digging through her bag.

She handed me one and I nodded in thanks before she began to climb up to the roof. Once at the top, Chloe called for me to follow and I gave her a thumbs up before shooting the grappling hook. It hooked onto the roof and I let out a sigh before attaching it and starting my own ascent.

"Are we all good down there," Chloe quipped after I had stumbled a tad bit with actually starting my climb.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I assured and was about to send a quip right back when everything was not fine.

A very loud crack came from the roof and I glanced up to find the hook had slipped. 

"Alex! Climb! Faster!"

I nodded and started to climb a hell of a lot faster, the hook shifting from the added stress. I got nearly to the top when the section of roof I hooked onto gave way and the hook stopped...well...hooking. I cursed and was about to scream when I stopped falling.

I glanced up to find Chloe had in fact grabbed onto the hook and dug her heels against the side of the roof. Thank god for mildly flat roofs or else I'd be smushed flat against the pavement. I climbed the rest of the way up and collapsed on the roof as Chloe finally let the hook go. She cursed and fell back, staring in shock at her hands. She had been wearing leather gloves but the hooks cable dug right through them leaving an angry red gash in each palm. I stared at her hands in shock as Chloe dug through her bag for a first aid kit. 

"Are you okay?" I inquired and placed a hand on her shoulder as she wrapped some gauze around her palms. 

"Not really," Chloe muttered and shook out her hands to stop the pain. "God...I've been shot and that hurt less." 

"You gotta stay here or head back and help Sam, I'll grab the map."

"You don't know the route or really how many guards are down there," Chloe informed and I pulled out a copy of the map she made.

She had already marked a path that led from the vent we were sitting next to to the one just above the map. All I had to do was follow the trail and find the map, it seemed actually quite simple. 

"I got it, don't worry." 

"God...I wanted to have my Ethan Hunt moment," Chloe muttered and I chuckled before giving her a solemn pat on the back.

"Even Ethan Hunt gets hurt," I told her and she rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah...whatever."

"Stay here, I'll be back before you know it," I informed and walked over to the vent before pulling out a compact and battery operated drill.

I quickly unscrewed the four screws and pulled off the vent cover before checking it out. It looked big enough and I luckily was more lanky than bulky. I wasn't that tall at around 5'5" but was luckily also kinda skinny at just under 130 pounds. So skinny in fact that I managed to squeeze myself through the vents no problem. It only took just under twenty minutes to belly crawl until I reached one that overlooked the map. It was right underneath me, locked in a glass case. 

"Sam? Do you copy?"

"I do. I'm here with Chloe, she told me what happened. Are you good?"

"I'm great and am currently staring right at the map. Are there any guards near me?"

"Checking right now," Sam muttered as I slowly peeled back the vent cover and stuffed it behind me.

I attached a second and smaller grappling hook to the ceiling of the vent before attaching it to my belt. That hook was the last Mission: Impossible like gadget that Chloe brought and I was very excited to try it out. 

"Sam...am I clear?" I inquired after he had gone silent for a few minutes.

"Uh...yep. You're all clear. There's just one guard directly in front of you patrolling the door."

"Roger that. I'm headed in," I informed and pulled out my tranquilizer gun before sitting on the edge of the opening.

With a deep and nervous breath in, I slipped out of the vent and began to repel. The lone guard heard and turned but I shot him in the chest before he could react. The guy dropped to the floor unconscious and I grinned before dropping to the floor. I unhooked myself but left the hook hanging for easy access and went over to the case.

The glass wasn't that thick and definitely wasn't bulletproof but there had to be at least some kind of security. I could nab the whole case but it wouldn't fit in the vent and I frankly didn't need an ornate glass case. There was also the idea that I could smash the glass, grab the map and bolt before anyone noticed or before the cops showed up at least. I liked the second option much better than the first and pulled out a knife before digging it into the side of the case. The top popped off after a few tries and I grinned when no alarms went off. Well...none that made noise at least. 

"Alex, you just triggered a silent alarm," Sam warned and I cursed before grabbing the map.

I folded it up as neat as I could and stuffed it in my bag before grabbing my pistol. I was just about to turn and run when a guard grabbed me from behind. I yelped, my mind flooding with PTSD as he yanked me backwards, away from both the case and my bag. Heavy footfalls let me know a second guard showed up and I cursed, trying to yank myself out of his grip.

"Richard? What's the plan?" The second guard inquired as the first turned me and him to look at the guy.

"Call the cops, we got ourselves a robber," Richard sneered and choked me a tad bit tighter. I cringed in pain as the second guard stayed rooted in place, staring at me in concern. "Harley...go! Now!"

The guard nodded and ran off, shooting me one last sad look before running off. I sighed and was about to go limp and give up when I noticed something kinda important. In my shock of getting grabbed I hadn't noticed that the guard didn't grab my pistol. It was still sitting in my hand, all peaceful and at the ready. I grinned in triumph and loaded it with one hand before resting the tip of the barrel on the guards thigh. I pulled the trigger and Richard jumped back in shock, letting me go. I smiled and kicked him, causing the guy to fall back and smash into the case.

The fall rendered him unconscious and I knew that I should just leave but there was a part of me that couldn't. That moment back in Scotland did something and the pain from both the merc and the cliff was still fresh in my mind. I may have healed from slamming into the cliff but my brain was still not all the way ok. 

"Alex. What are you doing?" Sam inquired and I cursed at the fact that he could see me.

I glared up at the security camera before grabbing my bag and aiming my gun at the guard. 

"Sam...you don't get it," I muttered and noticed that my hands had started shaking. 

"I do get it. That Scotland merc scarred you...didn't he?"

"He did. He really freaking did. Every time someone grabs me I think of that moment, every damn time." 

"It was the same with me after that fall back at the prison. I couldn't even look at a guard much less go outside after I had recovered. The fear was there but I managed to get through it, you can get through it," Sam assured and the statement made me feel at least a tad bit better.

"How?"

"I got over my pain by thinking about you, that could work both ways." 

"I'm starting to think you're a bit of a narcissist...thinking you're some magical cure all," I muttered and Sam chuckled. 

"You know...maybe I am."

I smiled as my mind wandered to the feel of his arms wrapped around me, the warmth that always seemed to emanate from his chest. That was my safe place and it was that thought that made me lower the pistol. I let out a loud sigh and hooked myself up before heading back up to the vent. Once back outside, I used the grappling hook to repel down to ground level and bolted over to the van, sighing once I got inside.

Chloe started up the van and drove off, speeding back to New York as cops began to descend on the museum. I sighed in relief at the fact that we were one more step closer to finding the treasure before wrapping Sam in a tight hug. 

"Thank you," I muttered and gave him a kiss. "I still gotta talk to someone, get it all figured out but you definitely helped. Maybe you are a miracle cure all."

Sam grinned and kissed me back, deepening it by wrapping his arms around my waist. It lasted a good minute before he pulled back, a stupid grin on his face. 

"We both have the power to cure each other," he declared and I glared at the cheesy ass line.

"Whatever you say," I muttered and sat back with a grin.

I had a lot of healing still to do, that was for sure, but for the moment I felt safe and happy. Sam was always my valiant protecter and I was slowly starting to question whether or not he could work miracles. There was just something about the guy that made me grin. Whether it be how damn stupid the guy could be or how genuine I had no clue. But what I did know was that my autobiography was right...I had won the lottery when I met Sam and I did feel like a billionaire whenever he was around.

Sorry for how cliché that statement was but hey, you really can't knock the truth now can you. 

*** 

We were all smiles as Chloe pulled the van into the underground parking. It was actually a rental and had to be returned tomorrow but that could wait. For the moment we had both the spyglass and the map and a whole ass treasure still to find. I couldn't stop myself from grinning as we rode the elevator to floor eighteen where our original room was located. We vacated Anna and Flynn's room before heading to the museum so it was back to hanging with the kids and Sully. But I knew that they would be thrilled at the fact that we got the map. I had phoned Sully and the kids before we left and all three told me good luck and to come back with the map. I was proud to say that I accomplished and grinned like a maniac as the elevator opened up to floor eighteen.

Though the grin was quick to fade when I caught sight of the room...and the door which was propped open. I glanced over at Sam who looked just as concerned before pulling out my gun and wandering over. I used the barrel in order to push open the door and gasped at the sight inside. The whole room had been trashed and nearly everything that could be broken was broken. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the fact that Victor Sullivan was laying in the middle of it all, his right pant leg soaked in blood.

"Sully!" I called and ran forward, staring at the man in shock.

It looked as though he got shot in the thigh but there was also a huge gash lining his forehead. My mind slowly started to put together what happened it looked as though someone pistol whipped him and then shot him. They were either trying to guarantee that he wouldn't wake up or that he'd just stop breathing altogether. I shuddered at the thought before turning to Sam who was glancing around the room in concern. 

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?!" I called and he turned with a brow raised. "Call an ambulance, Sully is alive but his pulse is weak. He needs a hospital."

Sam nodded and turned to Chloe who was quick to dial 911. I glared daggers at Sam and the fact that he was never the biggest fan of Victor Sullivan. Sully became Nate's father figure after the incident in Cartagena and Sam had always been jealous. He was supposed to be a surrogate father to Nathan, not a strange man that smoked too many Cuban cigars. 

"Is he alright?" Sam inquired and wandered over, cringing at all the blood.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I muttered and slipped off Sully's belt before using it as a tourniquet. The man grumbled but didn't wake up as Sam continued to stare at the room. "Sam...focus. Why are you so distracted?"

"The kids," he deadpanned and turned to stare at me, his face a picture of worry. "Where are the kids?"

I glanced around the room and finally understood what had made Sam so damn worried. If the room was in trashed and Sully was near death then where the hell were the kids. They had to be in the room, huddling in a closet or even a cupboard in the bathroom. Though, at the same time, they had also likely heard Sam and I talking so why hadn't they come out yet?

"Phone Sammie and find out where the hell they went. Tell her it's safe now."

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly dialling her number as I looked after Sully. I also thanked the gods that she was the kinda person that could never be five feet from her phone at all times. That at least we always had a proven method of contacting her, no matter the circumstances.

Well...except for those circumstances. 

"Do you hear that?" I asked and Sam raised a brow.

It was very faint but I could just barely make out the guitar part in Yesterday by the Beatles. The Beatles were Sammie's favourite band and I knew for a fact that she had one of their songs as her ringtone. Sam did as well but his was for sure Come Together, not Yesterday.

My heart sunk as I followed the noise over to the couch where a brand new Samsung was sitting on the floor. I tried to keep myself from getting upset as I stared at the black sequinned case and the fact that the phone just got a missed call from a contact named 'Dad'. I turned to Sam who stared at the phone in shock, eyes never leaving the shattered screen.

Whoever had hurt Sully had also kidnapped the kids and I had a pretty damn good idea as to who did it. The one man that I warned Chloe about was the reason that my own children were now in danger. I wasn't angry...I was fucking furious.

"911 will be here any minute," Chloe informed and wandered back into the room. I walked over and reeled back, punching her in the face before she could react. Chloe yelped and stumbled back, rubbing a thumb along her jaw. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Our kids are gone!" I screamed and tried to jump on her but Sam caught me. "They're fucking gone and it's all your fault! I told you Orca was bad news, that we should get the kids out of the city. But you were too obsessed with your fucking map to even pay attention!"

Chloe stared at me in shock as I tried, desperately to get out of Sam's hold. But he wouldn't let me and I in fact felt his hold get even tighter. I glanced up at Sam as he wrapped me in a tight hug, his body shaking. I raised a brow in shock before hugging him tight and willing him to stop. We had to stay strong in order to find and also make sure that Sully wasn't dying. 

"I'm sorry," Chloe started but I cut her off.

"Stop. You've done enough. Don't ruin anything else."

She stared at me, hurt, just as the paramedics arrived and got to work on Sully. I told them a made up story that he was my father and an antiques dealer in town for a convention. I also added that it was likely a break-in and that Sully, nicknamed Henry Phillips, wouldn't want to press charges. Break-ins were in fact a part of the job when it came to treasure hunting and I could tell the paramedic knew that. 

"He should fine. Just gonna take him in and get both the head wound and leg treated," the guy assured and I nodded, practically numb from the realization I had before.

It was just surreal and I really wasn't feeling all that great myself. But I had to stay strong for Sully and had to hope that he at least remembered what happened. It had to do with Orca and maybe even that British guy from the auction. One of them were an integral part of our kids disappearance and I was determined to find out who.

You mess with the treasure, fine with me. You mess with me, it might end bad but whatever. You mess with my kids, you better hope that I never find you. 

*** 

I was a nervous wreck as I paced the length of the waiting room, wringing my hands out every couple paces. It felt like a punch in the guy that Orca took the kids but it was almost worse that he also hurt Sully. Sully had been there practically since the beginning and he was the reason I was likely still alive. I would run out of fingers if I tried to count how many time Victor Sullivan had saved my ass. Seeing him lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious was like seeing my own flesh and blood nearly die. Sully might've not been been my father but he sure as hell felt like one and as someone who had a shit father, he was a pretty good replacement.

I grinned at the thought and finally took a seat next to Sam. He had also been checked over thanks to the fact that his ribs were still injured but the doctors gave him a clean bill of health aside from some bruising. There were mildly concerned as to what really happened to us but I assured them it wasn't the first time, which was true. Kinda like the doctor from after the Libertalia adventure and how he was quite shocked to hear the whole story. I lived a life that belonged in books and movies and even video games, not one that you generally see everyday. 

"You good?" Sam inquired and sat back from where he had been resting his elbows on his knees.

I nodded and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into his chest. It was nearing six in the morning and I hadn't slept in almost a day. My mind was awake from the adrenaline and shock but my body was starting to protest. I groaned in annoyance and was about to announce that I was gonna grab a coffee when the nurse interrupted me.

"Um...Lori Phillips?" She called and I jumped to my feet at the sound of my fake name.

I bolted over and the nurse gave me a smile of what looked almost like relief. 

"Is he ok?" I asked as Sam wandered over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Chloe was also there but she kept her distance since I still didn't all the way trust her. She was the reason behind why we were even at the hospital and that sense of distrust didn't go away all that easy. It would take a while for it to be repaired and I kept my distance until that happened. 

"Your father is fine," the nurse assured and I grinned and Sam stifled a laugh at the fact that I made Sully my dad.

I frankly just needed an excuse to be allowed in the hospital with him and father was the only thing I could think of. I could've said brother or even lover but I really wasn't ready to go down that creepy rabbit hole. 

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's awake. The surgery to reaper the damage to his leg went perfectly fine and he should be up and running around in no time," she assured and I wrapped Sam in a side hug since I couldn't hug the nurse.

The nurse then led the lot of us down the hall and over to Sully's room where he was lying on the bed, grumbling. His leg was bandaged and propped up and a pretty big bandage was also adorning his forehead. Overall, Sully looked great, and I stifled a chuckled when he glared at me. I was frankly just glad that he wasn't dead and wrapped him in a very tight hug. 

"I'm glad you're alright, old man," I informed and Sully chuckled. 

"Right back at you, kid."

I grinned and pulled back, allowing Sam to also wrap the man in a quick hug. As much as they didn't really like each other there was still that feeling of mutual respect and understanding. 

"Sully, I hate to ask this so soon, but do you remember anything?" 

"No. Not really," he muttered and my hear sunk. "But I think they left a note. It should be in the inside pocket of my jacket."

I bolted over to his jacket which was sitting on a chair in the counter of the room. I rifled through it before pulling out an envelope that was in fact addressed to me. I tore it open and pulled out the letter, glaring at who wrote it. 

"Dearest Sam and Alex Drake," I began and rolled my eyes. "I believe that you have something that I want do I decided to in turn take something of yours. If you want your kids back then you'll bring both the map and spyglass to the deserted island marked on the map. You have four days to get here or else your family of four will become a family of three. PS: Wish Victor Sullivan good luck and a speedy recovery. Yours truly, Orca and Shoreline."

I glared daggers and tossed the letter on Sully's bed, my mind racing. I balled both hands into right fists and resisted the urge to punch something. That bastard had my kids and was a few days away from possibly killing one of them. The anger boiling inside of me was slowly starting to become too much to handle. I could feel my whole body had started shaking and let out a sob as Sam wrapped me in a very tight hug. I turned and buried my face in his chest, wishing that the kids hadn't followed us, hadn't tried and be apart of the crazy life we lived. The only person I could blame was myself and I burst into tears at the thought. 

"Hey, we're gonna get them back," Sam assured and pulled back in order to look me in the eyes. "You and I are gonna go and we're fight like hell to get them back. That bastard isn't gonna know what hit him, trust me."

I believed Sam, I'd believe anything he said but there was still a small part that doubted if we could. Orca seemed a tad bit unstable and full of built up anger. There was a chance that he would try something way before we got there. But I also couldn't destroy myself by thinking that way. I had to stay positive, to keep a straight face and steel my emotions. I couldn't focus on myself at the moment, there was more going on and I had to focus on what was really important. Getting the kids back was priority number one.

I breathed in a deep sigh and stepped back, rubbing the remaining tears our of my eyes. Sam smiled and handed me a glass of water which I gladly took a very large drink of. Once I was calm and no longer shaking, Chloe took the opportunity to step forward and I sent her a glare. 

"Look...I know you hate me," she began and I scoffed. "But I have a proven method of getting back your kids and someone that we need on our side. The reason behind why I was so confused as to why Shoreline was even at the auction." 

"Who? Another person looking to tear my family apart," I snapped and Chloe flinched as Sam sent me a look.

"No, someone that knows Shoreline better than anyone. Someone who used to be directly involved with everything that ever involved Shoreline," Chloe informed and I glared, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Sam figured it out as well and his face dropped when he realized who she was talking about.

"No...wait...you can't be serious?"

"First you get our kids kidnapped and then you're about suggest we trust her?" I inquired and Chloe glared.

"I didn't get them kidnapped," she began but I cut her off.

"Bullshit. I wanted to take a break and get them out of the city but you refused, insisted that we go after the map first. Deny it all you want but you're the reason."

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh before taking a seat on a chair. 

"Look, I know you both hate me," she began and I nodded in agreement. "But we need her."

"Uh...can someone tell me who 'she' is. I'm not following," Sully piped up and Chloe sighed before running a hand through her hair. 

"We need the one person that knows more about Shoreline than anyone in this room combined," Chloe began and Sully raised a brow. "Nadine Ross."

I shook my head at her as Sam also looked a hell of a lot more untrusting of Chloe. We both had a history with Nadine Ross and it wasn't all that pretty. In fact, the feel of the whole relationship is best described by what Sully said next. 

"Nadine Ross...Why the hell would you ever want to work with her?"


	22. An Unlikely Ally

I was still trying convince myself that trusting Nadine was a good idea even as Chloe knocked on the door of her apartment. Apparently, Nadine was in the states because of a job and had decided to become a treasure hunter after her stint with Adler. I had no idea why and was frankly just more curious to find out why she left Shoreline, or even why they kicked her out. There had to be a story behind her departure and I was really curious to figure out what it was. But we first had to deal with Nadine herself and the fact that she detested Sam. Her and I were so-so with each other but she had a true vendetta against the Drake's. 

"Nadine!" Chloe called after no one answered the door. "Nadine, it's Chloe Frazer, we talked on the phone a few weeks ago. I'm here with two of my friends and they need your help. It's got to do with Shoreline."

The other side was silent for a split second before a bunch of locks began to click. In seconds, the mildly pissed off face of Nadine Ross was standing in the foot of the door, glaring daggers. I gave her a sheepish wave but she didn't seem to notice me since her gaze was locked on Sam. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Nadine snapped at Chloe who gulped and wrung her hands out, looking quite nervous. 

"Well...you see...they're the two friends that need your help," Chloe muttered and Nadine glared before going to close the door. Chloe jumped in and stopped her, placing a hand on the door and giving Nadine a pleading look. "Please. Orca, your old right hand man, he kidnapped their two young children. We need your help." 

"It's true," I added and her glare drifted over to me. "Look, I know you hate Sam and I but our kids are only sixteen and twelve. They were never supposed to be apart of this mess but they followed us here and now they're in danger. Orca is threatening to kill them. You know more about them then anybody, we need your knowledge to save them."

I held out the letter that Orca left with Sully and Nadine grabbed it before looking it over. She still looked reluctant but her gaze softened when what Orca threatened really started to set in. Nadine let out a loud sigh before gesturing for us to come in to her apartment. I raised a brow before journeying inside and taking a seat on the couch in her living room.

The apartment was very tastefully decorated and not something that I'd picture an ex-militia leader living in. Though it seemed as though there was a whole other side to Nadine since she was also dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, her curly hair stuffed in a messy top knot. I raised a brow at the whole look as Nadine let out another sigh and took a seat next to Chloe.

"So..." Sam began and Nadine glared. "How've you been?"

"Like you care," she snapped, voice laced with nothing but malice.

Sam shut his mouth and glared at the floor as I gave his back a solemn pat. 

"We're not here to make enemies, but to make amends," I informed and Nadine scoffed. "We just want to know why Orca might've gone after the kids and what he could gain from acquiring the treasure we're after. Also, what happened between you and Shoreline?" 

"Orca is nothing but a bloody bastard who stole my militia right out from under me," Nadine snapped, looking more hurt than angry. "After I left you in that hold back on Avery's ship, Orca took off with the treasure and stranded me on the island. I finally managed to contact an old friend and get back home and when I did...it was all over. Orca had paid off every man in my militia and all of a sudden, they all worked for him." 

"Shoreline was important to you?" Sam inquired and Nadine shot him a look. "Look, I'm just asking cause we kind've killed quite a few of them back on that island."

I elbowed Sam and he glared daggers at me as I gestured over to Nadine who looked ready to kill him. He gulped and gave her a grin but it didn't help to diffuse the tension between the two of them. 

"Yes, I did care," she hissed. "Shoreline was first my fathers company, I took it over after he died. I promised him that it would stay in the family and fight for peace across Africa. But now Orca has destroyed that promise and is using my men to cause havoc. I should've let you kill him back on that dock."

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees before placing her head in her hands. Nadine let out an annoyed groan as Chloe gave her a pat on the back. It was weird to see her so upset but at the same time, her annoyance was understandable.

Nadine never teamed up with Adler with the intent of hurting people, she likely just assumed she was working for the right side. That moment back in the hold when Nadine left him behind, claiming that Adler was just using her was her moment of clarity. She was already distraught by being betrayed by Adler and then to have Orca go off and steal her entire militia. I had to give Nadine credit for being able to stick through it all and still keep fighting.

"Look, we can help each other," I offered and Sam and Chloe both raised a brow. "If you help us get back at Shoreline and Orca then we'll help you get them back. You'll of course get a cut of the treasure and that should be more than enough to buy back your company. Right?"

"I don't want it back," she muttered. "I just want Orca to pay for the pain he caused me. He dragged the name Shoreline through the dirt and I wanna do the same to him."

"That can definitely be arranged," Chloe assured and Nadine grinned before wrapping her hand in a solemn handshake.

She then turned to me and even Sam before giving us one as well. Sam was likely the most shocked by the gesture and smiled like a little kid while Nadine rolled her eyes. 

"So...where did Orca say he was going to be?" Nadine inquired and I pulled out the Orca letter before handing it to her again. "Of course. He mentioned the Phillip Hayward treasure once before, I just find it impressive that they managed to pinpoint the right island." 

"It makes sense actually," Chloe admitted and grabbed the map that Orca had attached to the letter. "Phillip and Tew both sailed around those islands during their time in the Caribbean. A popular destination for pirates was that group of islands and they in turn became as much of a haven as Kings Bay. They favoured them a tad bit more because they in turn weren't a country yet, just a colony ruled by the British which meant less people and less security. If you were to hide a treasure that you didn't want anyone to find, why not do it directly across an entire continent from where people think you sunk. And bonus...do it almost right next to a country that won't exist for the next five hundred years."

Sure enough, when Chloe pulled up a map on her phone of where Phillip supposedly sunk it was directly across from where Orca was. The islands were practically on the same longitude.

"Huh...how did people miss that?" I muttered and Chloe shrugged. "Since Sully is still in the hospital and out of commission, how are we going to get to the island?"

"Leave that to me," Nadine informed and grinned, surprisingly. "I have a contact with a boat that lives in Nassau, he can give us a ride." 

"So, we got ourselves a ride and a plan," I informed and all three nodded.

I suddenly felt a hell of a lot better about trusting Nadine and actually had to admit that she was a pretty nice person. I just had to hope that she wouldn't try anything crazy or attempt to off Orca before we could save the kids. They came first and I was ready to head down to the Caribbean, find Orca and make him pay. And then, you know, maybe even walk away with a small fortune in gold. Now wouldn't that be a much needed chance of pace.

*** 

Nadine's contact in the Bahamas was in fact real and he did end up having a boat and a pretty big one at that. It was a cargo freighter that he apparently used to transport cars and other questionable materials. I was mildly offended by the fact that we were on a cocaine smuggling ship but I didn't let it bug me. I kept my thoughts to myself and watched as Sam discussed the plan with our captain.

They seemed to be having a heated conversation as what looked like a storm brewed on the horizon. The last time I was on a boat was on the way to Libertalia and that experience didn't end all that well. Between the storm we had to face and a legion of Adler's men I wasn't all that happy about being back on a boat. And was even less happy as I pulled my jacket closer and stared at the storm. Sam walked over after his conversation with the captain and I hated the look on his face. 

"So?" I inquired and he scoffed before glaring back at the captain.

"Apparently the storm isn't that bad," Sam muttered sarcastically and leaned against the railing with a sigh. "Even though it is technically almost hurricane season and the wind is starting to pick up like crazy. God I wish Victor could've given us a ride."

Sam was about to continue his rant when what sounded like an explosion sounded from not far off the stern. I turned and squinted in order to see better but there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. I glanced at Sam but he had already ran over to the captain, yelling at him in creole. 

"Alex! Did you see that?" Chloe asked as she ran over, backpack strapped on and gun in hand.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. But there is a ship out in the water, a big one," she informed and pointed to a little left of where the explosion came from.

Sure enough there was in fact a very large ship headed towards us and I could barely make out a couple guys with guns. I was about to yell at Sam to get ready when a second explosion rocked the stern of the boat. I stopped dead and watched in horror as the captain and my husband disappeared from view. I ran over to find a huge hole in the hold of the boat and all at once the entire boat dipped downwards. I tried to grab onto something but ended up slipping, sliding down towards the bow. 

"Alex!" Chloe called from where she had grabbed onto a part of the railing.

Nadine was next to her and I tried to swing myself over and grab the railing as well when a second explosion rocked the boat. That one flung me into the ocean and I dipped under the waves before fighting my way back up to the surface. I coughed and tried to tread water but the explosion had winded me more than I thought. I dipped back under and could barely even kick since everything was so dizzy. All I could do was float, helpless and watch as the surface got farther and farther away. 

***

By some miracle I didn't end up dying beneath the waves in the Caribbean and came to on a beach. I coughed up a good gallon of water before rolling onto my back, staring up at a cloudless sky. I felt like crap but knew that I was lucky to even still be alive and to have drifted onto a beach. I groaned in pain and rolled back over before sitting up to see if any of the supplies had made it as well.

That was a big fat no since I was unable to grab my backpack before the boat exploded. The only thing I had were the clothes on my back and a tiny little handgun strapped to my thigh. There was also no sign of the others and I frankly had no clue if Sam even managed to survive that initial explosion. I didn't see him floating anywhere in the water and there was a small part that had started giving up hope. I glared daggers and stood, wiping at a single tear that I let myself shed. 

"No, don't do this to yourself," I muttered and got to my feet with a glare.

I was just about to take a step when something was slammed against my back. The blow caused me to fall to the ground in pain as whoever hit me let out a chuckle. I glanced up and let my jaw drop at the sight of who was standing above me. 

"It's good to see you again," he informed and grinned as I glared daggers. 

"Why the hell are you here?" I hissed and the same British man from the auction back in New York grinned down at me.

"I was told by my associate that you have something we need in order to find a very valuable treasure," Benjamin Hart informed and I raised a brow at why the hell he'd want the treasure. "I have the rest of your associates back at the camp along with your two kids. You either agree to give us everything you have on Phillip Hayward's treasure or I start shooting people." Ben made the elaborate gesture of loading his handgun and giving me the most smug grin I had ever seen. "You know, maybe I'll start with your feisty Australian friend and then work my way down the line until I get to the kid that annoys me the least. It's a big choice, either the boy or the girl. Do you have a favourite?"

"You bastard!" I yelled and tried to grab him but was pushed back a Shoreline goon that appeared.

The goon knocked me to the ground and tied up my hands but he had completely forgotten about the handgun. I kept that fact in mind as the guy looked over at Ben for further instructions.

"Knock her out. She'll be more talkative in a bit," Ben ordered and grinned before wandering off. 

"Get back! Get back here you asshole!" I yelled and yanked against the merc who rolled his eyes before hitting me in the head with the butt of his gun.

I groaned in pain and slumped in his arms, the adrenaline from the explosion and everything else starting wear off. My head dropped and I could feel my eyelids start to close. I let them close and welcomed the darkness since there was nothing more I could do at the moment. All I could do was pray that I'd be able to find a way out of his camp and save everyone in the process. I had no idea why Ben wanted the treasure but he wasn't going to get it, that was for damn sure. 

***

I woke up what felt like hours later, chained to the wall of what looked like a shipping crate. I groaned in pain and sat up, the chains clinking in protest. It took a second for my surroundings to come back into focus but once they did, I smiled at who was also in the makeshift cell. 

"Sam!" I called and tried to reach him but the chains tightened around my wrists when I pulled on them.

I glared back at the wall as Sam also tried his hardest to reach me, but to no avail.

"Alex? How are you?" He inquired and I sighed, leaning my head against the back of the crate. 

"I'm better now that I know you're alive," I admitted and Sam grinned. "But there's still the fact that we're locked in a shipping crate and the kids aren't with us. Where are they?"

"I don't know," Sam muttered and glared at the floor. "I woke up stuck in here. Ben came by a few hours ago to lock you up and he wouldn't tell me anything about the kids when I asked. Though...he did mention that he was able to get everything he wanted...what does that mean?"

"It means that he won. I agreed to hand over all the notes and the map and spyglass," I informed with a sigh. "Ben was going to kill all of you, including the kids. I needed to make sure that I didn't let that happen. But I'm not really giving him everything, I just had to pretend I was."

"So you lied to a ruthless maniac?" Sam inquired and I sent him a glare.

"Yes...so?"

"So...is that really a great idea? I mean, what if Ben finds out?"

"We'll be long gone before he can figure anything out," I assured and reached out, just barely brushing my boot against his. "We'll fight our way out of here if we have to and we'll rescue the kids as well. Don't worry."

Sam grinned and reached out with his much longer legs before placing his foot in top of mine. The contact might've been minimal and I wanted nothing more than to jump on him and suck his face off but it was something. I was just about to thank Sam for the small bit of contact when the door was thrown open with a bang. Standing in the now open doorway was Ben and he looked so horribly smug. I glared daggers as the guy wandered over and placed a finger on my chin, raising it so I could look in his eyes. 

"Isn't this pitiful," he muttered and I glared daggers. "Regardless of how pathetic you both look, you have something I need. Where are the letters and the items you stole?"

Everything had to be in Chloe's bag since she was the only one who grabbed one and her bag was luckily waterproof. 

"I don't know who grabbed them off the boat. Maybe you should've taken them before blowing it up," I sneered and Ben reeled back before slapping me straight across the face.

My head was flung to the side and I coughed out a bit of blood, Sam straining against his bonds in order to reach me.

"You bastard!" He yelled and Ben sent him a glare before giving his guards a nod.

They quickly undid Sam's bonds and dragged him out of the crate as the guy kicked and screamed at them. 

"Ugh...so annoying," Ben muttered and glared at the entrance before turning back to me. "Now...you'll tell me where the supplies for the expedition are or else he'll pay for it...got it."

I gave Ben a reluctant nod and he grinned before gesturing at a guard to untie me. The guard did and began to drag me out of the crate as I glanced down at my thigh. Sure enough...there was still a ting little handgun strapped to the holster, concealed and unnoticed by the guards. I grinned at the gun as the guards dragged me over to the middle of the makeshift camp.

Shoreline had set themselves up in a large valley and you could really tell how big the island was by the view alone. We were flanked on either side by two huge mountains with a large flat plateau in-between them. I nodded impressed as a guard held me in place while others dragged forward the remaining members of my group. I glanced at Chloe and sighed in relief when I caught sight of her shoulders and the backpack straps. She still had the bag and that meant that she still had the spyglass and map as well. 

"Look at this, family reunion," Ben observed as Orca dragged over Sammie and Jackson.

I struggled against the guards hold, trying to desperately to reach them as Sam did the same. For the most part, the kids looked unharmed and just terrified of Ben and Orca. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what they went though and knew for a fact that Ben would pay. I would punch his lights out a million times over for what he did to my kids. 

"Sammie, Jack...are you ok?" I inquired and they both glanced up, smiling once they noticed me. 

"I'm ok," Jack muttered and then turned to Sammie.

My heart sunk when she didn't look up at me and I was just about to really debate about killing some body when she started grinning. I raised a brow as Sammie held up her bound wrists and I caught sight of her bruised and bloodied knuckles. 

"I punched Ben in the face," she informed and smiled as the guy glared daggers at her.

I finally noticed the large bruise that was just under his cheekbone and grinned at the fact that my daughter's a badass. 

"Great job, Sammie," I informed and smiled over at Sam. "Way to act like your father."

Sam chuckled as Sammie did the same, Ben looking very annoyed by the whole display. He groaned and grabbed a handgun before resting the butt of the gun on Sam's temple. All the laughing stopped as I stared at Sam in shock, my blood running ice cold. 

"Where is the map and spyglass," he hissed and loaded the gun, digging it deeper into Sam's temple.

My husband was never the type to get scared but even he looked nearly traumatized by the whack job threatening to kill him. 

"Chloe...give him the map," I muttered and Chloe stared at me in shock.

A guard reached for her backpack and she tried to fight back but I sent her a look. Chloe's eyes widened in realization and she nodded before allowing the guard to unlock her wrists and slide the backpack off her shoulders. He reattached the cuffs before handing the backpack to Ben who grinned. He kneeled and began to dig through it as I reached towards the gun in my holster. Luckily, my hands were bound in the front and my own guards had wandered off to detain Chloe.

I was free to enact my master plan and grinned as it slowly came together. I grabbed the gun and stuffed it in the back pocket of my cargo pants, just barely managing to reach it. But I did and the tiny little revolver was safely hidden from view. Now...all I needed was a good enough distraction for part two and it needed to be real good. I grinned and began to sway, letting out a pained moan in order to notify Ben. The guy turned and raised a brow as I dropped to my knees with a groan. 

"Alex!" Sam called and I glanced up briefly in order to give him a wink. He nodded in understanding and I continued my fake sickness, Sam playing along. "Oh my God! Alex! Hey...she gets heat stroke easily...it's too hot here!"

I smiled, impressed at the fake disease and fell to the ground fully, moaning and groaning.

"Why the hell do I care?" Ben muttered, annoyed, as he unzipped the backpack. 

"Because that map was in Latin!" Chloe piped up. "And so were the letters. Can you speak Latin?"

Ben hesitated and glanced up at her as I prayed that he didn't know a thing about Latin. Sure it was unlikely, the guy was a treasure hunter after all but there was always the smallest possibility. 

"Only a bit," Ben muttered before letting out a sigh and pointing to a guard. "Drag her into the shade."

"Uh...wait, there's an easy way to fix it," Sam informed and I raised a brow. "A cold cloth on both wrists. It'll get her back to normal in no time."

The guard that was about to drag me off, glanced at Ben who let out a loud sigh. 

"Fine. Grab a cloth and unbind her wrists," he muttered and the guard nodded before picking me up in order to unbind my wrists.

I let out a very loud groan and leaned against him with all my weight, knocking the rifle off his back. The guard cursed and ignored the dropped gun before going to unlock my wrists. Once fully unlocked, I jumped up and wrapped an arm around his neck, quickly breaking it.

The guard dropped and I grabbed the assault rifle before anyone else could even react. I also tossed the revolver over at Chloe who placed the butt of it on Ben's forehead. He cursed and went to reach for his discarded pistol but I shot the ground by his thigh before he could. The guy tensed and stopped moving, giving me a glare before nodding at the guards to back off. I grinned and grabbed the keys off the dead guard, quickly unlocking Chloe before handing them to her. 

"Clever. I should've known I was being duped," Ben muttered and grinned as I pointed my assault rifle at his face.

The guards surrounding us at the moment didn't have a choice but to watch. They knew and I knew that Ben would be dead if they tried to kill me. 

"Why? Why go after the treasure?" I inquired as Chloe quickly unlocked the others. 

"My ancestors were not known as the Hart's," Ben began and I raised a brow. "There were in fact known as the Tew's. Back before Thomas helped Henry Avery to recover his stolen treasure from the Gunsway heist, he was quite broke. Broke from being plundered by his old crew member and his new band of misfits. Phillip stole from his mentor, his old captain and he made sure that Thomas would either suffer for a long time or give up and die. I'm here to avenge my great-something grandfather, to get back what belong to the Tew name, for good." 

"It's about revenge," I deadpanned and Ben grinned with a nod. 

"It's always about revenge," he informed and I rolled my eyes. 

"I found the corpses of Tew and Avery on his ship after they had died fighting each other for control of Libertalia," I informed and Ben glared. "They died because of a thirst for revenge. Everyone that goes after wealth because of revenge, gets what's coming to them. And you're gonna be no different then all that came before you, trust me." 

"That may be so," Ben muttered and I raised a brow as he smiled. "But at least I'll die knowing that my ancestor was avenged anyway possible...even if that means killing you're whole damn family to achieve that."

He cackled like a maniac as I glared daggers, my blood boiling. I grabbed the pistol that Ben had dropped and loaded it before shooting him in the calf. The shot went right through but I had to guess that it hurt like a mother based on how much he screamed. I grinned and walked out of the Shoreline camp after the others, trying to convince myself that I would in fact find Phillip's treasure. And I wasn't after it because of meaningless but in order to once again return a missing piece of history back to the world. 

*** 

Chloe had been staring at the map and the spyglass for a good hour as we all became quite restless. We had found a cave about a mile from the Shoreline camp and were currently trying to pinpoint where to go next. But the map was of the island and no X marked the spot from what I could tell. And the spyglass just seemed like regular old spyglass, nothing impressive or special about it. The clues that we had gathered nearly died trying to protect seemed to be quite useless and that fact was putting a damper on everyone's mood. 

"This shit useless," Nadine exclaimed and tossed the letters at Chloe's feet.

I groaned and picked up the letter addressed to Maria, reading it over for what felt like the millionth time. There had to be something that we were missing, something so unbelievably simple. 

"Uh...mom?" Jack inquired and I glanced up to find he was staring at the back of the letter. "There's something written on the back."

I flipped over the letter and sure enough there was in fact a couple lines of text written on the back. I had no idea how we missed it before but it was there and was in fact the missing piece.

"'A way to view the treasure you seek,'" I began as everyone crowded around, eager to hear the next clue. "'Can only be found at the suns highest peak.'" 

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam inquired but I already knew the answer to that question.

I bolted out of the cave, grabbing the spyglass and map, before glancing up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was practically right over top which jean that it was in fact noon or the suns highest peak on the horizon. 

"Alex?" Chloe inquired but I called her over instead of explaining myself. 

"Hold the map, quick," I ordered and Chloe nodded before holding out the map.

I held up the spyglass and waited for the sun to hit it and reveal the location of the treasure. Sure enough it did just that and a small for burned itself into the map. Once it had stopped burning, it left a pinprick size hole right where he had to look. It seemed to be around the base of the largest mountain on the island. 

"There, that's the treasure," I informed and smiled at the burn mark. 

"How the hell did you figure it out?" Chloe inquired as the others wanders over in order to see if I found something.

"The suns highest peak is noon," I deadpanned and pointed at the sun. "I thought I'd take a gamble and give it a try." 

"Well aren't we glad that try worked. Good thinking," Nadine informed and I gave her a smile. "So...shall we?"

I nodded and handed Chloe the map before going over to Sam who looked very impressed by my find. 

"Nice going," he informed and gave me a kiss as I grinned. 

"Compliment me more with we find the treasure," I told him and planted an even bigger kiss on his lips.

Sam smiled against my lips and was about to deepen it when an annoyed gag was let out from behind us. I turned and glared at Sammie and Jack who looked thoroughly appalled by their parents showing affection. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam who looked almost amused. 

"If it's not Nathan, it's them," he muttered and I chuckled before we all followed Chloe deeper into the jungle.

The feeling of being so close to the treasure felt incredible and I was really excited for the moment we actually found it.

***

An hour later and we had finally made it to a cave opening at the base of the mountain the map was pointing to. And sure enough, there was a star embedded in the rock face above the entrance. I grinned and followed Chloe inside, the air getting exceedingly colder and a light breeze had began to waft through the cave. I raised a brow at the breeze before glancing over at Sam to see if he looked just as excited as I felt. But he didn't, the guy in fact looked annoyed and moved back in order to walk next to him. I kind of already knew why he was so upset and I hated to think of the lecture I was gonna get. 

"You good?" I inquired and Sam glanced at me before letting out a sigh. 

"Why'd you shoot him?" He asked and I cursed, knowing that he was gonna ask why I shot Ben. 

"Because he deserved it," I muttered and Sam glared.

I knew that logic was flawed and actually quite a brutal way of looking at it but it was also true. Ben threatened to kill my entire in front of me and I knew that he'd do it slow and tedious, just to make me suffer even more. A simple shot in the calf was nothing compared to what I actually wanted to do to him. 

"That's not the right way of looking at things," Sam informed and I glared at him. "The whole attitude of what you do unto others shall be done unto you is flawed. You need to focus more on moving past what ails you, not dwelling on it."

"So you think that that bastard didn't deserve a simple shot in the calf?" I inquired as I trekked my way across a less than steady looking rope bridge. 

"No, I'm saying that he deserved it eventually, not in that moment," Sam informed and I had to admit that his reasoning was somewhat sound.

He likely wanted to make Ben pay in another way besides pain, like jail time or finding the treasure way before he ever could. That was the smarter strategy but there was also a part of me that wanted the man to suffer and the sooner the better. I growled and shook my head, hating the fact that I was resorting back to my old self, before Sam returned. The jaded and nasty personality traits were ones that I acquired after the Iram of the Pillars adventure back in 2011.

It was after Nate and Elena reconciled and they went off and left me to dwell on everything that had happened. It only took a year to get diagnosed with depression and a few months to start spending every waking moment with a beer in my hand. I spent almost three years recovering and that was partly because of Carrie and Sammie. Their love and support got me threw and I knew that I could lean on Sam for support, that I could trust him. But this time was different, I wasn't a drunk but someone trying to get over the trauma that they had endured. 

"It's all because of that damn merc in Scotland," I muttered and stopped when Chloe told us there was a fork ahead. "I was so close to death in that moment and did everything I could to save myself that it's practically haunted me. I feel in danger, not physically but emotionally and like I'm gonna crash and burn at a moments notice." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam inquired and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"You were determined to find Avery's treasure and when we got back you were so happy to get to live a normal life. I didn't want to ruin that." 

"Alex, you wouldn't have ruined it," Sam assured and tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. "Apart of living a normal life is admitted when things scare you. We've been through a lot and I'm shocked that we all don't need therapists. You're allowed to be scared, hun." Sam wrapped me in a tight hug and rested his chin on the top of my head. "You're allowed to feel and ask for help cause I'm gonna be there in order to give you it. We're in this together, for now and forever. I promise that when we get back, we can figure all of this out and we'll be ok."

I nodded and gave Sam a loving kiss, wondering how I got so lucky to be given the chance to end up with a guy like him. It seriously felt like a dream and it was about to get even better when Chloe ran out of the leftmost tunnel.

"Alex! Sam!" She called and bolted over to us, grinning and panting like crazy. "You gotta come see this!"

I followed Chloe down the tunnel and skidded to a stop on a ledge that overlooked a giant cavern. It took up practically the whole inside of the mountain and had even built it's own little ecosystem. There were trees and even birds but the best part of the cavern was man made. 

"Holy shit!" Sammie exclaimed and I was too shocked to scold her.

For she was actually right since sitting in the middle of the cavern, stuffed under tons and tons of rock was the Elite. Phillip's entire ship was sitting right in front of us, awaiting our arrival. I had seen a lot of things in my lifetime but a whole ass ship stuck in stone, was easily one of the my favourites. 


	23. A Ship Stuck in Stone

It took a good ten minutes or so for me to stop staring at the ship slack jawed at how impressive it was. Just the condition and the size paired with where it had been stuffed were unbelievably impressive. It would've taken someone a good lifetime to stuff a ship that big in a cave. But, when we got a bit closer, it became clear that the ship was there first and the rock had caved in around it.

It was likely a cove about four hundred years ago and overtime, thanks to erosion and the occasional hurricane force winds, the rock had shifted and created a cave. There was in fact daylight way at the top but it had long since been nearly blocked out by trees and vines and the occasional leaf. It was practically a cave with a ship trapped in the middle of it. I had never seen something like it before and I could barely stop my jaw from just constantly dropping. I could tell my companions felt the same when I looked back and saw their equally as shocked expressions. 

"Have you guys ever seen something like this before?" Nadine inquired as I looked around for a path down to the ship. 

"I've seen some pretty amazing things," I informed and Sam nodded. "But never anything like this." 

"Avery's ship was close but it wasn't stuck in a cave created by the natural erosion of rocks," Sam pointed out as he stared at the blocked off entrance that once allowed access out to the sea. "To me it looks as though Phillip parked his ship here for safe keeping and just never came back for it."

"Do you think there's treasure on it?" Chloe inquired and I shrugged. 

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out," I said and grinned as I caught sight of what looked like a fallen tree.

On closer inspection it was in fact a fallen tree and I knew that Chloe had a grappling hook in her backpack. I made sure to pack one in each backpack just in case we lost one or all of them but hers. 

"What are you thinking?" Sam inquired when he noticed I hadn't said anything in a while.

"I'm thinking we teach the kids how to use a grappling hook," I told him and pointed at the fallen tree.

It was hanging about twenty feet above the ship and a well timed jump would allow you to land right on the stern. The back of the boat was currently in front of us and the name, The Elite, was painted on it in big white letters. They were partially faded and a bit chipped but the message was clear, it was the right boat. 

"Chloe," Sam began and she looked over, "does you backpack have a grappling hook sitting in it?"

Chloe dug around in her pack for a couple seconds before pulling out the same grappling hook I used while finding Libertalia. 

"Why?" She inquired as I grabbed the hook.

I swung it around a few times before launching the hook at the tree and wrapping it around until it was secure. 

"Kids, you're dad and I are gonna teach you how to use a grappling hook," I informed and unhooked the hook with a tug. 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jackson asked and I chuckled. 

"We swung on hundreds of things when finding Libertalia," I informed and gathered up the rope before getting ready to swing it. "The key to not making it dangerous is to get a good, strong hook onto whatever you're using. We want the hook to loop around a few times before we use it." I swung the hook and it looped around a good four or five times which was perfect and very secure. "See, the hook is now secure and you want to swing in a good wide arch in order to avoid unhooking it. Don't swing high or else you run the risk of it coming undone. And once you've got all that down you just wrap your foot loosely, hold on tight and push off."

I swung out towards the ship and waited till I was above it before dropping, letting the rope swing back for Sam. He thankfully caught it and showed Sammie how to hook herself up before she swung over. It took her two swings but she dropped on the second one and gave me a very proud grin. I wrapped her in a side hug and we watched as Jack swung about four times before finally getting enough courage to drop. But he did and landed with a roll before jumping to his feet. 

"Wow...that was actually really fun," he informed and I rolled my eyes as Nadine and Chloe swung out and then Sam.

Sam unhooked the hook when he landed and stuffed it back in Chloe's bag before wrapping the kids in a tight hug. 

"That was amazing," Sam informed and grinned over at me.

I smiled at the three of them, trying not to get emotional as I thought about all the teaching moments that Sam missed with Sammie. He missed so many firsts and so many lessons that it almost made me upset. I was just so grateful that he was getting to experience at least a few firsts and get the chance to really be the dad I knew he was destined to be. 

"Come on, lets go find that treasure," I said and they all nodded before we split off into groups in order to look.

Jackson ended up following me around as I fangirled over every little detail on the ship. From the wheel near the back to the mast and a couple barrels of very expired provisions and ale scattered around the deck. Everything was amazing and I could tell that Jack clearly didn't see the appeal. I rolled my eyes as the kid refused to admit that the cutlass I discovered leaning against the mast wasn't absolutely fantastic. 

"Really?" I inquired and he sent me a look. "You don't find this sword amazing?" 

"No. It's just a cutlass," he deadpanned and I rolled my eyes before returning the cutlass to it's sheath and grabbing it's holster.

I attached the holster to my belt and added the cutlass knowing that there could always be a moment that required a cutlass and if not...it's a cool souvenir. I grinned at the thought of stuffing it on my wall before turning to Jack who still looked uninterested.

"Look, I'll tell you why I love history and then I'll let you decide if you still think this is boring...okay?" Jack looked hesitant but he eventually nodded with a sigh.

I grinned and dragged him over to a barrel of very old ale before grabbing his hand and placing it on top. Jack stared at me in confusion as I grinned, likely resembling some sort of madwoman. 

"Uh...what?"

"You're the first person to have touched that barrel in over three hundred years," I informed and Jack stared at me before glancing at the barrel. "No one has ever found the Elite, that's why it's considered a hidden pirate treasure. Since we have found it we're the first people to set foot on it, first to look at it, first to even see it sitting in this cave in over three centuries. The last person that touched that barrel could've been Phillip Hayward himself." 

"Really? You think he might've touched it?" Jack inquired and I grinned at the fact that he finally figured out my excitement. 

"It's a very high possibility," I informed and Jack grinned before running over to Sammie in order to tell her the news. 

"You know, I never understood that logic."

I jumped and turned to find Nadine had wandered over. 

"You still think it's stupid?" I inquired, thinking back to her comment in Avery's study. 

"Sort of. But I am slowly starting to see the appeal," she admitted and I grinned.

I was just about to congratulate her when Sam let out a yell from across the ship. I glanced over to find he had gotten the captains quarters open and something had shocked him. 

"Sam! What happened?!" I inquired as I ran over, glancing at the now open door. 

"There's something in there that you gotta see. Like now. It changes everything."

I raised a brow at the fact that he looked so freaked before wandering into the very large quarters. On one side was a bed and a couple chests and bookshelves, even some barrels. And on the other side was where the shock factor came in since sitting at the desk, quill still in hand, was the skeletal remains of Phillip Hayward. 

*** 

I stepped into the quarters and turned, staring at the man that had gathered this entire treasure in shock. He had died on the ship alone and it was more than likely a painful death considering the goblet still resting in his hand. I knew for a fact that Phillip was dead, if he wasn't it'd be a miracle, but a part of me wondered if he ever made it back home. Phillip was British much like his old captain and met Tew when he was nothing but a poor boy living in the slums of England.

Tew gave him the glorious life he had been looking and according to his letter to Maria, a chance to also win over her father. Maria was rich and her father was richer and knew that he wanted his daughter to marry into money. Phillip had nothing and yet, Tew gave him the chance to get something until the man went a little crazy. I had always hoped that after Phillip left Tew and got his money, that he returned to England and married Maria. But that hope was shattered, he never even made it out of the Caribbean. 

"There's a note," I muttered after a good ten minutes of just staring.

The others had wandered in as well and gave both myself and Chloe space as we both processed the news. Her brother was obsessed with Phillip's treasure and Phillip himself, you really had to wonder what he wouldn't thought of the whole thing. 

"Do you want me to read it?" Sam inquired and I shook my head before wandering over.

Phillip's skeleton was well preserved thanks to the fact that it was inside a boat with no weather. He was also still dressed up in a fancy yet now tattered looking captains uniform. The gold buttons had lost their shine and his hat was a little floppy but he at least looked like a true pirate. I smiled at the thought before moving his hands out of the way in order to grab the letter. 

"It's dated August 12th, 1705," I informed and raised a brow at the odd date.

He supposedly died in 1699, the same year Avery 'died', so in six years how'd he get from just below the California Baha to a few miles off the Bahamas? The whole thing didn't make a hell of a lot of sense so I had to hope that the letter had a pretty good explanation. 

"My dearest Maria," I began, smiling at the fact that he wrote his last letter to her. "It's seeming more and more likely that this letter will never reach you, that it will sit untouched on my desk for many years to come. I don't know when anyone will ever find me but I hope that the first person who does is you. I'm sorry that I never made it back home, that I never proved my worth to your father. A pile of gold and jewels shoved in his face would've been pretty good revenge but I'll never get that chance. You see, my love, there was something off about my crew and I realized it a hair too late. It was only after I opened up the only bottle of wine Tew left me that I realized I had been betrayed. The wine didn't taste funny at first, but now, as my hand shakes and my heart pounds faster, I know it was tainted. And to think, I just wanted a quick drink to drown out my sorrows. 

"You see Maria, my crew was in fact a crew of spies that promised Thomas Tew my loot. They let me gather it all and think that I was becoming a successful pirate, only to back stab me years later. That heist on the other side of the world was a way to get them away from me, away from the treasure. I faked my own death in order to accomplish my goal and spent three years alone, desperate for a spot to hide. I found my spot a year ago and have been living in peace until I decided to open the wine. I was running away from cannons and cutlass' and brutal men wherein reality I should've been running away from liquor.

"Maybe one day you'll find this letter and my corpse along with it and realize that in my last moments, breathing my last breaths, I thought of you. I love you. 

Yours truly, 

Phillip James Hayward. 

August 12th, 1705."

I let the letter sink in for a good ten minutes before turning to my companions who also looked shocked. It wasn't everyday that you discovered that the treasure you had been searching for was built on a throne of lies. All of Phillip's hard work had been for nothing and he was in turn being betrayed the entire time. Every single time he found any sort of treasure trove or a single jewel it wasn't for him, but to one day be brought back to Thomas Tew. Tew planted his own crew within Phillip's and made the man think that the men he chose could be trusted. But they never could, regardless of what happened they were always going to betray him.

"It was all a lie," I deadpanned and folded up the letter before stuffing it in my pocket.

Maybe Maria had a distant relative and they'd like to get a piece of their family history back. 

"I can't believe it," Chloe muttered and glared at Phillip's corpse. "All that time spent with those men and they were nothing but a bunch of thieves."

"Pirates will be pirates," Sam deadpanned and I nodded in agreement. 

"Or, honour among thieves," I pointed out and Chloe grinned at the reference. "We just gotta hope that Tew's crew never found the treasure and that it's still sitting in the hold, awaiting our arrival."

They all nodded so I wandered out of Phillip's quarters, sparing him one last glance, before looking around for the hold. The entrance to the hold was just ahead of the captains quarters and I yanked on the door in order to get it open. It didn't budge at first so I glared at the door and the giant metal board blocking it before turning to Chloe.

"Chloe...pass me the grappling hook," I told her and she dug through her bag before tossing it to me.

I wrapped the hook around the board blocking the door a few times and stepped back before pulling. I yanked it as hard as I possibly could and the board began to slowly give way with a loud crack. Sam wandered over and grabbed on as well before the two of us yanked the hold door open. Beyond the door was a dark set of stairs that would hopefully lead down into the hold and to the treasure. I wrapped the hook back up and tossed it to Chloe before she handed me a flashlight back. I flicked it on and wandered forward, heaving out a sigh before entering the hold. I trekked my way down the stairs, the others following, before coming across a door that was the main entrance to the hold. I pressed my shoulder against it and heaved, the ancient door creaking before swinging open. I swung my flashlight around the hold and my jaw dropped at the sight inside. 

"You've gotta be shittin me," Sam muttered and banged a fist against the wooden door. 

"You can say that again," I said and stepped inside the empty hold.

There was barely even a piece of treasure sitting inside and it looked as though someone managed to pick it clean. The only item left was a tattered slip of paper lying on the floor in the middle of the hold. I walked over and grabbed the slip before giving it a once over. 

"It's a letter," I informed and handed it to Sam. 

"It's from one of Phillip's old crew members, he addressed it to Thomas Tew," Sam said and cleared his throat before giving it a read. "It says here that the old crew followed Phillip from the spot where he supposedly died near Mexico. They already knew that he was here and waited until he drank the wine before raiding this place. This treasure hasn't been here for almost four hundreds years."

Sam glared and was just about to crumble up the letter when I caught sight of what looked like something scribbled on the back. I stepped forward and grabbed the letter, turning it over to find a map of the cove drawn on the back. Near the edge by the left corner of the map was an X that obviously marked what I hoped would be an exit. 

"This must've been where they took the treasure, like, how they got it out of this cove. Maybe that's some sort of clue," I suggested but the others didn't seen all that convinced. "Look, we've come all this way...might as well try it." 

"You know, Alex is right," Nadine said and I raised a brow at her in shock. She was the last person on a very long list of people who I thought would agree to one of my plans. "Maybe they at least were careless and left something behind...you never know."

"Fine...sure, we'll head towards the creepy secret tunnel," Chloe muttered, annoyed, and sent the hold one last glare before returning to the deck.

I sighed and followed her, knowing that the rest of us only had the treasure to look forward to, she had a family connection to it.

"Chloe!" I called and caught up to her before she could make her way off the boat.

Chloe turned and sent me a glare before leaning on the railing of the boat with a glare. 

"I'm sorry...I just hate that after all this time, all this time waiting to find this treasure, to prove that he wasn't crazy...all that for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," I told her and Chloe raised a brow. "You proved to yourself that Phillip made it to this island in the Caribbean...that his treasure was at one point...real. That's a hell of a lot more than a lot of other people can say. You proved that he wasn't crazy and you also proved it to yourself, trust me."

Chloe grinned and turned in order to wrap me in a tight hug. I smiled against her hold, glad that I was able to make her feel better. I knew what it was like, to try your hardest in order to prove that a relative isn't crazy or that you, yourself, aren't crazy. I spent years after Sam 'died' trying to prove to Nate that he was actually still alive. Sure I didn't have any legit proof and Sam never ended up coming back until Adler broke him out, but it was still that similar feeling of dread when it didn't work. Nate was there to pick me back up and keep me happy and I'm glad I could be there for Chloe. She deserved a friend. 

"Are you both okay?" Nadine inquired and walked over.

The others had followed her out of the hold and were staring at Chloe and I in concern. 

"Yeah, we're good," Chloe assured and gave me a smile. "I just needed a bit of reassurance and Alex could be right, maybe they did end up leaving something behind." Chloe sent me a grin and I gave her a nod before she sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "So...Sammie and Jack...are you both ready to see if we can find some actual treasure?"

"Of course we are!" Sammie cheered and wrapped Chloe in a hug. 

"Is this what it's like for Uncle Nate...coming up empty all the time?" Jack inquired and both Sam and I had to quickly stifle a laugh. 

"Yes, it is," Sam assured with a small chuckle. "Just don't go tellin your Uncle Nate we said that...ok?"

Jack nodded with a grin and I rolled my eyes before we trekked our way over to the path marked on the map. It was a very narrow trail that snaked its way up the side of the cliff and ended in a cave. I stared at the cave in mild shock that Tew's men likely used pickaxes to dig their way out. They must've known that Phillip was eventually going to drink the wine and just had to wait for the right moment. I guard at the cave wall and at the sigil carved into the side of it. 

"God...The name Thomas Tew just doesn't sit right anymore," I muttered, to no one in particular but Sam was close enough to hear.

"He planned this all out for sure and..."

I glanced back at Sam, wondering why he trailed off, to find he had stopped to stare at a collection of skeletons. There were at least four leaning against the wall, having been deteriorating for a good four hundred years or so. I walked over and grabbed a note that was being clutched by one of skeletons. I gave it a quick once over, my eyes widening as the story deepened. 

"Oh God...this changes everything," I informed and the group collectively raised a brow. "I found it weird that Ben said that Thomas Tew was broke when he met Henry Avery. If his men managed to get back his treasure from Phillip then why would he be broke, he'd be rich. But it seems as though both Tew and Phillip had a mole." 

"Phillip had someone working as a spy on Tew's ship," Chloe summed up and I nodded. 

"It says here that a man by the name of Christofer Peters was an old friend of Phillip's that agreed to work for Tew as his spy. The man that died holding this letter wrote it in order to warn Tew that he was being duped. But I'm guessing that Christofer found it first and killed the men he came with."

"How much do you want to bet that Christofer buried the treasure on this island for Phillip," Sam suggested and I scrunched my brow.

That didn't make a hell of a lot of sense...Phillip was dead when they got there. 

"Why? Phillip was dead," I reminded him and handed Sam the note in order to pace.

There had to be a reasonable explanation as to where the treasure went. Sure Christofer could've ran back to England and sold it all but that didn't seem all that likely. I drummed my fingers against my chin as I thought of who Phillip might've saved his treasure for. And then it hit me. 

"Mom...did you figure it out?" Sammie inquired and I grinned before running over to Chloe and digging through her bag.

I pulled out the spyglass and smiled at it, knowing there had to be a reason why it was found and not the treasure. Phillip used his dying breath in order to write Maria a letter, telling her that he wished she could have the treasure...maybe he in turn made sure she could find it. Maybe he buried it somewhere...kept it safe...

"He left it for Maria," I muttered and went out on a limb before giving the spyglass a nice shake.

Nothing happened so I frowned before staring at it, trying to figure out what he could've done. 

"Can I see it?" Nadine inquired and I nodded before handing it to her.

She grinned before slamming the spyglass against the wall of the cave, the handle cracking open. I stared at it in mild shock as she knelt down and grabbed a small scroll that had fallen out. 

"How the hell did you know that would work?" Chloe inquired and Nadine smiled. 

"You guys seem to end up destroying everything anyways, might as well get a head start."

I glared at her before grabbing the scroll, unfurling it to reveal...

"A map. An actual map," Sam stared and grabbed it before giving me a grin. "And look at that...there's even a note."

"My dearest Maria," I began and grinned. "May you have the adventure I never could. Love Phillip." 

"Wait...if you stole that spyglass from an auction and that note was still in it," Sammie began and I glanced at her with a brow raised. "Does that mean she never found it?"

I grinned at the realization that my daughter was 110% correct. We had a legit map to a legit treasure, all we needed was a way out of the cave since it looked as though the map was leading us to the other side of the island. 

"Bingo," Sam informed and rolled the scroll up before stuffing it in his pocket. "Now...a way out. I say we keep moving forward."

I nodded in agreement and followed down a corridor that wound it's way through the mountain. It felt like it went on for miles before we came upon a large and open chamber with a puzzle sitting in the middle of the room. It looked like a sort of slide puzzle and Sam grinned before wandering over to it. 

"Sammie! Come help me!" He called and she nodded before running over.

I rolled my eyes at their enthusiasm and stuck to the edge of the room with the others. It didn't take Sam long to find the puzzle and he clicked the last piece into place before a door appeared on the other side of the chamber. There was light peaking through it so it was obvious he had found our way out. I grinned and was just about to congratulate Sam when the whole chamber began to shake. 

"Sam, Sammie...get over here!" I called and Sam nodded before grabbing Sammie's hand.

The two of them bolted towards the edge of the room but there were a few seconds too late. The entire floor, save for a few inches lining the edge gave way and my husband and daughter dropped into nothingness right before my eyes. 

"Sam! Sammie!" I called and leaned forward to find they were gone but there was something down there. "Chloe! Hand me a glow stick."

I glanced to see if she heard me and groaned at the fact that her and Nadine were stranded by the door we came in. The floor had left a gaping hole in its place and I was one side with Jack whereas they were on the other. 

"What are you hoping to find?" Chloe inquired as she dug through her bag and pulled one out. She tossed it to me, cracking it before she threw it. 

"Hopefully something good." 

I heaved out a sigh before dropping the glow stick in the hole, praying that it wouldn't illuminate two dead bodies. But it didn't, in second the glow stick was gone and I was finally able to figure out what was down there. It wasn't a pit...but a river. 

"It's a river!" I called and grinned at the fact that they could still be alive.

I wasn't going to let myself even think of the alternative and quickly wrapped Jack in a side hug, assuring him that we'd be alright. 

"We'll head back the way we came and see if there's another way out," Chloe called and I nodded, already knowing I was going after Sam and Sammie. 

"Sounds good. There should be two radioes in that bag as well, toss me one." Chloe nodded and did just that, Jack catching the one she threw before it could fall. "I'll let you know when we find them and where to meet."

"Sounds good. Sam had the map from the spyglass in his pocket, didn't he?" Chloe inquired and I nodded.

"He did. But I'm gonna find it when I find him," I assured and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Stay safe," Chloe ordered and I gave her a thumbs up before her and Nadine went back through the other door.

I made my way to the new door hoping that I would find the map along with a living Sam. 

"Are they going to be ok?" Jack inquired as we trekked our way down the corridor.

"They are, your father is the toughest man I know," I assured and gave him a grin. 

_God, please let them be alright...please._


	24. Like Father, Like Daughter

_Sam's POV_

At first it felt like I was falling towards nothing while readying myself to smack into solid ground at the bottom. I had forty-seven years, I married the love of my life, had two kids, got reunited with Nathan. I was okay with making a big splat at the bottom of the pit but I wasn't okay with Sammie following. She had so much potential and even admitted that I was one her heroes a couple months back, that she could see herself following in my footsteps one day. That moment warmed my heart and now it had sunk as we continued falling. I breathed out a heavy sigh and was just about to grab her hand when I hit something...but it wasn't solid ground. It was water.

"What the-"

I was cut off abruptly right after I hit the water and dunked under, the current dragging me to god knows where. It was obviously an underground river and that chamber was built beneath it. It was likely our combined weight that made the floor collapse cause I did that puzzle correct, I was sure. So it was the fact that it was built over four hundred years ago and that a river had been slowly eroding the rock beneath. That resulted in the cave-in and I thanked every god I could think of that there just so happened to be a river right where we needed it. Though it wasn't all good news since I also found myself being dragged by a current, practically blind and horribly disorientated. I was also drowning and just barely managed to get a good foothold on the bottom of the river before pushing off. I kicked and battled my way to the surface just as the river ended in a large lake outside the cove. 

"Sammie!" I called as soon as I could breathe and glanced around the lake, not seeing her anywhere. "Sammie! Samantha!"

I growled and dunked myself under the water in order to try and spot her. The lake was luckily almost perfectly clear and Sammie was floating beneath the surface a couple feet away. I swam to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her up to the surface and then over to the beach. I pulled Sammie onto dry land and leaned my head on her chest to find a very faint heartbeat within it. 

"Sammie? Sammie, come on," I insisted and nudged her shoulder.

I eventually gave it a good slap and she bolted upright, drinking in big lungfuls of air. I grinned and sat back, letting out a breath of relief before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Dad?" She inquired and I nodded against her shoulder, thankful beyond words that she woke up. 

"Yeah...it's me."

"Where's mom and Jack?"

We both glanced back towards the river which stretched all the way to the giant mountain containing the cove. 

"They'll find us, don't worry," I assured but she didn't look all that convinced. "Sammie...they'll be fine. Your mom is incredible, you should know that better than I do." 

"She is. She's been in crazier situations," Sammie informed and I chuckled with a nod. That she had. 

"Did she ever tell you about Nepal?"

"Broken arm, derailed train, Uncle Nate getting shot and then the two of them having to climb back up a mountain in order to survive...she mentioned it."

Me and Sammie both chuckled at the fact that Alex had brought up that Nepal one too many times. It was her go to story but I wasn't about to yell at her for it since she had always looked her best when talking about her adventures. That's one of the main things I love about Alex, the way her eyes light up when she starts talking about something she likes. 

"Come on, we should look for higher ground, see if we can spot them," I informed and Sammie was about to agree when rustling caught my ear.

I jumped up and dragged Sammie behind a large shrub, staring at the other side of the clearing. Sure enough, Orca and two of his goons wandered out, brandishing shotguns and one guy even had some sort of nasty looking assault rifle. I was never a fan of assault rifles, for obvious reasons. 

"Did you hear that yelling?" Orca inquired and the goon on his right nodded. 

"I did...it sounded like a name or something...why?"

"Because it sounded like Sam Drake's voice, the guy that we're after," Orca informed and I cursed under my breath. "We should tell Ben, maybe he'll send out a bigger search party. They've probably already found the Elite by now."

"You think?" The left one asked and Orca scoffed.

"It's Sam and Alex Drake we're talking about after all," he muttered with a glare. "They're probably on their way off the island with piles of gold." 

"But they're not...cause you heard them," right one observed and Orca grinned. 

"That I did."

He sneered and began to pace the clearing, ordering his goons to look around as well. 

"Dad...what do we do?" Sammie inquired and I thought for a second about what the best approach would be.

I was no stranger to goons, had been fighting them for years, but I usually had a pistol and non-waterlogged hiking boots. There was always the stealth approach that I had never been very good at. But I really only needed to subdue one guard and grab his gun, the rest would be easy. 

"I'm gonna grab the guard on the right," I informed and pointed at the said goon. "You stay here and I'll be right back, I just need his gun. Okay?"

Sammie nodded and huddled closer to the ground as I grinned before running off. 

"Come out, we don't want to hurt you, trust me," the goon whispered and I rolled my eyes as I walked up behind him.

The guy had his back to a grove of trees which was a good thing for me. I waited until he had backed up just a tad bit before grabbing the guy and silent snapping his neck before he could alert anyone. I grinned and stuffed the body behind a tree before pulling off his shotgun. I also grabbed the guys pistol and attached the holster to my own belt before adding the gun. It wasn't a great pistol, just a beretta but it was better than nothing and the goon had a full clip in his pocket. I reloaded the gun and was just about to head off to take out the other guards when a scream caught my ear. I froze and ducked, loading the beretta before glancing back at the clearing. 

"No...shit...Sammie."

My heart sunk at the sight of my daughter getting dragged out into the open by Orca. He tossed her on the ground and loaded what looked like a revolver before aiming the gun at Sammie's head. I clenched both hands into tight fists and was just about to charge him when the bastard spoke up.

"Sam, I know you're there," he called and grinned. "I got something you want and you better come get it...or else you'll have something clean up to do."

Orca pushed the gun against the back of Sammie's head until she was laying, face first on the ground in tears. I clicked the safety off the pistol and walked out, aiming right at Orca's stupid head with a glare. The guy grinned and turned gesturing for his guard to go and get me. I moved my aim to him and the guy stopped, glancing at Orca for instructions.

"Stay back! Both of you assholes better stay back!" I hissed and Orca chuckled. 

"Or what?" Orca challenged and I grinned before shooting the guard in the leg.

He dropped to the ground, howling in pain as Orca stared at him in shock. 

"Next time I'll aim it at you...and I won't miss," I challenged and stepped forward, keeping the gun trained on him. 

"Dad?" Sammie called only to have the gun pushed further into her head.

"I'm here honey...don't worry," I assured.

I hated the look on Orca's face, that sick and twisted grin like he was enjoying scaring the shit out of a sixteen yr old. I couldn't imagine what Sammie was thinking and my dad instincts were screaming at me to do something. Being a father had taught me one very important thing...dad instincts are very much real and they can be quite scary. Though I knew I had to soothe my anger and keep a level head, it was how I was gonna keep her alive. 

"Get away from her," I hissed after Orca hadn't budged.

He still looked smug and I went to shoot him when something hard was slammed against the back of my head. I dropped to the ground in pain and glanced back, bleary eyed to find an old and hated friend behind me. 

"Hello again," Benjamin Hart greeted and I glared daggers at him. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Sammie," I muttered, the pain in my head starting to become unbearable.

"Don't worry...they won't hurt her."

I glanced at my daughter to find a guard had grabbed her. Upon closer inspection she appeared to be unconscious and that was frankly the last straw. I ignored all the pain and jumped at Ben only to be socked right in the face in retaliation. He grinned and shook out his hand while I moaned in pain, the combination of my head and now jaw becoming nearly unbearable. 

"You bastard..."

"You know, I might be one," Ben informed with a grin as he got real close to my face. "But right now this bastard is holding all the cards. I suggest you don't retaliate."

I glared at him before leaning my head back, barely able to keep my eyes open. Ben was right, he had the power. I just had to hope that either I'd somehow manage to get out or that Alex would find me...cause I didn't even want to think of the alternative. 

*** 

I woke up to a pounding headache and had to close my eyes for a good minute to block it out. But I finally was able to open them and glanced around the spot I was in to find it seemed to be a canvas tent. One of those huge ones that people used during explorations or at dig sites with the high ceiling and large mesh windows. I glanced down to find I had been tied to a chair but only my torso and feet had a rope tied around them. My hands were cuffed and connected to a chain that ran underneath the tents floor, locking into place by attaching to what I assumed was a giant hook. It reminded me of the chains that people tie dogs to and was likely buried in the ground a foot or two. I glared at the hook before glancing up, trying to spot my number one priority. 

"Sammie?" I inquired and my daughter thankfully glanced up from where she was chained in the corner of the tent.

Sammie looked terrified and I frankly couldn't blame her after getting pinned down with a gun pressed against the back of your head. I had been in that situation only once before and it took months to get the nightmares out of my head.

It was back in the prison in Panama about a year or two after I got stuck and I had made a friend in a guy named Carlos. He was in prison robbery after he robbed a back in Panama in order to pay for his brothers medical bills. I thought the crime was actually quite admirable and kept to his side to keep him safe. I was thirty-two whereas Carlos was only twenty-one, the kid was terrified and grateful for my offer of protection. I was simply grateful for the company and Carlos taught me almost all the Spanish that I knew today. He was luckily fluent in English when I met him and the guy was a pretty great teacher. Though it was his age that got him in trouble. 

I remember when I was a hotheaded twenty-one yr old and Carlos was almost like my twin. He was twitchy and jumpy and would pounce whenever he got the chance. That trait got him in trouble with the local prison gang and Carlos managed to beat a guy to near death. He thought it made him cool and I would've agreed if it wasn't for the fact that the guy he beat was the guards best friend. Panamanian prisons are nothing but corrupt and even the guards should be doing some major jail time. But they got away with it and they didn't appreciate it when people beat their best friend to near death.

A guard cornered Carlos and I on our way back to the cells and he got his buddies to shove us against the wall. In seconds I had a pistol pressed against my head and a really angry Spanish man swearing at me. Carlos tried to fight back and that got him killed, I stayed compliant and the guard took pity on me. I didn't die or even get hurt in that moment but just the closeness made my skin crawl. I was so close to death in that moment, just a single squeeze of a trigger and I would've been a goner. It screwed me over for years and I wanted so badly to wrap Sammie in the tightest hug I could muster and I assure her she'd be alright, that it would pass with time. But I was in turn chained to a chair and had to rely on words in order to reassure her.

"Sammie, you're gonna be ok," I assured and she glanced up, her eyes filled with years. "Look, I know what it's like to be close to death and I can assure that it gets better...I promise. Your mom always made it better for me and I assure you that I'll be there to make it better for you, no matter what. But you gotta stay strong, stay with me." 

"Do you have a plan?" Sammie inquired and I shook my head with a glare. 

"No, I got nothing. No ideas and definitely no plan."

"Do you want to hear mine?" She asked and gave me a grin that didn't look at all forced. 

"You have a plan?" 

"Don't sound so surprised," Sammie chided and reached up with her cuffed hands to pull a bobby pin out of her hair. "Ben had obviously never done this before or else he'd think to look for one of these. I can get myself out, mom taught me to pick locks when I was twelve, said it might come in handy."

"Alex, she thinks of everything," I muttered and Sammie chuckled before nodding in agreement.

It took her about a minute but she got both cuffs off and raised her hands with a grin. Sammie was just about to get me out when she stopped, hesitating.

"Wait...Do you think Ben will come back...rough you up some more?"

"Yes...I think Ben will!"

We both turned to find the bastard standing in the doorway of the tent, grinning. I shot Sammie a look and she hid the bobby pin before loosely putting her cuffs back on. I sighed in relief as Ben walked over, pulling my head back in order to glare at me. I glared right back, just barely noticing his thigh holster out of the corner of my eye. It had a gun in it and was the perfect height to allow me to grab it.

_Man...he was really was an amateur._

I sent the holster a look and Sammie nodded, getting herself ready. I just had to endure Ben long enough in order to get the perfect opportunity to fling it at her. 

"What do you want," I hissed and he grinned, loving the fact that he was pissing me off.

"For starters...the location of the treasure," Ben began and chuckled. "Cause I'm guessing it wasn't in the hole of the Elite...was it?"

"Nope. Tew grabbed it," I summed up and Ben shook his head. 

"You and I both know that's not true," Ben informed and I glared at him. "Someone else grabbed the gold and I bet my share that he hid it for Phillip's perfect little girlfriend...hmm?"

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?" I inquired and Ben chuckled.

Before I could react that guy grabbed his gun and pistol-whipped me right in the bridge of the nose. It was very similar to the hit Rafe used back in Libertalia and hurt just as much. 

"Because I can do a lot worse than that," Ben chided and returned the gun while I eyed it.

_God...he was gonna eat those words._

"You've got nothing. No map, no spyglass and no clue what you're even doing," I told him with a grin and he glared. "How the hell are you planning to find the treasure?"

"With you. You know something and you're going to tell me."

"I know nothing, we didn't find anything. The only thing that happened was us finding an empty ship and then getting separated," I informed and Ben shook his head with an amused laugh. 

"The harder you make this," he began and socked me in the jaw before also getting me in the ribs. "The more it'll hurt."

I breathed in a couple deep breaths, ignoring the sting in my side when I exhaled. 

"Do what you want...I was stuck in a Panamanian prison for fifteen years...I've had worse," I breathed out but could tell it sounded pained.

I glanced at Sammie and hated the concerned and worried look on her face. I gave her a pained smile while Ben chuckled and grabbed a folding chair from the side of the tent.

"You know...I heard about your stunt in that prison," Ben informed as he took a seat. "It was pretty impressive that a guy like you would leave behind his pregnant wife and beloved younger brother. I almost didn't believe it." 

"Me getting stuck in there was an accident...that was Rafe's fault," I snapped and Ben shook his head with an amused laugh. 

"You're the one that thought of the plan...right? All that for the treasure?" He inquired and I kept my mouth shut. "Getting stuck in there was your fault Sam, not Rafe's, not Nathan's, but yours."

"How the hell do you know so much about us?"

"I've always been a huge fan of Nathan Drake's," Ben admitted. "When you're in the treasure hunting business you almost always hear whispered rumours of what he gets up to in his spare time. And then he started inviting Alex along and things really started to get interesting. I met her once, at a bar in Nepal right after the whole Shambhala stint. They never found anything...how unfortunate."

"What the hell is your point?" I inquired and Ben chuckled. 

"You see Sam, in all the adventures that your brother and wife and even you have been on...you've never really found anything," Ben informed. "You've never stumbled a trove of gold and actually got away with a large sum of it...have you?"

"We got twelve million from Libertalia," I muttered but Ben just chuckled, amused. 

"Out of what...400 million? Not a very big dent."

"I'll ask again...what's your point?"

"You and I both know that Phillip's treasure is in fact intact on this island, all of it. Every last piece of gold is just waiting to be found and I want to find it with you."

"Why me?" I asked and he shrugged. 

"You need a way to prove yourself to your wife," he informed and I glared. "Don't give me that look, Sam. You know I'm right. You left Alex alone to raise your child and you broke your brothers spirit. I heard the whole story of how you returned, not dead, only to drag them on a wild good chase that ended in a sorry excuse for a pile of treasure and you're wife almost dying. You need this win."

"You don't know what the hell I need," I snapped, the anger towards him starting to bubble over.

"You're nothing but a man that left his family but you could also be one that saved it, one that made it rich and powerful. Find it with me and I'll give you a generous share or don't and continue to be nothing but a useless, broken man. Frankly, I'm shocked that Alex even took you back."

I glared daggers, my hands clenched into tight fists as I tried to convince myself that Ben was doing nothing but bullshitting me. But the more I mulled over his words and really thought it, the more I realize he could in fact be right. I did leave Alex behind, I trusted Rafe and I was the one that didn't jump when she called me. It was my own fault I got stuck in that prison, my own fault she nearly died that we went home with nothing. I tricked Nathan and Alex into running after me and my crazy dream and all I did was screw them both over. Maybe...maybe he was right. 

"Maybe...maybe you're..."

"No, he's a dirty liar!"

I glanced up to find Sammie had been the one to stand up for me. I raised a brow as she glared daggers at Ben who looked shocked that she even bothered to stand up to him. 

"Really...you don't think your father is nothing but a deserter?" Ben asked and Sammie shook her head. 

"Not in the least bit," she informed and sent me a grin. "I've only known him for two years but I grew up hearing about his exploits with my mom, grew up watching her practically vet about the man she fell in love with. Any man that can make a woman fall that hard in love with him, even after she saw him 'die' is pretty damn incredible." I grinned as Ben raised a brow at her. "And it's also pretty impressive that he didn't give up while stuck in that prison, he just kept on going, waiting for the moment when he could come home. Any other man would quit, give up...but not my dad. Even before I knew him well, I knew he was my hero and I'm even more certain of that now."

I smiled from ear to ear, my eyes brimming with happy tears as I beamed at the amazing young woman I had a hand in creating. I never thought I'd be a dad, never really planned on it, but I was damn glad that I got the chance to be the dad to a girl like Sammie. 

"Thank you," I choked out and she smiled, a couple tears forming in her eyes as well. 

"Anytime," she informed and grinned before turning to Ben. "And there's one more thing." Sammie stood, allowing her cuffs to drop to the floor. "Always check for bobby pins...dad!"

I reached out to Ben's holster, since he was standing awfully close to me, and knocked the gun out of it. Sammie shot forward and grabbed it, aiming the barrel at Ben before he could even blink. She also tossed me the bobby pin and I quickly got to work on the cuffs. I was out in a few seconds and untied my feet and torso before standing next to Sammie, grinning at Ben. 

"Like father, like daughter," I mused and she rolled her eyes before loading the gun. 

"Let us go," she demanded and Ben glared. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because this time," Sammie began, "all the cards are in my hand."

I smiled with a laugh and wrapped her in a brief side-hug, in shock that she was so much like me. God...no wonder Alex gets annoyed so easily, she legit lives with two Sam Drake's. 

"You know that I'll come after you both...right?" Ben threatened those his voice had lost some of it's bite.

The guy sounded defeated and the fact made me smile even more. 

"We'll be ready," I assured and slipped out of the tent with Sammie close on my heels.

I quickly apprehended a guard on the outskirts of their camp and grabbed his gun before the two of us bolted further into the jungle. Once far enough away, I pulled out the map to the actual which was thankfully still safe in my pocket. 

"Where do you think we are?" Sammie inquired as we stared down at a map of the island that I had also grabbed. 

"I think here," I informed and pointed to a large valley in the centre of the island. "The treasure is on the north side of the island...the opposite to the cove where we were."

I pointed to the cove near the bottom before trailing my finger up the map to the north where the smaller map lined up. 

"And where's mom and Jack?"

"That I can't answer. They could be anywhere." 

"Or right behind you."

We both turned in shock to find Alex and the others standing behind us. I smiled and ran forward, crushing my wife in the tightest hug I could muster. I also trapped her lips in a kiss and would've deepened it if it wasn't for the groans from the kids. 

"Ugh...we get it," Jack muttered and I pulled away from Alex before wrapping him in a hug. 

"How the hell did you find us?" 

"I found this along with a dead guard and assumed the worst," Alex informed and tossed me my lucky lighter.

I hadn't even noticed it had fallen out of my pocket after the confrontation with Ben. 

"That was a small hiccup and nothing more," I assured and she glared at me. 

"You're face doesn't look like a small hiccup," she chided and ran a thumb along the bridge of my nose only to have it come back covered in blood.

Alex wiped it on her pant leg before grabbing the first aid kit from Chloe and dragging me over to a large rock. I took a seat and she pulled out some antiseptic and dabbed at my face while I cringed. 

"So...what happened?" She asked and I sighed before telling her everything.

Alex glared at the part with Orca and Sammie but I assured that it was find and that Sammie held her own in the end. 

"It was amazing...she reminded me so much of myself," I muttered and grinned at where Sammie was chatting with Jack. "Look, I don't care about the treasure anymore, I don't think I ever did. I just care about getting home safe and getting the chance to actually parent our kids."

"I know and I agree, but I gotta do this for Chloe," Alex explained and looked back at Chloe with a smile. "She's doing this for her brother, I gotta help her find it for him."

"I know you do," I informed and gave her a kiss after she stuffed the last strip on my nose. "That's why I love you so damn much."

Alex grinned and kissed me back, dragging her fingers through my hair to deepen it. I pulled her close as all the worry I had melted away. She had that affect on people and I always loved that about her. 

"Come on, lets got get rich," Alex informed and offered me a hand which I took.

The money was just a park that came with being a treasure hunter. The real reward was the memories you made along the way and the people you got to share them with. And I was damn happy with my people, every last one of them.


End file.
